Cruel Intentions: Lacrimosa
by DiegoRedeemedLover
Summary: Prequel to IA1 and my upcoming story Cruel Intentions. In a harsh world filled with danger and excitement, three young lives will collide... follow Manny, Diego, and Sid as they grow up from age seven into teenagers and into the course of the first film as adults. T for violence, language & implications of a sexual nature. Deliberate AU as of IA4's release. Canon-compliant.
1. Origins Part 1

**Hello everyone! ****So ... at long last, my long-awaited story has appeared! :) In a somewhat different form than you all were expecting, but what the hey, everyone likes surprises! And I hope you all will like this surprise ... I hope. Another part of the surprise is that this story you see is the first part (ie prequel) of a _series _called Cruel Intentions_, _so stay tuned! _  
><em>**

** Since this is a fanfiction site, it goes without saying that all of these characters (barring a few) belong to a company known as Blue Sky, but I have some other things to say beyond that. **

**To Trev/thelonemongrel, thank you so much for guiding me along the way of maturing this story and bringing it into the magnificence it now is - he even suggested that this title that you see now be the final title for the story! -, I truly, truly appreciate it. :) **

**And also, there is a concept in this story - the setting known as the Bredelands - that is jointly owned by both of us, and Trev deserves part (or indeed, _most _of the credit) for helping develop it! I couldn't have done it without him, so whenever you see it in either of our stories, realise that it is _ours _and instead of taking from each other's ideas, we are using concepts that are indigenous to our stories, because it's ours, and that is final! :) If you would like to borrow it, PM either of us, both of our Bredelands are quite different but yet in essence they are the same and share many similarities!  
><strong>

** :D And, although you know this already - the rest of you don't - but these two preliminary chapters are named in honour of Lost in Time: Origins. :-) You are all henceforth directed to go read his _amazing_ story! ;)**

**The framing device of this story being told around the campfire is credited to FABCHICKXO for inventing it, and the name "Elder Titan" is © to** **goldenpoun, from her story Ice Age III My Version. Also, Manny's mother is named "Millie" as nod to Funkywatermelon for originating the name for Manny's first mate, but I called his mother that instead to shake things up a little. :P**

** Oooh, and the title comes from this piece by Immediate Music, have a listen:** w w w . youtube watch? v= bHPYOcgde98 **It's called "Lacrimosa (Choir)" and it's a really epic instrumental. **

** Now enjoy the story! :P And please review the first two chapters separately, I'd love your thoughts on them on their own, although they are two parts! And same goes for chapter three, review them all separately please! Thank you, DR+L  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was fading behind the mountains of the valley, leaving soft hues of mauve, blue and purple mingling into the smoky aura as the dusk pervaded into the deeps of the river basin. As the last slender thread of the sun's rays disappeared, the smoky wisps of clouds lingered in the sky momentarily before drifting off. Shadows of night sought rest amongst the darkening greyness in the hillocks and meadows of the river valley below, one light glimmering brightly out of the present darkness, shining like a beacon out of the cavern, flitting its glow defiantly against the ravages of the twilight.<p>

Within the cavern, Sid the sloth added a log of kindling to the fire he had fostered gently; his face red from the heat; but even that could not hide the intelligence gleaming in his eyes that his stupidity-ridden exterior belied. He glanced up at the others settling in beside the fire, turning his eyes downward as Shelley, the lady sloth that they'd befriended that day, smiled at him.

Beside her lay (though some distance away) the chestnut-furred sabre cub - who he knew to be called Axel –laying his head atop his paws, imitating Diego, who lay on the other side of the fire. Manny sat beside the sabre, Ellie snuggled next to him, her trunk interlocked with his. Only their daughter Peaches was conspicuously absent.

Sid half-smiled as he glanced over at the new tiger in their midst, remembering that Peaches wasn't here with the herd that night because she had been sent to bed as grounding for her brashness towards the cub earlier. He sat down beside the flames just as Diego rose to his feet, loping past the others to the mouth of the cave.

_I wonder what Diego'th doing. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x _  
><em>

Stopping short at the entrance, Diego raised his head to the stars as the tendril of a memory played havoc with his mind. He gazed up at the stars, noticing in them outlines of those he remembered with joy mingled with pain. Letting out a sigh, he glanced back into the cave, watching the cub Axel bat at Shelly playfully to tease her, causing the female to scoot away from him as if she was afraid. Melting back into the shadows, Diego swiveled his gaze around the perimeter of their camp rapidly, scanning for any intruders.

Footsteps sounded behind him, but the tiger was so absorbed in his guard duties that he didn't hear them until the last moment.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Manny's voice said. The tiger pivoted, every hair on his body standing straight up with surprise.

"Manny," Diego replied, avoiding his friend's intent stare, "don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Manny rumbled. "I was just wondering what you were thinking."

The tiger attempted to repress a sigh, but then gave in and let it out. He directed his gaze back over at the cub once more, his eyebrows creased in thought.

"Well?" the mammoth prompted.

"If Elder Titan finds out we took in another sabre, he'll tell the Council, revoke your nomination and have my hide," Diego confessed in a rush, hurrying over the words.

Manny scowled at the mention of the Regent Elder, and then glanced down at his friend. Once again, he was struck by how vulnerable the tiger was as he recalled their appearance before the mammoth council.

_Once I become Regent Elder, I swear I'll change that. _

Attempting to cheer Diego up, he punched him lightly on the shoulder, saying,

"Don't worry, Diego! Titan will never have to find out what we've done – and I know you want to take care of Axel ... and to be honest, I think the little guy needs you."

Diego's eyes were a glassy yellow, a sign that he was deep in thought. Finally, he spoke up.

"Yeah, he does. We should probably head back to the others now, Manny."

The two returned to the campfire, once again taking their places beside the warmth offered to them. Shelley, the tan-coloured she-sloth, glanced up at them from her work of plying some grasses into a workable item for carrying things in.

When Sid had asked her out of curiosity what it was, she replied that it was something she had seen the human females doing and that she wanted to try making one herself, something that greatly surprised the others. Now she glanced up at the mammoth and the sabre, sitting near to each other beside the fire's light, a question lingering in her eyes as her gaze traveled up and down Manny, admiration gleaming in her eyes.

"Manny, thir," she began humbly, "my … friend Axel and I here both have heard taleth of your herd'th exploitth, but we – well, _I_, anyway, am greatly curiouth about learning your pathtth before that. Can you tell uth?"

The mammoth bull smiled in response,

"Meaning mine and Diego's?"

When she nodded in response, Manny glanced over at the tiger to see his reaction.

Diego shrugged,

"Fine by me." He replied laconically. He nodded his head at his friend deferentially. "You can start, Manny."

"Thanks, Diego," Manny grinned at the tiger. "Anyway, my story begins with my herd's migration and entrance into this very valley..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

It was spring in the valley, and the snows had melted away, revealing a land of austere beauty hidden beneath the ice. The forests budded again as the deciduous trees such as oaks, maples, poplars gradually began the transformation from a skeleton to a fully fledged tree filled with leaves alongside the evergreen trees such as firs, cedars, and pines reached higher into the sky.

They flourished under the welcoming heat of the formerly reclusive sun, as wild flowers popped up in scores, carpeting the steppes with dots of bright light amidst the dark green of the grass fronds parting rich loamy earth and the gloriously blue sky.

Although the last vestiges of ice had vanished, there were several regions within the landscape of the dale that the snow and ice insisted on refusing to secede – and one such area was the massive river valley of the long, immense glacier that sliced its way down the mountains that opened the basin to all incoming and outgoing in the habit of migration, and all the creatures of that specific valley referred to it as "Brede Pass."

Everywhere in the valley, a peaceful serenity reigned – a peacefulness that was abruptly dispelled by the commotion stirred up by the entrance of a large mammoth herd into the vale.

_Ah, _the patriarch of the herd thought to himself, his gaze sweeping over the verdant, rolling grasses of the dell. _What a beautiful place for us to settle in, perhaps. _

He stopped short at a rise that lead into the valley, his mammoths halting behind him. Over his shoulder, he heard gasps of pleasure and excitement as the cows and other males in his herd eyed the lowland with keen fervour. He felt rather than saw his mate stroll up next to him, her light brown coat brushing against his own. Turning his head, he linked his trunk with hers protectively, casting a concerned glance downwards at her swollen belly as he exulted,

"Would you look at this place, Millie! I know we're here only to see the Regent Elder of all the dioceses be installed in place, but this place is so magnificent I think we should consider ahem, settling here."

"It certainly is lovely," Millie agreed, smiling at him as he guided her down deeper into the hollow, the others in their group trailing after slowly at first; but once they saw their leaders set foot in the glade, the cows and their calves went wild with excitement. "Though it isn't the usual place for a Regent's installation, since I've seen that happen at Seven Oaks, not here in the Three Fjords. I guess my godfather wanted a change of pace from the way things have been done!"

One calf broke loose of his dam, trumpeting happily as he darted away through the grasses, as his mother snorted, beginning to follow after him despite her distended abdomen. Clovis glanced up; noticing her distress and seeing that her mate was the rearguard, marshaling the stragglers into order as the pandemonium erupted as the mammoth herd emerged into the Bredelands had caused a definite response from those already in the valley. He cast a loving look at his mate, withdrawing his trunk from hers with regret as he whispered,

"Wait here, my darling, as I go wrangle up Heloise' young rapscallion – she needs the help with that one." He finished with a playful wink at Millie, who smiled at him and then drew back, unconsciously placing her trunk on her side as if it gave her pain.

Clovis lumbered in the direction of the unruly calf, scooping him up with his trunk as several beasts – a beaver, a tapir, and a sloth – peered out from the bushes. The sloth parted the tall, thin grasses that concealed them, murmuring to his friends in a tone filled with animation,

"Look, guyth, the mammothth are here; let'th go tell the otherth!"

Hearing the whisper, the mammoth swiveled his head around, Heloise' calf still dangling from his trunk, making the young one laugh out loud as the air flew past him as Clovis did so, eager to pinpoint the voice. A giggle sounded from behind the bushes, and the half-grown beaver and its friends emerged, gazing up shyly at Clovis. The sloth had his claws clasped behind his back diffidently, his eyes shining with admiration.

Having seen their fill of the leader – known to the tribe of mammoths as _Elders – _they darted off, eager to spread the word that more mammoths had appeared in their Bredelands locale. Clovis allowed himself a private grin as he marched over the milling crowd of his herd, noticing that his second-in-command Abelard, mate of Heloise, had moved to the forefront while he was gone.

Realising that his leader had returned with his son, Abelard left his duties of supervising the excited calves and cows waiting just inside the valley. The little ones stomped their feet on the ground, causing a loud rumble to echo throughout the forests.

Setting the calf down in front of his father, Clovis shared a smile with Abelard as the chocolate-furred bull caught up his child in his trunk. He then aligned himself beside Clovis to escort him back to where the herd was restlessly waiting, saying,

"Thank you, Clovis, my friend, for bringing back Richard for us. He is a trunkful, that's for sure."

"Yes, he is," Clovis agreed quietly, his eyes seeking out his mate amongst the other females in the herd, and then he glanced up, meeting her large, soft green eyes as time seemed to slow for them. In that moment, Clovis and Millie were the only two mammoths in the Valley.

Abelard let out a shout, sending the cows forward into the lush grassland of the basin, their calves tagging along at their sides as Clovis sauntered over to his mate. Reaching the tussock of grass she was resting on, her eyes sweeping through every contour, nuance, and aspect of the valley they had come to. Clovis chuckled appreciatively as he stepped up beside her, throwing a playful wink in her direction. Millie laughed in response, hitting him on his side with her trunk mischievously.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Millie glanced up at her mate, her gaze sweeping up and down his tight physique, admiring the rich reddish-brown colour of his fur, one of the things that had first attracted her to him in the first place, and then met his eyes, large and deep and brown. For several minutes they just gazed into each other's eyes again.

_Wouldn't it be something if our baby had Clovis' eyes? _she mused to herself as Clovis arranged himself beside her on their place on the tussock. He swiveled his head forward, making a cursory inspection of his mammoths that were by now dispersing further inwards into the meadow. Making one last final circuit around the perimeters, Millie saw him lift his head and turn to her, gently coming alongside so that their coats mingled. Millie let out a sigh as she enjoyed the sensations of his auburn fur against her own, relishing its softness.

x-x-x-x-x-

His scrutiny of his herd's safety complete, Clovis raised his head, seeking out the forest green eyes of his mate as she glanced around the Bredelands once more, letting out another sigh – this time one of utter contentment.

"Oh, Clovis," she mussitated, laying her head against his shoulders trustingly as the mammoth bull delighted in providing the strength that he lent her, "you are right. This is such a beautiful area... It might just be the perfect place for us to stay and raise our calf."

"It is indeed," Clovis concurred, taking her trunk in his own as he helped her down from the tussock, descending a hill that lead into the deeper recesses of the lowland that would supply the mammoth herds gathering there for the installation of the Regent Elder into his office enough food and water and sanctuary from predators for as long as they needed before the migration hearkened in their bones again.

"And, you must know, Millie, my darling that we are here for a most important reason. It isn't every day that a Regent Elder is elected to that supreme office. And who knows," he continued with a wink at her, "I might one day be nominated."

His mate chuckled, a glint of stubbornness in her eyes as she conceded,

"It is a great honour." She paused as if in thought, and then went on. "And one that shouldn't become a burden to any who take it up. An Eldership is a great responsibility, Clovis, dear."

"Are you thinking of being nominated yourself?" Clovis teased, fully aware that not only the males were elected to that high office, but the female mammoths of high repute could be honoured as well with such a nomination and potential ascension.

Millie let out a rich, throaty laugh at Clovis' remark.

"No, of course not," she replied, looping her trunk into Clovis. "I merely wanted to remind you that any Eldership is a great responsibility, darling."

"Hmm. Yes," Clovis admitted, using his trunk to bring her in closer to him as he nuzzled against her. "And with great power comes that... responsibility, I mean," he continued, winking at her again playfully. This caused his mate to lightheartedly whack him with her trunk before nestling in close to him.

Once again, he caught her trunk, intertwining them close together as he looked deeply into her forest-green eyes that sparkled only for him, nuzzling her affectionately as she reciprocated by rubbing her head alongside his, her eyes closed as she inhaled his scent. Enjoying his mate's indulgences, Clovis relaxed, his body slackening in exhaustion over the exertions of the day. Abruptly, his peace was broken as Millie let out a grunt of pain.

Clovis gazed into her eyes anxiously.

"Millie, what's wrong?"

"The calf!" Millie gasped, breathing heavily as contractions pounded her. "The calf ... Clovis, it's coming."

Supporting his mate with his own body, Clovis shepherded Millie through the milling horde of his mammoths, who had all congregated to the middle of the steppe in a confused sort of melee. Abelard noticed his Elder's mate in distress, bellowing for the cows to part ranks to allow Clovis and Millie access into the forest. Over his shoulder, Clovis shouted to Abelard,

"My thanks, brother!"

In response, his second-in-command dipped his head respectfully as a small gray bird darted overhead, trailing after the Elder and his mate, its eyes bright with interest.

Clovis led Millie into a canopy of thickly grown firs, where, to his relief, he noticed a small clearing. Millie sank to the leaf-carpeted ground with a moan, squeezing her eyes shut in anguish as birth pains lashed into her stomach.

Clovis stood protectively at her side, his trunk on hers during the more intense moments of labour as she pushed and groaned and cried out against the agony seething through her. His mate laboured all that day and into the fringes of twilight before giving birth just as the sun rose that morning, spreading fingers of light into the recesses of the wood, and one fell upon the dark brown calf lying amongst the leaves of the thicket.

The mammoth bull gazed down at the calf, inwardly trembling with joy as he watched the calf stumble to its feet, blearily opening its eyes as he directed his gaze in its direction.

Beside him, he indistinctly heard Millie murmur,"Clovis, it's a boy."

She rose to her feet, intertwining her trunk with her baby's as he leaned against her. "It's a boy, and oh, Clovis, he has your eyes."

The Elder allowed himself a private grin as he looked at his mate and child, noticing with pleasure that his Millie was right; the baby did indeed have his large chocolate eyes. Again Millie's voice sounded next to his ear,

"Clovis, he looks just like you." A smile was evident in her voice, and he raised his head from inspecting the calf to gaze deeply into his mate's face as he stepped closer to her, placing his trunk protectively over her head as Millie used her trunk to scoop the baby into a warm cushion to sleep in.

Clovis laid his head onto the nape of his mate's, his trunk gently teasing her light tan crest of hair as he replied,

"Let's hope he takes after his mother as much as me – I need your compassionate, caring nature to balance my brash, stubborn attitude and to keep me in check, my dear."

Millie chuckled,

"True... but he also could use a measure of fortitude and masculinity, and those are your attributes as well; and worthy ones. We'll just have to wait and see as he grows."

x-x-x-x-x-

Overhead, the small gray bird had overseen everything. Its dark eyes brightening, it spread its wings and flew off, knowing that Clovis would appreciate if all the other animals in the nearby area heard the news that his son had come, and how this news would thrill the community of the creatures living in the valley under the governance of the mammoths. The bird's eyes flashed as it smiled to itself, thinking,

_After all, it isn't everyday a "hope of the herd" is born in one of the mammoth herds. _

It continued its flight throughout the valley, calling out as it passed. All creatures, from sloths, glyptodonts, armadillos, and the Przewalski horse-herds looked up, listening intently to the news. Excited, all the many species found their vantage points, in trees or high hills, to watch the mammoth herd assemble.

"I have good tidings! Clovis son of Alfred's mate has had a son, another "hope for the herd"! You must all go see him!"

A mahogany brown Imperial mammoth raised his head in response to the call, his face beaming with appreciation at the message.

"My thanks, Sonia!" he exclaimed, raising his trunk into the air to trumpet the news to his herd. "We shall make our way to see him now."

Sonia grinned happily, knowing that she had just spoken to the newly installed Regent Elder of the mammoths, Augustine, and that it was a great honour. As she winged towards the farthest east corner of the Valley spreading the news, the animals who had received her message began to gravitate towards the thicket, heading that way in groups of twos and threes, the mammoths at the forefront.

Reaching the thicket, the larger ones craned their heads inside to catch a glimpse of the calf, a few even lifting their young ones past the firs so that they could see Millie's baby, while the smaller creatures crept under the large feet of the mammoths, standing diffidently at the edge of the thicket, their eyes wide with interest.

The small dark brown calf glanced around the array of faces before him – sloth, mammoth, bird, and horse – his eyes big with excitement and bewilderment as he crawled up next to his mother, trying to conceal himself from the inquisitive gazes of the other creatures as she chuckled appreciatively, enjoying the attention that the other species were bestowing on her son, since a "Hope of the Herd" was special.

One young beaver stepped forward, inspecting the baby from all angles. The beaver smiled as the little mammoth yawned, snuggling up against his mother. The kit looked up at Millie and Clovis, a question in its eyes.

"What 'cha gonna call 'im?"

Millie smiled expansively at the little one.

"Manfred," she replied simply, and a murmur of pleasure went around the circle gathered around the thicket.

"Manfred," repeated the kit with a grin, speaking for everyone. "I like it."

Hearing his name called sharply, the tiny beaver scurried off, his broad tail thumping the ground. Clovis and Millie glanced again into each other's eyes, smiling at one another as they found their trunks linking in an expression of love as they gazed down at diminutive snoozing Manfred.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The fire crackled abruptly amidst the silence wrapped around the listeners as Manny finished his beginning of his tale, and then Ellie spoke up.

"Aw, Manny," she grinned. "You must have been so cute as a calf."

Shelley's dark eyes glinted in the fiery-red glow reflected by the flames as she murmured,

"It's tho wonderful how you had such wonderful parentth such as Clovith and Millie, thir."

The mammoth bull stared into the fire, glimpsing for a moment the shades of his past before he briskly averted his gaze, raising his head so he could oversee everyone.

"Well, if you athk me, your parentth were too lovey-dovey, Manny ol pal," Sid protested as he removed the tan-coloured she-sloth's hand from her work, causing her to look into his blue eyes.

Having caught her attention, Sid bent close to her so that their faces were almost touching but the moment was shattered by Diego's statement.

"Congratulations, Sid. You now earn points in the "lovey-dovey" department you just accused Manny's parents of."

Embarrassed, Sid withdrew to his side of the campfire, casting wistful glances at Shelly as she returned them shyly.

From his place beside the fire the sabre noticed out of the corner of his eye that the cub Axel had placed his head on top of his crossed forelegs, his face hidden from view. He glanced up, his gaze meeting Diego's.

"I never had parents like that," he mouthed before disappearing under his forelegs again, leaving Diego feeling slightly baffled.

Shelley smiled at him after making more eyes at Sid, which simultaneously caused the mammoth and the sabre to share a glance of genuine astonishment at Sid's good fortune at meeting up with this she-sloth.

Crash and Eddie, bored with sitting around doing nothing but listening to Manny tell his story, slid up behind the tuft of their sister's hair, grabbing their pea-shooters. Peering out of either side of Ellie's large forehead, they sighted their targets: Sid and Shelley. Crash winked at Eddie and they blew into their pea-shooters, at once causing Shelley to drop her work, Sid to accidentally step up beside the fire, singing his tail (again) and Axel to raise his head, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he watched the pandemonium erupt into the silent cave.

"Quiet!" Manny hissed, grabbing hold of the possums in his trunk. He gave Crash to Ellie to hold while he himself took Eddie. "Peaches is asleep, and I won't have you ruffians waking her up."

"Right," Shelley agreed, picking up her scattered grass threads. "And bethideth, it'th Diego'th turn to tell _hith _thory."

"Oh, all right," Diego conceded. "Here goes. But let me warn you, my story is intense and well, it might be hard for you herbivores to hear."

"Just tell it, Diego," Manny encouraged, smiling at him affectionately. "Don't worry; we won't let it bother us."

"Thanks, Manny," Diego replied. "Anyway, my story begins… with my father's raid on a nearby pack…"

x-x-x-x-x-

The amber-coloured sabre crept along the ground, glancing behind him to make sure his trusted group of lieutenants was treading along in his pawsteps. He stopped short, inhaling the pungent smells of a largely female-dominant pride only two miles away. A thrill scurried down his spine as he contemplated the judiciousness of this raid: there were only two ancient leaders of the pack, and of their offspring, barring two males, the majority was female.

"Which is just what we need at the moment," Cortez mussitated to himself as a thickly built elder drew up alongside him. Cortez' eyes narrowed with anger as he stared at the elder, who responded by shooting him a glare. The alpha snarled; Brutus had spoken against the raid originally, and yet it seemed he deemed it appropriate to be included despite that.

"Steady now," the elder whispered as he trailed the alpha into the long tan grasses, making Cortez roll his eyes briefly with disdain. They shrank back as they heard pawsteps coming closer, no doubt one of the brothers of the females in the pack on patrol.

Cortez' eyes gleamed with fiendish delight as he advanced carefully, every muscle tensed in preparation to pounce on the male on guard. He stepped closer, moving his paw around a stick lying nearby silently as Brutus took up his position at the rear, murmuring instructions to the others. The alpha turned his gaze forward, noting that the male sabre on watch had halted, his neck raised as if he was sniffing the air for signs of invaders.

Cortez smirked,

"Now!" he shouted, bursting out of his cover of the grasses, loping straight towards the guard. Raising his right paw into the air, he slashed it down the side of the sabre on watch, causing him to bite back his teeth against the pain as the rest of his pack streamed past him, letting out joyous roars as they joined their leader in disabling the barrier.

"We have come," Cortez announced in a loud roar to the pack, knowing full well that they were concealed in a small hollow nearby as he removed himself gracefully from the limp, sodden body of their guard. He let out a warning growl to his own pack as they hurried deeper into the depression, "and I'll have you remember that the prettiest of all the ladies belongs to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	2. Origins Part 2

**Once again, very many many MUCH thanks to Trev/thelonemongrel for the _help_ on this chapter (since he quite hugely aided me a lot to in this, and he knows what I mean by this!)! :D :) ;) And did anyone notice the nod to LiT: Origins? :P ;) **

* * *

><p>"Okay, wow," Sid muttered, clasping his hands together with a gesture that resembled fear. "That'th intenthe."<p>

Shelley shrugged. "Doethn't matter to me, it'th a good thtory! I have alwayth theen tigerth as mindlethth killing machineth though – come on, Diego, friend of Thid, imprethth me."

Manny frowned at the sloths.

"Diego did warn us it would be like that though, you two. I suggest that you'd apologise for interrupting him."

Sid and Shelley exchanged a glance before murmuring,  
>"Thlorry, Diego."<p>

"Don't mention it."

"What happens next?" Axel piped up, his green eyes aflame.

"Well," Diego continued. "After the _successful _raid on my mother's pack, my father decided to journey deeper into the valley, since his pack had been living on the outskirts, mainly sustaining themselves on Steppe mammoths for so long that their teeth were raw."

He let out a sigh, the memories of his cubhood floating back to him.

"It had not been a good year for my pack, but my father was pleased for one reason: he had abducted my mother, Lucita, from her own pack, and she was very pregnant by the time they reached the innermost valley of the Bredelands on its northern borders, where sabres had free rein to prowl..."

x-x-x-x-x-

The adult male sabre loped silently up onto a rise, his alert bright green eyes darting back and forth as he cast his gaze in a quick circuit over the area, inhaling deeply as he relaxed, scanning his new lands, and then scanning them again out of glee. Everywhere he cast his gaze, he saw signs of life; forests, plains, rivers, streams...

_Food won't be a problem anymore, _he noted, grinning at the thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savouring the fresh and scent laden smell of the air. As he breathed out, he felt much of the pressures and stresses that had haunted him for countless months depart him. His grin grew wider, he enjoyed the sensation of worry-free existence that such scents offered him.

Tearing himself out of his reverie, he glanced back at the other sabres in his pack who were slowly making their way over to him, at least twenty in all, accompanied by one yellow-furred tigress, who was trailing along after them, her belly dragging across the ground slightly, as she was expectant with cubs and due to give birth any day now. She raised her head, meeting the sabre's gaze before dipping it away in sorrow, avoiding his glance.

_Well, she'll get over it – soon enough, _Cortez thought. _Once she has our cubs. _His thoughts turned to the day when he had captured her away from her own pack, along with a contingent of trusted lieutenants...

"Come on!" Cortez snarled, strategically placing his paws amidst the crackly, dry leaves that dotted the grasses at odd angles as he stopped short, nodding at the small band of sabres flanking him on his right and his left as he crept nearer to the lipped overlook, halting mid-stride as he noticed a tigress saunter past the very grasses he was concealing himself in.

He recalled the commands he had given to his sabres only an hour before to his pack, his eyes glinting anticipation.

_My first real raid as Alpha, _he noted with anxiety.

_Let's make it count.  
><em>

"Juan, Alvaro and Tito, take the northern cleft. Bernardo, Rogerio and Felipe, the southern. Brutus and I will come from the east. Take out any sentries, but do so quietly. We will trap them against the cliff walls to the north."

He paused, looking every sabre in the eye, giving them his best shot at an authoritative stare. He saw no dissent in their gazes, only eagerness and resolve. When he turned to Brutus, he was greeted with an overly neutral stare, tinted ever so slightly with disappointment.

_Good enough, _he decided.

"Understood?" he whispered firmly.

A chorus of 'yes, m'lord' staggered back to him. Brutus' voice was the last - and least sincere - of the group to reply. Cortez, incensed though he was at such a lacklustre show of approval from the elder, refused to rise to the bait, turning his gaze eastward instead.

"Very good," he murmured. "To your positions."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The alpha caught his breath as she stalked past him, his eye tracing her gracile outline as his face roved over her form, admiring the light golden colour of her fur until he came up to her eyes. He saw to his delight that they were big and brown, with hints of humour mingled with strength glinting in their depths.

Cortez sniggered to himself appreciatively, knowing full well what tigress was _his _when the hunting party made their attack on this family group consisting of an elderly male and his mate and their band of ten sabres, the golden-furred beauty among them.

"Shh," a voice hissed in the alpha's ear, and he sat back on his haunches, glaring at the older sabre who dared to interrupt his appraisal of the new alpha consort he wished to make for himself.

"Shh," the older male said again, causing Cortez to curl his lip disdainfully as he looked at Brutus, a senior tiger in his pack, and one who had served his own father before Cortez had taken over the role of alpha when his father had died.

"Well, would you have them onto us before we can spring our ambush?" Brutus continued, his amber eyes sharp on Cortez. The young alpha scoffed as gazed at the hardened body of the warrior elder in front of him, noticing the thickly bunched muscles and the myriad scars earned in battle that were scattered across his chest.

Brutus was a fine sabre; a sabre of sabres. Though he would never admit it, he understood why his father chose him to be his second in command.

He hated him for that; now he trapped under Brutus' shadow, his stances and tones as authoritative as his were lacking.

He would sooner die than admit his fear of Brutus.

"To hell with what you say, Brutus," Cortez retorted. "We're doing things _my_ way now, and your 'guidance' is not necessary. I know what I'm doing here."

He scoffed inwardly, remembering, with a burst of exaltation, when he had instigated the excursion to kill off the two males – the brothers of the females in this pack – as a means to get closer to this pack to steal their ladies to mate with.

He had performed admirably, but that had done nothing to convince the elder he was worthy to lead. He raised his head, growling a signal to his sabres to burst out of their places to attack. Instantly, five tigers leapt out of the bushes, two immediately cornering a pair of tigresses licking each other companionably while the other three advanced on the elderly alpha and his equally ancient mate.

Cortez roared,

"In case any of you mangy pieces of fur forget, I get my choice of the ladies!"

As he bounded out from his own hiding place, sending a nod at the sabres who had sectioned off the alpha and his mate, pleased with their work. When he glanced back, he noticed Brutus eying him with resentment, in response Cortez shrugged lightly, paying no heed to the fact that he had just slighted the most respected elder of his father's pack.

He swept his glance around the meadow in a quick survey, gratified to see that his sabres had already herded all the tigresses into a corner, ordering them to line up in a row so that their alpha could inspect them.

Cortez strolled up to the line of tigresses, ignoring the other five in front of him as he stepped up next to the golden-furred tigress he had admired, rubbing his neck against hers. She pushed him away, her eyes muddy pools of anger, making the alpha chuckle at her gall.

"You're _mine,_" he purred, underlying a hint of seductiveness in his tone while he grabbed her by the scuff, dragging her forward, away from her sisters. "Now tell me your name."

She raised her head firmly, refusing to look at him as she gazed off into the distance. Finally, after what seemed like an aeon of silence, she muttered,

"_No_."

"You will tell me your name," Cortez ordered, his body stiffening with fury as he contemplated the suppleness of her form, "If you desire that the rest of your pack – barring those of your sisters that my sabres take – to remain alive when we leave."

Hearing his ultimatum, the tigress glanced at her sisters and pack-mates and then looked into the alpha's eyes.

_Fearless, _Cortez thought approvingly. _What a beauty she is! And she is perfect to become my second mate … although it is a shame "the Scarlett" - she never gave me any other name to call her - had to be banished for overstepping her place. _

The tigress took in a deep breath. She looked him in the eye defiantly.

"My name is Lucita, if it please my lord."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"All right, everyone!" Cortez shouted, descending from the viewpoint rock. He swept his gaze over the members of his pack gathered before him, pleased to see that everyone was here and accounted for.

His stare fell upon a medium-sized cub with dark green eyes and a tight, heavily built physique – his firstborn cub, Soto - who stood with his hunting party eagerly, however all the while he cast hate-laden glares at Lucita whenever she was present. He was scowling even as Cortez looked at down at him with love, remembering the union that had produced him.

_Wait... _the alpha realised with horror as he took in that all his males were nearby. _Where is Lucita? Where is my alpha consort, my hope that my line will go on? Where is mi bella? _

"Cortez!" A voice called out, with the timbres of a musical female tone. It was Lucita. She appeared, loping to the top of the headland, panting with exhaustion as she skidded to a halt beside the alpha, wearily laying her head on his shoulder.

_See? I knew she'd come around. _

"Cortez!" she exclaimed again, gasping for breath. "I've found a birthplace for our cubs! Come see it."

x-x-x-x-x-

"Wait," Ellie said, holding up her trunk. Diego paused in his narration, glancing at Ellie curiously. "So you mean to tell me that your father just stalked into your mother's camp and made off with her, Diego? That is just simply ... barbaric."

Manny and Sid exchanged amused glances that the female mammoth didn't notice.

Diego sighed,

"Ellie, that's just the way it's always been done within my own species. I warned you it might offend you."

"True," Ellie agreed, snuggling up against Manny. "I'm not angry at _you_, Diego. It just angers me to see anyone – even if she is a sabre – being treated like that."

Sid let out a barking laugh,

"Hey, Ellie," he asked. "When did you become a feminitht?"

"All right, that's enough," Manny ordered, glaring at Sid and Ellie, who hushed up quickly, looking discomfited as they realised they were interrupting the story.

"I muth thay," Shelley added, "I like how you told your thlory at the beginning, Diego, with the first part and your father – Cortez – having the flashback that continues it."

"Well, it's nice of you to say that we sabres are good at some things, Shelley," Diego retorted, exchanging a glance with the cub.

Not hearing the tiger's comment, Sid scoffed at the lady sloth,

"I could do that ath well, Thelley. Probably even _better_."

"Oh really, Thid?" Shelley countered with a pointed glint in her eyes.

...

"Diego, as you were saying… ?" Manny interrupted the two squabbling sloths, darting a glance at his friend. He noticed that the sabre was regarding Axel with deep interest, his eyes half-lidded.

_Ah, so he's thinking about the cub. _Manny thought. _I wonder what he's pondering about him. _

Diego snapped out of his reverie just as the bull mammoth was about to repeat his question. He inhaled deeply, and then continued,

"My mother Lucita, having got my father's attention with the news of the birthplace, convinced him to come see it with her…"

x-x-x-x-x-

"Of course, my Lucita," Cortez growled, his thick accent caressing the words. He stepped up next to her, laying his head against hers gently as he rubbed against her lovingly. To his surprise, she didn't shy away from him either, and he took it as a sign that she was beginning to actually put her trust in him.

"Come," Lucita whispered, her chest heaving marginally as she moved backward, her eyes seeking out Cortez's. The alpha glanced around at his pack standing anxiously before him as he muttered,

"Soto, for the moment you're in charge."

...

Hearing his father's words, Soto's lips curved upward in a lopsided smile as he turned to face his sabres while Cortez vanished into bracken after Lucita. He loped up onto the headland, scouting the land like he had seen his father do, casting his gaze over to where his stepmother had led his father off to, his eyes darkening with hidden, seething resentment.

...

As Soto stood alone, watching the night shadows blanket the landscape, Lucita led her mate to a small cave, located near a secluded area near the smoking mountain in the territory.

_This is made just for her, _Cortes mused, noting the interior suggested that some months before that a cave bear had denned in the cavern. He looked around for his golden-furred mate, but she was nowhere to be seen, having vanished into the underground. The alpha loped into the cave, attempting to follow, but he came face to face with a stranger who whirled on him in the darkness.

Lucita snarled at him, baring her teeth menacingly, her hackles raised as if she was about to fling herself into battle.

Cortez realised with a thud that she obviously didn't want him around when she gave birth, so he turned away sharply, his light green eyes glinting with anger mingled with annoyance as he shrugged his shoulders marginally, deciding it was time that he take Soto out on the hunt, since the night was brisk and clear, and the rising full moon would ease their ability to catch prey.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Lucita glanced briefly at the mouth of the cave, checking quickly to confirm that she had been left alone before padding deeper into the cavern, lying down on a pile of dried grasses with a sigh. Turning her head sharply, she nipped at her swollen belly, steadfastly trying to ignore the pain coursing through her as the birth pains assailed her with increasing frequency.

Gritting her teeth, she repressed the groans seeking to flee from her – sabres were taught not to outwardly express their anguish during birthing, preferring by sabre law to suffer in silence – as the first cub slipped into the grasses behind her. Gathering her strength, Lucita gently caught hold of the baby's scruff in her teeth, pulling it up next to her so that it could begin to suckle.

The cub sought eagerly for its mother's teats, beginning to suckle hungrily as the tigress allowed a smile to come into her eyes. _Joaquin_, she named the cub, her oldest boy.

Another contraction struck her, and she nearly cried out because of the pain as another small, faintly spotted cub emerged. Drawing it over to the first cub, Lucita noticed that this one was a tigress. _Estela, _she called her second-oldest in her mind as the cub latched onto her, suckling as avidly as her older brother.

She immediately set to work, licking her cubs dry with her rough tongue, glad for a distraction from her contractions, which continued to attack her, causing the tigress to ponder dryly that she felt as if a mammoth had sat on her stomach as the next cub made its appearance, raising her number of young to three.

Once again she reached her head over to grab hold of the cub's scruff, making it mewl in protest over the treatment as Lucita smiled at the pluckiness of her third young one as she placed him next to his brother and sister.

_Diego, _she thought as she drew her tongue over the cub, drying him off as he snuggled up against the warmth his siblings provided. The tigress allowed herself to rest momentarily, noticing that the pains has ceased for a while, licking her three cubs, who slept beside her. Later, that evening, as the moonrise crept over the land with white light, flooding the cave with illumination, she gave birth to three more cubs, upping her number of cubs to six. Once again she repeated her movements of pulling them over to her, and licking them clean as she named them in her mind.

_Hermosa, _she decided to call the tiny female with her spots as round as flowers, _Marco _was the male who pushed himself in between Joaquin and Diego to get to her milk, _already a fighter_, she thought approvingly, licking him, and last of all, _Ramón_, who despite being the last born was not a runt, instead he was thickly tubby for such a last-born, an attribute that pleased Lucita.

Once she had given her cubs one last final lick, she laid her head down on her forelegs, drifting off into a restful sleep as her babies ate hungrily, and once full, broke away from her, nestling with their siblings in one huge ball of fur. Opening one eye, the tigress used her foreleg to draw her cubs closer to her protectively before giving in to her weariness.

...

Silent pawsteps padded towards the cavern as the outline of a shadowy, lithe form crept into the cave, the shadow's dark green eyes glowing intensely yellow as it stole deeper into the cave, its eyes brightening with insane delight as the footsteps moved in closer on the sleeping tigress and her cubs.

Abruptly, Lucita awoke, blinking her eyes rather blearily at the harsh moonlight filtering into the cave, sensing that ... _something ..._ was not right. The tigress raised her head, angling her ears to pick up any faint noises – and that was when she heard the snap of a twig breaking underneath the intruder's paw.

Her ears laid flat against her skull as her heart began to pound; however, Lucita squared her jaw defiantly, leaning over her babies with her body, using her forelegs to pull them closer to her, every muscle in her frame tensed for action if need be.

Lucita glanced up, her gaze straying towards the moonlight dappling the surface of the cave with a pathway of white light, poking into her eyes so that she blinked against the strength of it. Opening them, she noticed that it was dark – a shadow stood over her, blocking out the light of the moon.

The intruder advanced, the husky physique of its form not belying how it moved with a slender grace for one so heavily built. The sabre halted in front of Lucita, its yellow eyes glimmering furiously at the alpha consort. Silently, Lucita cast her eyes over the sabre in front her. She bit back a gasp of disbelief.

_This – this is no sabre. It's a tigress! _

The unknown saberess said nothing. She only glared at the alpha consort with dispassionate coldness in her dark green eyes that were slipping into more of that lurid yellow colour as she glanced with clinical appraisal at the small balls of fur snuggled up against Lucita.

Striding toward the alpha consort, she forced Lucita to creep back up against the wall, her foreleg still around her babies. The alpha consort turned her eyes upward, intercepting a deadly vicious glance directed towards her little ones, anger rising within her as realisation struck her like bitterly freezing rain seeping into her fur,

_This tigress means harm for my babies. _

Immediately as that thought penetrated her mind, Lucita rose to her feet, her little ones mewling in protest as their mother's warmth dissipated from them. Shivering in the frostiness of the night, the cubs snuggled together, seeking each other's body heat.

Hermosa yawned before falling back to sleep again, her head resting on Diego's chest. The alpha consort threw her head back, glowering at the saberess who had the gall to break into her birthing den. Slowly, she paced forward in front of her cubs, matching the intruder's steps paw for paw as the two eyed one another, snarling viciously.

Bunching her muscles together, Lucita jumped forward, landing squarely on the shoulders of the saberess. The saberess tossed her head, placing her own paws on the alpha consort's shoulders as she easily propelled Lucita off of her, slamming her up against the cave wall.

She groaned as her skull made contact with the roughness of the wall, her eyes half-closing as pain overwhelmed her. Darkness engulfed her briefly. Lucita returned to consciousness to find her head throbbing painfully as she forced herself to rise to her feet again.

_My babies. Are my babies all right? _

She raised her head to the little alcove where she had placed them, her eyes widening. She noticed that the walls were now stained red – deeper than ochre- as she saw, rooted to the ground, unable to move, the saberess swipe her claws viciously across the mewling bodies of her two oldest cubs.

One second later, the mewling stopped as if a light has been turned off, and the saberess looked at Lucita, vengeance flitting in her dark green eyes as she growled at the alpha consort warningly.

Cortez's mate glanced down at their two oldest cubs, sensing immediately that by the still limpness of their bodies that her babies were no more. Rage surged through her slight figure, lending her the strength to strike out at the unknown tigress again, blinking away the tears in her eyes as she snarled,

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

In response the saberess coolly swung one of her massive forelegs at the alpha consort, succeeding in easily knocking her down. Lucita watched as if in slow-motion the tigress' paw came down once more at her, but before she could move out of the way, it struck her hard, bruising her on the shoulders.

The alpha consort sank to the ground as the saberess leaned in close to her, a pleased smirk playing around the corners of her mouth as she whispered,

"This is the price you have to pay for taking my place!"

Lucita groaned at the words as she struggled to rise again, but her legs trembled beneath her, not giving her enough impetus to stand. The saberess turned away from her, lifting her paw above the cluster of her middle and youngest cubs.

She brought her paw down hard, raking her claws over them. Little rivulets trickled out from the small forms, staining the ground with the same sickening colour, collecting into a dark red pool.

_No! No! _

Finding strength she didn't know that she had, Lucita forced herself to rise onto her feet, tottering slightly as she regained her balance. Throwing her head back in defiance, she jumped forward; thwarting the saberess' final blow with her body as she bent protectively over her cubs. The alpha consort winced in pain as she felt the saberess' claws scrape her side.

Ignoring the pain, she lowered her face to the ground, touching her cubs with her nose anxiously as the saberess watched her with cold disdain glowing in her eyes. As she nosed her cubs, hoping against hope that they were still alive, the harsh reality of it struck her. She nuzzled their small, still forms forlornly, getting no response.

Letting out a sigh that reached to her very marrow, Lucita raised her head. She brushed it against the face of one of her little ones. Stirring marginally, the cub lifted its head towards her in response, mewling faintly.

_One of my babies is still alive, _Lucita thought as a rush of relief flowed over her. Bending down, she nosed at the baby, trying to see who it was.

_Diego. My little Diego is alive. _

Lucita fully raised her head, staring at the tigress with unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. Expanding her chest, she took in a deep breath before snarling viciously as she stepped in front of her remaining cub, defiance shining in her brown eyes.

The saberess growled in frustration. Her hackles lifting in anger, she attempted to snatch at the tiny cub, although it was to no avail, Lucita whacked her paw away as she gently pushed Diego into a corner so that she had the upper hand over the saberess.

The tigress glared at the alpha consort, bitterness flitting in her dark green eyes. She turned away, reluctantly conceding defeat as she slunk to the mouth of the cave. Pausing at the "door" she looked back, muttering,

"This is the price you have to pay, alpha consort, for taking the place that was properly mine. Oh, and that ... damn _cub_ of yours? Trust me, he won't amount to _anything_."

Lucita sank down beside her only remaining cub as he crawled up next to her, snuggling into the warmth that she offered as she gazed at him, nuzzling him affectionately as tears darted into her eyes that she refused to wholly shed as she glanced at the still bodies of her cubs.

...

The moon reached its zenith in the sky, clouds beginning to cover its light as brusque winds filtered past the cavern. The alpha consort finished blinking away the stray tears from her eyes defiantly, as sabres females were not supposed to cry, for it was seen as weakness. Inhaling a deep breath, she composed herself, standing to her feet, swaying gently as she tried to get her bearings again.

She stepped forward, moaning slightly as the bruise on her shoulders throbbed with her faltering movements toward the back of the cavern where the soil was moist. Angrily, she scraped her paws along the dirt, opening five little burrows. Lucita gave one last long gaze at the still forms of her beautiful little cubs before she roused herself, grabbing their scuffs one by one and laying them in a respective burrow. Diego crept up next to her, his eyes slowly beginning to open. Lucita glanced at him solemnly, and then looked away. Instantly, she returned her gaze to her only remaining child, struck by the colour of his eyes.

_He has Cortez's eyes. _

Letting out a sigh, she picked up Diego by his scruff, removing him from the resting place of his siblings. She set him on the ground over by her bed of moss, and then lay down next to him. The alpha consort bent her head down to lick her son thoroughly, praying,

_Oh my son, be strong ... be strong so that you may not die like your siblings... _

xxxxxxxxxx

The fire crackled loudly in the midst of the silent cave as Diego finished the beginning to his tale. The tiger glanced up, noticing that the eyes of the two females present were wet with tears, and that even Manny and Sid appeared shaken. He glanced over at the cub, determining with a brief glimpse that Axel seemed perturbed.

"That's harsh … that's really, really harsh," was Manny's comment. Manny knew some parts of Diego's story already, but if the sabre remembered correctly, he hadn't known this part. It was a secret of his past that even Diego had tried to forget, concealing it in the dark corners of his brain where his thoughts vanished, knowing that this story in his past had the potential for danger.

"Those poor babies," Ellie added, wiping a tear from her eye. "Your poor mother."

Shelley looked up from her work of plying a few threads together.

"That tigerethth," she asked pointedly, "who wath thhe?"

Diego averted his gaze from the she-sloth, the light of fear and embarrassment shining in his eyes.

"I'd rather not tell any more about it right now," he hedged.

"Yeah," Sid broke in. "That part of your thlory wath too thad. Let Manny tell again now, Diego."

Par for the course for his statement, Sid saw a large brown mammoth trunk heading straight for his head, whacking him.

"It's not Diego's fault his story is harsh," Manny admonished the sloth.

A sigh from the corner that the tiger lay in caused both Manny and Sid to look up.

"It's okay, Manny," Diego mussitated. "We need a change of pace for a while anyway. Just continue telling about your growing up."

"Ah... all right," Manny agreed, meeting the tiger's green eyes briefly. "My story starts again with me spending time with my father, Clovis..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	3. Legacy

Manny chuckled,

"My part of the story isn't that much right now, so we'll be back to Diego soon if he doesn't mind."

He glanced over at the tiger, raising one eyebrow inquisitively. In reply, Diego shook his head, indicating that he wasn't bothered by it.

Shelley clapped her hands in delight, her eyes brightening. Sid glanced at her, quietly taking her hand with any of the others noticing as he whispered,

"I'm glad you're enjoying the thhories, Thelley."

His remark caused her to giggle at him before she batted away his hand with her plying instrument, obviously annoyed that Sid had intruded on her personal space.

"Okay then," Manny went on. "As I was saying... I was spending some quality time with my dad, Clovis..."

x-x-x-x-x-

Clovis breathed in deeply as he strode through the forests of the Bredelands, making his way towards his mate's birthing thicket. The large dark brown mammoth bull emitted a joyful trumpet into the air as he briskly stepped along, holding his head erect yet without arrogance.

_Oh, it'll be good to see Millie and Manfred again, _he rejoiced. _I do realise that taking on the responsibilities of an Elder (maybe even one day a Regent Elder) are important, such as being the diplomat between a border dispute with the Steppe breeds and the dire wolves of the border don't compare to the significance that my Millie and our little Manfred have for me – they are truly more essential than any rank offered. _

As he neared the clearing, his heart quickened with excitement as he anticipated looking into his mate's eyes again and tossing their calf into the air, and a thought entered his mind.

"I'll surprise them both," he said to himself, tiptoeing around the back of the thicket. Brushing aside some leaves, he peered through the hole offered to him.

"Manfred, Manfred," he heard Millie's voice calling as she looked around the miniature clearing for their child. Clovis wondered if they were playing hide and seek.

"Manfred," Millie let out a sigh. "Come out, sweetie. It's time for your lunch." She paused as if in thought, and then continued, musingly, "My boy, that name of yours is a mouthful… Manfred, come out of your hiding place now, it's time for lunch."

Clovis wagged his eyebrows from his own hiding place, quietly removing the leaves in front of him so that he could get through without his mate seeing him. Gracefully he emerged into the thicket, sneaking up behind Millie, who was still calling for their calf.

The bull crept up behind her silently, pleased to see that she was much too concerned with discovering the location of their disobedient child, and slipped his trunk into hers, intertwining them as he leaned in next to her, planting a kiss on her lips.

Nearby, in the cover of the bushes, a chortle emanated, causing Millie and Clovis to break away from each other, gasping a little as they gazed into each other's eyes hungrily.

"I missed you, honey," the light brown cow murmured.

In response to her statement, Clovis intertwined his trunk with her own, glancing over towards the bushes as he replied,

"So did I, dearest, more than anything. Now where is our rascal of a son?"

x-x-x-x-x-

"Wait, wait, wait," Crash interrupted, raising his hand. Manny paused mid-sentence, sending a stone-cold glare over at his brother-in-law. "Objection!"

The mammoth bull sighed,

"What is it, Crash?"

"You said you 'were spending some quality time' with your father Clovis. I don't see that happening. I only see yucky stuff happening between your parents."

Eddie, taking his brother's lead, hopped onto Manny's right front tusk.

"Yeah, what he said," he added.

Manny rolled his eyes in annoyance. He opened his mouth to say something cutting towards the possums but Diego got there first.

"Hey, you two morsels; behave or you're facing a punishment down my throat."

At his comment, Crash and Eddie plumped to the ground beside Manny, shooting nervous glances in Diego's direction.

Manny cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention back to him. The two possums appeared to be penitent, silently waiting for the mammoth to continue.

"Anyway, as I was saying…"

x-x-x-x-x-

Another giggle emanated from the leafy fronds encircling the thicket as the two year old burst out the covering, crying out,

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Clovis grinned, reaching out his trunk towards Manfred, scooping him up boisterously.

"Come here, little guy!" he exclaimed, throwing him into the air as Manfred laughed appreciatively. Setting the calf down upon the ground, Clovis affected a stern expression as he looked down at his son.

"Manny," he asked. "Have you been a good boy for your mother while I was gone?"

The small dark brown calf glanced from his mother to his father, his eyes wide. Slowly he nodded.

"Manny!" Millie blurted. "Oh Clovis, that's the perfect nickname."

The newly christened Manny raised his trunk into the air, seemingly in agreement with his parent's consensus. Clovis chuckled, leaning in close to his mate as they watched Manny explore every nook and cranny of their thicket, proud smiles wreathing their faces.

_Just think, _Clovis mused, not realising he was speaking his thoughts aloud, _just think – one day our Manny might well indeed be our legacy within the herd. May our son be a great one. _To his side, he vaguely heard Millie chuckling. She twined her trunk with hers, murmuring,

"I hope so too, my Clovis."

x-x-x-x-x-

Manny looked up from the fire, noting with pleasure that both Ellie and Shelley were discussing in low tones how cute he must have been as a calf, while the cub Axel's eyes had brightened visibly at the mention of his younger self's relationship with his father.

A shadow passed over his eyes as Manny remembered his father, brought on all the more keenly by the words the Chancellor had said when he had originally gone before the Council seven years before, this day to defend his friend the tiger in an attempt to keep him from being expelled from the Valley. The Chancellor's words echoed though his memory,

"Well, now aren't you just your father's son!" that he had cried out upon first meeting him that day prior to the petition before the entire Council.

The cub raised his head slightly, fixing Manny with a hard stare.

"Hey, mammoth," he began, lifting an eyebrow with nonchalant flair, "what's a legacy?"

Ripped away from his reminiscences, Manny turned to the cub, a gentle smile playing around his mouth.

_He's only around maybe eleven, _Manny reasoned. _Stands to figure that he wouldn't know what a legacy is. _

"A legacy is well, the heritage given to others," Manny explained, noting with amusement the skepticism that still glittered in the cub's eyes.

"Ah ... legacy," Diego mused, almost to himself, causing the group to glance up at him, curiosity in their faces. The sabre turned his head to look at Manny, his green eyes melancholy.

"I'm afraid to say that the legacy I was born into was very different from yours, Manny," he continued, letting out a sigh as he finished.

"What was your legacy?" Manny queried, shooting a stern glance at Sid to warn him not to blurt out anything insensitive.

"Oh, it's just one where my father was so pleased with my mother for giving him only one cub to extend the lineage of his pack and so forth," Diego retorted, sarcasm belying his light tone.

Nearby, Sid exchanged a puzzled glance with the tan-coloured she-sloth, not understanding. Axel raised his head, interest dancing his eyes as he asked quietly,

"Mr Diego, who was 'The Scarlett' you mentioned earlier?"

The sabre's eyes dimmed at the question as memories assailed him from his earlier life before coming across that mammoth, that baby and that sloth the day Soto had practically issued his death warrant for failing to retrieve the baby.

"Kiddo, don't call me 'Mr'," Diego replied, gruffness in his voice. "Name's Diego."

"I guethth Diego doethn't want to tell you right now, Axel," Sid added helpfully. For his pains the cub stood up, growling at him menacingly. Sid instantly retreated closer to Shelley, who rose to her feet, staring down at Axel with a baleful light in her eyes. Placing her claws akimbo on her side, she ordered,

"Down. Sit. Down _now_. Cub."

Reluctantly, Axel sank to the ground, sending a resentment-laden glance at Shelley.

Diego scoffed,

"Is it really so hard to remember that he has a name and feelings like you do, Shelley? What right have you to treat him that way?"

Shelley raised her eyebrows in surprise at Diego's comment.

"Oh! Well, if I muth thay my piece, thir, the truth ith that I haven't truthted him ever! He juth ended up tagging along with me, and I took pity on him and let him thtay with me – but I have kept my dithance thince I fear he might turn on me any moment."

Manny rose to his feet, his shadow cast ominously over the dancing golden flames reflected against the back of the cave.

"Now, now, now, Shelley," he soothed.

Eddie spoke up then.

"Can we hear more of Diego's story?" he asked, his eyes brightening. "I'm curious about how Diego's legacy is different!"

Crash raised his hand. "Before we start Diego's story again, I have a question for you two: why do your stories focus so much on your dads?"

Manny and Diego exchanged a brotherly glance before Manny answered,

"Apparently, Diego and I were really close with our dads, and when we tell our stories, we remember it through their eyes since that's the way it was told to us."

Crash smacked his hand down upon his fist.

"Cool!" he responded. "Can we get on with Diego's story now?"

Diego chuckled, turning his head slightly. He met the gaze of the cub in front of him, but Axel looked away briefly, his face stormy.

"Okay," the sabre declared, gazing back into the cavorting red-blue lights of the fire, slipping back into his memories. "It was the morning after the attack, and my mother knew she would have to let the alpha see what cubs she had brought forth as the continuation for his pack ... and my mother knew he wouldn't be pleased when he saw that she had only _one_ cub who his legacy would rest upon..."

x-x-x-x-x-

Laying on his side in the communal cave that he had selected for his pack, Cortez groaned, missing the warmth of Lucita, who usually slept right next to him during their travels. A sliver of sunlight darted into the cavern as he attempted to close his eyes again to snatch a few precious nuggets of rest. Unfortunately for the young alpha, the light insisted on creeping in, prodding at his eyelids so that his sleep was interrupted.

Resigning himself to the fact that it was now morning, Cortez rose groggily, peering around at the males of his pack. His gaze fell upon the sole cub resting with the other adults. His coat was of a burnished amber hue, and his incisors were already developing quite well.

_Quite well indeed, _Cortez thought approvingly as he bent down to lick his son's head. _Soto took down an antelope all by himself last night after only a bit of training from me. And that scoundrel Brutus. _He raised his head, blinking his eyes against the irritating early dawn sunlight as he mused; _It's a shame that he has no chance at becoming the alpha though – due to his mother's overstepping her place within the pack, he is now illegitimate. The honour of becoming the next alpha in line will instead pass to Lucita's oldest cub. _

_Cub. _

_Lucita's probably had her cubs by now! _

As the thought penetrated his skull, the alpha let out a small, rumbling growl which carried a tone of authority under it. Immediately, his sabres rose to their feet, inquiries in their faces as to why they had been awakened so early. The slight breeze they caused as they stood up roused Soto, and he opened his eyes blearily, trying to figure out what was happening. Satisfied that he had gotten everyone's attention, Cortez loped to the front of the cave, his bright eyes gleaming in the half-light that shrouded their hideout.

"I have great news," the alpha proclaimed as his sabres turned to face him. Soto rose to his feet; his dark green eyes alight with curiosity, something that made Cortez proud. He hoped that his eldest son would like his new brothers and sisters.

"My alpha consort, Lucita, has given birth to cubs over the last night – it only seems fair that we go see my cubs," he paused, and then continued, "my cubs that will be the legacy for the future of this pack."

During his speech, Cortez glanced down at Soto, and to his surprise he noticed that the cub's face was knit in a tight scowl. Idly, the alpha speculated as to why. Throwing his head back and lifting his shoulders with satisfaction, he dashed out of the cave, his sabres hard on his heels. Soto trailed along after them reluctantly.

...

Arriving at the old bear's den, Cortez skid to a halt, his sabres falling into an orderly line behind him, all eyes on the silent cavern in front of them.

"Lucita, consort of the alpha, come forth!" Cortez bellowed, striding over to the cave impatiently.

Silence emanated from the cave in reply.

_Where is she? _Cortez fretted, pacing back and forth on the rise adjacent to his mate's birthing place. He glanced around dourly, noting that the greyness was beginning to ascend from the corners and hills, revealing the verdant grasses and tan colours of the soil as the light at dawn extended beyond the mountains and into the pack's northernmost half of the valley.

A subtle movement, made as if by a sabre padding like a wraith across the ground, radiated from the opening of the cave. Cortez's head snapped forward eagerly as he watched Lucita step into the light, admiring the slender form of her body as arrows of dawn pierced the clearing.

The alpha noticed, to his surprise and annoyance, that in her large jowls she bore only a single cub. It was small in appearance, the faint spots scattered throughout its fur resembling that of the young lion cubs that he knew of since they resided on the plains beyond the tall, concave mountain that occasionally spewed out smoke and flames that he had dubbed Vetta Inferno.

The alpha glanced around briefly, wondering why his mate had emerged from her birthing den with one mere cub when he was convinced that she had been distended enough to imply several. He turned his face toward the cub again, catching a glimpse of its eyes, which were green.

_It's like my own eyes reflected back to me, _Cortez realised with a pang of fatherly pride surging through him. _He has the eyes of a hunter, that one. _

He bent his massive head in a slight incline, granting his mate permission to join the males on the plateau adjacent to her cave. Lucita glanced up at him, a tremulous light glinting in her expression as she took her only cub over to the flat surface, knowing that her alpha would insist on a Presentation that all the sabre packs performed; so that their next generation might be introduced to the elders and the alpha of the group.

Cortez idly noted the fear lingering in his mate's eyes as she laid the cub down upon the grassy table, casting nervous glances at the other sabres gathered nearby, already waiting, her gaze falling upon her stepson; who glared at her briefly and then the elder, Brutus. Cortez growled low in his throat, tearing her stare away from the well-built elder. She bowed her head deferentially to Cortez before pushing the cub into the centre.

The cub, not realising the significance of the event he was the impetus of, began to prowl around the smooth hillock after a beetle. He extended his paw, trapping the beetle under it with some delight as Cortez watched him with pride tempered by an underlying hint of anxiety as he wondered why his Lucita had produced only a single cub for the continuation of his lineage.

The alpha looked on as his new son removed his paw from the beetle, observing silently as it peddled away. He darted after it, skidding to an abrupt stop as he stared up at the massive elder Brutus, curiosity shining in his eyes.

Cortez uttered a low, angry growl as he stood nearby, forced to watch as the elder knelt to the ground, covering his eyes with his paws before jumping at the alpha's new son, shouting,

"Where's the cub? There he is!"

Immediately, the sabres gathered in a circle around the young cub of Lucita broke into whispers, as no one had ever seen Brutus act so unrestrained as they chuckled with each other, knowing that this was an anecdote that had never happened before in the history of the sabre clans and thusly would be retold over and over. Cortez narrowed his eyes angrily, jealousy flashing briefly in his visage.

_How dare my son go over to that scrungy excuse for an elder instead of me first? _Cortez groused inwardly. I'm_ his father, not that pathetic "elder" that I inherited from my own sire. _Seeking for a means to calm his rapidly escalating fury, the alpha diverted his gaze from the elder and his son, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the cub had let out a squeak of fright because of the elder's game and that he had scurried behind his mother, peering out from behind her apprehensively.

_Good. _Cortez thought, a smirk playing around the corners of his lips. He swept his gaze around the plateau, his eyes seeking out any slight signs of movement that might hint at more cubs beside the one that now hid behind his mother's back. Finding no cubs, the alpha turned to his mate, his features hardening.

"He is the only one?" he questioned Lucita, advancing at her, anger visible in every pawstep. He stopped short in front of her, gesturing at the still frightened cub. "How could you give me only one measly cub, Lucita?"

He was pleased to see that his mate hang her head in shame. She knew how important a fine litter of cubs was to the pack, and he couldn't believe that she would betray him in this way. Lifting her eyes, she stared into his face in an almost defiant manner, a wisp of sorrow glistening in her eyes. She glanced down at their son quietly before replying at last,

"Yes," she conceded, admitting the fact that she had disappointed Cortez. She took in a deep breath, "There were..." she trailed off, her voice faltering marginally. "Complications."

As her statement sank in, the sabres clustered around the alpha began to whisper once more. Cortez whipped his head towards them, and the murmurs abruptly faded away. Turning back to his alpha consort, Cortez flattened his ears back against his skull as he stalked towards Lucita, emitting a roar that echoed throughout the area, his eyes cold as he stared at her. Silently, he raised himself to his full height, his sabres falling back, watching with keen interest as he towered over his mate. Lucita stood firm as Cortez lunged at her abruptly, nearly knocking her over as she swayed on her feet, glancing back at their son in alarm as she sank to the grass, biting her lip as if in pain.

Satisfied that he had taught her a lesson, Cortez began to stroll off, noticing that out of the corner of his eye that Lucita had risen to her feet and was loping toward him. He didn't see her leaping at him, claws extended, until it was too late. Her claws tore into his shoulder, leaving a puncture wound down his foreleg. The alpha bit back a groan, narrowing his eyes, which were darkening to a near-black with shock and latent rage as he glared at his consort, frustration seething through the very core of his body.

_Betrayal. Utter betrayal. _The thought resounded through his mind like the pang of an injury refusing to heal. He raised himself onto his hind legs, swinging his paw at his mate with a swift uppercut, easily succeeding in knocking her to the ground, as his right paw with claws unfurled ripped down her left shoulder, causing blood to trickle down her leg while she gritted her teeth against the burning sensation of the pain. Her single cub whimpered in alarm, crawling over to his mother, burying his head into her fur.

Watching the scene, Cortez felt his heart soften momentarily as he cursed himself for his rash actions toward his alpha consort.

_I didn't even think to ask what happened, _he chided himself as he moved in the direction that his mate now lay in. Much to his astonishment and irritation, he saw Brutus come alongside _his _mate, trading glares with Cortez as he did so, nudging Lucita back to her feet. Cortez stopped short, his shoulders shaking imperceptibly as he watched the elder hold up Lucita as she attempted to recompose herself.

Once Brutus saw that his mate was able to stand back on her own feet unaided, he pushed the cub in her direction, and she nudged the cub closer to her. The alpha observed silently as Brutus gently herded his mate and his cub into the centre, the place of honour according to sabre customs, before respectfully withdrawing to some distance away. Brutus turned to face the rest of the pack so that he could address them, avoiding making eye contact with Cortez.

"The birth of a cub is basis for celebration, even if there is only one," Brutus reminded everyone, and the alpha winced inwardly, knowing it was directed at him. His mouth slumped into a frown as Brutus went on, swiveling his massive head in Lucita's direction where she stood proudly in the centre with her cub,

"Lucita, what are you going to call him?"

His golden-furred alpha consort glanced up from licking her cub with slow, comforting strokes as he leaned against her legs, purring softly.

"Diego," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "His name is Diego."

The elder inclined his head in response as he drew back his substantial head, expanding his chest to allow room to emanate a long bellow. It was the final part of the Presentation ceremony, and privately Cortez writhed, realising full well that he should have opened the welcoming roar to his son, but he stayed quiet. One by one his sabres took up Brutus' shout, and even Soto grudgingly offered his own snarl of greeting to his new sibling, keeping his eyes on Lucita. The tigress ignored him, turning her head aside so as not to face her mate. At last she raised her head, adding her own voice, blending in with the males of the pack yet creating her own modulation.

The alpha rose to his full stature, his gaze dropping down to eye-level with his young son as he took in a deep breath, exhaling the loudest roar of any of the others.

_Roar, my son, roar my Diego, _he thought at the cub peering around at the sabres with wonder dancing in his eyes. _Roar, and show them what you're made of. _

Tentatively the cub stepped into the middle of the centre, glancing around curiously before letting out a roar that was an indication to Cortez of what kind of a sabre his son would become, and he smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-

Back in the cave, all was silent for the breath of one moment before Crash spoke up.

"Whoa, your dad was _intense,_" he commented, aiming his remark at the sabre.

"Yeah, he is," Eddie added, tossing a rock towards the fire.

"In fact, he's much more interesting…" Crash began to say but paused mid-sentence when he saw Manny glaring at him. Crash gave a nervous smirk, disappearing behind Ellie's tuft of hair.

Shelley plied her grasses beside the fire, turning her head to look at Sidney, a suggestive light flitting in her expression.

"Thidney," she purred, "why haven't you told me your thtory?"

Sid blushed, glancing up at his friends, rubbing his claws together in an embarrassed manner.

"Well, uh," Sid stumbled over his words. "My thtory ith very thimple in comparithon to my friendth, tho I'll tell it to you another time, juth not around a campfire."

"Why thank you Sid," Manny called at him, sincerity in his voice. "I suppose it's back to me, isn't it?"

"Yes," Diego confirmed. "I think our paths might be crossing soon, my friend," he continued, winking at the mammoth.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	4. Contingencies

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ. **

**_As you all might have noticed by now (hopefully!) (Also, this announcement was placed in the A/N for chapter one, but I am not sure how many of you noticed it, so I reiterated it here to drive the point home.) , there is a locale in this story known as "The Bredelands" and for the record, it is not entirely my idea. :) In fact, this idea is jointly owned by me and Trev/thelonemongrel, so whenever you see the Bredelands mentioned in one of our stories, know that we are not "stealing" or "borrowing" from each other for ideas for it, we have both worked to make it into what it is now in our respective continuities, so the idea belongs to the both of us, and it is _****_ours_****_, however unusual that might sound, and I now it has to be, because no fandom I have read in has ever had something like happen, two authors _**sharing**_ something (a geographic landform and all that that entails - not just a character! But the world that helps makes characters!) between themselves before. :)_**

**_So basically, "The Bredelands" is © to Tawny/DiegoRedeemedLover and Trev/thelonemongrel. :D_**

**_If you have any questions (and I bet you do! :P), PM us for more info about the Bredelands itself or if you are wondering how it came about. ;) Cheers, DR+L_**

* * *

><p>"Aye," agreed the mammoth, his mind trailing back to the happy days of his childhood as a face surfaced in his imagination of his old friend, William, now the Elder of the Three Fjords herd.<p>

_The herd I left... _

"So, Manny, what happened next in your story?" Ellie's voice spoke up beside him, shaking Manny away from his memories. He started marginally.

"Hmmm..." the bull murmured, rubbing his head reflectively. "Let me remember..."

"Remember?" Ellie teased, twining her trunk into his as she gazed into his eyes. "But I thought that a mammoth never forgets."

Manny chuckled,

"True... and I have it now!"

"So, what happens next?" Crash queried, his eyes bright with interest.

"Well, as it happens," Manny continued, "I wasn't behaving well that day and I was trying my mother's patience..."

x-x-x-x-x-

"Manny!" Millie called out as she stepped outside of the thicket. She glanced skywards, idly noting to herself that the sun was at its zenith and that shadows were beginning to fall across the grasses from the trees overhead.

_Where is my little Manfred,_ she pondered to herself. She needed to find him quickly. Clovis wanted both Millie and their calf present at the voting to confirm whether or not their herd would remain in the Bredelands, in the diocese known as the Three Fjords, where the rivers and the mountains came together.

She swept her gaze around the vicinity that served as a nursery ground for pregnant cows and cows that had just given birth, where Clovis had installed her and their calf in a month before he departed.

He had gone to return to their herd assembly of all the mammoth species, as some pressing issues were being discussed and his presence was mandatory during the councils, since he was the herd's Elder and therefore their representative before the main Council, their guide when it came to the migration routes, and ultimate executive of decisions.

Which is why he needed Millie, along with their calf to be there. He wanted to consult with Millie on the matter of staying in the Bredelands because she was his mate, and he loved to hear her opinion.

_Now where is Manny? _

Nearby, a giggle sounded in the far left of the meadow and Millie's head snapped forward as her ears caught the sound. She peered around a tall aspen tree as a bright blue butterfly flitted past her as a dark brown bull-calf followed in hot pursuit after it avidly. Millie watched as her son galumph by her, laughing as he chased after the pretty splash of colour. Letting a secret smile creep into her face, Millie sauntered out of her hiding place, making no loud sounds in spite of her mass, due to the rubbery soles of her feet, tiptoeing over to the young calf. Slipping her trunk around his body, she scooped him up as he protested,

"Mama, leggo! I wanna chase the pretty butterfly!"

"Not now, Manny," Millie chuckled. "We have to leave. It's time to go meet your daddy and the rest of the herd, and decide whether we remain here in this 'Broad Valley of the Glacier' or no."

"But I wanna stay here! I was having fun!"

x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, waaaaaaaaait," Crash exclaimed, holding his paw up as the two mammoths, the older sabre and young tiger and the two sloths turned to look at him, annoyance flitting in their expressions. Crash noticed their reaction and tried to smooth it over.

"Well, Manny, you said you were only several months older since the last time," he began. "So how old are you, exactly?"

The mammoth bull frowned as if in thought, knitting his brows in such a manner that indicated the question bothered him a bit, more so because it should be obvious.

_But not to my mate's possum brothers, _Manny thought, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'd say I was possibly around at least twelve months," he replied, a hint of irritation underlying his tone.

"Hey, Crathh," Sid spoke up from the corner, where he was holding some fibers of thin grasses for Shelley to remove from his claws so that she could ply them into a basket. "Thlop interrupting the thtory," he scolded.

"Yes, Manny," Diego seconded Sid's comment, with a sarcastic roll of his eyes at Crash. "Please continue. Any more interruptions and I'll eat them."

x-x-x-x-x-

Clovis rose from his tussock, stepping into the midst of the circle of mammoth sitting around him. In the distance, water burbled down the mountainside, slicing through the rocks as it trickled down the fjords into the sea twenty leagues away from where Clovis' informal council now sat. A brisk wind carried the salty aroma of the sea into the area, causing a few of the mammoths to shake their woolly coats as if to ward off the chill.

The reddish-brown bull glanced around, noting that the night shadows were lengthening with every moment as he looked for any sign that his mate and child might be arriving, and soon.

He raised his trunk into the air, breathing in deeply to discern any foreign scents that might be around as he hurried to safeguard against his mate and calf being ambushed by a pack of sabres. Smelling no indication that danger might be nearby, he returned to his tussock, idly tuning out the discussions whirling around him as he longed for Millie to be next to him again.

"Clovis," a voice said from behind him, making the bull start slightly as he shook himself out of his thoughts. It was Abelard, his second-in-command. Clovis recalled that how only a week after his Manfred was born; Abelard and Heloise had been blessed with a male calf that they had decided to name William. Clovis hoped that his son and Abelard's would become good friends much like their fathers already were.

"Clovis," the bull repeated, "It is time for the voting to commence – and the decision be made whether we remain in the Three Fjords or no."

"Can't we just hold on a little longer and wait for Millie and my son to arrive?" came the Elder's plea. "I want Millie to side with us about staying here. She has good repute within the council here, and they respect her – actually, _our _judgement." Hearing the concern for his family in his leader's tone, Abelard relented. He turned to the circle of mammoths gathered before him, declaring,

"Elder Clovis has decided that we shall wait until Millicent, our Madam Elder and her child arrive, and then we will determine the voting."

x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, hold up," Diego exclaimed. "Sorry for interrupting, Manny, but if it doesn't bother anyone, I think my story needs to be brought into this period of time right now."

"Why?" Crash blurted out, receiving a stern glare from the sabre.

"Because my story is slowly beginning to intersect with Manny's, and he knows this. Right, Manny?"

"Yeah, but how does he know?" Eddie persisted, taking the words out of his brother's mouth.

"Because he obviously heard my story sometime back," the tiger retorted.

"I didn't know about the tigress who killed your siblings though," the mammoth said in an undertone, causing the sabre to flinch imperceptibly at the quiet comment.

_I didn't tell you about her on purpose, Manny, _he answered in his mind to his friend, _because I hope you'll never have to come across her or experience the things I had to undergo while living in Soto's pack. _

"When?" Sid asked, simplicity in his expression, which prompted the sabre to shift out of his musing thoughts, rolling his eyes in barely-contained irritation.

"Not long after we got to the South and ended up in the Meltdown Valley, Sid, Manny asked to hear more of my story while you were off trying to seduce the ladies." Diego explained, earning a look of dawning realisation from the sloth.

"Oooh!" he exclaimed. "Tho that'th what you two were doing when you'd go off together… you were juth talking?"

"Yeah," Diego admitted. A distant look entered into his eyes. "I first let some of it slip to Manny when we were on our way to Half-Peak – you heard it referred to in the story as Vetta Inferno – as a way to lower his guard against me ... and it worked, much to my regret now."

Manny shifted next to Ellie, causing Diego and Sid to glance up at him. Sid's eyes were bright with interest.

"It did," Manny spoke up, agreeing with the sabre's confession. "My guard was lowered after hearing parts of it ... some of which, well... you haven't heard yet... and so I let him lead us there, thinking he was just being cynical about how bad things were within his pack, and only after coming face to face with Soto did I realise he'd told me the truth."

"After the incident at Half-Peak," Diego continued, "I was worried that Manny wouldn't want to hear more of my story, so I kept low about it until we made it back to the Bredelands, a place Manny had led us to because he grew up here, and the name was also familiar to me since I lived there in the northern territories. Once we settled into a groove with the other valley creatures, Manny asked to hear more of my story, which surprised me, because I was sure he wouldn't want to have anything more to do with it, since I'd used it to manipulate him into feeling sympathetic for me." The sabre glanced up at his friend, a grateful light sparkling in his eyes. "But he wanted to hear more of it, despite my manipulation of him with it the first time… and to be honest, I'm glad he wanted to."

"Well, it wouldn't have been fair to let you keep that story of yours all to yourself," Manny responded. "And I was happy to share in keeping the secret of it. And now all of the others here, including our new friends Axel and Shelley can have some part in it too."

Crash piped up,

"So does this mean we're back with Diego's _intense _dad Cortez again in the story?"

Axel's eyes brightened as he added quickly,

"Does it mean that, really? And … Diego, I think your dad was one hell of a sabre."

A flash of irritation crossed Manny's face as he heard the cub use that uncouth word; and he rose to his feet, only for Ellie to extend her trunk to his shoulders, gently pulling him back.

_Good for that cub that Peaches isn't around to hear it, _Manny groused inwardly, shooting a glare at Axel, whose happy expression dimmed as he slowly comprehend that the mammoth was latently furious with him. Shelley intercepted the glances between mammoth and sabre cub, and decided it was time to smooth things over by returning to the story.

"Diego," she began. "If it'th no bother, but I think we would all appreciate hearing more of your thtory – cub here ethpecially."

"Name's _Axel_," the cub muttered under his breath, "not 'cub'. But to heck with it, can we hear more the story?"

"Of course," the tiger replied as he thought, _Axel is so brash. He reminds me of myself when I was younger. _"Unfortunately, my life after the presentation incident didn't get any better for me. And having a half-brother like Soto around was just the icing on the cake..."

x-x-x-x-x-

Cortez loped to the centre of the meadow, casting his gaze across it as he sought out familiar outlines lying down beside each other, an intimation that Lucita was probably washing their cub, Diego, while other shapes of a rougher edge denoted the appearance of the males of the pack. He padded on his route, receiving nods of deference from his sabres – and his alpha consort – as he went by them.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Diego wrestled free of his mother's grip, bounding over to him. He stopped short once he had reached Cortez' side, his eyes wide with awe at the sight of his father.

Awkwardly, the alpha bent his head down, licking the top of the cub's head as Lucita watched nearby. He couldn't help noticing that she regarded him with something resembling reserved disinterest nowadays, and he felt he knew why. Pushing his cub's head away from him with a playful nudge, Cortez murmured,

"Go back to your mother, Diego."

"Aww... but Dad," the cub whined. "Do I have to? I wanna spend time with you."

In response, the alpha uttered a low, menacing growl. Fear glinted in Diego's eyes as he whispered,  
>"Okay, I'm going … sorry for bothering you, Dad."<p>

_It's not you, Diego, _Cortez thought in reply but his words remained unuttered as he watched his cub crawl back over to Lucita, settling in between his alpha consort's forelegs. She glanced upwards, and their gazes locked. He looked away quickly, aware of the scornful indictment he saw glittering in their depths. _It's me. _

He averted his gaze from his alpha consort and the cub, noting that his firstborn cub, Soto, lay on a tall boulder known to the sabres as being sacred ground, fit only for the alpha's paws; jutting out into the meadow, a baleful glint in his expression as he stared down at Lucita and Diego.

Cortez sighed inwardly, wondering what might have caused Soto to look so vindictively at his new stepmother and half-brother. At once his complacence melted away as anger swept over him; Soto should not be there – his being there was overstepping his place in their pack. Narrowing his eyes, Cortez shouted at his older cub,

"Soto!"

Hearing his name called, the cub propped his head onto his forelegs lazily, ignoring his father. Breaking into a run, Cortez leapt onto the boulder, his face warped in a sullen glare. Grabbing Soto by the scruff of his neck he pulled him close to him before retracting his incisors, depositing Soto onto the ground. The older cub hit the ground with a thud, causing Diego to laugh as he watched the interaction between his father and half-brother.

Lucita angled her head slightly so that she was looking at Cortez, and he glanced at her bashfully, hoping that she might have a glimmer of sympathy for him. He groaned to himself when he comprehended that her gaze was cool and distant, his thoughts falling upon one another as he recalled the incident that had lead to her treating him so reservedly, making all the love he had worked so hard to earn from her shatter to pieces. Worst of all, it was entirely his fault...

He had been out on the morning prowl with his oldest son, and on their way back to the shared cavern he noticed a silhouette of a delicate form – that could only suggest a tigress – standing firmly on the boulder against the pale pinks and golds of the sunrise.

His jaw tightened with fury at the temerity of this action as he stared with growing anger at the tigress, knowing that it could only be his Lucita, as no other females resided in the pack beside the alpha consort.

Soto glanced up at him, a pleased glint in his eyes, but Cortez didn't see it – he only saw that once again another one of his tigresses had overstepped her place. He dragged his front paw along the ground restlessly, grasping the fact that he would need to confront Lucita. Rolling his eyes in irritation, he turned to the huskily-built cub next to him.

"Soto, head back to the pack's cave. I have to deal with your mother."

As he said the word "mother," Soto flinched imperceptibly, his eyes darkening to a sullen yellow. Under his breath, he let out a low, menacing growl at his father, but Cortez had already loped in the direction of the rock.

Glancing back, Cortez watched as Soto stalked away, his hackles upright as he ambled along the road that lead to the communal den. The alpha shook his head as he strolled up the overlook stone, walking slowly in an attempt to stem his rage against his alpha consort.

Upon reaching the boulder, he stared up at the tigress on the rock, who was gazing around the early dawn meadow with a light of contentment in her expression. She looked so beautiful, with the rays of the sun brightening her fur to a goldenly hue, that he was rather loath to disturb her.

Growling under his breath to himself, Cortez cursed his own weakness. Cortez leapt onto the boulder gracefully, with barely any sound, which pleased him, since he wanted the element of surprise in this encounter with his mate. He saw that Lucita wasn't aware that he was there, as she was basking in the warmth of the just-appearing sun, now visible over the lip of the mountains to the southwest.

Cortez idly remembered that those mountains were the last border into the Bredelands, a river valley where prey flourished in profusion, and the mammoths there would be a treat after the exertions needed to bring down Steppe mammoths. Pushing the tempting thought of relocation away from his mind, Cortez turned to Lucita, a snarl in his voice as he demanded,

"Lucita, why are you here? Who gave you any right to be here?"

He gazed into the large brown eyes of his mate, seeing them widen in astonished fear mingled with abrupt realisation as she backed away from him, her movements jerky and unstable as Cortez padded up close to her, his shoulders down in the manner of a hunter ready to pounce.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it," Lucita pleaded, her eyes wide with fright as she stepped away from her mate. "I only thought it was my right as your consort."

"Your right?!" Cortez roared, advancing at her as she shrank from him. In that moment of vulnerability from the tigress, Cortez was suddenly amazed that this confrontation was effectively becoming an engagement between prey and predator, and he knew Lucita felt it too – the subtle fear in her eyes betrayed it.

Breathing heavily, the alpha ignored the sensation he was evoking between him and his mate as he strode up next to her, his bright green eyes meeting her brown ones steadily as he continued, anger searing his expression,

"You are never to climb that Stone – that is mine, and in the Code of Honour of my pack it is fit for the alpha's paws only, and none other." He paused briefly, his chest heaving with the emotion of fury before he went on,

"And I would have you remember that the last time this happened-" he noticed Lucita glance up at him quickly, obviously wondering why he had stopped short again. A shadow crossed over his features momentarily as a memory niggled in his brain, taunting him with the bittersweet aura of it.

He bowed his head slightly with regret, looking away from his mate before amending, "I had to banish my previous alpha consort, she who is known only by the name 'The Scarlett.' She is most certainly dead as well, as no sabre has ever survived the death warrant banishment from the pack implies."

He turned to face Lucita, his gaze sweeping over her slight, agile form, vaguely aware that at the mention of his previous alpha consort a tremor had coursed over her body as she shuddered, and for a moment Cortez was bemused, wondering what could cause his alpha consort to behave in such a way.

He blinked as the sun's rays pierced his eyelids as he surveyed his territory from his place of overlook, and when he glanced over at Lucita he noticed two silent tears making paths down her face.

_Females, _he thought irritably.

"Cortez," a soft voice murmured at his side, which he pretended to ignore. He couldn't help noticing that she had deliberately inclined her head away from him._ Why?_ "It will not happen again. I beg your forgiveness."

The alpha angled his head to glance with a sideways leer at his mate. An age seemed to go by before he finally spoke to her again.

"You have my forgiveness," he replied, his tone hardening. "But it will not happen again – if you value your place in my pack."

Lucita flinched slightly at the tone of his words before turning away, padding down to the lip of the rock. She didn't look back once before she jumped to the ground, leaving Cortez alone on his boulder of solitude, glaring out over his territory.

He glanced around, seeing a rabbit dart past, and realised that the smallness of the prey (although were plentiful herds of antelope living next to the fiery peak of Vetta Inferno) in this area would never be able to sustain his pack.

He frowned in concentration before leaping down from the Rock, where his adolescent cub Soto met him. He glanced down at his son, pleased at the girth of his chest and the proud intelligence that glinted in his eyes.

_It really is a shame that Soto could not become alpha – he at least looks the part, _Cortez mused, a hint of ruefulness coming into his expression as he began to lope forward, Soto matching him stride for stride, causing him to remember when another had done thus with him.

Abruptly, he turned to his lad, his voice harsh as he questioned, "What is it, Soto? What do you want with me? Can't you see that I'm busy!" _Feeling sorry for myself, _he added mentally.

Soto's facial expression remained placid as he countered,

"I only thought that it might be good to tell you that we should probably leave this area – there is hardly enough prey for us here, and it might be advisable to journey over the Mountains of Eira into the ... Bredelands."

Cortez let Soto speak, his brow furrowed as he listened. Inwardly, he was pleased that Soto was showing interest in the care and protection of his pack members, but somehow his words resonated dully with the alpha – and in a moment he knew why as Soto continued,

"And best of all, this journey would mean that some won't make it – like the new cub for instance."

Anger coursed through Cortez's body as he realised what his older son was intimating. A snarl rumbled in his throat as he glared at Soto, brushing him aside as he replied,

"We are not leaving, not while your brother is so young and unable to make the journey over the Mountains of Eira, and that is _final._"

He raised his shoulders, stalking in the direction of the communal den of the pack. Glancing back over his shoulder, he noticed Soto hurrying along after Lucita, his expression grim. Cortez supposed he was likely going off to torment his alpha consort, as he had been doing off and on since the birth of Diego. Cortez watched from a distance as Soto harried Lucita, but she only strolled forward into the den, ignoring him.

Apparently frustrated, Soto left off his ridicule of the alpha consort, loping over to a small rise that overlooked the territory, his eyes turning a sallow yellow – a sign that he was angry. He lay down on the rise, averting his gaze from Cortez. Cortez sighed. He wondered if Soto was remembering his mother, who was certainly dead now...

The memory faded away as Cortez raised his head from his forelegs on the Stone, his gaze idly falling upon his ranks of sabres sharing a kill together while Lucita stood some distance apart from them, licking Diego gently. Soto was eagerly ripping into the antelope that Brutus had taken down while Cortez had been overseeing his territory and contemplating sad memories of months earlier. Not willing to join the others in their meal yet, Cortez glanced towards the Mountains of Eira.

_The last stronghold before the Bredelands... _A small voice in his mind whispered to him. _Life in the Bredelands would be so much better instead of here – hell, think of the good an invasion might bring us! _

_I don't know…_ another voice spoke up, to the alpha's consternation. _An invasion might not be a smart idea right now – I think it would be best to wait until Diego is older and able to make the journey. _

_Isn't he nearly almost a year old now, though? _Hissed the treacherous voice in an undertone, which caused Cortez to look up, noticing that his younger cub had extricated himself from Lucita and was now tearing into the kill, chatting with Brutus as he did so, an element that immediately soured Cortez's mouth as he watched them together, and the knowledge stung him that if anyone acted like a father to both of his sons, it was that infernal elder!

Annoyed, he turned away from the scene before him, looking at the snow-encrusted peaks shining off in the distance. Cocking his head, he inhaled deeply, glad that everything was at peace. Even Vetta Inferno, the volcano he considered part of his territory was not smoking, which was a good sign. He repressed a groan as realisation struck him: once the volcano truly began to smolder and spit flames into the sky, _then _it would be time to move.

x-x-x-x-x-

"Is it back to me now for a bit?" Manny queried, glancing towards the sabre basking in the light of the fire.

Diego raised his head, his eyes brightening as he looked over at Axel, who smiled back at him.

_Well, Axel's responding to Diego, _Manny noted. _That's good – maybe Diego will be able to break the ice with him, since he's rather cold to us at the moment. _

"Yes, I think it is," the sabre replied at last, swiveling his head marginally so he could sweep his gaze around the cave. He watched as Ellie snuggled up close to Manny, obviously relishing being close to him, while Sid continued to make eyes at Shelley, causing the possums to snicker to themselves. Diego sighed inwardly as he looked upon the couples, knowing that that type of relationship had never been possible for him to have. The memory of the chestnut-furred mate of the Regent Elder who had been present when he and Manny had gone before the Council with the petition rose to taunt him.

Sid spoke up, rudely interrupting Diego's contemplation.

"Hey Manny, if it'th time for us to go back to you, why haven't you thlarted yet?"

"Okay, okay, okay," Manny conceded. "Back to me now again – are you sure you all still want to hear it?"

Immediately a clamor erupted as Shelley and Axel exclaimed simultaneously "Yes!" and then looked at each other in astonishment while Ellie said,

"Manny, of course we want to hear it!" as the possum brother hooted in agreement, knocking their fists together. Manny noticed that Diego only nodded silently before he placed his head upon his crossed forelegs, staring into the fire. The mammoth wondered what was bothering him, but wisely decided not to push it, as his friend was probably just remembering his father.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my mother and I had just left the nursery area, and it was beginning to get late, which was making my mother anxious since she feared predators might be about…"

x-x-x-x-x-

"Whether you were having fun or not is not the question here, mister," the she-mammoth reproved her son as she wrapped her trunk around his stout little body. She lifted him up and onto her back as she continued, "The issue at hand is that we need to get back to your father, who needs our company."

On her back, she noticed out of the corner of her eye as Manfred raised his trunk happily into the air, attempting to trumpet. He inhaled deeply, and then blew out. No sound emanated from his trunk, however, and Millie saw the corner's of her son's mouth turn downwards with disappointment.

She turned her head, smiling at him as she started to briskly walk in the direction of the Mountains of Eira that stretched from one corner of the Bredelands Valley to the farthermost end and served as a buttress for the mammoths against predators and it was in that area of the Mountains that lay the territory, or _diocese_, as the pachyderms called it, of the Three Fjords and her mate's likely site for permanent residence.

Millie went on, "You'll get the hand of it in time, Manny."

She felt the weight of her calf's body sink onto her back, and knew he was resting, probably had his head on his forelegs. She was aware of a whoof of air that caused a small breeze to ruffle the tuft of her hair, and she glanced back at her calf, asking,  
>"What's wrong, sweetie?"<p>

"Will I have any friends in Daddy's herd?" he asked her, sounding as if he had been ruminating over this question for some time.

The cow nodded her head briefly at her son, and then picked up her pace as she realised the midday shadows had gradually become much longer. She inhaled deeply, reaching her trunk into the air as she inspected the area for any sign of hated predators that might be nearby such as the sabres and wolves. She shuddered as memories of a bloodbath at the paws of sabres she had experienced at only five years old flowed back to her, and she snuck a look at Manny to make sure he was all right.

She had lost her mother in that battle, (which had been a failed attempt at an invasion of the Bredelands by the sabres), and afterwards her father had never been the same, she remembered, and when he was elected to become Regent Elder over all the dioceses he had declined that honour, instead choosing to stay with her.

Millie smiled as she saw, in her mind's eye, the face of her mother Agatha before her. Soon it shimmied out of view and was replaced by that of her father Kenrich, who beamed at her, though sadness lingered in his expression.

Millie, through her thick fur, felt the slight rise and fall of her calf's stomach, and knew he was asleep. Reflecting on her memories, she decided that if something like that should happen to her family, she would want Clovis to go through with his administration of the Eldership he held, and not withdraw like her father had done, even if she knew it was solely for her sake. She would want most of all for him to inspire their son by being true to his duty to their species.

The light-brown furred female mammoth was so lost in thought as she approached the Three Fjords territory as dusk fell over the land, causing every bush and tree nearby to turn grey in the fading light as the sun slipped behind the Mountains of Eira in the southwest. On her back, she felt Manny stir as he came awake. She glanced back at him, noticing that he appeared to be surprised that the sun had left them so quickly.

Hearing the burble of the Fjords as they emptied into a spring in the middle of the diocese, Millie rejoiced, knowing that they couldn't be far away from her mate and the herd. She stepped along, her pace quickening as she anticipated her reunion with her mate and her friends in the herd.

Coming to halt to catch her breath, Millie lifted her ears slightly as she caught the subtle noise of branches rustling as she scooped Manny off her back, placing him behind her front legs protectively. Fear struck her heart as she worried about the encroaching predator advancing upon them with every stride, but she girded herself, glancing down at her calf affectionately, knowing she would defend him with her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	5. Many Meetings

**The calf William is credited to Trev/thelonemongrel since he essentially gave me the name :) and has a character named the same in his upcoming story _LiT: Yesterday's Child_, but our two versions are different - marginally. Nevertheless "William" still belongs to Trev** -**if only because he gave me the name! :) **

**Also, from the previous chapter, I can't believe that NO ONE remarks on the author's note! I mean, seriously, Trev and I both "having the rights" to the concept of the Bredelands is just unique (in this fandom and out of it), and everyone has essentially just ignored that! **

**And the fact that we both own is a concept known as a "Shared Universe" which makes sense, since as our stories unfold you will see how tangibly and subtly connected they are. ;) :) By the way, much kudos to Trev as well for his help in creating the Bredelands, without his guidance and insight that he saw in my world-building I wouldn't have this story as it is! :)**

**To HopefullyHelpful, thank you for the critique! I do like the lisp how it is, but I will work on having it toned down so that it is readable. I have it written like so to suggest a dialect specific to only the sloths. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
><strong>

**And also, to the cliffie I left you with: "Gotcha!" :P Hehehehe, I got so many of you worked up over absolutely nothing ;) :P  
><strong>

**The name "Elder Titan" is © to goldenpuon**

* * *

><p>The bushes crackled as the shadowy figure advanced upon the she-mammoth standing protectively in front of her calf. Abruptly, the patter of the footprints ceased for a moment.<p>

Millie glanced down at her child, inhaling a sigh of relief which was cut short as she heard a stick break under the paw of the intruder slinking with every step closer to them. The leaves rustled once more and Millie tossed her head, lifting her tusks in preparation, looking at her calf out of the corner of her eye from where he stood, eyes wide, behind her right front leg.

Millie angled her head slightly, raising her ears to pinpoint the quiet sounds emanating from the foliage, her lips tightening as she narrowed her eyes, intent on defending her year-old son.

Several heart-shaped leaves scattered to the ground, and Millie turned her gaze forward as a small, light tan-furred mammoth calf burst into the clearing, his mouth opened in a wide, friendly smile before he dashed away, letting out a trumpet that spoke of triumph as he chased after a small bucktoothed squirrel clutching an acorn. He turned back to Millie, his face still open in his friendly smile as he approached again.

x-x-x-x-x-

"Surprise!" Manny exclaimed gleefully, throwing his trunk into the air as if he was brandishing it. He swept his gaze around the cave, noting that every creature sitting beside the fire – with the exception of Diego – was holding their breaths.

Sid had clasped Shelley's hand tightly, and it was obvious the lady sloth was annoyed. She rolled her eyes, placing her claws over Sid's so that she could extricate her claw and keep up her basting work, while Crash and Eddie's mouths had dropped open in utter disbelief.

_They were probably expecting something quite different, _Manny chuckled to himself.

Ellie smacked him with her trunk playfully, scolding him, "Manny! How dare you do that to us!" and while Manny watched, she directed a friendly glance at the cub Axel, whose green eyes had become round with excitement before turning back to Manny, pointedly saying, "You have a very cruel sense of humour, mister – and I love you for it!"

The bull mammoth swiveled his massive head, smiling gently at the sabre cub as he queried,

"Glad it wasn't who you thought it'd be, Axel?"

Bashfully, the cub ducked his head beneath his paws before glancing up at Diego, who nodded encouragingly at him.

The cub raised his head, meeting Manny's gaze directly as he replied,  
>"Yeah, I'm glad it wasn't who I thought it would be – no offense," he continued, in a tone filled with a suspicious bent, "but I thought that it might perhaps be one of us sabres ... and I know that citizens of the Brede valley and its territories don't like our kind…"<p>

Manny felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Axel opened himself more to the herbivores of the herd, although he, like Diego, was still very reticent and refused to speak much about himself, not even to Shelley, who had been his travelling companion out of default since they have lived together as scavengers in a band of marauders for several years.

Manny sighed inwardly, remembering when Sid had told him that specific information earlier that morning after the members of the herd started a mini-party to celebrate the arrival of Shelley and Axel into their herd, just before Elder Titan had burst in, nearly spoiling the mood. He was ashamed that he felt glad when the sabres had disappeared to hunt and the sloths to forage, or else Titan would have had his hide.

The sound of arguing brought the mammoth out of his reverie. He glanced up, catching Diego's amused smirk as he did so, and saw Shelley pleading with Sid to let go of her claw.

"Thid, come on, I have to work on my bathket!"

"Why do you need to work on a bathket?" Sid retorted, still gripping her hand tightly as she pursed her lips with annoyance.

Axel let out a rumble of a laugh.

"Hey, Sid," he called out. "She only wants to work on it because she's studied the humans in her free time and aspires to be a 'scientific' sloth."

Sid's mouth dropped open in astonishment and he reluctantly let go of the female's claw as he gaped at the cub,

"Are you being tharcathic?"

"_No_," Axel countered, in a tone that said "Yes."

"He's being sarcastic," Diego grinned. "After all, who's ever heard of a 'scientific sloth'?"

Sid pouted,

"You've heard of me!"

"Sid, I'm sorry, but of course you count. Having water camps and raising dino kids for one day makes you _completely_ scientific in every way," the tiger retorted.

Manny heard Shelley utter a hmph as she returned to plying her 'basket' as she termed it, glaring at the two sabres and the only male sloth present.

"Boyth, boyth," she exclaimed. "Let'th get back to the thtory, thhall we?"

Turning to Manny as silence fell over the cavern again save for the crackle of the fire, Shelley continued,  
>"Thir, I very much approve of your thtorytelling thyle, but how you did that to uth wath deplorable – now who ith your friend?"<p>

_My friend... my first best friend I ever had. _

"You really want to know?" Manny responded, his face beaming as he recalled the days of his youth. Axel and Shelley nodded in unison and then glanced at each other with astonishment, while Sid and the possums looked keen for him to continue as Diego laid his head upon his paws, staring up at his friend, interest shining in his eyes.

_And he's heard the story already… _Manny pondered. _But to be fair, William is his friend too. His actions before the Council proved that fact to both of us. _That thought caused him to smile as he took up where he left off.

"As I was saying, my mother didn't expect to encounter a mammoth calf instead of well, a predator, but she took it in stride…"

x-x-x-x-x-

Millie smiled at she looked at the extremely tan-coloured calf before her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Manny peer out behind her tree trunk of a front leg again, obviously curious about seeing another mammoth child.

"And who do you belong to?" Millie inquired of the calf.

_My mind is playing tricks on me, _she chided herself. _I know this calf looks familiar, but why? _

"My name's William, son of Abelard!" the calf shouted. He darted over towards Manfred, gaiety in every step. "And I'm playing at bein' on patrol like my daddy told me Steppe mammoths do."

"Why, so you're the son of my best friend Heloise!" Millie rejoiced. "I must say, I have heard of you, Master William, but we haven't met yet – my name is Millicent, Madam Elder of this herd." She paused, and then amended, "My thanks to you, young William, for protecting our diocese - and my son and I - so well, although you gave me a fright doing so! It is greatly appreciated."

However, the young calf was too exuberant to pay attention as he bounded over to her own calf as Millie hid a smile.

"What's your name?" he asked as Manny smiled shyly at him before mussitating,

"My name is Manfred, son of Clovis."

"Son of Clovis?" the calf repeated. "That means you're only a week older than me, Manfred."

He giggled, and then extended his trunk, touching Manny on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it! Come and catch me!"

"Okay!" Manny replied, dashing out from under his mother's underbelly. Millie laughed, glad to see the two calves enjoying spending time together like their families had hoped they would as she cast her gaze skyward, noting that the sky had turned from light blue to a silvery grey.

"Boys, boys!" She called, just as Manny grabbed William by the trunk. "It's time for us to go – I have an important appointment to attend, one of our informal councils. Come, up on my back."

...

"I've heard of those," Manny murmured as she scooped him up first and then his new friend onto her ample back. William grinned at him, a teasing light in his brown eyes. Manny noticed at that moment that William looked thinner in appearance then he did. Just as he was thinking that, William poked him as he kidded,

"You look like you eat a lot!"

Manny frowned, although he was not annoyed with his new friend, merely amused.

"I'm not fat. It's just all this brown fur that I inherited from my father, Clovis. It makes me _look _… poofy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sid scowled,

"Tho I wathn't the firtht one to call you fat, even in joke? Why?"

Diego growled under his breath, forcing Sid to glance over at him, fear glinting in his eyes.

"One more interruption from any one of you," he said, pointedly looking at Crash, Eddie, and Sid, "and you'll find out much I like to _eat _junk food."

Recovering his composure, he turned to Manny.

"Manny, please continue. There are some of us here who are actually interested in hearing your story and more about William," he finished, nodding at Axel and Shelley, who had been listening with rapt attention and who were now glaring at Sid. Shelley had her arms crossed, her eyebrows raised in manner that indicated she was not pleased with Sid's behaviour.

Sid immediately tried to placate her as he batted his eyelashes at her, reclining on his side as he gazed up into her eyes pleadingly, whispering,

"Thlorry, Thelley."

While the two sloths were making amends, Diego saw Axel glance up at Manny, repeating his request, wondering if the mammoth could continue his story.

Manny cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention back to him,

"Millie, my mother, carried us two calves on her back deeper into the forests, eager to see my father again. As we drew closer to the Fjords, the sound of bubbling water from the springs nearby greeted us…"

x-x-x-x-x-

Clovis raised his head, vaguely aware of the burble of the spring sluicing its way down the side of the confluences of the Three Fjords behind him to his left, teeming into a large pool at the core of the meadow as the subtle sound of thuds of footsteps reached his ear.

He sat up quickly on his tussock, glancing at Abelard, who quirked an eyebrow at him in response as the other mammoths in the conference perked up considerably, noticing that their leader's pensiveness had vanished, and quietly they began to whisper amongst themselves. Clovis indistinctly heard their murmurings,

"Look, what is up with our Elder? Do you think his mate might be near, possibly?"

"Do you think there might be danger?"

He shook his head slowly, pointing his trunk in the direction of the approaching sound he had keyed in to. Arising from his tussock, he hurried out of the clearing designated as the meeting place for the informal council he had requested. He passed underneath an organically formed arch that had come about because two aspens branches had intertwined above it. He noticed a tan-coloured silhouette with two dark bumps on top of it emerging from the forest, and in spite of himself, his heart leapt at the sight as he stared at Millie yearningly, her form outlined with gold because of the fading light in the sky behind her.

x-x-x

Abelard had followed him, but stopped short at the entrance to the informal council, his face turned upwards in a slight smile as he realised who the other calf was on his Madam Elder's back was – his son, William. Like Richard, he had a tendency to dart off and explore. And Abelard thanked Brede daily that she had given him such a kind leader like Clovis and his mate's best friend as their Elders, and good friends, to boot. Sure, Clovis had inherited the role from his father, but he had his father's generosity and kindness.

He had heard tales of some Elders ejecting families from their herds if they didn't keep to the right protocol, and Abelard was glad that Clovis and Millie were so open-hearted that instead of even hinting that his family should leave for being a potential danger to the herd, they actually helped his own family out rather than laying down the law.

"Millie!" he heard Clovis cry out as he hurried over to his mate. Abelard faintly heard him say,

"Millie, oh dearest, I've missed you and our Manny so much! And you are here just in the nick of the time; the informal council is getting restless," as he scooped up William into his trunk before setting him on the ground. William immediately darted over to his father, wrapping his trunk inside Abelard's as the two watched Clovis take Manny off of his mate's back and then toss him into the air joyfully. Abelard knew that in that moment of father and son reuniting, they were the only two creatures in that world.

x-x-x

Clovis turned to Millie after setting their calf down by his forelegs, causing Manny to press against his forelegs affectionately as his father extended his trunk to his mate. He shivered with palpable joy as she took his trunk in hers, her green eyes meeting his for one long look as he guided her underneath the archway entrance to the stomping grounds of the informal council.

As they stepped over the archway, Manny trotting beside them, the semicircle of mammoths gathered lifted their trunks simultaneously in a trumpet of welcome for their Elder and his family.

Returning to his tussock, Clovis sat down, glancing at Millie as she did the same on the one designated for her, cradling Manny in her trunk as she looked around, smiling at the councillors and speaking gently to a few of the cows present about their calves and migration issues.

Raising his head, Clovis noticed that the tips of the aspens were touched with yellow as the sun had nearly completed its descent beyond the Mountains of Eira. He cleared his throat, immediately causing all talk to cease.

"My friends and fellow council members," Clovis began, sending his mate a loving glance, "now that our Madam Elder has returned, I wish to ask her thoughts on the viability of this diocese for our permanent residence within the Bredelands. I know the rest of you have all given your reasons for staying or continuing on in the migration route, but I would like to hear the Madam Elder's thoughts before voting commences."

Out of the corner of his eye, Clovis noticed Abelard's mate Heloise stand up, reaching out her trunk into the firs nearby, sending a wink at Millie before she opened her trunk, releasing a cascade of fireflies into the cobalt blue dusk gradually filling the area with a soft ambiance, causing the mated pairs in the council to snuggle up against each other as they enjoyed the flickering evanescent glow provided by the insects.

Heloise made her way back to her tussock, taking William out her mate's grasp before settling down again, and then Millie spoke up, while Clovis gently maneuvered their calf underneath his tusks, smiling proudly as his mate gave her opinion that he had been longing to hear on this decision.

"Thank you, good Heloise," Millie began, nodding at her friend gratefully, "for providing us light for which we can conclude this informal council. Now, I know that I have not been long in this diocese, but thanks to my faithful mate and our Elder, Clovis, who has been exploring the area for the benefit of our herd all throughout the territory known as the Three Fjords, has explained to me the lay of this land, and how it will provide for us and our children, such the ones you see here."

She went on, using her trunk to point out Manny, using his small trunk to inspect his father's large white tusks while Clovis smiled on, amused by the attention of his son, and then indicating William, who had drifted off to sleep in his mother's trunk as she rocked him gently back and forth all the while paying close heed to her friend.

"And so," Millie continued, "now that I have seen the territory of the Three Fjords myself, I agree with my mate, and I agree sincerely, and out of my own opinion. In the middle of this territory is a large spring that I noticed while coming in here even though it was getting dark was that the spring that the Fjords empty into is plenty large enough to sustain us all, calves, cows, and bulls, and since this diocese is adjacent to the Mountain slopes, there is room enough for the calves to clamber on the rocks as they get grow up, and it will help them grow strong and sturdy, such play."

She swept her gaze around the councillors eying her with bated breath as she continued, her words a pleasant, distant murmur to Clovis as he chuckled to himself,

_I was not in jest when I asked Millie if she was looking to get herself nominated by the Major Council for the selection for Regent Elder, look at the oratorical chops on my beauty! It's a shame that she would never ask to be a nominee though – I know her, she'd prefer to stay here and take care of our son, instead letting me move up within the hierarchy from Elder to possibly Regent Elder, although, to do so, think what honour it would bring our clan! I long to become Regent Elder, if only to foster Millie's own interests, and our Manny's, and my very own herd that I serve. _

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Millie's sweet voice penetrated his mind,

"And so, I cast the first vote," she declared, throwing her trunk into the air, causing a swirl of fireflies who were resting on the aspen tree above her head to smoothly take flight. Their little glimmering light over her head so that it looked like she was wearing a chaplet, signifying divine worth from Brede, around the tuft of her hair.

Clovis caught his breath, pulling Manny closer to her as he gazed at Millie with his large brown eyes widened in admiration as he stared at her lovingly, hearing her complete the sentence, "and my vote is this: we stay in the diocese of the Three Fjords. Now, my fellow friends and herdmates, what do you say?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clovis strolled through the meadow adjacent to the Three Fjords, idly hearing the babble of the broad streams as they coursed down the Mountains of Eira into the sea beyond the cliffs, taking a patrol of his territory to make sure everything and every creature was well-provided for. A smile darted into his eyes as he recalled the night when his mate had returned with their son, and the subsequent voting that had taken place, ensuring that his herd would remain here in these light-dappled forests that supplied the mammoths' shelter and food at the same time.

He strode forward, musing to himself, _Brede did indeed smile upon us when it came to the selection of this diocese for our herd. After my Millie said her piece, the voting was unanimous, and thus we are here. _

He grinned to himself as he caught glimpses of two calves chasing each other, one dark brown and one of a lighter hue of brown verging on near-blond, and Clovis knew he was looking at his own Manfred and William, once again amusing themselves by playing tag amongst the aspens as the light sliced through their leaves, making odd patterns appear on the loam.

The Elder raised his head, sweeping his gaze around the perimeters of the diocese, noting the tall foothills to his left that opened to a few caves eroded out of the rock. His curiosity piqued, Clovis decided to investigate them further, giving a nod of recognition to Manny and William as he passed them, setting off in the direction of the caves, having heard tales that a sloth family resided in one of them. Behind him, he faintly caught words riffling on the wind as Manny exclaimed to William proudly,

"That's my dad!"

Clovis ground to a halt as his son's words echoed through him, and he turned his head to look back at the male calves, who had stopped in their play and were watching him, respect and quiet interest shining in their brown eyes. Raising his trunk in salute, Clovis let out a deafening trumpet that rattled the leaves of the aspens nearby, causing them to quiver slightly.

He met Manny's eyes, noticing the silent, proud smile that wreathed his son's features. Breaking off his eye contact with his son, Clovis began to stride off in the direction of the caves in the foothills, shaking his trunk at the two calves up and down slightly in a gesture of farewell, and the two calves hurriedly returned it as best they could in their nearly one-year-old of age manner.

Reaching the foothills of the Mountains of Eira, Clovis noted a cave situated near a long forgotten ice tunnel. Placing his hoofs on the incline that lead up to it, Clovis scrambled onto the ledge, panting from the exertion. Lifting his head, he caught snatches of voices issuing from the mouth of the small cavern, but they were indistinct for him to fully grasp, so he advanced until he was standing just outside. He peered in, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, shaking his head marginally so that he could see more clearly.

A short female ground sloth placed her tiny, scrawny grayish-brown covered in minute bits of algae on a curved rock bed, murmuring in a soft voice that was clipped with a slight foreign accent to it,

"Lie down and go to thleep, my little Thidney."

_Ah... _Clovis thought. _Her accent! I have only heard tales of creatures with an accent such as hers, she must have been born in the lands beyond the Aurea Tasangot that my Steppe brothers reside in... so that means she originated from..._

His ponderings were abruptly cut short as the female's mate emerged out of the darkness in the cave into Clovis's line of vision, and the Elder noticed immediately that he was study despite his slight appearance, and that, like all sloths, he wended his way slowly but surely over to his mate, setting his claws down gently on her shoulders. Behind him followed five other sloths, the first emerging into the light made Clovis wince slightly, he was quite uncouth in appearance, whilst three young sloths trundled in after him. Clovis waited, hoping he would learn their names from either Manon or her as-of-yet unnamed mate.

"Manon, thweet mate," Clovis heard the male croon as he massaged his mate's shoulders as the two of them looked down into the little bed made of rock that Manon had cushioned with leaves at their sloth baby, who was slumbering peacefully, sucking his thumb, adoration evident in their expressions even in the dim light of the cave.

_Oh, _Clovis realised. _Now I know where she originated from – she comes from the lands beyond the Steppes that we mammoths have heard called "Fransk," meaning she is essentially an immigrant in our Bredelands, since her mate appears to be genuine Bredelands stock. _

"Ah, Edmund," Manon replied, reaching her claw up into her mate's. "Ithn't he perfect? Our little Thidney…"

"Oh yes, he is," Edmund declared as his boys crept up to the cradle. Turning to them, he asked,

"Marthhall, Bernie, Zak, … my odiouth brother Funguth, what do ye think of your new brother Thidney and in my brother'th cathe, nephew?"

_He is most certainly Bredelands stock, for sure! His very name admits to the fact. _

"Thidney?" complained Zak in a loud voice, causing his mother to hush at him. Getting the hint to be quiet, Zak went on, still grumbling, "_Yuck. _Let'th call him Thid the Thloth instead."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"And thlo finally I make an appearance in thith thtory of you two'th!" Sid exclaimed, crossing his arms sullenly. "I mean, come on, that'th all the mention I get?" he pointed to himself, winking at Shelley meaningfully as he continued, "I made thith herd, I thhould get more attention!"

Manny sighed, not appreciating Sid's antics, especially this late at night. He glanced up, meeting Diego's green eyes, and saw the same irritation reflected there. In response, the sabre rolled his eyes, nodding obliquely at the cub, whose face had brightened with interest.

As Sid rambled on, Axel looked up at Manny, a question in his eyes. Shelley was pointedly ignoring Sid's complaints, and she had momentarily ceased in the production of her 'basket' as she said it was called, looking at Manny with deep interest.

Feeling embarrassed, Manny hissed in a low whisper to Diego,

"Okay, so what do those two want with me?"

Diego chuckled,

"Seriously? Manny, old pal, I think – because after all, they are strangers to this valley – they're looking at you to explain how things are run."

"Like the mammoth government," Shelley broke in, clasping her hands together eagerly as she glanced briefly at Axel, who looked just as impatient as she was to learn more of it, Manny noted with a small amount of pride.

_I guess there are other tigers out there like Diego… _At the thought, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he turned to Axel, about to speak to him when Shelley interrupted, so Manny turned his attention to her again. Off to his side, he thought he heard a soft sigh emanate from Axel but shoved it away, although he chided himself for ignoring the cub like that – something about it seemed wrong.

"Where I come from," Shelley continued to explain, "there wath no form of governmental control at all – no councils, no Elders, no thenthe of order, thlo I dearly would with to know more of it, if you could explain it to me, Manny."

"I would too," Axel added. "After all, we're new here, and I would at least like an idea of how things work." Manny saw that he said his piece respectfully enough, but as he ended it, he knitted his brow as if was slightly bothered about something, although the mammoth bull was in no hurry to ferret it out right now.

"Well ... Okay... so listen," Manny began, "I think I can tell you the ... basics of our government, since ... you know, Diego and I still have a story to finish," he went on, winking at the female sloth and the sabre cub before him. "And if I remember correctly, it was one of you two who requested it."

"Yeth, I did," Shelley asserted, placing her paws akimbo on her hips. "But that doethn't mean I don't want to know more about what we have only heard about in the thtory."

Ellie jostled Manny with her trunk playfully before she spoke up,

"Oh Manny, you should tell us!" she exclaimed, siding with the female sloth. "I was never raised a mammoth, so I have very little idea of what's going on here too… so, please, can you tell us more about it?" Manny felt his resolve not to tell anymore about how the mammoths governed the Bredelands crumble as Ellie turned her big green eyes on him pleadingly.

Taking her trunk in his, he replied, "Well... All right." He paused, and then went on, "It's like this: for every herd, there is one leader, called the Elder, who is in charge of overseeing the herd and making sure everyone is well-cared for, and one of the means of doing this are informal councils like the one my mother took me to in the story, and these are ones where half of the number of the herd gathers to discuss and make plans for whatever motion is being carried. Higher up in the rank of Elders are the Regent Elders, who instead of just managing one herd, oversee all the dioceses of the Bredelands as a sort of governor. He or she also attends Major Councils … these are different from the informals in that pertinent matters of state are discussed and nominees for the next Regent Elder, or RE, are put forth…"

He glanced over at Shelley, who had returned to plying her basket as she took in Manny's information, her eyes alight with enthusiasm, and then over at Axel, who was staring at Manny, clearly interested in the intricacies of what the bull had to convey to the group sitting around the campfire, and then finally over at his mate, who beamed at him.

He had been so caught up with what he was saying that he hadn't realised when his trunk had slipped out of Ellie's, but as he went on, explaining concepts such as the Chancellor, who moderated the Major Councils after a tenure of twenty years of holding sway over the valley as a Regent Elder, she intertwined her trunk back into his, smiling into his eyes happily.

...

Diego smirked at Sid, who was still moping off in his corner, obviously annoyed that Shelley's attention had focussed totally on his gargantuan friend and no longer on him. Noticing the tiger's complacent smirk, Sid petulantly stuck his tongue out at Diego, causing the sabre to chuckle at Sid's immaturity, although it was tempered slightly by the fact that he knew that Sid was the youngest out of the trio that had originally formed the herd, and so it caused the tiger to be more lenient with him than Manny usually was.

He watched, amused, as Shelley and the cub fastened their eyes on his friend eagerly, taking in Manny's every word as if it were a morsel of delicious food – _in this case, food for thought! _Diego thought, a secret smile coming into his eyes as he looked at Ellie, Axel and Shelley all enjoying his friend's teaching.

"Diego?" Manny asked, having concluded his overview of the mammothian government of the Bredelands to the others, he had turned back to the tiger just as Diego was thinking of him. Diego grinned slightly, appreciating the irony of it as he glanced over at Manny, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Hearing his unasked question, Manny responded, "Diego, aren't we back to you now? At least when it comes to the story?"

Immediately, everyone swiveled their heads to look at Diego, with the exception of Sid, who was still acting surly as Manny went on,

"After all, you yourself have said that our paths will be crossing soon, Diego."

"Well… uh, yeah, I did… but I didn't mean now," the tiger hurried to explain. "Manny, it's only fair if you keep telling your part of the story at the moment."

xxxxx

"No, it isn't," Manny insisted, knitting his eyebrows together as he regarded his friend solemnly, a hint of annoyance in his expression, somewhat at a loss as to why Diego would prefer for him to continue his story instead of them turning their attention back to the sabre.

"Buddy, it's okay," Diego smiled as he hurried to explain. "I didn't need to hear anything more about the mammoth government because our paths will – are crossing soon," he added with a wink at the mammoth, "and because of that, I know about what you were just talking about, but it's not time for me to reappear yet."

"Oh," Manny responded slowly as the realisation dawned on him as his mind brought up memories of when Diego had first conveyed his past to him, and a faint blur concealed his vision as he recalled catching a glimpse of a sabre cub and his friend, a wolf, during one of the storytelling sessions given by the older calves, the one most inclined to do it being a tall black-furred Imperial calf a few years older than Manfred himself.

_So that was Diego, _Manny considered, wondering why he would have decided to repress that memory for so long.

He glanced up at his sabre friend, noting absently how the waves of light from the fire played against his fur, making the two long, slender scars on his side that extended from his lower chest to the underside of his hind legs glisten with a red glow. Diego intercepted his glance and growled warningly at him, his eyes lightening to a dark yellow, a sign that Manny knew meant he was at least annoyed.

The mammoth nodded at his friend respectfully before speaking again.

"All right, we are getting back into my story…" he began, glancing around the circle of animals before him. "Anyway, it goes like this… Six years have passed, and my herd was living happily in the Three Fjords until one day when that peace was brought to an abrupt end…"

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a lovely morning in the Three Fjords territory, the breezes from the sea coming in brisk and sharp, spreading over the flower-dotted meadow where two calves were playing together. Their laughter filled the air as they dashed after each other, attempting to reach out and touch the other with their trunk. Finally they collapsed onto the ground near each other as William panted,

"Haha! Manny, that was fun! Come on, let's do it again."

Manny rose to his feet carefully, and then extended his trunk to William to help him up. His chest heaving from the two's exertion, he replied,

"Sure, William, but not right now. Let's rest a while instead. And who knows, we might even see my dad stop by when he comes along in his patrol."

William's mouth opened in a delighted grin at the mention of the Elder of their herd. As Manny fell in step with him, he exclaimed,

"Manny, it's so cool that your dad is the Elder for our herd – and he does such a good job of it too! When I ever become Elder of a herd, I hope to be just like him."

Manny remained silent for a few minutes, although he agreed completely with William, but at the moment he was aware of a change in the ambiance surrounding the Three Fjords diocese.

Lifting his ear flap, he tuned in beyond his herd's diocese, noticing that there was a silence covering the areas outside the Three Fjords territory – a hushed, murmuring silence. The young calf felt his heart quail within him as he contemplated the hollowness echoing throughout the Bredelands.

Finally, he answered his friend, pensiveness in his tone,  
>"Yes, same for me – I hope to be just like my dad, too, when the time comes for me to take his place as Elder over our herd…" Trying to shake away the anxiety pounding through his body, Manny punched William lightly on the shoulders as he continued, "with you at my side as my Second in Command, Will."<p>

Just as Manny had finished his statement and William was about to respond, they were interrupted by loud pounds of footsteps trundling in their direction as a Steppe mammoth burst out of the foliage, stopping abruptly as he swayed slightly as if exhausted.

Manny noticed that his eyes were wide with pain, and a glance at his tusks caused Manny to see that there a little bird with him, her feathers matted with sweat like her compatriot's.

"Is Clovis, son of Alfred here?" the Steppe mammoth gasped, seeking for fresh air. He looked pointedly at Manny. "Are you his son? Hurry, get him, I have urgent news for him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clovis swung his head forward as rustling sounded nearby. He looked up, concern flitting into his eyes as he wondered who it might be. He muffled a fatigued sigh, it had been a long day today; he had gathered all of the males in the herd for a council to see how the respective families within the herd were doing, and then sent off one of their avian friends to the core of the Bredelands with a report to the Regent Elder on various matters, after which he then took a march throughout his diocese with Abelard, on scout for any predators, knowing that Millie and the calves were relaxing in the meadow.

It was only now, by midmorning, that he had retreated into his and Millie's thicket to rest and hear a brief report from another one of the mammoth's avian messengers that he had expressly given to the sloths, beavers, tapirs and other small beasts in the area so that he could have full knowledge of all of their needs.

"Daddy?" a voice murmured, and then Manfred emerged, although Clovis saw William nervously glancing inside as he stood diffidently under a curtain of bushes nearby.

Wiping his forehead wearily, Clovis asked, "What is it, Manny? Is something wrong? What caused you and Will to stop in your play?"

He noticed his son dart his gaze outside, and then shake his head solemnly before he explained, with typical childish frankness,

"Daddy, there's one of the bodyguards – a Steppe mammoth, like you told of me before - waiting for you out there. He wants to speak with you. A bird's perched on his tusk..."

_A bodyguard? Here? With a bird, most likely one purposed for only the Major Councils? This can't be good, oh not at all! _

Clovis heard Manny explaining more about their visitors, but for Clovis his words had been replaced by a loud roaring in his ears as the Elder comprehended just was his son was saying to him.

Hurriedly he rose to his feet, thanking Manny for telling him this news as he made his way quickly over to where the Steppe mammoth and his companion were patiently awaiting him. He gazed at them rapidly, giving a cursory onceover of the pair, recognising the bird, Sonia, who had told the others of his species of his son's birth. Sonia raised her head, and the brightness in her eyes let him know that she recalled him as well as she chirped a weary fluting call to him as a salutation.

"Greetings, my brother," Clovis addressed the Steppe mammoth as he extended his trunk to be shaken. "Who are you, and what news to you bring that would cause you and Sonia, one of our messengers, to be in such a state of disarray?"

"Greetings to you as well, brother," the Steppe mammoth replied laconically, making Clovis remember that this breed of his species were usually more taciturn than other mammoths, and when they conversed with others, they were usually short and to the point, which made them dependable bodyguards and allies of their bird messengers. Clovis looked on, curiosity in his expression as the Steppe mammoth continued to pant, having not yet caught his breath before he went on,

"My name is Vincent, of the Aurea Tasangot clan. I come bearing sad news, for our Regent Elder, the great Augustine, is dying, and that he has ordered an emergency meeting of all the Elders from all the dioceses."

For Clovis, time seemed to slow as Vincent explained to him what had happened, that Augustine had been mortally injured whilst defending his borders from the threat of sabres, captained by a fearsome tigress with a scar slicing across her right eye, who had concealed themselves away in the foothills of the Mountains, and that he was ordering all Elders to migrate to the Vale of the Seven Oaks so that he could speak to all the nominees one last time, but Clovis heard none of it.

_No! Regent Elder Augustine, dying? This can't be, this can't be, this can't be… _he exclaimed inwardly as tears began to well up in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	6. Pilgrimage

**Hello everyone! My apologies, this turned out to be a long chapter! But tis a good 'un, so get ready for a pilgrimage! Also, to those who were eagerly following Cortez and his shenanigans, this is another mammoth-centric chapter, but don't worry, Cortez and Diego and Lucita will return in chapter seven! ;)  
><strong>

**William is still copyright to Trev/thelonemongrel, by the way... just wait till his sequel story to _Origins_, _LiT: __Yesterday's Child_ and you'll find a surprise therein! :P *smirks knowingly* ;) (Though I do advise you, read _Origins _first so this story will make sense.) **

**By the way, lol Trev, Manny's line at the end about their "shared story" now comes off as rather Hilarious in Hindsight now, doesn't it? ;) :D**

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, Manny glanced around at the faces before him, stopping briefly when he looked into the sabre cub's eyes. Axel stared back at, the expression in his green eyes flickering momentarily with a sudden, sharp pain as he asked softly, causing the other beasts in the cavern to look up at him,<p>

"That Regent Elder – Augustine, you said his name was – you knew him, right?" The cub queried, hastily tacking on a "sir" when Shelley darted an inspective, pointed look at him.

The bull mammoth shook his head slightly,

"No, I never knew Augustine..." he replied. "But ... I knew from my father that he was a great mammoth, and so the Valley was hit hard by his loss."

At the word "loss" Manny noticed Axel flinch imperceptibly, his eyes gradually deepening to a bright yellow before he buried his head in his forelegs. Sid, finally giving up his sulking, glanced over at Manny, annoyance glinting in his expression as he pointed at the forlorn cub beside the fire.

"Thee, Manny ol pal, you've hurt the little guy'th feelingth. That wath thlo nice of you."

Manny scowled at the sloth.

_Why does Sid always have to be so exasperating? h_e growled to himself, just as Sid went on,

"Thlo I thluggeth you apologithe."

Manny let out a sigh, wanting to protest, but before he could, he caught sight of Ellie glancing at him, disappointment etched on her pretty face.

_All right. Fine. _

He turned to Axel, seeing out of the corner of his eye Diego pad by him, his movement barely a shadow as he crossed over to where the cub lay. The sabre looked over at Manny briefly before settling down next to him, giving Axel a gentle lick his forehead. Manny noticed that his friend's gaze held only sympathy and not disapproval like all the others surrounding him, so he ventured,

"Hey... Axel… I'm uh, sorry if I made you upset…"

"It's not you," Axel responded, his voice muffled.

"Then what is it, Sweetie?" Ellie broke in, concern in her tone as the possum brother darted a glance over at Manny, their faces twin in their disapproval of him.

Axel buried his face deeper into his forelegs, his voice emanating from them garbled and weak. Diego raised his head from the cub, speaking for him,

"Guys, Axel says he doesn't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh well," Shelley shrugged. "Can we get back to thtory now? Whothe turn ith it now?"

"Diego's."

"Manny's."

The mammoth and the sabre answered simultaneously.

Shelley mocked incredulity. She stood to her feet, placing her claws akimbo on her hips as she trilled mockingly,

"The two leaderth of the herd and they can't even remember whothe turn it ith next for their thtory – ithn't that funny?"

"Yes, it is," Ellie agreed with the lady sloth, who had sat down again, resuming her plying of grass threads. Ellie turned to her mate,

"Well?" She asked. "Whose turn _is_ it now?"

"It's Diego's," Manny countered, rolling his eyes. "It's about time now for his story to intersect with mine… somewhat."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's Manny's," Diego retorted. "And I know because I heard it first."

"So…" Crash responded, nonchalantly tossing a strawberry into his mouth. "What credibility does that give you, Diego?"

Diego growled at Crash's statement, sending him clambering up next to Ellie in fear.

"Okay, okay!" Crash added. "I didn't mean anything by it."

_Of course you didn't, you nuisance of a possum, _the sabre thought with barbed sarcasm.

"Be glad you didn't," Diego rejoined, a low snarl underpinning his words as he glared once more at Crash, who shrank into Ellie's fur, genuinely frightened this time. "And for the rest of you," Diego continued, "why don't you keep up your loud chatter, I'm sure Manny would greatly appreciate you waking up Peaches."

"Thanks for that reminder, Diego," Manny smiled at his friend. "But… I still think it's your turn to go again."

"Chronologically, your story needs to be told before mine," Diego went on. He paused briefly, catching Manny's eye, hoping his friend would key into his unspoken question.

"I think…" Manny said, glancing over at Diego, lying down protectively next to the sabre cub, "that another 'change of pace' is necessary at times… so, it's only fair that we get back into what was happening with you, buddy."

Diego noticed his friend looking at him, hints of compassion in his expression. "And we've talked about my own species for quite a bit now, so it's right that we hear a bit more of your story before getting back into mine…"

"Ah, all right," Diego agreed. "My part is going to be rather short though, Manny, so we can alternate between our stories. Really though, Manny, I still think you should go first… your story has always gone before mine…"

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Sid suggested. "I vote for Manny to keep telling hith thtory!"

"Good idea, Sid!" Ellie grinned. "I vote also for Manny telling his part of the story for a bit, and then we can revert back to Diego – does that seem okay, boys?"

"Sure," the mammoth and the sabre replied at the same time. Realising that they had done so, they chuckled quietly before Manny cleared his throat, bringing his audience of seven to look up attentively at him once more.

"Anyway… as I was saying," Manny continued. "All of the herds that were governed by Elders in the Bredelands were hit hard by the loss of Regent Elder Augustine, and when the leaders of each respective herd learned the news that he was calling for an emergency meeting of all the main Elders, no one wasted any time in getting to the diocese that the RE largely monitored and helped, alongside the Chancellor Major, oversee the Major Councils... at an area known as..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The Vale of the Seven Oaks," Clovis announced before the informal council, made up of Millie, Abelard, Heloise, and a few others, upping the number of those present to six. He glanced around, noticing the sadness glimmering in his mate's eyes, and sighed inwardly.

Millie had had a special bond with the late Regent Elder because he had been close with her father Kenrich. He knew it tore at her heart to hear that another bull she highly respected during her maturation years was dying.

"According to Vincent, Augustine has called for an emergency meeting of all the Elders from every diocese in the Bredelands, more so because he knows that the elections that occur after two decades for the Regent Elder are pending, and would like to give a word of advice to all the candidates." He paused, and then declared, "Including myself."

He saw Millie smiling proudly when he said that, although fragments of sorrow still lingered in her expression.

Abelard spoke up,

"But is it really necessary that we journey so far inland, into the core of the Bredelands for this, Clovis?"

"Yes," a cow – her name was Bernadette – seconded Abelard's opinion. "It's only fair that we put this to a vote, honoured Elder, our calves are still quite young to make this journey – isn't your own son almost seven seasons of age?"

"It is true that he is," Clovis responded. "But I still feel it is right that we should go – Augustine is depending on the herd of the Three Fjords being present, and he was one of the ones who welcomed the birth of my son Manfred, this herd's 'Hope' – however, it is only correct that we bow to protocol and put this to a vote." He lifted his trunk into the air as he went on.

"And I cast the first vote for us going – it will be a good time to introduce our young ones to our laws and traditions, you yourself can't disagree with that, Bernadette," he finished cheekily, causing the dark brown matron to humph noncommittally, as if she knew that Clovis was right but wasn't willing to give him that yet.

_To be fair to her, she is the matron of oversees the welfare of our children, along with assistance from my Millie and Abelard's Heloise, _Clovis thought, a frown knitting his brow as he regarded the cow, who was several seasons older than any of the other bulls or cows in this council. Because of that she deserved respect and the freedom to air her own opinion, since she had experienced the world and knew wisdom.

Bernadette looked thoughtful, her eyes full of consideration. After a minute, she slowly raised her trunk into the air, casting her vote for "Go."

Clovis noticed a ghost of smile playing around Millie's lips, and he knew she was pleased that the informal council was siding with him on that they should go. However, he fully comprehended that at least some opposition was expected: just because he was the Elder, it didn't mean he had full authority, rather, it implied that he would act solely after hearing the needs of his fellow mammoths, and then his decisions would derive from that constancy garnered from his interest in their lives.

Seeing Bernadette's choice, the two other mammoths present at the council – a bull and a cow – glanced at each other before lifting their trunks in unison whilst at the same Abelard and his mate made the same gesture. Clovis glanced at Millie, who silently hoisted her trunk into the air, casting the final vote in favour of the herd's departure from their lovely Three Fjords for at least a little while.

_Which will probably be around two to three months, _Clovis realised with a pang as he swept his gaze around area. His gaze took in the susurration of the water of the Fjords as they burbled their way down the mountainside, as the winds carried fresh breezes in from the sea that the Mountains of Eira held back and then falling upon the woods nearby with their aspens fluttering lightly with each frisk of mistral drafting into the hollow sea-cast while the firs nearby stood tall and strong, impervious to any strong forces. _And I will miss our Three Fjords diocese. For here is a place where beauty refreshes the soul, thank Brede for that, and it is a good place to raise our young ones in the Traditions, so that they can grow up to become honourable members of our species._

"Clovis?" Millie's sweet voice broke into his thoughts as he felt rather than saw her intertwine her trunk into his. He leaned close to her, knowing that she wanted to just rest on him for a bit, yearning for his strength.

"Clovis," Millie continued. "I sent the others off to spread the word that we'll be leaving soon…" she glanced around briefly, her eyes seeking out the gentle outlines of the trees, the icy blue water of Fjords as they sluiced their way into three disparate pools in the center of the diocese that the herd used for drinking water and to wash their calves during the communal bathtime and the faint roar of the sea, muffled slightly by the Mountains of Eira standing in the way.

Clovis realised that he and his mate had learned to appreciate the steady thunder of the breakers, as they crashed against the foothills of Eira, protecting their section of the Bredelands from potential flooding.

_As if that could ever happen! _Clovis chuckled to himself at the thought as Millie mussitated in his ear, playing idly with his trunk as he watched her gaze sweep the perimeters of the Three Fjords, hungrily taking all the loveliness around her.

"I will miss the Three Fjords, dearest. It's not just been your diocese; it's been our _home, _and I will be sad to leave it for a while… your choice for us all was perfect, darling."

She smiled into his eyes. Clovis felt himself beam in response to her words, wondering what he had ever done to deserve such a loyal and loving mate like Millie. He thanked Brede for her every day; she was surely a gift.

"As will I," Clovis responded, clasping Millie's trunk in his own as he began to walk forward, seeing the bustle of action around him as the bulls and cows of their herd made preparations to depart. He caught sight of two calves in the centre of the meadow playing together, most likely the game "tag", or if not that, "hide and seek." He peered closer, trying to determine which calf was his son before he said to his mate,

"Let's go pick up Manny, my dear. We've got quite a journey, er… actually, a _pilgrimage_ ahead of us."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The gentle light of the sun at its zenith bathed the meadow in a soft ambiance where two calves stood in the centre, engaging in playing a game with each other. Manny glanced back towards the copse of trees on the right, noticing his friend's eyes light up with excitement,

"Hey, Manny!" William called, indicating the dark shape that had just emerged from the forest with his trunk. "It looks like your dad's here!"

The young calf stopped short in the middle of his run, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to discern the shadow,

"You're right," he confirmed. "It is Dad… I wonder what he wants?"

William beamed at Manny,

"Don't worry," he called, over his shoulder. "I'll go find out."

"Thanks, Will," Manny said. He watched as his friend hurried over to Clovis. He shifted uneasily on his feet, anxiety pitting in his stomach as he wondered what his father might have come to tell them about.

William returned after a series of interminable minutes, panting heavily.

"Your dad told me we're going on a journey!" Will exclaimed, his face dancing. "A pil-grum, a pil-grumege," he continued, attempting to sound the difficult word out.

Manny gave his younger companion an encouraging smile,

"A pilgrimage?" he asked. He knew the word because he had overheard Clovis discussing the matter with Millie only the night before.

"Yes," William nodded. "He told me that we'll leave tomorrow at first light."

"Which means _we _will probably be asleep when they leave," Manny commented, a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. He turned to William, a question in his eyes, "Do you think this might have anything to do with... Well… the arrival of that Steppe mammoth yesterday?"

William shrugged as Manny glanced around the meadow, recalling the silence that had seemed to tremble in the air that afternoon before Vincent had burst in on their game.

"Well…" Manny muttered, narrowing his eyes. "You know… I think it might just have something to do what that… but what is important about it, I don't know."

"Me neither," William agreed. "But the pilgrum-age thing sounds fun; we might meet more calves since we're all taking the same route, but we probably won't be able to talk to them until we reach S' Oaks. According to your dad the journey won't be _that _long; Seven Oaks is a stone's throw from the Three Fjords."

Manny was still pensive,

"Do you know what that means for our herd?" he queried.

William's face widened in an incredulous smile,

"No."

"It means… that we're _important _to whatever goes on in Seven Oaks," Manny explained. "Just how we are, I ... have no idea."

"Manfred! William!" Clovis' voice rang out over the meadow. "Come along now."

Manny glanced overhead. He and Will had been spending time together in the meadow since early morning, and now it was late midday, the sun was already beginning to dim.

"Okay, I've got to go now," Manny said. "Will, you should probably go find your dad."

"See you tomorrow," William called, waving his trunk at Manny. "On the pilgrum-age!"

"See you tomorrow!" Manny exclaimed. He stopped short at Clovis' legs, gasping from the exertion. His father gave him a loving smile as his trunk wrapped around that of his son, lifting him up onto his back as the shadows of impeding night began to lengthen, ushering in the twilight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manny stirred, feeling the soft fur of his father underneath him, and he blinked his eyes blearily as the early morning sunlight filtered in, and he reluctantly came awake. He raised his head, using his trunk to rub at his eyes as he stared around him, his mouth falling open in amazement. Mammoths of every size and shape were shoulder to shoulder with the members of his herd, their heavy footsteps causing the ground to rumble as they strode forward in a phalanx composed of various herds walking side by side yet still remaining in their own groups.

_Wow. _Was Manny's first thought, and then the second immediately followed, _Where's William? _

Just as Manny was thinking, a voice called out,

"Manny! Hey, Manny! Over here!"

The young calf looked up, his face lighting up with a smile as he recognised William, sitting atop Abelard's head, a row down from him. Manny had just opened his mouth to shout back when Clovis interrupted him,

"Have you ever seen anything like this in your life, son? Look around you, walking alongside your mother and I are all the respective breeds of mammoth who govern the Bredelands – there's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime."

Manny shook his head slowly in reply to Clovis' question as he stared around him, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the mammoths before him: leading the way was a huge, dark brown Imperial mammoth, whose black-furred son, who looked only a few seasons older than Manny himself, rested on his back. He letout small trumpets to the other calves in his band, a subtle hint that he was the leader.

Manny glanced down the backs of the other Imperials marching along behind their Elder, and resting on the back of a large, auburn furred cow sat a chestnut-coloured female calf. She looked around his and William's age, Manny noted with interest. She let out small trumpets back at the black-furred elder's son, who looked back at her, waving his trunk at her with a meaningful gesture, whereupon she giggled and looked away.

Manny smiled, seeing the interactions between the two, and hope rose in his heart as he wondered if the two Imperial calves he had seen would turn out to be friends, and he was very grateful that the mammoths allowed all of their assorted breeds to mingle with each other, in a sort of unwritten rule to form bonds between herds and create an impression of stability and integrity among all the strains who governed the Bredelands.

_I wonder if he's a 'hope of the herd' like me._

Manny contemplated as he swept his gaze further down the rows of the Imperial mammoths falling in step behind their Elder, all hued in various shades of brown, ranging to brown fur so dark it verged on black, like the calf sitting atop the Elder, to almost white. He noticed the Southern mammoths marching in step behind the Imperials at the front.

Some of the calves looked like they were shivering in the brisk, cold air. Clovis explained that this was because the Southern mammoths lived mainly in the Ademais Marches outside of the Bredelands, but since the Marches of the Ademais was the farthest extent of the territory governed by their species, they were still included as an essential component of the Major Councils, and had their own Elders in the Ademais Marches.

Manny nodded solemnly as he digested the information his father had conveyed to him, his stare falling upon one of the calves sitting atop a cow, a little female. She turned her head to look at him, and he felt a blush making the fur on his cheeks warm as he looked at her. He noted that her fur was the lightest shade of brown he had ever seen in his life, lighter even then his mother's or his best friend's William colour of brown.

He met her eyes, and found they were large and hazel, sparkling with happiness as she grinned shyly at him before ducking her head away from him as she buried her head into her mother's tuft. Manny beamed as he watched her, wondering if he might be able to be friends with her once all the herds reached their destination, the Vale of the Seven Oaks.

A cry from William alerted him, causing him to look up as he watched, eyes wide open, as loud rumbles shook the ground – it was the Columbian mammoths travelling at the centre, second-largest after the Imperials, and their fur colour was much the same as their close relatives - and they were so big that they made the ground tremble with every step they took.

Manny eagerly inspected the backs of the adult Columbians, searching for a hint of any calves amongst them, but to his disappointment he found none. He was racking his brains, trying to determine why the Columbian mammoths in tow with them were calf-less, when his attention was diverted to another sight.

Marching stolidly at the flanks of the diverse herds on the outskirts were several medium-sized mammoths, their fur matted with sweat as if they had travelled some distance away to join the pilgrimage to the Vale of Seven Oaks.

Manny noted that in appearance they seemed to be the roughest of his entire species, their tufts shorter than the Woolly Mammoths and their bodies built much more stockily in comparison to the regal Imperials, and the colour of their fur was very dark, being commonly auburn to dark brown, with only a few light-coloured individuals amongst them.

He dimly heard William call out a greeting to a light brown female calf, who had placed her hoofs on her mother's tuft, vainly attempting to see the children journeying along with her.

Manny peered closer at her, noticing that she was not merely ochre; her colour verged on a yellowy blond that stood out amongst her more ordinary furred relatives. She tipped her head to one side, trumpeting a reply back to his friend before sending him a lopsided grin. She then narrowed her eyes, looking fierce as she suspiciously glanced at the perimeters beyond the procession. Manny found himself wondering what she might possibly be doing, but he wasn't to find out until sometime later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clovis heard Manny exhale a soft, contented sigh as he nestled deeper into his fur, smiling happily as he glanced around at his travelling companions, who looked back at him, some with grimness in their expressions, whilst others returned his grin with one of their own, letting him know that they had great expectations for Clovis' herd's "hope" as much as his own herd did.

The reminder that Manfred was their 'hope of the herd' brought Clovis to the situation at hand; Regent Elder Augustine had been grievously injured in battle, and upon his death and once they gathered him to his fathers, Clovis mused, a new Regent Elder must be chosen – but whom? In his heart, he dared to hope it might be himself.

He turned to gaze at Millie walking alongside him, and they shared a deep look before Clovis allowed his mind to wander back to two-and-a-half seasons prior to Vincent's announcement, when his Three Fjords herd had been visited, _or rather, descended upon, _Clovis corrected, by a quintet of non-elders selected by Augustine's Major Council by his Chancellor, Ambrose, to inspect him and determine if he was worthy of nomination or no...

The thunder of footsteps outside his thicket drew Clovis away from his meeting with his messenger bird, Tessa, that he had bequeathed to the sloths and other inhabitants of the Three Fjords diocese. Tessa had just then been relaying a missive from the lady sloth, who originated in Fransk, along with her mate Edmund, of the Bredelands stock;

"Pleathe, honoured thir," Tessa reiterated Manon's words to her to the Elder, "I thtand before you with my little toddler Thidney in my arms – you know of uth, living in the foothillth of Eira, and I have troubling newth for you." Tessa emitted a sob, repeating what Manon herself had uttered, before altering her voice to match that of a sturdy male's.

"Reportth have come by uth living in the foothillth of Eira," Tessa replicated in Edmund's vocal intonations, having picked them up at first glance when she had flown over to meet the sloth family, and she did this with every creature she came in contact with.

Clovis knew that she would also never forget any the conversations she reiterated back to him, because the avian messengers had been gifted by Brede with a photographic memory that enabled them to play back and keep within them at any and all times, so that no information would be lost.

"Of a band of thlabres living off in the north, next to the tall, jagged mountain that thmoketh… and honoured Elder, we are beginning to fear for our thafety – what thhould we do?"

_Oh __Brede_...Clovis groaned as he heard a rumbling that shook the ground, indicating that a group of mammoths had entered his domain brought him sharply out of his tussock. He nodded at Tessa appreciatively, murmuring,

"Thank you for the conveyance of such news, my Tessa. And now tell Edmund and the others residing in the same parts of the diocese that 'I, Clovis, had heard your pleas for assistance, and I will go and take a reconnaissance of this band of sabres for myself once time allows me to do so.' Carry this message to them, little friend."

"With pleasure," Tessa chirped, spreading her wings and rising aloft whilst below Clovis emerged from his thicket, extending his trunk to the four mammoths standing in front of him humbly, nodding a regal goodbye to Tessa as he glanced over at the group of mammoths standing in the meadow of the Three Fjords. He noted that they were each a different species of his own kind, and butterflies erupted within his stomach.

_Oh, Brede... _he exclaimed to himself. _And to top it all off, the quintet of non-elders selected by RE Augustine's Chancellor had their appointment for my ... Inspection today. Brede, I forgot. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clovis cleared his throat, embarrassed, attempting to cover up the abashment he felt over forgetting this appointment,

"Most honoured quintet sent by Regent Elder Augustine to oversee the nominees and judge if they are found wanting, how are you this day?"

The four mammoths turned their heads as one to stare at him, and he drew himself up, feeling the probing glances as he tried to hide his anxiety. Millie's head emerged from a copse adjacent to the one where he commonly met with Tessa.

She swiveled her gaze around, her stare falling on the quintet sent. Realising instantly what purpose they had come here, Millie sent Clovis a wink, and then vanished into the trees. Clovis felt a smile tugging at his expression. Millie's wink had indicated her confidence in him. She knew the interview would turn out well; at least Clovis hoped it would.

Clovis turned back to the small group in front of him, noticing them exchange glances of approval as he straightened himself, grinning at the newcomers pleasantly as they shook his trunk one by one, craning his head up to look two of them in the eye as they introduced themselves.

"Good day to you, Clovis son of Alfred," one of the cows greeted him with a smile.

Clovis grinned back at her somewhat bashfully as she went on,

"My name is Julia, daughter of Octavian …"

"So, you are the descendent of the infamous Julius, the Imperial mammoth who set himself up as Chief Elder during the Dark Times after Brede had ushered in a Golden Age with her creation of the Bredelands, and who has done everything you can to live down the smear put on your family's tribe! ..."

Embarrassed, Clovis juddered to a halt as he met Julia's gaze.

To his relief, she said nothing, but regarded him thoughtfully.

Clovis added, blushing, "My sincerest apologies if my gushing recognition of you has upset you, marm. It's just that I've heard so much about you, it's such an honour to meet you at last!"

Julia stepped up next to him, grabbing his face with her trunk as she inspected his physiognomy. Clovis took in a deep breath as her stern glance roved over his face, but he returned her gaze strongly, trying to conceal how much this part of the Inspection bothered him. Apparently satisfied by what she saw, Julia withdrew.

Fixing her stare on Clovis, she asked,  
>"So, you are one for our oral history, Clovis? I must say, that is one of the qualities I look for in any nominee – a sincere knowledge of our past and history and how Brede has impacted these lands that she carved out of the ice centuries ago, before our time – because it is essential, isn't that right, Cyrus," she said, giving a pointed look at the Columbian mammoth next to her. He nodded gravely in response before she continued,<p>

"If we, and namely the Elders, do not care to learn from our past and the history carried down orally since the creation of the Bredelands, we are doomed to repeat it. It's why our oral history is one of the first, and one of the _most_ important lessons given to our calves. Another Julius may arise..."

"Another Julius..." Clovis repeated, a feeling of dread squeezing his heart. He bowed his head deferentially to the matriarch of the councils. "What exactly do you mean, marm?"

The light of sorrow crept into Julia's eyes,

"For if we do not learn from our history, no matter how we are frightened and repulsed by some of its events, another Julius may arise …"

Cyrus let out a rumbling laugh that broke into the silence breathing in the air between all the five mammoths after Julia had mentioned her cryptic remark about 'another Julius.'

"Come now, Julia," he reproached the cow. "Let's not bring remnants of the past into this happy occasion – do you think Clovis worthy of nomination to Regent Elder or no?"

Julia tossed her magnificent head mockingly at Cyrus,

"I deemed it viable to bring up in this conversation, Cyrus son of Athelstan, because I had a sense that Clovis would be for our oral history (which is always high on my list for potential nominees. Darius, son of Augustine has the same beliefs about it as Clovis, by the way) being taught so that 'another Julius' does not enter into our path again." She paused, and then amended,

"And in answer to your question, yes."

Clovis was rather amused to see the matriarch of the councils and her aide, the Columbian mammoth, speak about him as if he wasn't standing right in front of them.

"I am standing right here," he interrupted, just as Cyrus cried out,

"Well done then!"

He went on,

"Thank you for taking your part of the Inspection, Julia daughter of Octavian, now it's my turn with young Clovis!"

_He's a jolly fellow. _

"I might remind you, _Cyrus,_" Julia muttered under her breath, "that this is an … informal Inspection, so pray halt your overuse of our titles."

"Of course, Julia 'daughter of Octavian'," Cyrus retorted, rolling his eyes with droll emphasis as he turned to Clovis. "Now, first things first – how old are you, me young bucko?"

The Elder of the Three Fjords herd glanced around the circle of faces before him nervously. He hadn't expected such a question.

"Uh… just approaching my twentieth season," Clovis stammered. He observed quietly as the quartet exchanged glances portending deep interest.

"He's _young_ for an elder," the second cow, a Southern mammoth, murmured as she peered at Clovis keenly out of deep-set, ancient eyes. He noticed that she looked older even than both Julia and Cyrus combined. The woolly mammoth cow beside her nodded in agreement. Clovis didn't know their names.

"That brooks no argument," Cyrus reminded her. "Clovis has done a fine job taking care of his tribe and the creatures of the Three Fjords diocese – I heard from a certain little bird that he's even going to venture into _enemy territory _for the safety of those he leads, after we are done here."

_How does he know? Oh… of course. Tessa. _

"Yes, I am," Clovis affirmed, watching as the unnamed cow stared at him inquisitively. "I heard from Edmund the sloth via my bird Tessa that there is a chance of danger from sabres living nearby deep in the Mountains."

He was surprised to witness a smile beam on the cow's face, but he still wondered who she was.

"He is Regent Elder material, you can be certain of it, Cyrus." She whispered aside to the Columbian mammoth.

"So we are in agreement then," Cyrus enthused as the two cows nodded solemnly.

He turned to the other bull standing shoulder to shoulder with him, a Steppe mammoth. "What do you say, Quintus?"

Clovis knew that his name was only a title, as it meant "fifth". He was the official representative for the Chancellor and had the ear of Ambrose, his Second– everything banked on his decision for the Inspection.

"Hmmm" Quintus contemplated, striding over to Clovis. He seized his tusks with his trunk, testing the weight of each one. Once he had scrutinised them to his satisfaction, he finally said,

"Clovis has the makings of a potential Elder, as you have all commended with note. However, I want to see proof of this in action, therefore, Clovis son of Alfred, I bid you to seek out this sabre pack nearby that is tormenting your lieges."

"I was going to do so already, honoured sir," Clovis explained. "The other beasts who live under my rule mean a great deal to me, and I try to give them the best we can provide them."

"Very well," Quintus responded. "However, I want more news of this pack, this intelligence is essential, our Regent Elder likes to know whenever a potential threat is encroaching upon our Bredelands – now go!"

xxxxxxx

Clovis raised his trunk in farewell to the Quintet and Millie, who stood at the edge of the forest, gently playing with Manny's trunk as he enclosed it around hers. Seeing them together, looking so alone despite the herd surrounding them made Clovis' heart lurch.

"I promise I'll come back, Millie," he whispered, staring at his mate and their son with something amounting to hunger in his eyes. "By Brede, I swear I will."

He took into the woods at a fast clip, his nose alert to every scent. Night began to cascade, deepening the sky from blue to smoky black as he traversed through the forests and over hills. Finally, he stood below the foothills adjacent to the rumoured mountain where fire crackled into the night.

Walking gave Clovis time to mull over the day's events. Julia's remark that he was one for history sent his mind spiraling in that direction and the kindly face of the Southern cow appeared in his mind's eye. At once he realised who she was.

Her name was Cornelia, daughter of Tiberius of the Gracchi diocese located near the immense river that the mammoths knew as "Rubic's Con," after an incident in their past where the Regent Elder Rubic conned his way into the Bredelands over a game of "cherries" that ousted the previous mammoth leader, giving the Imperials and other breeds access to the plentiful domain that Brede had guided them towards.

Clovis stealthily advanced, wary to not collide with any loose stones from the scree as he crept down into the territory where the monsters lived, breathing heavily. A flash of movement caught his eye, and he drew in his breath sharply. A large shadow materialised out of the dusk into the vivid, frightening outline of a sabre, its eyes glinting eerily yellow in the half-light between night and day, glaring at him.

He peered around, noticing several pairs of golden eyes staring at him in the darkness. He flinched as low growls emerged as he turned back to the leader, warning him to tread carefully.

"Who are you?" he demanded, attempting to stifle his fear by putting up a bold front.

"The _alpha_ of this pack - name's Cortez, friend," came a low growl in response.

"Clovis." The Elder introduced himself brusquely. "And I'm _not_ your friend. I'm here to speak with you on behalf of my lieges, who have reported attacks against them. I respectfully insist that you stay away from my diocese, the Three Fjords."

"Fine … _Clovis_." Cortez rumbled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I will agree to your terms, mammoth – but only for this one-time truce. I have a grudge against your kind that you have brought upon yourselves. Now get out of my territory before I order my pack to bring you down."

Heeding the sabre's words, Clovis nodded and turned away. He glanced up at the sky, realising that he would have to travel home in the dark, repressing a groan. He eased into a run, eagerly retracing the familiar stones and moved onto the path, setting off for home. He was greeted by the welcome sight of fireflies illuminating the council area, and smiled, knowing that Millie had ordered for them to be released so that he could recognise his home.

Quintus stepped forward out of the light, meeting Clovis' gaze as he sought around for Millie.

"How did it go?" Quintus inquired, eyeing Clovis pointedly.

"I made contact with the alpha of the sabres, who is known as Cortez," Clovis panted, exhausted from his hard run. "He agreed to a truce with me … but I think we should keep an eye on him, he has the potential to be a threat."

He paused, and then repeated the words that Cortez had snarled at him. "He says that he bears a grudge against us mammoths for a reason I was unable to determine, ladies and sirs, as it was getting late and I wanted to return safely to my diocese with the news."

Quintus considered him, contemplation in his eyes. He turned away from Clovis, and the Elder felt his heart sigh, feeling that he had lost all chance for a nomination. Quintus swept his gaze around the area, noting with pleasure that the entire herd had assembled, including young Clovis' mate and child. Quintus stepped next to Clovis, taking his trunk in his and raising it into the air as he proclaimed,

"The quintet has decided! Clovis son of Alfred has proven himself worthy to be in the elections for Regent Elder!"

As the words thrummed into the air, cheers erupted from Clovis' herd. Clovis felt as if his heart would burst from pure joy. He looked over, meeting Millie's eyes, holding her gaze deeply. She looked back at him, and her glance was like a touch on his lips..

A hail from the Imperial mammoth leading the vanguard of the mammoth ranks broke Clovis out of his reminiscences.

_Brede, I didn't realise that memory was so long, _he chuckled to himself as he trumpeted a reply back to Darius.

The Imperial mammoth had called for them all to halt. Clovis stopped short immediately, hearing the roar from the waterfall thundering beyond the firs and aspens dotting the forest. He looked closer, noticing a row of seven trees – oaks – standing at the entrance to the dale. They were tall and firm and straight, as if on guard to protect the Regent Elder who now lay close to death within the hollow of governance.

"Seven Oaks!" Clovis heard Darius trumpet, "we've made it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So… I guess it's back to Diego now," Manny began, glancing about the campfire. "Any questions?"

"Yeth," Sid retorted. "Diego keepth thaying that you and hith 'pathtth are going to crothth thloon' but I don't thee that happening, Manny!"

"Our dads just met," Diego protested. "Who's to say that we won't be having an early encounter of our own not long after?"

Sid merely huffed, crossing his arms belligerently, hunching inwards like a turtle into its shell. Shelley frowned at him, but Sid was too deep in self-pity to notice.

Ellie looked at Manny,

"I know, because I heard you three's story previously, but I couldn't help noticing that your fathers said the same thing to each other that you did when you first met..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manny glanced at Diego, sharing a chuckle with him,

"Like father, like son, I guess," Diego grinned at Ellie. "It's the only … logical conclusion."

He glanced around at the other animals around him, a sad light in his eyes,

"I didn't have a brother like that, however – as far as I know, Soto hated me … ever since I was born, especially since it was … intended that I should have died."

He gave a long sigh, "Along with my siblings."

Sid exchanged a nervous glance with Shelly at Diego's offhand remark. He turned to the sabre, his eyes wide with fright and anger,

"What do you mean by that, ol' pal?"

_The thought of something like that occurring frightens him, _Diego realised.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Axel echoed the sloth.

Diego chuckled, but there was no humour in it,  
>"Ah, Soto was a great brother," he began, the cheerfulness in his voice not fooling any of the beasts listening to him. "Always finding ways to make it seem like he was helping me and caring for me when it was only a front to disguise his yearning to get rid of me… What's worse, I had no idea of his motives towards me when I was at such a young age… I think I only survived those precarious early years thanks to the vigilance of my parents…"<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Cortez strolled along through his territory. He was on the prowl monitoring their borders along with Brutus. It was all perfunctory and routine, and all done out of the sense that his encounter with that mammoth Elder – who had called himself Clovis – had shaken him.

He had to work even harder to protect his lands now, and discipline the rowdy near-adults in his pack that were often wandering into Bredelands dioceses in search of mischief. He stopped short, surveying his domain of the Bredelands' northern border with a proud smile as fresh and welcome scents filled his nostrils.

_Maybe I was wrong to think leaving here would be a good idea, _he chided himself. _As of right now, we are doing fine… _

"Except for one thing," he muttered aloud, causing Brutus to glance at him, his expression inexorably neutral as he supplied,

"What is the matter, m'lord?"

"Nothing," Cortez growled, his eyes deepening into lurid gold. He loped ahead, ignoring the elder entirely as Brutus trod along after him somewhat grudgingly. Cortez stopped short as the whiff of scent from the birthing den came to him, causing an unwilling memory to rise up before his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two weeks __**before** Clovis' Inspection  
><em>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cortez came to a halt when he noticed Lucita's birthing den loom into his line of vision. He knit his brows as he stared at the cavern. No one knew that he had inspected the den a week or so after Diego's birth. No one knew that he had found little burrows of earth inside it, breaking his heart. No one knew except himself and Lucita _and possibly, Brutus_ thathe had to allow himself to think. No one in his pack knew that his cubs, bar one, had been murdered.

His comprehension of this truth sliced Cortez to his core. He bowed his head in grief and regret, realising that now there would never be any chance that he would be truly and finally accepted as the Alpha of the pack – he had been banking on Lucita to come through and provide him with cubs to sustain his legacy, but now those dreams were shattered.

His only hope was that Diego, his second-born cub with true legitimacy to the Alphacy, would prove himself worthy of succeeding him as Alpha by the time he entered fifteen seasons of age.

"It was a mammoth that did it," a voice uttered beside him. Cortez started, shock creasing his face. He turned to face the elder, his eyes fierce.

"If you have known this for so long, why didn't you tell anyone?" he demanded through gritted teeth. Realisation and horror thudded through his body, shaking him. "You were on patrol that night, Brutus!" he went on, staring the older sabre in the eye.

He hoped Brutus didn't see the liquid creeping into his eyes as his mind turned back to the image of little burrows he had found. His cubs. _His. _And they had been snatched away from him… by one of his ancient enemies, the species he killed day after day to maintain his pack. He winced as fierce anger throbbed through his body.

_I'll make them pay. I'll give them hell to pay for committing such a crime against me like they have. _

Brutus shrugged,

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Cortez let out a rumbling, ominous snarl. He stepped up next to the elder, forcing him backward.

"You didn't think it was that big of a deal?" Cortez repeated. He swiped a paw across the elder's face, leaving three red welts on his cheek. Brutus growled, lifting himself onto his hind legs as Cortez struck him, knocking him solidly to the ground. Cortez looked on with satisfaction as Brutus attempted to recover his breath, glaring at him.

"It is very much a big deal – to me, your _Alpha_ - in case you have forgotten," Cortez whispered in a low, dangerous voice as he leaned in close to Brutus's face. "Now, you will tell me all that you know ... or..."

He stopped short with a pregnant pause, eyeing the elder with pointed emphasis.

"Or ..." he hissed. "Your pound of flesh that you owe will be called in for."

x-x-x-xx-x-xx

"Aw come on," Shelley protested. "You can't end it there, Diego!"

Diego watched her reaction with amusement, the hint of a grin on his face.

_To think that this was the sloth who just a few moments ago didn't want to hear about anything involving sabres! Ha, I've succeeded. _

He caught Axel gazing at him, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Shelley's right," he seconded. "You can't end it there, Diego! There's got to be more! Tell me there's got to be more!"

"Oh, but there is," Diego countered, winking at Manny.

He saw from his position next to Axel that Sid had gotten over his pity party. Uncrossing his arms, the sloth stood wobbily to his feet.

"I wathn't able to hear thith thtory the firth time Manny heard it," he exclaimed.

"And Diego," he continued, slyly poking the tiger in his side with his claws.

Diego uttered a warning, playful growl at him, hoping Sid would get his message and realise he meant it all in fun. The sloth slunk away as if out of fright, finishing his sentence hurriedly, his breath emerging in gasps,

"And you haven't even given uth what you promithed – which it wath about you and Thoto, Diego!"

_Nice to know that I've still got my touch, _Diego congratulated himself, quirking an eyebrow at Sid. The sloth didn't appear to notice.

"Well?" He demanded.

Diego glanced over at the mammoth sitting next to him, wondering what he would say.

Manny chortled,

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Diego! And Sid's right, leaving your story like that was just … cruel. Go on, tell us more!" He sent Diego a massive grin, nudging him playfully,

"And it's not like the hearing of your story will harm anyone, buddy. So... take your turn ... it's about time you were in the spotlight in this ... shared story of ours."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	7. Shame

**Hello everyone! Glad to see you're enjoying the story, all of you, so much! :D Here's the promised return of the drama that always accompanies Cortez! ;) **

**And thank you so much to one of my new reviewers, Elisheva-P for the fanart she drew for me of Cortez on DeviantArt! The link to her drawing doesn't show up very well on this page because of stupid fanfiction's formatting, so I'll include a link on my profile page and you can find it under the info about CI: Lacrimosa. :)  
><strong>

**Also, my thanks to For the Kingdom for her care in betaing this for me! Now everybody, enjoy the chapter! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Diego shrugged, "Well, if that's the way you want it," he agreed, inclining his head slightly towards Manny. "Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes… Soto, and what a good brother he was to me…"<p>

Diego cleared his throat, his eyes glazing over. He glanced around at the circle of faces gathered near him, the soft glow of the fire illuminating Manny and Ellie, darting shy looks at each other, Axel's sun-hardened face glinting with sincere interest, Crash and Eddie staring at him, eager to hang on his every word, and Shelley plying her basket whilst keeping an eye on the sabre cub. He saw Axel catch Shelley's eye and then turn away, his shoulders expressing his discomfort.

"Well?" Sid pressed, breaking the silence. "What happened between you and your brother, Diego?"

"I heard… about Soto," Axel amended, immediately drawing the attention of everyone gathered.

_He seems apprehensive when mentioning my brother. _

"You… heard about Soto?" Manny asked. He removed his trunk from Ellie's, squarely meeting Axel's eyes. Diego noticed that the cub didn't flinch.

Axel let a pause rent the air before standing, his hackles raised,

"Yeah… I heard about Soto," He growled defensively. Diego noticed a blank expression flicker on Manny's face momentarily; though the sabre had some idea why Axel was so flustered - he didn't want them to think that he was in support of his brother. "I heard from rumours amongst the band the sloth lady and I were a part of that he was a scoundrel, a brute, and that he didn't seem to care how his actions affected those he lead and that those who joined his pack faced a good chance of being neglected since when Soto made up his mind about a matter, nothing would change it. There, happy now?"

Diego exchanged a glance with Manny. A wordless communication passed between them with that one look.

"Well… that's sounds like an accurate description of Soto to me…" Manny mussitated. He extended his trunk to Axel, gently patting his tight shoulders. "It's okay, kid… no need to get so riled up about it… we understand what you mean about that."

A rare smile broke through Axel's scowl,

"Thanks… Manny, sir," he replied, easing himself down beside the fire.

Sid pouted,

"Are we ever gonna hear about what Diego _never told us about _when he mentioned that part to us about his dad and the elder? I would like to know what happenth."

Diego found himself rolling his eyes once again at Sid's persistence.

"Trust me Sid, once you hear this you're gonna wish you could unhear it," he said darkly, his brows meeting in a scowl.

Sid didn't appear to hear Diego's admonition to him and everyone else,

"Thlo?" The sloth lisped. "Your partth of the thtories have alwayth been the belth, Diego! Come on, would you juth pleathe tell uth?"

The sloth was so earnest in his appeal that Diego considered that if he took much longer to concede and move on with his part; Sid would throw himself down at his feet, begging for him to continue. Scarcely had the thought entered his mind when he felt a coarse tongue licking his paws and raised his head to find that Sid was babbling,

"Pleathe continue, pleathe continue," over and over again as he massaged the sabre's paws with his tongue.

_So I guess even Sid_ can _stoop that low… and for something as simple as a story! _

Diego shook Sid off of him, emitting a low, fierce growl under his breath. Sid hurriedly backed away, his eyes wide with fear.

_And that's why you don't play with fire.  
><em>

"Diego?" Ellie's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "I know you don't want for us to hear some parts of your story, but we're your friends and ... We care about what happened in your past, Sweetie. Don't be afraid to let us know."

The sabre's eyes misted as he heard the she-mammoth speak to him, giving rise to memories when another, not too much different from Ellie herself, had called him her sweetie as well. Drawing in a deep breath, Diego tried to act as if nothing had bothered him,  
>"It's nothing, Ellie, thanks. Anyway, since I know some of you," he went on, sending a pointed glare in the direction of his friend the big floppy green thing, "would like to hear more of my story… well, my past, let's continue."<p>

"It had been a great day on the outskirts of the Bredelands where my pack scrounged for food, bringing much consternation to my father, who still wasn't fully respected within his pack by his main sabres, Juan, Alvaro, and Tito, a circle of friends who were ambivalent about my father's succession to Alpha. I remember them being brutes." He let out a sigh, once again feeling the compulsion to want to apologise for the misdeeds his own species had committed amongst the other creatures and even their own kind.

Do I continue with this or do I just let Manny go, Diego pondered.

"Diiiego," Sid muttered, his eyes glinting in the warm glow of the fire, "Please go on."

Fine, Diego snapped at himself, I'll continue with this… as much as it gives me pain to even tell my story... to remember ... _her..._ I will. A sabre must not show weakness.

"A sabre must not show weakness," Diego blurted out, earning a few surprised glances from the others.

Gaining control, Diego hurried on, "that was what Cortez believed, and thus he never let on to anyone, not even to Brutus, who was closest to him by right of birth, to his other members of the pack, who I recall being named Bernardo, Rogerio, and Felipe. Although they didn't as well have much faith in my father's leadership, instead preferring to obey Brutus, they treated my mother and I well enough. Soto was another matter, however.."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Cortez raised his massive head, staring down at his pack from where he reclined on his Stone that assured everyone that he was the one in power. His eyes glinted as his gaze roved back and forth, assiduously taking in what was happening below him.

Tito, a minuscule sabre, befitting his appellation, chased after a rabbit, emitting a roar that matched his size. Nearby, a tigress with a large, heavy form reclined in the grasses, her face alight with appreciation for Tito's efforts.

Cortez faintly heard Tito exclaim to the tigress, bringing her the rabbit, "It's for you, Elisabet."

Cortez watched with disdain as Tito leaned close to her, nuzzling her affectionately. "So that we can have large, healthy cubs."

Inwardly Cortez sniggered, _Large, healthy cubs? Tito, you are fooling yourself. _

Rogerio paced into the meadow, his dark brown fur matted with sweat. He was obviously exhausted. Cortez beckoned at him to stand near the Stone,

"What news do you bring?" the Alpha inquired, his mouth tightening as he noticed Brutus pad up behind Rogerio. The elder merely sent him a blank, almost disrespectful glance before angling his face so that he was looking past the alpha indifferently. Cortez clenched his teeth.

How dare he, he muttered to himself.

"What news do you bring?" he snapped at Rogerio. Rogerio stepped back slightly, his eyes wide and uncertain.

"The Steppe mammoths are becoming … clever," he growled. "Food is growing scarce. I hope you're pleased, oh great and mighty alpha." He threw back his head, directly meeting Cortez's eyes. "All of your decisions have only brought us close to ruin," he went on, his tone accusatory. "It might be better for us if Brutus was the Alpha, not you."

Cortez rose to his feet, his claws extending with his every movement,

"Is that a challenge?" he snarled, leaping down from the Stone, eying Rogerio coldly. "Why don't you just come at me then, take me down and reinstate wonderful elder Brutus as our leader?"

"Maybe I will," Rogerio countered, leaping onto his back legs. His claws swiped across Cortez's cheek, drawing blood. Cortez remained silent, remembering a sabre axiom his father, Ferdinand, had taught him long ago: _A sabre must not show weakness. To show weakness is to lose your position of authority in your pack. _

"I. Will. Not. Show. Weakness," Cortez muttered through gritted teeth, throwing himself onto Rogerio. In his periphery of vision, he could see Brutus watching the fight with a dull expression on his face. Rogerio smacked at Cortez again, nearly making the alpha collapse. Cortez stumbled marginally before giving Rogerio a ferocious blow to the head that effectively knocked him cold. Satisfied that his work was finished, Cortez cast a glare full of self-assurance at Brutus. The elder grunted in response, looking off to something behind him.

Disappointed that he had failed to make any real affect, Cortez pivoted. The rustle of grasses alerted him that Rogerio had risen to his feet. He could feel the sabre's yellow eyes boring into the back of his skull, but he ignored it, striding forward, the thrust of his legs' quick movements indicating just how furious he was.

He hardly stayed unconscious for barely six minutes. I gave that traitor a kindness, Cortez snapped to himself. It's not even one he deserves.

"Dad! Dad!" The happy voice of a seven-year-old cub scattered his bitter thoughts. "Come on, Mama says that you said that Soto is gonna take me out on a hunting lesson today!"

"Diego!" Cortez exclaimed.

_Damn, I completely forgot about that. _

Lucita came up behind Diego, bending down her head to nuzzle her only son affectionately as the cub purred, enjoying his mother's caresses. The sight only served to further infuriate Cortez. Due to his own actions years ago regarding his Stone, he had forever lost Lucita as a mate. As he gazed at her sleek body that still revealed her strong musculature a decade after the raid that made her his, his desire to mate with her rose anew in his bones, causing him to tremble.

Lucita glanced up at him from licking their son, sending him a look laden with cold disinterest.

_Brede damn it, I want nothing more than to make it up to her, make up for my mistakes to her and the pack. Maybe once I do my pack … Lucita will give me my full honour as alpha. _

He paced next to Lucita, laying his head on her neck in an attempt to nuzzle her, but she merely pushed past him. Her last act before she went to join the other tigresses – _the last remaining remnant of HER family – _Cortez realised with a sudden pang, was to nudge Diego in the direction of his father and murmur,

"Take care that your elder son … Soto," she hissed out the name, "watches over our son whilst out on the hunting lesson today, or you will both have _me_ to deal with."

Cortez found that he could not stop himself from rolling his eyes, mainly to keep at bay the memories assailing him. The faint echo of laughter reverberated through him, and he saw her laughing dark green eyes again… mocking him with their enticement. Her sheer nearness was tantalising to him. Abruptly, Cortez shook his head, his eyes flaming with anger. Lucita's eyes dilated with puzzlement at his strange behaviour.

He glanced at his younger cub. To his amusement, Diego was trying to imitate his actions, trying to do a sarcastic eye-roll of his own, but he mixed up how to do it, making Cortez laugh deep in his throat. Lucita's expression was one of barely-restrained patience, and out of the periphery of his vision he saw her glance stray over to Brutus and Rogerio, at once melting into something resembling pity.

Cortez urged Diego forward, pushing him slightly with one of his big paws as Lucita held his gaze meaningfully, but he saw that her eyes were still cool towards him. In that moment, he knew he had to do something… anything… to try and win her over to him… to love him again.

Determining that he at least needed to give Lucita a bit of assurance regarding Diego under Soto's tutelage, he muttered,  
>"Come, Lucita, we both know that Soto would never harm his own brother," but even as the words left his mouth he knew it was a lie.<p>

x-x-xx-x-x-

"Finally!" Sid exclaimed. "We've finally gotten to that part Diego kept holding over our heads…" He sent a pointed glance at the sabre, indicating him with one claw, "Very bad boy, Diego, very bad boy, to do that to us!"

_Oh Brede above, please spare me from any more of Sid's antics_! Diego pleaded, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Much to his exasperation, Crash and Eddie were in agreement with the sloth.

"Yeah," Crash said bluntly, reaching up his small hands to knock them against Sid's in a fist bump. "What is it with you, Diego? We don't want to hear about your dad, we want to hear about you!"

Shelley peered over at Diego through her work of plying the basket. Diego noticed that the bottom of it was slowly beginning to curve out and form a rounded shape. Momentarily, Diego's frustration with Sid was forgotten.

He rose to his feet, carefully padding next to the fire as sparks flicked into the air beside him. Ellie exchanged a disappointed glance with her mate. Diego guessed that she had been enjoying the story and was a bit annoyed to have it stopped unexpectedly like this, but his curiosity (a trait his mother had warned him against) was piqued,

"Hey, Shelley," he said, coming to a halt next to her. Axel lifted his face, his eyes meeting Diego's. The expression in his eyes struck Diego to his core. Here was a cub who had known no sort of family, not even one as screwed-up as his own pack. Diego was humbled by the admiration gleaming in the cub's eyes, deepening his resolve to protect him and care for him, to treat him like a son.

I'll be like a father to him, Diego decided. I don't know if he's ready for it, but damn, I will.

As if to prove his thoughts were genuine Diego bent his head down, and brushed it against Axel's. The cub started, leading Diego to speculate that he was unused to affection being expressed to him in any way. He licked the cub's forehead, which Axel brushed aside with his paw as if embarrassed, before turning his attention back to Shelley,

"Hey, Shelley," he repeated, gesturing at her strips of grasses she had laid out beside her, "what exactly are you doing?"

Shelley gave him a bright smile, her claws flying across the strips, binding them together as she answered,

"I'm making a basket," she explained. "Didn't Axel, here tell you about it already, thir? I know how to do it because there were days when life in our mishmash of scavengers and outcasts became too much, so I would slip away, leaving Axel with them-"

"Which is something I _really_ appreciated, Shelley," Axel broke in with a sneer.

"So that I could eavesdrop on the humans, hoping to learn more of them, their craft..." she trailed off, a distant expression overwhelming her face. Taking a deep breath, she went on, "Don't ask for more of my past, Mr Diego, sir. I only want to know more of yours, mine is not important."

"Of course it is," Diego insisted. "And besides… you all won't want to know of my past… It causes me shame even today…"

"Diego" Manny spoke up. Diego could tell from Manny's earnest expression that he was trying to encourage him. "Don't say that. Listen… look, your past also includes me, Sid, and that baby we returned to his family. You do have something to be proud of in your past, and never forget that. I haven't and I won't."

The sabre felt tears welling up in his eyes as Manny's words seeped in.

"Thanks … again, Manny," he managed to say, exchanging a glance with the mammoth, who sent him a smile tinged with pride.

Diego padded around the fire, returning to his spot next to the "lovebirds" Manny and Ellie. He sank down to the soft dirt, raising his head to meet the eyes of two mammoths, a set of possum twins, two sloths and one sabre cub, who stared back at him, interest gleaming in their eyes,

"So, I guess it's back to my story," Diego offered. His green eyes dimmed hazel as memories encroached, flitting through his head as laughter echoed down the passageways of his mind whilst at the same time tears flowed in the recesses of dark niches he would prefer not to remember. He briefly saw her face in his memory, tears streaming down her brown fur, her shoulders slumped in grief before he dashed off, not looking back once.

"Yeth!" Sid said jubilantly, thrusting his clawed fist into the air. "Finally! Diego, you're taking FOREVER to get to the part with you and Soto, I mean come on, we want to hear the part about you!"

Diego held in a sigh. He rolled his eyes, his paw tapping the ground impatiently,

"Sid," he countered, a sarcastic inflection in his tone, "wouldn't you rather have the whole story instead of some pared-down version of it that gives you nothing about what made me who I am at all?"

Sid had the decency to look somewhat abashed,

"Uh… sure, Diego ol' pal," he muttered, his eyes shifting across the room in an embarrassed manner. "I'm very thlorry, please continue."

"And this time there'll be no more interruptions?" Diego retorted, his mouth opening in a wicked grin. Sid glanced at Crash and Eddie nervously, and the trio nodded their heads in assent.

"Although we can't really promise that we won't interrupt," Crash supplied, earning a glare from Manny. "But we'll be much much quieter from now on!"

"Great," Diego said, rubbing at his head wearily with his right paw. "So, as I was saying…"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucita's brown eyes were cold as she stared back at Cortez, her distrust of his words evident in the tight lines around her mouth.

"He'd better be safe with _your son,_" she murmured, flicking her head over in the direction of Brutus.

The elder stood protectively next to Rogerio, conversing with him.

Cortez lifted his ears, pinpointing the faint sounds of the voices as the wind carried them. "Hunt" and "Mal" and "Midday" and the words "I'll do it" reached him and he snapped his massive neck up, his eyes glowing.

He snarled bitterly as Brutus' nickname for him -'Mal'- and his intentions to carry out the alpha's duty of the noon hunt and patrol entered his head.

Lucita glanced at him warily, and then amended, in a tone that was scarcely audible,"Soto had better keep our son safe on this hunting lesson…" she paused, and Cortez waited, ignoring Diego twining himself around his legs and hoping that she would utter his name.

He could hear it being formed by her lips but her next sentence dashed his hopes. "Or I will possibly take Brutus up on his offer to be Diego's godfather. He _is_ your uncle, after all, and unlike you, he actually treats us kindly."

"Diego will be safe on this hunt," Cortez said, his face darkening.

He glanced around the perimeter where his sabres lay, his heart sinking as he knew that his position of Alpha of the pack was one of uncertainty, especially in his own, since all of those who followed him did so unwillingly, very unlike the experience his father had had with his pack - everyone had loved their leader, bar one - and sought to do whatever they were bidden immediately. Dark thoughts clouded Cortez' mind.

_Mal – the word for "Bad". A word – nickname, rather that Brutus prefers to call me, as he has called me for seasons, "Bad". He first nicknamed me after his unsuccessful attempt to usurp my father's place when he saw what a pathetic role I played in helping my father defeat his … half-brother. For that crime against our Code, he now has the 'pound of flesh' punishment upon him, although no one will ever carry it out, or want to, besides me. He has no confidence in my abilities as Alpha of the Vetta Inferno pack of the Allgraig Tundra territory, and because he is so "respected," everyone listens to him, but not to me. Brede damn it! _

He heaved a sigh, his anger rising against Lucita. Her actions towards him had only served to remind him of another, and the end result was the same: they both enjoyed cutting his heart into pieces.

The difference between his lovely new mate and The Scarlett was that Lucita had no desire for power within the pack. He had noticed her basking on a rock sometimes in the high meadow, her eyes buried in sadness. Three of her sisters remained with her, but her family was gone – like he had planned.

"That will be excellent, then," Lucita went on, eying him silently. "I will send for Soto."

She threw her head back, a long, robust roar emanating from her slender throat. A few moments later, Soto emerged from the bracken, his face livid. Cortez knew he should have warned Lucita against being the one to summon his oldest son, but now it was too late.

"Soto," Lucita addressed his cub, "your father would like for you to be the one to give Diego his first lesson in hunting today."

Soto scowled at Diego, who shrank down near Cortez's paws,

"You, of all tigresses, should not be telling me, the heir apparent to the Alphacy, what to do in this instance." He snapped.

"The heir apparent to the Alphacy is Diego," Lucita stated. "I'm sorry, Soto, but your right was revoked when your mother," a shudder passed through Lucita, "overstepped her boundaries and was banished."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Soto snarled, advancing upon the alpha consort.

"Soto," Cortez said. His tone carried a ring of authority not to be brooked with. Soto stepped backwards, his shoulders heaving as he bowed his head to his father. His eyes glinted at Cortez with a gleam that implied anger despite his deferential posture.

"Soto," Cortez went on. "It is time for Diego to learn how to hunt, and I have chosen you for the task of training him. Do it well, my son, as we need him to prove to be an asset within our pack."

The eyes of the ten-season-old's cub flashed at Diego. Cortez felt Diego shrink into a tiny ball next to one of his enormous paws at Soto's glance. His older son subtly appeared to be weighing the younger cub for any weakness.

Soto's eyes narrowed.

"I'll do it," he rasped, lifting his head to glare at Cortez.

"Excellent," Cortez said. He thrust Diego out towards his older brother with his right paw. Soto's face crinkled into a scowl whilst Diego gave a timid smile at his brother. Soto merely scoffed,

"Come along," he ordered the cub, striding past the relaxing sabres and tigresses basking in the cool highland meadow. "And be quick about it."

"Y-Yes, Soto," Diego stuttered, nearly tripping over himself in his attempt to catch up with his big brother.

"He had better be safe," Lucita murmured, watching the two cubs rush off across the meadow together, the midday sun shining down on them. She glanced overhead, noting the sun was at its zenith – the perfect time for hunting.

"He will be," Cortez growled under his breath. He leaned his head against Lucita's neck, emitting a low purr. She rolled her eyes, sending him a cool glance before she loped forward, freeing herself from his advances. To Cortez her movements mirrored the flight of birds travelling across the sky as she gracefully padded over to visit with her sisters.

_I wonder if I will ever be able to make her care for me again. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cortez padded under a canopy of aspen trees and firs, his nose on the alert for any dangers that might threaten his pack. He had decided to undertake this duty himself for a number of pertinent factors. Firstly, it would give him a chance to commend Soto for taking an interest, however grudgingly, in the tuition of his brother, and secondly, there would not be any reason for Brutus to do it and gain more favours within the pack since his uncle normally took upon this duty himself.

The scent of antelope tickled his nostrils as he inhaled deeply, relishing being on the prowl at midday. His stomach grumbled as the scents of antelope on the wind continued to beguile him. The grasses dipped low with the motion of the breeze as the sun dappled patterns through the leaves of the small forest he stalked in.

_It's really a shame that there is no elk or aurochs here this far in the Allgraig Tundra, _Cortez groused. _ No! Of course not! They all reside within the protection of the mammoths within the great Inner Bredelands, thus cutting my pack off from a better food source. And they – the mammoths - killed my cubs as well. And, eventually, they will pay for their crime dearly. Eye for an eye; and blood for blood, as Brede has set down from time immemorial. _

The crackling of a branch snapped his head forward, and his nostrils flared, seeking to pinpoint the scent. Tendrils of smell reached him, one smell utterly redolent of the identifying musk of his former mate mingled with the scents of other sabre males, and he knew he had recognised Soto. Another scent pierced his nostrils; the smells associated with a clean, tongue-licked fur blended with the absence of prey scents assailed him.

He lifted his massive head, his sharp eyes darting back and forth as he padded through the light-dappled forest paths. Up ahead, he saw a fit and muscular sabre stretched out, lying low amongst the grasses, whilst a much smaller specimen mimicked the first one's movements impeccably. A slender antelope moved into his line of vision as he watched the proceedings.

Cortez allowed a rare smile to grace his rough features.

Soto has grown so much, he thought to himself. I almost didn't recognise him when I first saw him over there, guiding Diego in the way of the hunt.

A low growl emanated from the cluster of grasses beyond him as Soto burst out, his jaw gaping as he brought his incisors down upon the antelope's neck. Cortez angled his gaze, his ears picking up Diego's glee,

"W-Wow, Soto! That was so awesome! When can I try?"

"Once I've had my fill," Soto retorted, ripping apart the downed prey with his incisors. Blood streamed out onto the dark brown soil in a pool. Diego crept out from his hiding place, carefully making his way over to Soto as Cortez emerged from the bushes.

Diego was momentarily startled.

"Hi-hi Dad!" he exclaimed, gesturing at Soto, whose formerly complacent face transformed to one full of thunder at Diego's motion towards him, "Did you see Soto? He was just showing me how you hunt – I can't wait to try it myself." He came up against his father's massive forelegs, intertwining himself around them affectionately.

Cortez's face crumpled as uncertainty spread across his expression. Forcefully, he nudged his young cub away from him, attempting to ignore the hurt lingering in Diego's green eyes. Clearing his throat audibly, he turned to Soto,

"Soto," he addressed the older cub. "I just wanted to commend you for taking an interest in your brother – it is very good of you to teach him how to hunt."

Soto averted his gaze, his eyes stony, making Cortez feel as if his praise was a lost cause. Ignoring Soto's tenseness as his stomach rumbled, reminding him of his hunger, he crossed over to the kill, bending down to tear off a chunk of fresh meat.

He chewed thoughtfully, inclining his head slightly at Soto in appreciation for letting his alpha take some of his antelope. Satisfied with his brief repast, he glanced from Diego to Soto, noting the bright, eager expression in his younger cub's face before he strode past the two, leaving Diego staring after him.

Soto levelled a harsh look at Diego as he rose to his feet, blood dribbling down his heavy jowls. Opening his mouth, he scooped Diego up into his jaws, his incisors scratching the cub rather deeply, yet Diego did not cry out. Soto knew that his brother was merely adhering to the sabre code, but a glance at his face made him think otherwise. Diego had gritted his teeth against the pain, fixing his attention on Soto.

Annoyed by the fact that Diego was trying to impress him, Soto deposited the cub roughly onto the ground, causing him to somersault at least twice before he came to a halt. Diego gave Soto a grin that he regarded as being brazen.

Rustling in the bushes caused Soto to raise his head, his eyes narrowing as he inhaled. He cocked his ears slightly; aware that a stray antelope buck had just wandered by. A plan began to form in his mind.

"Diego," he whispered. He indicated the motion of the prey animal nearby, bending down his head to show the cub how to breathe in the scent. "Now go get that antelope – do just as I showed you!"

_And if all goes according to my plan, this hunt of yours will cause your demise… my brother. _

Diego's mouth cracked open in a smile.

"Sure, Soto!" He said, confidence emanating from him, much to Soto's irritation. "I'll do just as you showed me and make you proud!"

_The only thing that would make me proud of you is for you to die so I can regain my place in succession for the Alphacy. _

The seven-seasons-old cub immediately pressed himself low to the ground, his gaze concentrated on the buck. Carefully, he thrust himself forward, stalking the antelope quietly. At last, he saw that an opening that was valid to him. His muscles bunched together as he leapt out of the grasses, flinging himself onto the buck's leathery neck. His sharp little sabres cut into the skin of the antelope, driving it into a fury of self-preservation.

The antelope reared onto its hind legs, shaking its neck violently as Diego extended his claws, seeking for a good hold on the buck, but it was too late. The buck shook its head down and from side to side, knocking Diego into a boulder. Diego's head made contact with the rock. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Soto glanced over at the cub, noting with pleasure how limp he appeared. He gave a satisfied nod of his head as he began to trot forward, confident that the little nuisance that pestered his days and threatened his succession was taken care of. He stopped short as a tigress emerged from the foliage, his face darkening when he recognised who she was.

_Lucita. The alpha consort. And my scrungy 'uncle' is with her! _

Soto found himself in a quandary as the alpha consort – a title that should have belonged to his mother – glanced in his direction. Her brown eyes widened as he realised that her quick look had immediately clarified to Lucita that he was alone.

Brutus peered over her shoulder, his gaze inexorably neutral as he looked the older cub up and down, suspicion glinting in his eyes. Soto cursed the day Brutus had decided to befriend the new alpha consort and her runt of a son. He narrowed his eyes as he watched a protective smile slip onto Brutus' face as the elder turned to gaze at Lucita.

_He loves her._ Soto realised, comprehending the fact with no emotion. _This should come in handy someday and if Father hears, he will be SO pleased. _

Inwardly he chuckled from the sheer delight of knowing that Brutus loved Lucita, although he had no idea if she reciprocated.

"Soto?" The alpha consort's soft voice tore him out of his musings. "Where is Diego? He was here with you on a hunting lesson, wasn't he?"

Soto smirked, brushing past the alpha consort and the elder haughtily, saying nothing.

Lucita grew worried.

"Diego!" she called out, loping into the serene meadow. "Diego, where are you?"

Fear gripped her heart. The memories of her newborn cubs lying still in the dust rose to taunt her. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she strove against a new reality that threatened to break her: her only son might be dead.

"Diego!" she roared, but only silence met her call. Her shoulders slumped as she hung her head. Out of the periphery of her line of vision, she caught a glimpse of pale tan fur. She looked up, her face brightening with hope as she crossed over to the slight form, recognising it as Diego even as her heart rose in her throat.

_Is he all right? Is my baby all right? _

Reminding herself that the elder Brutus had been shadowing her, although she was completely at a loss as to why – she assumed that Cortez had ordered him to do so since he believed that she might try to escape; she blinked away her tears violently. Her little son lay limp and still beside the rock he had fallen beside, the only movement she noticed was the faint breeze playing with his fur.

_Diego... _

She bent her head toward her son's face, gently licking his cheeks and eyes and his forehead to his scruff. Her heart was pounding, thudding against her chest with each breathless moment as she continued her ministrations to her son. She happened to glance up at Brutus and to her surprise noticed a mask of pain etched upon his rugged visage.

Why should he care, she wondered, turning back to her son, continuing to lick him. Diego's eyes fluttered open blearily as she watched and his lips curved upwards to one side in a painful crooked smile,

"Mama?" he whispered. He raised his head, shaking it as he gradually began to understand where he was. He blinked in astonishment as the memory of what occurred before his fall rose to his mind, as he didn't recall his mother being anywhere nearby when he had been spending time with his big brother. His attempt to take down the antelope floated back to him as Lucita continued to lick his forehead.

"Mama!" he said, wobbily standing on his feet. "You should have seen me, Mama! Soto taught me how to take down a deer, and I _almost_ got an antelope, all by myself! It was so cool! Soto's such a great brother!"

He watched as Lucita carefully tried to hide the disbelieving smile that had crept onto her face,

"Oh, is that so?" she replied. Her tone indicated that she had her concerns with his big brother, so Diego hurried to reassure her.

"It's okay, Mama… Soto wouldn't ever try to hurt me! And besides, I almost caught an antelope!" he let out a laugh. Lucita hesitated for the barest of moments before joining in, their laughter echoing through the glen.

Brutus stood nearby, watching the tigress and her cub recuperate together via the medium of laughter, his brow knit in a melancholy scowl. He gazed at Lucita, his eyes once again appreciating the subtle contours of her muscular form befitting a huntress, the paleness of her fur lush and inviting to his own body. Drool began to trickle from his mouth but Brutus realised his mistake just in time. He cleared his throat, causing Lucita and Diego to glance up at him, curiosity shining in their eyes.

Despite his efforts, seeing the eyes of the alpha consort and her cub look at him so trustfully made a smidgen of compassion worm its way into Brutus' heart. His eyes flamed as he darted yet another sly glance at the alpha consort, knowing that he could never call her by her true name because of the bindings as defined by sabine code.

_It's not fair, _he muttered to himself as Lucita rose to her feet with the grace of a luscious antelope careering away in an attempt to protect its life. She nudged Diego forward, quite obviously eager to return to the relative safety offered by the pack's den near Vetta Inferno, the smoking volcano. The alpha consort looked into his eyes for a precious two seconds, although to Brutus it seemed like he returned her gaze for a lifetime.

He choked back a sigh. _I wish I could do more to actually help them – poor alpha consort, despite living in our pack for several years she still has that haunted, sorrowful look that appeared in her eyes the day my nephew first ravished her away from her family, although she has never attempted to escape even though Cortez thinks she might since things are so strained between them. And that Diego… he's some cub. It's rather admirable how well he puts up with Soto, because I have seen with my own eyes how badly Soto treats him. But what could I do to help them? Nothing, especially since Cortez is very keen on reminding me that under our Sabine Code of Honour, I still owe a pound of flesh and to grow close to … her will only make Cortez find a way to pay me my dues. _

The alpha consort pushed at Diego with her right paw, gently urging him past Brutus. He caught a glimpse of the expression in her eyes, immediately feeling contrite because of the guilt he saw there. She had witnessed the passion that had consumed him.

_She knows I care for her, _Brutus cursed himself for being so transparent as Lucita ducked her head quickly, averting her gaze. He heard her whisper to Diego to run along and that she would keep up. The wind from their escape was the only impression Brutus had of their departure.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Dead silence held the occupants of the cave in its grip.

"Wow," Axel spoke up, finally breaking the oppressive, thinking silence. "Wow. Just wow. I knew Soto was bad, but not that bad." He glanced at Diego, his eyes revealing a brief flash of unhidden sympathy.

"I knew already that Soto was a complete jerk from your previous story, guys, but I say, Diego, your brother!" Ellie spluttered. "It's unforgivable that he would behave that way towards you."

Diego managed a grin, enjoying seeing Ellie, kind, gentle, give-everyone-a-second-chance, Ellie so worked up, something that didn't happen very often.

"Ah, it's fine, Ellie," he said. "Soto was like that. Nothin' I could do about it." He sighed, rubbing his paw across his forehead wearily.

Ellie frowned, clearly a bit put out by Diego's resignation to his life with his brother. She opened her mouth as if she was about to speak but someone else got in first.

"Talk about romantic entanglements!" Sid chirped. "Gothh, Diego, your story is so much more fun to hear than Manny's!" He stuck out his tongue at Manny, who simply rolled his eyes in response.

Diego shrugged, growing a bit tired of the attention.

"I guess," he said, his tone noncommittal.

He crossed his front paws and then placed his head down onto them, staring into the fire. He caught Manny looking at him, worry etched on his face, but Diego refused to say anything.

_It's been a long day. And since Manny wants neither of our stories told to Peaches – not even the one with the baby in it, how we met – it's gonna be a long night, too. _

Shelley seemed aware of his sudden despondency.  
>"Mr Manny sir," she addressed the mammoth. "I greatly wish to hear more of your story, sir. And despite what Mr Romantic Entanglements over here says," she went on with a flippant gesture at Sid, whose face crumpled as he understood that he was being a nuisance and his efforts to impress Shelley were falling flat on his face.<p>

Diego idly wondered if he was a bit jealous of him and Manny and how the two newcomers to the herd were so interested in _their_ stories but not his. Well, _yet_, anyway. Diego had a suspicion that sooner or later Shelley would ferret it out of Sid, herself, if only because she was so cheerfully nosy. "I think that your story is just as much fun as Mr Diego's and I, for one, would like to hear more of it."

"Me too," Axel seconded the opinion. He glanced over at Diego, a smile brightening his face. A look of silent communication – a sort of intangible understanding - passed between the cub and the sabre, unnoticed by the others, but it sealed them forever to each other: one as the father, one as the son.

"Agreed," Diego added.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manny raised his eyebrows slightly at Shelley's question. He surreptitiously glanced over at Diego, noting with concern the posture of weariness that emanated from his friend. His mind trailed over to what he knew of Diego's past and the secrets he was unwilling to divulge, even though Manny realised that the tiger would have to confess them sooner or later, as he recalled one day, not long after the trio had returned to the Bredelands following giving back the baby to his tribe, that the sabre had mentioned the name of a female mammoth that he'd known somewhat closely before she was Madam Elder...

"Mr Manny thir," Shelley's voice intruded on his thoughts, interrupting him just as he felt he had reached her name. "Will you pleathe continue your thltory so that your friend the tiger can have a retht from his exertionth of memory?"

Manny smiled, to no end amused by Shelley's vocabulary. Such words and phrases were not normally found in the species of the sloths at all, since the breed, so given to laziness, was prone to using short, easygoing words that served to get their point across but went no deeper than that.

The mammoth tapped his head reflectively,

"Hmm... now where was?" he murmured, noting the eager glances of Axel and Shelley. Axel's light green eyes were shining with interest. Shelley had focussed her attention on him exclusively.

Manny noticed Sid had crossed his arms again and was sitting off in the corner sulking. A tendril of compassion for the little sloth crept into Manny's soul. Sid had been rather shoved to the side due to the fact that his story was just so much more compact whereas his and Diego's met at crossroads occasionally, but Sid just didn't have much interaction with them both when he was growing up.

"Hey, Sid," Manny called, making Sid snap up his head expectantly. Manny gestured with his trunk at Shelley, still plying away at her basket. "Look... I know your story doesn't seem to be as important as mine and Diego's, at least right now, but I'm sure Axel and Shelley will be interested in hearing it sometime later." He winked at the cub, who grinned shyly at him, and at the lady sloth, who winked back.

"Oh, thanks Manny ol' pal!" Sid exclaimed, dashing forward and giving Manny's trunk a loving hug.

"Tho, who wants to hear my story later?" he asked, turning back to Shelley and Axel, wearing a dashing smile on his face. Manny rolled his eyes,

_I didn't mean for you to ask them right NOW, _he thought at Sid.

"Sure!" Axel piped up, almost as if he was imitating Diego when he was younger. "But can we get back to Manny's story now, Sid?"

"Fiiine," Sid muttered, slumping down beside Shelley. A moment later he had bounced back again,

"Hey, Manny, did you ever have any romantic entanglements like what happened with Diego's relatives? Did you? Did you?"

"No." Manny heard himself say, knowing full well that it was flat denial. He saw right away that Sid didn't buy it at all,

"I don't believe you," Sid said. "I bet you did – ooh, when will we get to that part, when will we?"

"We'll get to it when we get to it!" Manny rumbled, glaring at Sid. "Anyway… my herd, known as the herd of the Three Fjords, had arrived at the Vale of the Seven Oaks. Everyone began to get settled, although the Elders of their respective herds were called away within hours of reaching the locale where the mammoth government was situated for an audience with the dying Regent Elder, Augustine, who had desired to speak with the Elders about to enter the election process and give the candidates… a few words of wisdom before he died..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clovis stood atop a small hillock, watching the leaves of the Seven Oaks of the Vale flutter gently in the breeze. It had been a mere fortnight since the mammoth herds had arrived at the cornerstone area of the mammothian government, but Regent Elder Augustine still lingered. Thus Ambrose, his Second, had advised the Elders of the herds a week ago as he and Millie watched, standing with the other Elders at the forefront of their herds,

"Our RE is still alive, although he is on the brink of death. Before he dies, he requests an audience with the main Elders of the herds, but he commends you all to choose an area of grazing for your herd members before he summons you before him. He realises that all of the main Elders here have been weighed and not found wanting by the quartet of non-elders and Quintus and he wishes to speak with all of you, but he urges you to relax from your pilgrimage and I will call for you when Regent Elder Augustine requests an audience."

He turned to the brightly coloured tiny bird next to him,

"Sofia, recite the names of the Elders the Regent Elder requests an audience with."

Sofia, the messenger bird, nodded alertly in response,

"Yes, good sir Ambrose." She shook her head, as if to call up the memory of her last meeting with the Regent Elder. Clovis held his breath, glancing at Millie. He noticed that her eyes were wide, probably from the adrenaline pulsing through their veins in tandem.

He knew this was a momentous occurrence; the Regent Elder only chose the best to pass on his advice on leadership, his wisdom unto. He peered over at Darius, the Elder of the Imperial mammoth herd.

Clovis saw that he appeared to be just as worried as himself, although his stakes were even higher: Darius was the son of the Regent Elder. Clovis knew that being the son of the Regent Elder did not imply that he would became his father's successor. Only election based on his own virtues and morals would determine that, not his connection to his father. However, it wasn't too implausible that the RE's son would take his place, since election tended to favour families with a history of leadership, so Darius had as much a chance as any of the nominees.

Darius scratched his head in a nervous gesture, mouthing at Clovis,

"I do wish they'd get on with it and end this suspense – how long can it take for one little bird to just recall names?"

Clovis shrugged as he gave Darius a grin that he knew was both inane and filled with anxious excitement,  
>"I don't know, Darius. Our birds are always prompt. It might be that little Sofia is nervous herself."<p>

Darius smiled back, pleased by Clovis's apt response, whilst Clovis sighed inwardly out of relief. He had admired Darius for many years, as they had grown up together as "Hopes of the Herd."

Even so, they had never had the opportunity to grow close since their fathers directed their herds into different dioceses, thus leaving Clovis and Darius to interact only each other during events that summoned them both back to the Vale of Seven Oaks. Clovis knew he had nothing to fear from Darius, but deep in his heart he often wished that they could become better friends; and the election processes at the Vale in past seasons did bring them into contact, yet nothing more than a few casual greetings would be exchanged.

Sofia drew in a deep breath, making Clovis and Darius forget their conversation as they hung on her words,

"David son of Jesse and Miriam daughter of Naomi, Elder and Madam Elder of the Marches of the Ademais diocese."

There was a long pause. It appeared that Sofia was straining to remember. At last, she chirped,

"Aron, son of Charles, Elder of the Columbian mammoths of the Mountains of Eira diocese. Heinrich, Elder of the Steppe mammoths, who govern no diocese."

Clovis' mouth was dry. Sofia had named the other worthy candidates, but there was no mention of him. Or Darius either, he noticed to his dismay. His ears drooped as he turned away. An ear-splitting shriek sounded beside him. Millie had let out a trumpet of cheer, nudging Clovis eagerly.

He heard, over her excited squeals,

"Clovis son of Alfred, Elder of the Three Fjord diocese. And Darius son of Augustine, Elder of the Inner Bredelands diocese."

_I've been chosen! _He exclaimed. _I've been chosen! Oh, I wonder what our dear Regent Elder will say to _me_! _

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	8. Time of Lacrimosa pt 1

**Hello everyone! My apologies to all my faithful readers of this story for taking so long, life has kind of gotten in the way recently in the form of school, but now that it is over I will have more time to devote to this story! By the way, anyone who can catch my Inception shoutout in this chapter wins a free cookie! :P Oh, and the name "Elder Titan" is copyright to goldenpuon.  
><strong>

** Also my thanks goes to Trev/thelonemongrel and my beta For the Kingdom for their help in this! Since this is a two-parter, I'll save the rest for at the end of the next chapter... **

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later <em>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Pastel pink tendrils of light crested the dark-grey clouds surrounding the distant peaks of the Mountains of Eira as the sun's rays crept down to the forest floor, teasing a chocolate-furred calf until he unwillingly opened his eyes. Manny yawned, stretching his thick legs out as he slowly awakened.

He rose to his feet and, wobbly, trudged up the hill, his face stuck in a squint as he tried to determine the large blurry figure that stood on the overlook of a small knoll. His vision cleared as the sun spread its yellow down into the meadow, helping him recognise the figure watching protectively over something.

_It's Daddy. _

Manny let out a trumpet, breaking the calm that emanated from the silence present at dawn. Clovis shot a glare at him that transformed itself into a smile of greeting as the little calf drew close to him. He sank down to his knees, allowing Manny to clamber up from his forelegs onto his back. Manny grunted as he burrowed his way through his father's warm fur, finally reaching his back. He hurried to climb onto Clovis' topknot, heedless to Clovis' groan of pain as Manny's hooves dug into Clovis' skull.

Manny parted the hair of Clovis' topknot, his eyes widening as he looked on the same view his father had been seeing: their herd. He smiled, noting that William slept nearby in the curved area between his parents intertwined trunks, whilst William's older brother Richard had risen already, sending Clovis a nod that signaled he was ready to take over guard duty. Manny's eyes traced the outline of each mammoth in their herd, realising that in all they numbered around fifty.

"Some herds have even more than we do," Clovis said, as if divining Manny's thoughts. "A good example is that of my friend Darius – his herd of Imperials numbers at least one hundred."

"Whoaaa," Manny gawped, unable to comprehend such a large number. "What about the other herds?"

Clovis smiled, glad of his son's interest. _My son will make a great Elder one day, I am sure of it. _

"Well, if we're talking breeds-only, my son, then the Steppe mammoths usually travel in groups that offer the most accessibility to them and the best number that allows them to pick and choose bodyguard material. You will most often see them in groups of around twenty.

"The Columbians, close relatives of the Imperials like my friend, come together on the pilgrimages here in groups of fifty, like we do. And, last but not least, the Southerners from the Ademais Marches, you will commonly see them in smaller groups of thirty since travelling up north from the South is hard going. Listen, Manny: all these numbers are important. When the time comes to elect the Regent Elder, a group of ten will be selected from each species of our kind to cast the vote -"

A catch emerged into his voice.

"-And-and this will likely come to pass when Augustine … dies, and is gathered to his fathers. A day none of us wish to see."

_Especially because it is a rarity for a Regent Elder to die in office; most live out their full twenty years of Regent Eldership before succeeding as Chancellor. A gathering like this hasn't been seen in our lifetime for that exact reason… we have come as one, to pay our respects. _

Manny grew pensive.

"He's a great guy, isn't he?" he asked, breaking into Clovis' thoughts, his voice sad. "Did you know him pretty well, Daddy?"

Clovis nodded,

"Aye, that I did, although your mother knows him somewhat better than I do, son. When her father, your grandpa Kenrich chose to give up the Regent Eldership to stay with her instead, he passed it on to his friend Augustine – your mother's godfather after the death of her mother in a battle with the hated sabres. Why, your mother and I were even present for Regent Elder Augustine's ascension day, although we were a bit distracted from it because you chose to be born on that auspicious day." He smiled. "It is not uncommon for close friends to assume the mantle of leadership should the one chosen refuse his post, and it has held us in very good stead over the many years we have governed this land."

Manny perked up, filled with curiosity,

"Sabres?" he asked, jumping up and down on Clovis' topknot, filled with excitement. "What are those, Daddy?"

Clovis scowled, remembering his encounter with the hostile sabine Alpha Cortez only half a year ago. He recalled the bitter tone of the sabre's voice, and the admonition with which he had warned him: _I have a grudge against your kind that you have brought upon yourselves. _

The words rolled around in Clovis' brain, distracting him. Manny clambered down his leg, tumbling to the ground in a somersault as he dashed off to play with William, but Clovis hardly recognised the movement as he contemplated the words the alpha had snarled at him.

"What grudge would he have against us? What cause has he for it?" he muttered, beginning to pace restlessly. "We mammoths have held our peace with the sabres of the region, er, I mean, _diocese _for many seasons. What could we have done to make him to seem so vile against the mammoths?"

He drew himself to a stop at the edge of the knoll, his eyes darting back and forth as he sought any traces that might betray nearby predators. Manny's laughter reached him, making guilt rise within him as he realised that he had totally forgotten to tell his son about sabres and the dangers they afforded him.

Heaving a sigh, Clovis resumed his pacing, muttering,

"I have to bring this threat before the Council. Quintus and the four other non-elders who judged me as worthy of being here today know of it as well, but it's not their place... It's mine, to tell the Council, so we may all discuss -"

"Discuss what?" a booming voice interrupted. Clovis turned on his heel, raising his tusks in advance just in case. He lowered them when he saw that it was only Darius. The dark brown Imperial bull's face was sorrowful.

_He must have only recently talked to his father. _

"Well, discuss what?" Darius enquired again in a cheerfully bland tone.

"Something a sabre alpha told me," Clovis hedged. "The night the quintet of five descended upon my herd."

He fell into step alongside Darius, noting how downcast he seemed,

"Well... I... um," he managed to say, uncertain how to speak to his friend. "I trust your time with Augustine went well..."

"The Time of Lacrimosa is coming," Darius said, his eyes hooded. "The others have spoken with him already; Clovis, my father specifically requested that you see him last." The huge mammoth allowed a massive sigh to emanate from him as he slowly brought out a pinwheel designed by one of the beaver artisans, created from a strong stick and the delicate petals of a prairie flower.

Tears brimmed in Darius' eyes as he continued,

"He only gave me this, Clovis, and said that he was 'so proud of me' in a manner that better communicated 'disappointed'... that was all."

"A memory of happier times in bygone days?" Clovis wondered, placing his trunk next to the pinwheel, gently touching it so that it spun.

"_Nein_!" Darius snapped. "Nothing of that at all… now go, Clovis, it is your turn to speak with ... my father. By Brede, I hope you get more out of him than I did."

Clovis frowned, unsettled by Darius' words.

"Come, Darius," he cajoled. "Your father loved you - you know he did – isn't that pinwheel proof of it?"

Darius looked down at the pinwheel; the wind causing it roll over and over in a gleeful circle. He blinked away tears,

"I can only hope that he did," he whispered. "Now go, Clovis. The Regent Elder is close to death and he wants you to be at his side."

"All right," Clovis said. He strode down the grassy knoll into the flatter ground of the meadow, greeting members of his herd by name as they awoke. When he reached the far side of the meadow and stood near the opening to the RE's thicket, he stopped and looked back. He watched as a dark brown bull in the distance gazed mournfully at the spinning red pinwheel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ambrose stood outside the passageway of the thicket. Sofia perched on one of his tusks. They both gave Clovis disinterested, curt stares before Ambrose gestured with his head towards the entrance.

"Augustine will see you now, good sir," he said with terse emphasis.

Clovis inclined his head respectfully at the two. Sofia motioned at him to lean down next to her,

"You might find a friend in there, too."

_A friend? Who might that be? _

Clovis carefully walked forward into the thicket, stepping on his toes in an effort to still the ground-shaking noise that always emanated from him whenever he moved, out of respect for the Regent Elder. He went in, branches striking him in the face until he arrived at the swept ground of the thicket.

He recoiled in surprise as he looked past the Regent Elder who was lying on his side with his legs propped up under him. Clovis met the gaze of Elder Darius. Clovis blinked in surprise, noting the presence of a small black-furred calf lingering near the very back of the thicket.

_Darius' son, _Clovis decided. Sympathy clutched his heart for the young one; he was only three years older than his own son. Clovis gave an inward sigh, thinking to himself that such an age was much too young for anyone to have to come face to face with death.

Darius glanced at his son and then nodded at Clovis, mouthing,

"He wanted to be here – Augustine is his grandfather and they are quite close." He paused, and then amended, "He's told me that he wants to be just like him when he is of age to attend the Councils."

Clovis mutely turned to gaze at the calf, but the black-furred son of Darius merely shook his head and looked away from him. Clovis turned back to Darius and was about to speak again when Augustine's voice broke the silence.

"I see you two... know each other," Augustine creaked, interrupting Clovis, raising his head stiffly. Despite being near death, his eyes were bright and alert. As he did so, Clovis noticed the huge wound on his abdomen. It was so deep that he could see bone, and he couldn't help admiring Augustine for enduring it to remain with them for so long. He also saw that although it had been staunched several times, it had only reopened, leaking blood onto the floor, filling the small area with a sickly sweet scent.

Trying his best to ignore the RE's lethal injury, Clovis replied,  
>"I... er... ah, yes, that we do, good sir."<p>

Regent Elder Augustine made an effort to smile even as a hacking cough expelled from his lungs. Regaining his composure, he turned to Clovis. He noted that his son had moved from standing protectively behind him at the very back of the coppice to stand next to Alfred's son,

"I have seen ... many worthy candidates..." Augustine murmured, reaching up his trunk to clasp it in Clovis' as he held the gaze of his own son meaningfully. "But.. none ... are as ... worthy to ... assume my Regent Eldership... than the ones I see standing before me ... right now."

Tears brimmed in Clovis' eyes. Could it merely have been a few seven years ago when Augustine had been elected to the office of highest leadership in the Bredelands? He grasped the RE's trunk, taking in how grey the fur on his trunk had become. It made him wonder how intense a responsibility those seven years had been to age him so much, given that Augustine had only been in his early seventies the year he was elected and Clovis had witnessed the birth of his "Hope of the Herd" that same election year.

Now Augustine was seventy-seven years old, a venerable age for any mammoth, especially the Regent Elder. Clovis remembered seeing Augustine a few days before Manfred's birth when the Elder had stopped by his herd's previous region located near the very outskirts of the Bredelands to pay them a visit, noticing even then the grey and white hairs mingling with the mahogany of his natural fur colour.

"Clovis... I see greatness in you..." The Regent Elder whispered, snapping Clovis abruptly out of his memory, thrusting him back into the lurid present. "… but... your time is... not yet... come..."

_What can Augustine mean by that? _Clovis began to worry. _Does that mean that my time will never come? Maybe Brede has some dire providence in store for me… but Brede wouldn't do that to me, would she? _

"You... worry... too... much." Augustine chided, struggling to breathe. Darius went up to him, propping him upright with his large tusks, his dark eyes filled with concern.

"Maybe Clovis should leave, Father," he said, darting a glare at Clovis.

"NO," The Regent shot back. "Not... until... he ... hears ... what I ... must tell... you both."

Clovis and Darius exchanged a look, their expressions conveying their puzzlement,

_What could be so important that he needs to tell us both about it? _

Augustine chuckled briefly. Clovis couldn't help noting that for a moment his face radiated sheer peace. His thoughts rattled inside him as he realised that Augustine looked like a young calf with a secret he was bursting to tell,

"I… have had... a vision from... Her... the great one... who founded our Bredelands... about... the son of Alfred... and my son," Augustine began, pausing briefly as he sought for breath.

_His wound must be aggravating him, _Clovis sympathised. He obliquely looked over at the wound, his mouth rising into his throat as he saw blood was trickling to the floor in a heavy stream. Without thinking, he immediately removed his trunk from the RE's and pressed it against the injury, trying to staunch it.

"Leave. Me." Augustine ordered, shooting him a frustrated glare. "It is no use. I … know… I do… not have long to remain here… before Brede's… summons to go… to… Elysium… arrive. So pay heed and listen to me, you young fools. Here... Is the wisdom I bequeath to you: the first duty... of ... our government ... of any government... is to... protect the Powerless... against the Powerful. Heed this axiom; and you will govern well. "

He coughed, and then went on hoarsely, speaking clearly for the first time without long pauses in between his words, "The title of Regent Elder is a dangerous one; you have as much to fear from your own members of our mammoth councils as you do the outside threats of the sabine tribes and the menaces of the cold times. Despite those very current perils, remember the axiom..." He stopped short, gasping for breath. He continued, feebly, "... you... two shall rule your dioceses... Very well..."

Clovis looked up, noticing a glint in the still regal Elder's eye; he appeared as if he wasn't quite finished with his speech, despite the pain fringing his eyes.

"Yes, great Sir," Clovis said, chastened by the RE's wise words about governance and the fortitude he displayed. "Pray, continue..." he let his words trail off.

_Augustine is dying. Today. _Tears brimmed in his eyes. Shaking his head vigorously, he attempted to blink them away.

"Brede... told... me... that you... and my son... have a... destiny... set in place... for you..." The RE went on. "A.. destiny... that you two will... have... together... as great leaders of our Bredelands." He paused again, a tremor shaking his massive form. His legs slid out from under him and he collapsed on his side, causing Darius to remove his tusk from where he had placed them under his father out of necessity and back up, quivering.

"Father!" his garbled cry filled the air. Clovis rushed to his side, propping Augustine's head up gently with his tusks as the RE managed a small smile, comfortable in its finality.

"I... have had... a good life…" he mussitated. "... now... go... rule well... my sons."

His eyes rolled back in his head as a sigh emanated from his enormous mass whilst his trunk grew limp. His large body, once so magnificent and erect, slumped, leaving him inert, his legs stiff and becoming cold as he lay in the grotesque position of death, yet a mask of peace was stretched across his face.

"Father! No, Father!" Clovis faintly heard Darius exclaim, seemingly from a long distance, his voice muffled by tears.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun had reached its zenith in the clear blue sky by the time Clovis had left the thicket of the Regent to return to his herd. Along his way back, he heard little animals such as the sloths and beavers chatting happily together as birds chased each other across the welkin. Clovis trudged forwards, the noise of his movements scattering the beasts in his path as they scurried out of the way, having no indication of his sorrow.

He can't be dead. He can't be dead, Clovis repeated to himself, unwilling to face the reality of a mere five hours ago.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Five Hours Earlier **_

Chancellor Ambrose, his eyes wet with tears, let out a mournful trumpet over the prostrate body of Augustine. The former Regent Elder's regiment of five Columbian mammoths, his chosen aides, had united themselves, linking tusks to lift the body and lay it out in state befitting for a regent elder of the Bredelands. They strained as they carried it out.

Nearby, Clovis watched silently with Darius. Both of them could think of nothing to say. Their grief wrapped them in a solitude that neither was willing to break.

Clovis snapped to attention when he saw the Chancellor stumble forward, next to the body of his oldest friend,

"We have lost a great Elder, a great friend," The Chancellor began, staring around at the assembly he had called for of a group of several leaders from Augustine's court. Not one of the faces was familiar to Clovis.

"And so, as our ancestors have done in time past will commence once more. A fortnight is to be set aside to prepare Augustine for burial. It is a time that you all know, because it is not lost on me that many of you here have lost those dear to you, and to honour them we devote to them a fortnight: the Time of Lacrimosa is at hand. Now, prithee, return to your herds and let them know that the Time of Lacrimosa has come – you will all have a part to play in it."

Clovis turned away, when the voice of the Chancellor calling his name halted him,

"Clovis – I know your mate had a personal kinship to Augustine, and as such, I have chosen you to help gather the dirt to form his barrow."

Clovis looked up into the Chancellor's kind, sad face.

"It-it would be an honour to serve our Regent Elder this one last time, sir," he stuttered, his voice thick with sobs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, watch it, mister!" A beaver shouted at him, kicking a dirt clump in Clovis' direction. It hit him in the face, making Clovis scowl. "You're going to trample all of us if you aren't careful!" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Clovis. Clovis held in a sigh, aware that he looked a mess. One glance at the beaver revealed that its fur was streaked with lines of grey, so he knew it was an elder of one of their lieges of some sort.

The beaver stared at him intently as recognition dawned on his face. He grumbled to himself, "bout time that 'Regent' of yours went… some of us think that he had overstayed his welcome as leader, anyway."

Clovis stopped short, his body heaving from his run, his fur matted with sweat from the heat and his exertion.

"What makes you say that?" he muttered. His tone was dangerously low. "He protected and guarded this Valley as best he could, and he deserves your respect."

"So?" The beaver retorted, flinging mud at him. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just lash out at the nasty beaver and tell him who was in charge, but Augustine's gentle axiom restrained his wrath.

"Please. Explain," Clovis said through gritted teeth. The beaver let out a scornful whistle mingled with another hmph before continuing,

"Well, Sonny boy," he declared, as Clovis winced at the appellation. "For one, there's the fact that your 'avian messengers' are quite discontented with their lot, ya'-see, because most believe he (and the rest of you, by extension) treat them as nothing better than message carriers, allowed no real lives of their own. Also, for two, Augustine was always putting himself into danger for this Valley, and he paid for it in the end."

Clovis struggled to contain his rising anger,

"Well... well..." he spluttered, lost for words. The beaver decided to help him out,

"Name's Agathon," he extended his claw to the mammoth, who numbly shook it, Augustine's words about remembering the weaker ones in their Valley echoing in his mind.

"Well, _Agathon_," Clovis cleared his throat. He took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. He glanced down at the beaver. Agathon watched him with bright, piercing eyes. Clovis sighed, "What is it that you want with me? Augustine was a great leader, at least to my kind, if not yours and all the other species of Brede's lands."

Agathon shrugged,

"Just thought it best for someone to know what _we _think," the beaver managed at last, a grim smile touching his features. "What we think about your species, the high and mighty mammoths. Despite the fact that at heart ya'll don't really seem to care a damn about _us_."

"What?" Clovis spluttered again. "That's not true! You know it's not true!"

The beaver folded his arms across his chest. His eyes lit up belligerently,

"I call 'em as I see 'em." He scowled. "Now, be off with you, young scamp. After all, don't you mammoths have a somewhat important... Time," he paused, and then remarked drily, "to commence?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clovis stepped onto the knoll from which he had watched the sun rise only that morning. It seemed like days earlier now, he said to himself, repressing a sigh. His encounter with Agathon had left a deep impression on him. The words of the beaver continued to scuttle around in his mind, provoking him to thought despite his sorrow.

Millie emerged from one of the copses of trees designated as home for the Elder. Her welcoming grin transformed its joyous beginnings into concern... which quickly translated into sorrow.

_She knows. By Brede, she knows already. _

"Millie!" he exclaimed, hurrying to meet her, glad that they were alone. His trunk found hers as he leaned his head next to her, smelling the scent of tears on her. "We need to summon the herd together."

"Yes, I know," Millie mussitated. He heard the sobs rasping her voice. "I just don't think that I can, not right now. Augustine meant so much to me..."

"Shh, shhh," Clovis consoled her. "I'm here, Baby, I'm here."

"If you need someone to gather the herd, that has been done already," Abelard commented. All Clovis heard was the rumble of footsteps nearby. He sighed inwardly, relieved that Abelard had done his bidding without needing to be asked.

He felt Millie reluctantly loosen her grip on him, catching the glint of tears in her eyes as she turned away, heading back toward the grove. He assumed that it was to fetch their son so that he could take part in the announcement.

His line of thought was proven correct when Millie re-emerged from the thicket, Manny's trunk wrapped around her brown one. The calf's eyes were large and curious.

Clovis raised his head, sensing more than actually perceiving the appearance of the other woolly mammoths that now stood around him, pressing together in a tight semicircle. He saw discomfort on the faces of a few of the younger calves, trapped between their parents' tree trunks of legs as they waited for him to speak. William met his eyes, appearing interested.

A heavy sigh expelled from Clovis' lungs,

"I bring sad tidings." He began, knowing that whilst some of them suspected, most were oblivious to the events of the day, needing an explanation. His voice cracked as he stammered over his words, "... Regent Elder Augustine... is dead. The Chancellor has announced that a fortnight will be set aside to honour Augustine... it is.." He choked back a sob, hearing as if from far away the sound of Millie weeping beside him. Tears awakened in his own eyes as he glanced at hers. "... It is now the 'Time of Lacrimosa'..."

His herd members stared back at him with astonished, tear-filled eyes, some of the cows already noisily snuffling along with their Madam Elder.

"Is it true?" Abelard voiced the others' concern, although Clovis suspected that they all knew that he wasn't prevaricating. He glanced down at the calves in his herd, his gaze drawn to Manfred and William. Both seemed uncomfortable and bewildered by the sudden violent display of emotion within the herd, and momentarily they reminded Clovis of the black calf who had stood in the back of the thicket watching his grandfather succumb to death. Abelard's stare bored into him like the hot sun.

"Aye," Clovis murmured, finally answering his friend. "It's true. This herd will be expected to participate in the Time of Lacrimosa, Abelard." He turned back to the fifty cows, bulls and their calves that made up his herd, determination glinting in his expression. "I know that many of you would prefer to not have any part in these preparations for Augustine's final rest, but trust me. I think that this is the best thing we could do to work through our grief and pain over the loss of our admirable Regent Elder during the Time of Lacrimosa."

Millie looked over at him, a watery smile on her face. She moved through the herd,

"He's right," she said softly, tears shining in her eyes. "This is the best thing we can do." She turned and met Clovis' gaze, her eyes probing him expectantly.

Without a word, Clovis nodded, lifting his trunk into the air. He expelled a long, loud trumpet that was immediately echoed by Millie and the rest of the herd: the Farewell Call, familiarly known as the 'Trumpet Salute,' given only to strong leaders of strong and worthy character, Elders who had nobly led.

He trumpeted again and again, noting absently that Manny had followed his actions, letting out sad little trumpets of his own. Clovis heaved a sigh before emitting another trumpet, knowing that all over the Bredelands it was only Day One of the Time of Lacrimosa for the entirety of mammothkind gathered in their districts at the Vale of Seven Oaks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Day Two of the Time of Lacrimosa **_

Clovis rose early the next morning to find the Chancellor standing on the edge of the meadow, silently waiting for him.

"Good day, Chancellor," Clovis murmured, following the protocol determined by Brede eons ago when mammoths had first settled the Bredelands.

"Good day, young Clovis," The Chancellor replied stiffly. He narrowed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought, before turning away. Clovis noticed that he seemed more depressed than he had been the day before.

_He's struggling with his grief. _The knowledge of the Chancellor's inward suffering assailed Clovis like the piercing of a sabre's incisors into his flesh.

"We have work to do," the Chancellor uttered, snapping Clovis out of his concern. "You have been elected to build up the barrow. You will join the others –among them the respected Elder Darius – in employing your tusks to carve out a place for Augustine to be gathered to his fathers."

Clovis sighed inwardly, feeling a tear tremble on his eyelashes,

"I hear and obey, good sir," he whispered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manny abruptly paused in his telling of the story. A quick glance around the room of the cave made told him strongly this part of his story had affected his friends. Tears shone in Diego's eyes. Eddie was blubbering. The green eyes of his mate were moist. Shelley had even momentarily halted in her weaving, sitting stone-faced. Axel blinked hard, but that couldn't stop a single tear from making a track down his angular face. Even _Sid _appeared to be emotionally stricken by the passing of the Regent Elder. To be honest, though, Manny found this the least surprising of the reactions - Sid was apt to be stricken emotionally _most_ of the time.

The only one unmoved was Crash,

"Are you really going to tell us all about those days that make up the Time of Lacrimosa?" He complained.

Manny found that he couldn't keep from rolling his eyes – again. By now he'd lost count how many times he was losing patience with interrupters (namely, Sid and Crash and Eddie) of his and Diego's story. It made him wish those three would just be quiet so that they could finish it before night ended and the opportunity to tell it all was lost to their new friends, because there was no way he was going to let Peaches hear _this_ story, either.

"We have newcomers here," he retorted, making a pointed gesture at the still weeping cub and sloth-lady, "and they have shown an interest in learning all they can about the Bredelands…"

He let an awkward pause hang in the air, all too aware of Crash's stony glare boring into his eyes. Everyone else was now watching him as well, curious as to what he would say,

"... And, so... we can respect their interest and let them hear it."

Crash remained immobile, the cold expression in his blue eyes not changing. Manny decided it was time for one final statement,

"Or maybe you should tell them about it, Crash, since you know everything about the Time."

"Okay, fine," Crash muttered, his voice tempered with sarcasm. His dejected attitude showed that he knew he was beaten. "Continue, O Wise One."

Axel rubbed away another tear,

"Yeah.." He mussitated, "please continue, Mr Manny, I really want to know more about all this, even though it's a sad Time… it's one where a family banded together at least to celebrate the life of one they deeply loved."

Manny felt tears welling up in his eyes at the cub's simple words. They made him wonder what experiences he must have undergone to speak in a way that implied he knew none of the comfort and stability that mourning together during the Time of Lacrimosa afforded the mammoths.

"Sure, kiddo," he responded, extending his trunk to Axel. He let his trunk slide down Axel's scruff gently, making Axel let out little purrs of laughter. Axel grabbed hold of his trunk, beginning to bat at with his paws. A small half-smile emerged onto Manny's face as he watched the cub shedding his inhibitions, glad that Diego had decided to care for him.

Removing his trunk easily from the cub's paws, Manny found it intertwining with his mate's again. He looked into her face and noticed that her smile was still unsteady from her emotion.

"Okay..." Manny spoke up. "It was only Day Two of the Time of Lacrimosa, and my father and the Chancellor both realised that first preparations needed to be made for Augustine's resting place...A barrow where his bones would rest still needed to be carved out of the ground, or at least begun today, and then the Chancellor would send scouts out across the Bredelands in search of a monolith that would... that would... match Augustine's majesty and serve as a reminder that he would not be forgotten as the years went on..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Day Two of the Time of Lacrimosa **_

Clovis made his way up through the high meadow aglow with flowers of all different sizes, shapes and colours, swaying in the wind as if they were dancing. Any other day, Clovis would have appreciated the beauty of the sight, but today they only mocked him with their glorious colours, almost as if Brede had designed them deliberately to be an affront to his pain. Clovis knew he was being disrespectful to the goddess of the Bredelands who normally manifested herself as the guiding spirit of the region, but at that moment he didn't care, too immersed in his own misery to be aware of his contempt.

"Clovis!" A voice reached him. He raised his ears slightly, trying to ascertain who it was, although he suspected that it was one of the Imperials.

His suspicions were confirmed when Darius emerged. Clovis noted instantly that his large, magnificent tusks were gritty with dirt. He'd already been working at the barrow for his father's resting place.

"Darius!" He shouted back. "I see that you have been digging –I'm ready to help. The Chancellor also told me that after the barrow is dug a monolith needs to be sought out... he has put you and me on one of the search parties."

"Aye, I heard that from him too," Darius responded, knitting his brow. "Come, let me show you where the barrow is being unearthed, and then we can discuss more amongst our work."

He led Clovis over to where a score of mammoth bulls were gathered near the centre of the lea. The massive tusks scooped away the soil, creating a deep recess in the grasses. Clovis watched for a moment, noting the particulars of how it was done by the bulls: they sliced their tusks into the earth, heaving it outwards into enormous clumps four inches deep and one meter high. One bull stood apart from the rest, using his tusks to sculpt the unearthed dirt into squares of the same lengths so that they could be lifted to place over the body once it was interred. He nodded gravely at Clovis before impatiently flicking his trunk at the hole nearby.

Clovis blinked. It hit him that underneath all the dirt and grime was Quintus, leader of the quintet of Inspection. Barely had the recognition entered his head before Darius had pulled him away. The Imperial grunted from the effort as he slid his tusks into the earth whilst Clovis watched him, waiting for instructions.

Darius raised his head, his tusks balancing a square of earth,

"Clovis I will take out the soil to form the barrow," he said, unceremoniously sliding his cube onto Clovis' tusks. Clovis caught it, nearly sinking to the ground under the weight.

"Gosh, these are heavy," he exclaimed as Darius sliced his tusks into the ground again, coming up as if for air with another perfect thinly-cut square, which he plopped onto Clovis' tusks.

He repeated the motions until Clovis bore five massive slabs in his tusks.

"Now take those over to Quintus so that he can sculpt the edges so that they're easy to carry come the formation of the burial," Darius ordered. A smirk played at the corners of his mouth. Clovis nodded at him, and then tried to take a step forward, but it was too no avail. His right foot slid out from under him on the soft grasses as his tusks, weighed down with earth, skimmed the tips of grass blades. Despite himself, Clovis saw the humour in the situation.

He turned to look at Darius, nearly losing his balance again from the mere rotating of his head,

"Brede confound it all, Darius!" he said, his tone one of light teasing, "You've gone and made me top-heavy!"

Darius chuckled, much to Clovis' amusement,

"You were asking for it, you know," he retorted, sliding off two of the slabs Clovis was holding carefully. "Now come along, we must take these over to Quintus before the day gets any later."

"Don't we also have to seek out the monolith?" Clovis muttered, walking in the direction of Quintus' work area with Darius treading next to him, his steps ambivalent as he struggled under the weight he was carrying.

Darius heaved a sigh, his previous buoyancy forgotten.

"I heard from The Chancellor's avian messenger that has been postponed until Day Three of the Time," he replied. "We started late on our preparations for the barrow and that search has commonly been on the third day, so as I far I could tell from Estella we've made good progress for today."

Clovis had the decency to look embarrassed,

"I'm sorry I arrived late," he murmured. "Maybe if I hadn't been things would be going more smoothly."

"Don't worry," Darius said brusquely, "All of us are in mourning right now. If anything's it's understandable."

He glanced at the deepening indigo hue evident in the sky. "Now return to your herd, Clovis. I will meet you in the meadow for the search tomorrow."

_**Day Three of the Time of Lacrimosa **_

Clovis wended his way ambivalently through the grasses of the meadow, his eyes darting back and forth cautiously. Out of the periphery of his vision, he caught sight of a dark brown blob in the distance looming into view. He managed a smile.

_Ah, it's Darius. _

"Well," the Imperial said by way of greeting. "I suppose we should begin our quest. Shall we not, friend Clovis?"

"Aye," Clovis replied laconically, fearing to meet Darius' eyes, knowing that he would find vestiges of the sorrow that lingered there; he saw it reflected in Millie's every morning.

"Let's go," Clovis said, earning a thoughtful glance from Darius. "We have a long journey ahead of us –at least four days – since the best places to seek out monoliths is the Passere, deep within the mountains of Eira."

Darius raised his head.

"We must be on the lookout for sabres," he bellowed. Clovis saw that he had narrowed his eyes and set his jaw.

_He is angry – violently angry – at the sabres. He is very justified for it, too._ I_ would be, if the same thing that happened to Augustine happened to either Millie or our son. _

Darius strode forward, his every footstep making the ground near Clovis tremble as the woolly mammoth walked abreast with his much taller friend. The two plodded through the meadow in companionable silence, Clovis' thoughts of Augustine and his impact on the Bredelands consuming him. The image of Millie watching him depart as Manfred stood at her side. Confusion filled his eyes as he reached up his little trunk to intertwine it with his mother's. Fury surged through Clovis as the memory faded from his vision.

"Brede!" He muttered aloud, not caring whether Darius heard or no. "It's not fair. Our young ones shouldn't have to experience death at such a tender age. But since time immemorial they have had to... even my lovely mate had to undergo loss at an age not meant for it."

"I agree," Darius mussitated. Clovis' ears drooped.

_Crap. _

Darius turned his head to look Clovis square in the eye,

"My calf, Samarkand," he continued as Clovis held his gaze, "watched his grandfather die. I still don't know what repercussions it might have on him, but I hope he will be able to overcome his feelings of grief and anger... but I can't know how he will ultimately take it. I ask of Brede that she will give him strength though."

Clovis tried to repress a sigh but eventually failed,

"I agree..." he said, attempting to search for words of comfort. Awkwardly he reached out his trunk and punched Darius lightly on the shoulder. Seeing his surprised look, Clovis tried to explain,

"It's what guys do... they punch each other on the shoulder... makes us feel better. My own father swore by it."

Darius rewarded him with the barest hint of a small grin. The returned to walking beside each other in silence, keeping company with only their thoughts and enjoying the beauties of the lush grass beneath their feet and the soaring white peaks of Eira gleaming in the distance.

"I have a question to ask of you, Clovis," Darius broke in, causing the silence between the two to fly away. He stopped short, drawing himself up so that he was looking down at Clovis.

"About what?" Clovis heard himself asking nervously. Immediately he was embarrassed of his fear, especially since it was only Darius. His friend.

Darius' glance roved from Clovis to the farthest edges of the lea and back to Clovis again, leaving Clovis feeling even more uncertain.

Darius cleared his throat, sending Clovis a gentle smile.

Clovis found himself relaxing, glad that the heat was off him.

"What do you need to bring up before the council so that we can discuss it?" He paused, and then went on, a shrewd light in his eyes, "Does it involve... _them_? Sabres?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh Manny!" Ellie squealed. "You can't end it there!"

"Yeah, what happens?" Axel asked, flinging himself to his feet. "Brede, you and Diego's story is just so exciting, Mr Manny!"

"Don't call me Mister," Manny muttered, rolling his eyes dourly. "I'm not... used to it."

"Sorry," Axel apologised, sitting back on his haunches only to find Shelley glaring at him. Manny noticed the tension between the two as they silently began arguing,

"Shelley," Manny grumbled. "Stop beating up on the poor kid."

Shelley frowned at Manny,

"He wath being disrespectful," she countered.

"About what? About who?" Manny retorted, knitting his eyebrows together as his face warped into a frown. "I didn't hear him say anything wrong."

Shelley's eyes were livid with anger as she glanced past at the mammoth over at Axel,

"You spoke Her name inappropriately," Shelley whispered in a low, ominous tone. She pointed a claw at the cub indignantly as Manny watched Axel cringe in humiliation, his eyes wide with puzzlement, "_You_ of all animals should know you should not do that, cub! It's not meant for one such as you to say _Her_ name!"

"I didn't do anything wrong," Axel muttered in reply to the sloth, a downcast expression on his face.

Confusion spiraled through Manny. He opened his mouth to ask a question and was about to speak when another voice broke into the conversation.

"He doesn't know who Brede is," Diego explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<br>**


	9. Time of Lacrimosa pt 2

The cave exploded into talk as every animal tried to make themselves heard over the others,

"QUIET!" Manny finally had to bellow, glaring at the main culprits – Sid, Shelley, his mate, the possums, and Axel. "If Peaches wakes up, story time's_ over_, Brede help me!"

His threat had immediate effect. Ellie looked contritely at him, Sid shrugged, Shelley resumed her plying, but not before casting a pointed glare at the cub, whilst Crash and Eddie slumped onto a rock, yawning. Manny sighed, glad the commotion was over. He lay down next to Ellie, only to find the bright hazel eyes of the sabre cub staring at him, boring through him with their intensity,

"Who is Brede?" Axel inquired, his voice a low growl but not one of anger. "I can't say I've ever heard of her."

"Because you _haven't_," Shelley shot back in a painfully obvious tone. "You're a sabre. Sabres know nothing of the Bredelands' customs – and we sloths do because we are _lieges_ to the mammoths." She nodded at Manny. "My lord."

Manny felt a blush grow warm beneath his fur.

"Now, Shelley," he tried to protest, anger sparking in his eyes. "Don't call me that!"

Shelley scowled,

"I know enough about this land to recognise that it belongs to you, whether you are embarrassed of it or no."

Manny shook his head, anger roiling through him. A brush of movement at his side distracted him. Glancing at his side, he noticed Diego's eyes seeking his face. He heard the sabre whisper,

"Just tell them, well, _Axel _the story of Brede's creation of the lands of Brede and then we can get back to the story," was Diego's advice.

"Good idea," Manny said, shooting Diego a relieved smile. Diego returned to his place near the fire. He gave Manny a little nod once he was in his position of relaxation again with his head resting on his forelegs. Excitement played around the corners of his lips.

Manny darted an inquisitive glance at the cub. Axel's face mirrored the anticipation he had seen in Diego's, a slow smile beginning to form on his lips.

Manny heard himself expelling a sigh. He cast a worried glance at the cub. He knew all too well that telling the story of how Brede created the lands now called by her name might not be receptive to Axel, especially since his own species had forgotten that Brede belonged to every species, and was not just the spiritual figurehead of the mammoths alone.

"Okay..." he murmured. The hint of a smile grew on his face as he recalled the first time he himself had heard the tale – as told by the Chancellor Ambrose many years ago whilst he was still just a young calf.

"A long time ago, they say a battle raged in the skies. Brede, who always was and is and to be, had arrived in the desolate lands held by the Titans. After seeing the situation, Brede faced off against the Titans, a species of large mammoths that had demonic eyes and fearsome trumpets – even larger than the Imperials and the Columbians. In fact, Imperials say they _came from _the Titans..."

He interrupted himself, the events of the all too recent present intruding on his tale. Manny narrowed his eyes, his jaw set in anger. Shaking his head, he felt a sigh heave from his lungs.

"These...Titans...drove Brede back, and sent her into exile, far from home..." He drifted off briefly. "Elder Titan named _himself _after them." Manny continued.

Axel's eyes widened as his explanation became clear.

"You can't-can't mean it," Manny heard Axel stutter.

"Hush," Shelley murmured. She gave Manny a pointed nod.

"As I was saying!" Manny exclaimed. "Brede fought the Titans for a long time; she actually fought them to a standstill. The Titans waged their war against her, the creator goddess, with wind and thunder and lightning. But Brede just wouldn't quit and, with one swing of her massive tusks, she killed the leader of her enemies, Androcles, who had tried to replace her. However, because of the strength of the Titans, so they say, she made a point - _before_ killing him - of capturing his soul for her own safekeeping."

"What does she look like?" Axel murmured, pawing the ground in excitement.

Manny paused, trying to think best of how to describe her to help the cub understand what she truly was like.

_And no one knows better than me._

"Brede stood even higher than Elder Titan, taller than the tallest fir tree in this valley," Manny went on in reply to the question, beginning to get into the flow of the tale.

"In appearance, like I said... she is taller than any known mammoth, and she has fur as white as snow and icy blue eyes. If she likes you, she is all about the tenderness and compassion. But, if you're a moron and break _any _of her laws here, her justice is swift and brutal. It's called the _Brede_lands because she calls the shots, decides what is right and wrong, and everything else."

"What happened to the soul of that Titan she vanquished?" Axel queried.

Manny found himself chuckling inwardly. He wasn't sure when he had ever experienced such deep interest in the tale of Brede, even from any of the calves he had duly noted that his old friends had grown up to have.

"Ah... well... after she had kicked their butts in the war, she left _holding_ the souls of her enemies the Titans clasped in her trunk. She enclosed them within her heart then, for safekeeping. And then, with a victory trumpet she stood, eyes dancing as she surveyed her new domain.

"But she noticed an area of total blackness in the centre of the heavens. Curious, she went down to investigate. Her heart nearly exploded in happiness as she realised that even though her old home was destroyed, here she – as the creator goddess – could form a new earth."

"Wow," Axel gasped.

Manny felt a grin tugging at his cheeks. He couldn't help but be pleased that this cub was so interested in the mammothian goddess.

_Although that's not fully true, _Manny heard an inner voice chiding him. _You have heard the tales where Brede showed herself as representative of all species that she created – not just your kind. _

"Yeah..." Manny's voice seemed to echo as he replied. He turned to face Axel, knowing that before he went on with the tale of Brede's creation of the lands that bore her name that he should know the truth that many mammoths attempted to hide away,

"Kid, erm, Axel," he said. "Listen." Axel looked up attentively at him, his expression asking _I'm not in trouble again, am I? And what do you need me to listen about? _

Manny cast his gaze around the cave until it fell on Diego. The sabre gave him a tiny smile, knowing what he was about to do.

"You should know... Axel… that Brede isn't just the goddess of the mammoths," he murmured.

"How dare you thlpeak againtht the traditionth!"

Shelley's whisper cut in, making Manny flinch.

She pointed a claw at him, her eyes ablaze.  
>"Your traditionth made you who you are, my lord! How can you dithlcard them like thilth?"<p>

Manny felt the hackles on the back of his neck rising. He stood to his feet, thrashing his tusks around as the smaller ones in the cave darted for shelter.

"And what if I did?" Manny snapped back. "I realised they were holding everyone down, and I didn't want to be a part of it, so why do _you_? And the next time you call me 'lord' I'm gonna sit on you."

He shot a glare fraught with death at the little sloth, but she merely ignored him, returning to her plying. Manny let out a huff, seating himself down next to Ellie again. The she-mammoth sent him a petulant look.

_Brede now I made Ellie mad._

"Yeth, my lord," Shelley muttered in a low voice but audible enough for Manny to hear.

_AUGH!_

"Um, Mr Manny sir," Axel's voice interrupted. He placed a paw on Manny's foreleg as if trying to seek for his full attention. Manny swivelled to face the cub, anger still burning in his expression. His brown eyes gradually changed expression from fury to one of gentleness. Axel sent him a relieved smile,

"Well, I was wondering if you could finish explaining to me what you were going to..." Axel said. His smile slipped down to one side, betraying the fact that he was nervous.

_And he shouldn't have to be, poor kid. _

"Oh... right! I, uh, as I was saying," Manny began, attempting to recompose himself after his moment of fluster. "Brede doesn't manifest herself to the creatures of her lands just a mammoth... kid, she chooses to portray herself as _your _kind. And what's more, she isn't ashamed to do so. The fact is that most of the stories have her appear in the form of a mammoth cow is because the mammoths thought she was," he paused uncomfortably, " 'theirs' alone."

"Oh," Axel replied slowly. After a moment, the hint of a smile blossomed on his face. "Well, I'm glad you're not like the others of your kind... er, Manny."

He batted the mammoth playfully on the foreleg with his large paw.

Manny found a small grin was playing on corners of his mouth. He extended his trunk to hold the cub by his paw, momentarily halting him,

"Yeah...well, you know what kid;_ I'm_ glad that you and Diego aren't like the rest of your kind too."

He glanced over at Diego resting in his spot next to the fire, a faint smile gracing the tiger's rougher features.

Manny turned back to Axel, noting that despite the apparent happiness shining in the cub's face, Manny felt he had seen... something else there. Was it wonder or relief? He ruminated. Axel's next comment shoved him out of his thoughts,

"What happened next? What did Brede do then?" The cub's excited voice resounded through his mind. Manny raised his head, catching a glimpse of the irritated expression Shelley was wearing. She cast a brutal glare at him before turning back to her plying.

"I... er, well," Manny said, trying to ignore Sid's burning gaze as he attempted to pick up the story again. "The next thing Brede did was look over her new... place. Her eyes widened as she realised it was vast... empty...

"Although she noticed, with her keen eyesight, that several minor deities lived in this area and had seen fit to mark off some places for themselves.

"Brede knew they were fertility and diocese-gods and goddesses, you might know some of their names, Shelley, such as Isbre, fertility goddess of the glaciers and Allgraig, god of the outliers and exiles, and he favoured the carnivorous species such as the sabres and the wolves. Allgraig is the figurehead for sabres and wolves and lions, to the point that there is a tundra named after him, the god of war as well as the outliers and exiles.

"Brede smiled upon them, graciously letting them stay before gently warning them to look out since she had work to do. Allgraig was a god favoured by the militant sabres of the Bredelands whilst the mammoths preferred Isbre. They thought that giving her her dues would reward them with plenty of calves for future generations.

"Having made her peace with the smaller deities that lived in this dark space in time before her, Brede moved onwards, ready to finally cause a land of beauty for herself and the other lower gods of this place, who had already accepted her as supreme leader.

"A loud trumpet echoed from her mouth as she declared that light should enter this area of darkness. Since she was the creator goddess, all elements bowed down to her and the light came to her side. She placed it into the sky and called it what we know it by today: the sun.

"Pleased with her handiwork, she stepped into the darkness, the light haloing her. With her trunk, she pulled mountains out of the earth to form a hedge of protection around this world she had found in the centre of the universe, uninhabited and alone. She dusted the peaks with a coverlet of snow. These mountains later became known as the Mountains of Eira after the snow that remains on them since their formation.

"After that, she called the sun overhead as she walked in the spaces of dry dirt between the mountains. Touching the ground gently with her trunk she caused grasses and flowers to sprout up, making her land beautiful.

"Sweeping her trunk over her head, she smiled as birds of all shapes and sizes and colours erupted out of her. She groaned as sea creatures spilled out of her into the waters she had pulled away from the land.

"Her heart exploded with happiness again as she gazed over her growing world, love shining in her eyes for every one of her creations.

"But she realised that something was missing, something bigger than everything else she had brought forth so far... there was... a lack of something… important. She gazed at the beauty all around her, and knew in her heart she was missing ones that she could spend real quality time with.

"And so, she spoke again. Before her appeared one of the first beavers, and then other animals of the lands... horses, sloths, antelopes, oxen until the land was fully populated, but she still wasn't satisfied. She formed a man, the first... _hunter..._ of the animals she had created to love her, but legend has it that she loves the humans she created as much as her own, even though the humans have no knowledge of her to this day. But... there was still something missing. She had creatures, but not creatures made fully on her level and able to communicate and know of her intimately, although everyone here in this Valley believes in the goodness of Brede because of ... the mammoths."

Manny sighed.

"And so, that leads me to the next part of my story: Brede looked around her, her heart bursting with joy at the sight of this wonderful land she had formed but once again, something was missing.

"So she created two last species that would have innate knowledge of her from birth and from their culture: the mammoths... and the sabres.

"She started with the Woollies and the Southern and the Steppe mammoths before working her way up to the largest mammoth breeds: the Imperials and the Columbians. Although she hated Androcles and the rest of his Titans for their attempt to replace her as the main gods, she looked at the souls of the Titans clasped in her trunk... She decided to give them a second chance, and so she placed them into the heart of the first Imperial mammoth and a smaller amount into the first Columbian. Because of this, the Imperials carry the reminder that they once strove against Brede deep within their core, and as such, out of any of the mammoths they are the most valiant supporter of Brede along with the Woollies, the first breed she chose to create.

"Gazing upon all these firsts of their breeds, she smiled before turning to face the firsts of the sabre breeds, whose alphas stared back at her, directness in their eyes.

"With a flash, she transformed into the body of a sabre, making the mammoths nearby draw back in fear. Brede merely smiled at the groups before her, knowing at last her work was done; she had done it – now there were some she could actively share a bond with.

"A wise glint twinkled in her eyes as she said, still in the form of a sabre,

"'Rule well, my friends, my children. Remember what I have taught your leaders and you will do well.'

"And with those words, she vanished. But the leaders of the mammoths and sabre breeds kept the memory of Brede in their hearts and passed the story of her creation of these lands down throughout the generations, although she still does materialise, usually in the form of a mammoth, to certain special ones she chooses even today. And that's the story of how Brede created the Bredelands," Manny concluded, sending a smile at Axel.

He glanced about the cave. Axel's eyes were glowing as he returned Manny's gaze. Shelley was still casting him nasty looks, Ellie nestled up against him, wordlessly letting Manny know he was forgiven. Diego's eyes were glimmering, a slight grin quirking the corners of his mouth. Crash and Eddie and Sid all wore bored expressions, having heard this story several times before over the years. Sid's expression changed from boredom to petulance within minutes as he glared at Manny.

"Wow," Axel said again, "Wow. Brede... Brede, she is so amazing..."

He punched Manny playfully with his paw again,

"You're such a great storyteller," he complimented the mammoth.

"Hey!" Sid exploded, rising to his feet. "That'th not fair! How come Manny getth all the praithe and glory? Storytelling is one of my few talentth, and even that'th taken from me!"

Manny saw Diego rolling his eyes,

"Come on, Sid," Diego retorted. "You're not a _total_ loss. Just because Manny can hold Axel's complete attention for at least twenty minutes – from what Peaches tells me, she loves to hear your stories."

"She doeth?" Sid whispered, sitting back down next to the female sloth.

He clapped his hands,

"Yeah, she doeth, especially the story about how you thlaved Ellie and Peachelth while we were down in the world beneath with Buck!"

"Yeah..." Manny heard Diego agreeing, even though he looked embarrassed by Sid's mention of _that_ story in particular, probably due to his involvement in it at first since he had nearly abandoned the herd, but he had come through when they needed him most.

_One of the few stories I've even let Peaches know about. _

"Okay, can we get back to your and Diego's story now?" Ellie spoke up.

Shelley glanced up, the fire at last departing from her eyes.

"Yeth, I agree – let'th get back to the story," she mussitated. "Where were we?"

"I, uh, Clovis and his friend Darius had just began on their quest to find a monolith to honour Regent Elder Augustine," Manny supplied.

"Well?" Diego prompted, catching Manny's eye. He sent him a roguish wink.

"Okay, okay," Manny gave in. He took a deep breath, settling again into the flow of the present story. "So, anyway, Clovis and Darius had set off on their quest. Darius, however, as you might have noticed, wasn't going to let that matter Clovis was hesitant to tell him about rest…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Day Three of the Time of Lacrimosa **_

Clovis craned his head back so that his eyes were meeting the Imperial's,

"I... er, well, yes... it does!" He heard himself admitting. His voice sounded loud to his ears.

Darius regarded him solemnly, looking deep in thought. The earth trembling beneath him alerted Clovis that Darius had began striding forward again, so he hurried to catch up.

_Now I've gone and done it. Brede! _

To his surprise, Darius swivelled his massive head to face him, his eyes narrowed to slits, the sun fringing his fur in a silhouette of light. He looked like one of the avenging Titans of the old stories come to life. Clovis gulped inwardly, at that moment fully appreciating Darius' immensity.

"In that case, you will have to tell me all about during these days of travel," Darius said pointedly. "Do you trust me with this, Clovis?"

Clovis heaved a sigh of hidden relief as Darius continued, chuckling,

"Oh, don't look so glum, I don't bite."

"I never said you did," Clovis stated. He extended his trunk to Darius, watching as the Imperial grasped his meaning, reaching out his own to grip Clovis' in a gesture of promise,

"And I would be willing to tell you about it... friend." He paused, as if in thought, and then said, "We should probably travel until nightfall today, so we can make good time across the Valley, and then I will tell you my story tomorrow."

"Agreed" came Darius' response. He let his trunk slip out of Clovis', the weight of his footsteps shaking the ground as he took the lead. "Come along, old fellow, set the pace," he called back. "I, for one, am greatly interested in hearing your tale!"

_**Day Seven of the Time of Lacrimosa **_

"When exactly did this encounter with this sabre happen?" Clovis heard Darius' query as the two stopped short, admiring the vista in front of them. The Mountains of Eira jutted into the sky, their peaks dusty with snow.

"Here is the place to find that monolith." Clovis announced, purposely ignoring his friend's question. After they had stopped to rest for the night, having made good time by travelling extensively through the meadows and prairies between Seven Oaks and Eira, Darius had immediately began his investigation. Clovis had parried him off by refusing to give any direct answers the night before, but he knew that sooner or later the time would come.

"Aye, that I agree," Darius responded, setting foot on the scree that lay on the inclines of the Mountains. "But you still haven't told me your story yet, Clovis."

Clovis held in a bitter sigh.

"Let's wait until we find the monolith we need so that we can trumpet for one of our avian messengers to send a brigade to help us carry it back," he shot back. "After all, Darius, we aren't here on a pleasure jaunt – this is a duty."

"True," Darius conceded, realising the validity of Clovis' logic. "I was becoming distracted by my desire to hear your story before it is heard before the presence of the Council..."

Instead of replying, Clovis began to climb up the rocks scattered around the piedmont that provided an ample platform for ascent. He grunted, pulling himself over the ledge and onto the lowest outcrop on the Mountains.

"Come on, Darius," he urged, extending his trunk so that the Imperial could reach. "You know we don't have much time, and we must return with the monolith before the first week of the Time comes to an end!"

Darius sent Clovis a silent glare before grasping his trunk. Clovis grunted as he pulled the Imperial onto the ledge with him. Once atop, Darius gave Clovis a nod of thanks as Clovis glanced at him, his chest still heaving from the effort of lifting his friend.

The Woolly mammoth shaded his eyes with his trunk, peering around at the huge boulders sticking out of the side of the mountain, hoping to find one that would dislodge easily.

Darius' voice broke his concentration,

"Anyway, Clovis, about that sabre alpha..."

"Not now, Darius!" Clovis shouted, his yell ricocheting off the rocks hanging above them. Shooting an irritated glance at the Imperial, he muttered, "It can wait. Now help me find a monolith to honour your father's memory."

"Clovis, would you quit being so Frankish?" Darius chided. Clovis rolled his eyes at the joke; it was said within the Bredelands that any species from the region in the far north, outside of Brede's realm, known to the inhabitants as "Fransk" had a tendency to not give straight answers.

Clovis opened his mouth, about to say a nasty retort, but he clamped it shut when he noticed that Darius had narrowed his eyes, looking intently for a tall henge boulder that they could remove from the rock face together before assembling a work crew composed of Steppe and Columbian mammoths to push it back to Seven Oaks.

He turned his attention back to the rocky cliffs hanging over them, his gaze sweeping over the mountain incline.

"I've found it!" Darius called from some distance away. Clovis pivoted to face him, the angle of his gaze immediately following in the direction that the Imperial's trunk pointed. He ambled over the rocks to join Darius.

His eyes widened as he came in sight of the henge Darius had chosen. It had fallen off the main rock face and was angular, medium-sized; he guessed that it probably weighed around five tonnes.

"Well done, Darius," He said. Stepping away from the henge, he raised his head, letting out a massive trumpet. Once his task was complete, he moved down next to Darius, attempting to find a seat amongst the uncomfortable rocks.

Finally situated, he glanced up to see Darius looking at him inquisitively.

_Oh, well, we have time to waste, so I guess I should just tell him now. _

x-x-x-x-x-x

"...And so, I came across the alpha in the forest. When I asked, he told me, very rudely, that his name was Cortez..."

"Hmm," Darius interrupted. "Why would a sabre alpha tell you his name? In all our dealings with... _them_, they have never done such a thing, preferring to keep to themselves except when they hunt us down for food and sport." His face darkened as his last sentence trembled in the air.

"Aye," Clovis said. He gave a small nod in agreement. "I think he's dangerous, and potentially even unstable in the head."

"What else did he say to you?" Darius mussitated, in tones that were slow and weighty. He sounded deep in thought, mulling over the information. Clovis wondered exactly how much Darius had heard, but decided not to ask.

"Er, ah, his exact words were 'I will agree to your terms, mammoth – but only for this onetime truce. I have a grudge against your kind that you have brought upon yourselves.' I have no idea what he meant by this, hence my desire to bring it up before the Council," Clovis went on. "And that's what you heard me talking about that day... the day Augustine died..."

Darius sat up sharply with a grunt, his tusks raised. Clovis noted that the battle-light shone in his eyes.

"And you would be right to do so, friend," Darius muttered, as if to himself. "I have a bad feeling about this."

He scowled, and then complained, "And now where is that avian messenger?"

"At your service, good sirs," a voice chirped. Clovis turned to face the henge. A small brightly coloured bird alighted on the stone. Clovis noticed that she seemed pleased with the results of their work.

She gave a thrill at the back of her throat before commencing upon her speech.

"To Clovis and Darius, greetings. My thanks and appreciations extend to you for finding the right monolith in record time; it is well known that you were the best applicants for the quest. Am sending a deputation to you at the behest of the Chancellor Ambrose, lead by Heinrich of the Steppes. Please make your way back speedily along with him, you are needed here to attend the memorial of Augustine. Our other rituals have been completed, the prayers to Brede for the safekeeping of our Regent has been sent by all the tribes on the previous days that you missed; and on the sixth day the barrow was completed whilst the cows gathered to wail at the barrow. On the seventh day, this day, cows and calves are searching the meadows for flowers to bedeck the barrow. When you return in four day's time, we will have a storytelling session to pass on the history and glory of Augustine to the calves in oral tradition and then we will erect the monolith on the fourteenth day of the Time, so may Brede carry you home safely. I am Brede and the Regent Elder's servant. Quintus."

Clovis shook his head blearily.

_It's odd that Quintus is the one majorly in charge of this Time, _he reflected, _Most times it has been the Chancellor who oversees everything. Ambrose must be harder hit by the loss than I suspected. _

He looked up as the large bulk of Darius covered him with shadow. Rising to his feet, he saw at a glance that Sonia had perched on the Imperial's right tusk, looking forward in the direction of the meadow as he moved forward off the mountain to where Darius stood waiting on the grass, authority exuding from every muscle of the immense Imperial.

He heard them before he saw them. The dust of a score of mammoths travelling together clouded the air as one mammoth emerged, Heinrich, Elder of the Steppes. At the far back, flanked by his bodyguard regiment, a band of ground sloths rolled logs of medium girth along in the middle. A small dark brown sloth walked in the centre, marshalling his boys to keep them in order.

Clovis squinted, deep down recognising the sloth leading the band, yet he couldn't place him. At once, he grinned.

_It's Edmund, from my diocese of the Three Fjords. He came to help. He must have greatly respected Augustine too. _

Clovis heard Darius let out a cheer, signaling to the others where they were as he wildly waved his trunk. In response Heinrich raised his trunk, the ground trembling underfoot as he trundled over to them, his crew of sloths and bodyguards in tow.

_**Day Eleven of the Time of Lacrimosa **_

Clovis exhaled a sigh, casting his gaze over his shoulder. The henge for Augustine's memorial trundled along behind him, the massive ground sloths from Edmund's contingent pushing it with all their strength as the scrawny sloths plodded in front of them, laying down logs (cut by the beavers) so that their stronger brethren could heave the monolith onto the logs. It made for slow progress.

Darius strode along on the other side of the monolith, deep in conversation with Heinrich. Clovis lifted his ears slightly, trying to discern the intent of their conversation. A few words filtered through to him,  
>"It has caused great dismay over how long our Time of Lacrimosa preparations have taken," Heinrich muttered. "The distraction of mourning has made some of my ablest lieutenants of my bodyguard crew falter in their task."<p>

"I hear you," Darius murmured in reply. "For some reason, ever since my father was attacked and mortally wounded, it has become even more certain to me that our peaceful valley is under fire. We must keep watch at all borders."

"_Ja_," Heinrich said. His brow knitted in concentration. "Makes one wonder how the two moons of Regent Elections will go with so many mammoths out of it due to Augustine's untimely death."

Clovis shook his head mournfully, his ears drooping downwards so that the susurration of words coming from his two friends' speech was muffled entirely.

He glanced over at Edmund, noticing the tan-coloured sloth had stopped short, wiping the perspiration off his brow before placing another log in front of the roller conveyance. He gestured at one of the ground sloths twice his height, who nodded at him and pushed the henge forward onto the log roller.

Clovis directed his gaze upwards, noting how low the sun has sunk beneath the peaks of the Mountains. Twilight was descending upon the world in shades of purple and white.

Whilst he was grateful that Darius hadn't mentioned to Heinrich his parley with Cortez, the implication that it was necessary for the Council to know of the potential threat the alpha had given them weighed on his thoughts, as he knew it had to happen before the Elections commenced. It finally struck him deeply as he realised why Darius was so intent on it – the Council's knowledge could mean the life or death of their species in defence against the marauding bands of sabres.

He turned to look at the hardworking sloths again. Compassion for their lieges made him speak up, interrupting Darius and Heinrich.

"Guys, I know that we're in a hurry to get back to the Inner Bredelands and that it's imperative that we return as quickly as possible, but we have already been travelling hard for two, nearly three, days with no rest, and Edmund and his crew are tired." He paused, looking evenly into each set of eyes. Darius merely looked neutral, whereas Heinrich looked annoyed at the thought of halting their travel for one night.

"So I suggest that we rest for one night and then travel on hard to Seven Oaks tomorrow," Clovis amended. Inwardly he pleaded with Darius, _Please agree. _

Heinrich grunted,

"We've already lost nearly three days now of the Time of Lacrimosa," he contended, pawing the ground with his hoof. "This doesn't set well with me; Quintus and the Chancellor are depending on us to hurry back so that the memorial can be erected and the benediction given."

"Oh, stow it, Hen," Darius retorted. "I know what really concerns you – you are worried about the protection of the Bredelands and you are anxious to prove yourself to the Council before the Elections, as are all the nominees – but resting for one night won't hurt."

"Fine," Heinrich growled. His eyes flamed with barely-concealed annoyance at Darius. "And don't call me Hen. Nobody calls me a chicken!"

"Yes, of course, instead I'll just call you a chicken." Darius chuckled, ignoring the last half of Heinrich's statement. "Come along, Heinrich, there's no harm done, just a bit of playful banter, eh?"

A smile tugged at the fringes of the Steppe bull's mouth,

"Aye, right, no harm done."

He and Darius began walking off some distance away to find a place to lie down. Clovis was left standing next to the monoliths and the weary sloths.

Relieved to have a reprieve from their work, the sloths – massive and undersized, alike – immediately dispersed to find themselves something to eat and to relax. One by one they left, saying nothing to Clovis.

_Well, that's gratitude for you. Mangy little sloths. _

A teenaged sloth scuttled around the henge as Clovis watched him go. The Woolly turned away but a shout made him look back,

"Hey, Mr Clovis!" The young one called back at him, waving. Clovis found himself smiling and waving back with his own trunk. "Thanks a lot for letting us rest! You'll be a great Regent Elder if you're ever elected!"

Clovis opened his mouth to reply but in a moment the young russet-coloured teen had vanished behind the henge. Clovis knew he had gone off to find his friends.

The Elder of the Three Fjords diocese expelled a deep sigh, his eyes slanting over to glance at the monolith. Seeing as there was no one around to watch over it, he walked to the other side where the sun still lent its rays and sat down in the warmth. He blinked, drowsiness pervading his body.

Images floated before his eyes: Millie's smiling face, his first meeting with Augustine in the meadow around a week after he had met her, Augustine lying in the thicket, mortally wounded.

Jerked into the reality of the present again, he felt tears dampening his fur. His weariness was utterly forgotten. He turned to look at the henge next to him, doubts rising in his mind: was it even worthy of Augustine? Had he failed? What if, no matter what Augustine had told him, he wasn't fit to be Regent Elder?

"La da da da," a voice hummed nearby. Clovis shook his head with annoyance, two parts glad and two parts peeved that he had been torn away from his doubts. Clovis rose to his feet, peering around the other side of the monolith.

The smiling face of Edmund emerged into the light. The sloth was busy cheerily polishing the stone with a leaf.

Clovis frowned at him,  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

"I wish I could say 'Putting slothth on the map', but since thith ith in honour of Augustine, one's not really allowed..." The sloth muttered, more to himself than to Clovis. "So I wath jutht making sure it lookth sthpiffin' for when we get home."

"Home..." Clovis mussitated, looking at the monolith in the fading light as Edmund's words about drawing on it wormed into his mind. He blinked again, watching as images seemed to appear on it. They were crude, primitive drawings, but as he squinted, they materialised into figures he knew: he saw himself and Darius standing side by side, tusks raised triumphantly, Manny grow into a fine young bull, and then clashes of tusks and sabre incisors flashing as red splattered onto the ground.

"And tho anyway, thlpeakin' of home, I can't wait to see my dear little thlonny Thiddy again," Edmund chortled. "He'th a thmart one, he ith."

Clovis found himself blinking away tears. He glanced again at the monolith and noticed that it was bare of images, leaving him wondering and inexplicably dejected over what he had just had the misfortune to witness.

The sloth continued on with his prattle, serenely oblivious to Clovis' distress.

"My Thiddy isn't very well-liked by his older brothers, although I had the same thing happen to me in my growing up years. My brother, Fungus, barely tolerateth the boy; although I know he has potential in him... he's just kind of, well, to put it mildly, he's rather irritating. I saw once that my older son, Marshall, had tried to leave Thiddy in the company of poisonous reptileth to annoy..."

Clovis tuned out, hearing nothing further of Edmund's chatter.

"I just had a vision from Brede..." he heard his own voice saying aloud. "And I have no idea why she meant me to see it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Clovis awoke, filled with anxiety. Darius and Heinrich stood over him. Heinrich's expression was a perfect study in the art of looking like a thunderstorm.

"Get up, Clovis," he was urging. "We have little time to waste; we are now three days late when it comes to the Time, so we must hurry and get this. Monolith. Home. Now!"

_Oh crap. Three days late! We have only one more day left! _

Clovis thought in consternation as he rose to his feet. A quick glance at the sloths determined that they had already prepared the roller and had begun thrusting it forward.

"Let's move!" Heinrich ordered. "Everyone, pick up your feet! We need to reach the Inner Bredelands by sun's zenith!"

The ground trembled beneath everyone's paws as the three mammoths in the lead charged forward, guiding their monolith home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shelley elbowed Sid.

"Thlo your daddy called you Thiddy, huh?" She said. Sid's cheeks grew red under his fur. It gave Manny no end of pleasure to see the usually debonair sloth so disconcerted.

"Yeth he did," Sid muttered, shooting a glare at the lady sloth next to him. "And don't laugh at it!" More red blossomed on his cheeks, "it was a very... cute name I think."

"Siddy Siddy Siddy!" The possums began chanting.

"Thhud up," Sid retorted with a deep scowl on his face at the possum brothers.

Shelley turned to look at the possums, a dangerous glint in her expression,

"You know, boyth," she addressed them, instantly causing their chant to taper off; "I think that name is very thweet. Let's not teathe Sid any more about it... all right you two?"

"Okay," Crash and Eddie mumbled, clearly disappointed. Shelley turned, wearing a big smile on her face. Manny couldn't help but notice how flirtatious the gleam in her eyes was.

_Uh oh. Here comes trouble_, he thought. The sides of his mouth began to turn up with amusement. _Sid won't be able to resist. _

"... Thiddy..." The word was barely audible to him, but he could hear the emotional intensity it contained. He watched as the possums covered their eyes in disgust whilst Axel grimaced in dismay; Diego stared into the fire, lost in his own thoughts, not even aware of the fact that Shelley was leaning her face ever closer to Sid,

"... but I think I will use that name for you now... Thiddy," she murmured in a raspy tone, causing Sid to back away, unsure of what to do. His whole facial expression pleaded "No."

_Sloth seduction tactics. Now I've seen _everything_. _

"Can we get back to the story now?" Axel piped up, deliberately breaking the moment. Sid and Shelley immediately stopped looking at each other. Sid avoided Shelley's gaze, an expression of relief evident on his features by the light of the fire.

"Isn't it the last day of the Time of Lacrimosa now?" Axel continued, removing Manny's attention from the errant sloths.

"No, of course it isn't!" Manny shot back, his shoulders slumping. All these interruptions were beginning to wear him out. He sighed inwardly, realising how glad he was that he'd be passing the story onto Diego soon.

Axel rolled his eyes, letting Manny know that his sarcasm didn't unnerve him.

"Yeah, I can really see that," he shot back.

"Well, good for you, kid, for noticing it," Manny snapped. "At least you're a _good _listener."

The rumble of a chuckle from Diego's place beside the fire drew Manny's attention away from the cub,

"So, are you two going to have a snark contest all night, Manny?" The sabre queried dryly, his eyes flashing with humour, "or are we going to get back to our story?"

"Yeah, Manny," Ellie piped up, twining her trunk into his again comfortably. He swivelled his massive head to look at her. Her smile flitted from one of mere mischief to something deeper... curious. A grin slipped forward onto his face as he wondered what she was so curious about,

"Since I was never raised as a mammoth and still do think of myself as part possum," she continued with a sly wink, "you have no idea how much I want to know more about what you grew up with... that I wasn't able to."

Ellie's enthusiasm was irresistible, and Manny found himself slowly grinning back into her playful green eyes.

"All right," he said, as deliberately ponderously as he could manage. "Anyway, here goes… having made their return to the Inner Bredelands just in the nick of time, Dad and my uncle Darius immediately hurried to make amends. At the same time they felt the heaviness of grief coming down upon them again, now that the quest was over and the final day was upon them all.. everyone realising that once the mourning was over, another important event would take its place… that of the Elections... for Regent Elder..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Day Fourteen of the Time of Lacrimosa **_

Clovis drew in a deep breath, hastily exchanging a glance with Darius as the tips of the oaks of seven loomed into his line of vision.

"We've made it," he heard Darius mutter to himself next to him. "And with barely a moment to spare," he added as the Chancellor emerged into the clearing, stepping from under an recess through which a trickle of water poured through the cliffs face near the tree sentinels.

The Chancellor nodded courteously at the three Elders, his stare taking them in with one glance, noting how exhausted they were because of the exertions they had undertaken to get back in time. His gaze fell, at last, upon the monolith.

"You have done well," The Chancellor mussitated, extending his trunk to touch the henge. Clovis noted that his motion was like that of a greeting to an old friend, and, as the Chancellor lowered his head, he realised the Chancellor must have been seeing the likeness of his Regent Elder in place of the monolith. "It is truly fitting for one such as Augustine."

Darius inclined his head slightly at Clovis. Getting the hint that he had been elected spokesmammoth for the group, Clovis said,

"We thank you for your commendation, Chancellor, and yes, I do realise we are late for this, and I hope the other days of the Time that we missed have gone well…" He cleared his throat, his eyes sliding over to meet Darius' uncertainly. The Imperial smiled at him, without words, letting Clovis know that all was fine. "And so I speak for all three Elders here in saying that we know the blessing for the dead must begin posthaste."

"Very true, very true," The Chancellor supplied. His large eyes were heavy with sorrow. "Come along, you all," he went on, motioning with one leg to the sloths.

Edmund smacked his claws together, directing the band to heave the monolith past the Chancellor and into the meadow where the seven oaks held memories of past Regent Elders whilst keeping watch over new ones in the valley seat of mammothian government of the Bredelands.

A half-smile, tinged with sadness, quirked at Clovis' mouth as he watched the monolith moved into position, Quintus now taking over as director of the sloths. He glanced up, his gaze meeting the grieving face of the Chancellor,

"He will be amongst the greats here," Clovis whispered, thinking of famed Regent Elders from history such as Benedictine and Julius, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Aye, that he will," The Chancellor agreed. "And may Brede carry him into Elysium even though our hearts are filled with loss; for he was the best friend I ever knew and he governed his diocese of the Bredelands wisely."

He blinked away tears of his own, a hint of humour returning to his voice, "But I am getting ahead of myself… it's still too early for the benediction, but that will come," he turned to Darius and Heinrich, glancing meaningfully over at Clovis, "I can see you are tired and have been missing your families. Go find them. I will send out Sofia to summon everyone for the Blessing, once night falls."

"Thank you, kind sir," Clovis, Darius, and Heinrich chorused before parting ways.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Clovis led his herd back into the clearing. He glanced across at Millie, noticing how deeply sorrow had etched itself into her eyes. He mentally cursed himself for the responsibility that had taken him away from her and Manny just when they needed him the most in this Time of bereavement.

_And it's even worse for Millie because Augustine wasn't just the Regent Elder to her, _a voice snapped at him inside. _He was her godfather; and the one who helped her and Kenrich recover from their losses by his adoption of them into his own herd. _

Manny glanced up at his mother, his face blank with confusion, although Clovis couldn't help but notice the sadness wreathing his expression. Inwardly Clovis sighed, wishing once again that he had had the opportunity to be with them in the midst of the Time and not just as an afterthought.

The rustle of grasses made him look up. His gaze met the large green eyes of his mate, glimmering limpidly at him. He knew they were wet with tears, and, unable to find any truly sustaining words of comfort, he simply twined his trunk into hers as Millie wearily laid her head upon his shoulder. Manny rubbed against his legs, enjoying the fact that his father was part of the family again.

Fireflies fluttered past Clovis and Millie, lost in their embrace, whilst Manny watched them go, his glance falling upon where they landed near the barrow mound; to give the light needed during the blessing ceremony.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused Millie and Clovis to sadly let go of each other, exchanging glances before they turned forward to watch the procession and the blessing. Clovis extended his trunk down around Manny's chest and held his son comfortably in it as the fireflies glinted overhead, bathing the barrow in soft light.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Millie raised her head, feeling the moistness of her eyes, which she attempted to blink away. She knew she had to be strong despite her pain. Drawing in a deep breath, she attempted to focus on the burial procession beginning.

She blinked, her tears obscuring her view as her gaze slowly fell upon the mammoths and the larger species of ground sloths supporting the deceased body of the former Regent Elder with their claws and their tusks over to the barrow.

_I miss you, Augustine. _

The procession moved forward, their steps slow and dignified as fireflies clustered in starry clumps, several thousand per group, their soft light shimming faintly over the decaying remnants of the Regent's body.

Tears blinded Millie as she turned her face away, unable to watch her godfather be lowered into the ground. Furiously, she swept her trunk at her eyes, vainly attempting to hide her tears. She drew in a deep breath to steady herself as the sonorous voice of the Second, Chancellor Ambrose, filled the night air,

"We are gathered here today, young and old, to lay our dear Augustine to rest with his fathers," The Chancellor began. "Through an act of rashness and sacrifice he is lost to us, but we will honour him by adhering to the traditions that he kept so well – such as ministering to the widowers and the orphans," without warning the sorrow in his eyes turned to one of almost joy as he glanced at Millie, who nodded in recognition, silently thanking Augustine again in her heart for everything he had done for her and her father.

"And faithfully serving Brede all of the days of his life, and telling stories of her glory to our young calves, the next generation. His wise governance of the lands of the Bredelands has earnt him respect and honour from every mammoth breed here present amongst us…" The Chancellor's voice cracked slightly. "He was also my best and truest of friends, and I – and all of you gathered here – will miss him very much, so deep has been his impact upon all of us. And so I give you the blessing for him: may you rest, free from pain and toil in the trunk of Brede, Augustine, having been carried to Brede's haven of peace and joy, Elysium."

The Second heaved a sigh, his shoulders rolling as his gaze swept past the congregation of mammoths and then down at the body resting in the barrow. He stepped forward, the fireflies trailing along in his wake, and extended his trunk into the barrow to gently touch the dark fur still remaining on the corpse, before drawing it down to his leg.

He turned away, his glance falling upon the nearest mammoths before him. His and Millie's eyes met, and the ancient Elder and the young cow stared into each other's faces, lost in a shared grief.

"You may all pay your respects," The Chancellor stated. "Come, touch him one last time, and remember..."

"We will," Millie heard her own voice saying. The faces of every mammoth there turned to look at her. Momentarily Millie felt shy and awkward, seeing all those faces looking at her, their expressions blank with confusion or shock, but then she caught sight of Clovis staring at her, the ghost of a smile on his face. "If it pleases the Second, I would like to go first."

The Chancellor didn't answer in words; instead he merely inclined his head slightly in agreement.

Millie lurched forward, attempting to keep her steps graceful as she made her way next to the barrow wherein her godfather lay, despite her heart stumbling with every movement she did. Tears blurred her vision as she stopped short, her trunk falling gently onto the limp brown one of Augustine's.

"I love you," she whispered in a broken voice. "I will never forget you, godfather, and I will always be grateful for what you did for me and my father." She paused, a sob racking her throat before she mussitated, "That terrible, terrible day when it seemed like the whole world had turned black as night."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The calf raised her head from her mother's side, glancing about warily. She recoiled as she noticed the bright red splotch on the grasses in front of her.

_Blood. _

She last recalled a flurry of movement in front of her as her mother blocked her path, glaring down a huge sabine with bright green eyes. The massive sabre snarled at the cow, advancing upon her, but she rebuffed him with a thrust of her heavy tusks.

The sabine, obviously the alpha, lunged at her, his incisors ripping into her throat. She fell backwards as the calf's eyes widened with fear. She attempted to dart away, but her leg was caught under mother's bulk.

She whimpered as the sabres crept around, bunching up frail and younger mammoths in her herd. Screams echoed as the Sabines completed their work. The last sound she heard before she lost consciousness from fear and the pain in her leg was the trumpet of her father. She hoped that he had fended off the sabres enough so that they wouldn't come back again later...

"Millie! Millie!" she heard a voice calling to her. It sounded as though it was dimly resounding through a corridor.

The wind whistled through the grasses eerily. The faint roar of a sabine echoed off in the distance. The small female calf's sobs filled the air as she lay beside the massive body of a light brown cow. Streaks of red decorated her fur, spilling out onto the ground. The Madam Elder of the herd was still, her stomach bloated from her festering wounds. Red droplets poured from her open mouth, staining the grasses black with drying blood.

Millie gasped, flinching away from the body.

"What happened?" she said, horrified. She glanced up at her father, hoping for reassurance.

"Flip," Kenrich growled, casting wary glances at the carnage littering the ground of the battlefield. She heard the sorrow and world-weariness in his voice as she lay amongst the grass fibres stained with black and red, realising that he had pulled her out from under the still warm body of her mother.

She glanced around her, noticing that they were the only two left alive. Her sobs broke the stillness in the air again as her father's gaze landed on her, with one glance discerning the blood of the mate had been strewn over his daughter in the heat of battle but that she was unharmed.

His eyes narrowed without warning.

"Flippin' Brede!" he trumpeted, stamping his feet on the ground so that the earth trembled in his rage. "Flippin' Brede, flip her for what she has done to me!"

He ignored the calf's gasps as he continued to stomp at the earth in a rage. The sun began to sink below the peaks of the firs, dusting the fur of the herd's dead in golden light.

Millie closed her eyes against the ravages of the rays piecing her eyes, and when she opened them another mammoth – much, much taller than her father – stood in front of them. His face was stern and regal, yet kindness graced his eyes. The fading sunlight bathed him in a silhouette of blurry yellow.

"Come with me," he said, urgency belying his calm tone. He held out his trunk to Kenrich, who silently grasped it before slumping against him wearily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"And the rest is history, they say," Millie wept. Her voice fell into the cadence of formal speech. "The loss of my father's mate – and his herd – during his reign of Regent Elder was nigh unbearable for him, but you came along just in time to adopt us into your herd, since you knew my father of yore. If you hadn't arrived just then, Kenrich and I would both have been lost."

She clasped Augustine's trunk tightly, ignoring the tears dampening her cheeks as she bent down to nuzzle him.

"Your time is up," the Chancellor warned. "Go on now, miss."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The procession continued at a steady pace. Clovis took his place, murmuring a few words of appreciation to the Regent, before falling back to stand alongside Millie and their son to watch the other mammoths honour Augustine in their own ways.

The silence that harbingered the end of praises and thoughts sent towards Elysium brought something close to relief for Clovis. Fireflies swooped down in circlets of light as Ambrose and Quintus eased the body into the hole.

Edmund's sloth crew emerged from the shadows. He directed the larger sloths to fill the recess with dirt as Ambrose and Quintus watched; making sure all the preparations went just right.

Finally, the largest sloths maneuvered the monolith on top of the barrow. It stood upright, as regal and magnificent as the mammoth it honoured.

Tears crept into Clovis' eyes once again, but he refused to let them fall.

"We will miss him greatly," The Chancellor declared, "But now it is time for us to get back to our work. Now that the Time of Lacrimosa is past, Elections and Councils will now commence. Only one of you will be chosen as truly fit to guide us," He pointedly glanced at Clovis and Darius, standing shoulder to shoulder in front of their herds.

"However," he went on, "Tomorrow will be a reprieve for our next generation first. They will meet the other calves and learn of our laws that Brede has taught for our governance of mammoths. You are now dismissed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you hear that, Daddy?"

"What is it, Manny?"

"I get to meet the other calves tomorrow, with Will, and learn of Brede's laws for us!"

Clovis shared a brief smile with Millie as they walked slowly back to their designated camping site for their herd, myriads of fireflies lighting up their way back.

His trunk immediately wrapped itself under Manny's; glad to feel the warmth of his son's in his,

"That's wonderful, Manny," he said with the barest trace of hesitation.

"I love you, Dad," Manny mussitated, clinging to his trunk. "And you too, Mama."

"We love you too, Manny," Clovis and Millie exclaimed in unison.

_And I just hope that I never, ever have to lose either of you like we lost Augustine. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

><p><strong>Flashbacks of peril long ago! Hints of a dark disaster ahead! ELECTIONS COMMENCING - SOON!<br>**

**My dear readers, I must say, it seems all of the preliminary chapters from 1 up to 7 was the introduction, now the REAL story begins in earnest! :P (The funny thing is that this story is only the prequel to the story most of you have heard about because I have dangled it in front of you since 2010!) ;) :P **

**So, what did you think of it? Any constructive criticism on how I can make it the best that it can be? What sequences did you enjoy? What questions do you have now that the mysterious "Brede" mentioned in the previous chapters has been revealed for who She really is? Were you able to notice my subtle shoutouts to movies like Inception and Back to the Future? ;) I will try and reply to everyone, provided you click that big juicy blue button below!  
><strong>

**Till chapter 10, see ya later!  
><strong>


	10. Introductions

**Hello everyone! **

**Thanks for all the great reviews on the two-parter chapter! And now, usual disclaimers apply: Hudson is copyright to Trev/thelonemongrel from his LiT series stories Origins and Yesterday's Child (Go read and review his stories, you won't regret it! I promise! :)) and the name Elder Titan belongs to goldenpuon. Anyways, without further ado… **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The fire crackling was the only sound in the cave, which had once again fallen silent. Every mammal was quiet, wrapped up in his or her own thoughts.<p>

The groan of a muscular sabre in the shadowed corner near the mammoths abruptly broke the stillness,

"Well, I just thought that you should know this," Diego spoke up, almost defiantly. His eyes darted back and forth from Manny to Sid. Manny thought he sensed a hint of anxiety emanating from his friend.

"Yeah?" Manny inquired.

"It was my grandfather Ferdinand," Diego admitted, ducking his head away from Manny, "who killed your ...grandmother... your grandfather's herd." He paused, and then muttered, "I'm sorry."

"That. Was. Your. Grandfather?" Manny exploded. He massaged his temples with his trunk wearily. This was one revelation that he hadn't expected to hear tonight.

"Yeah," was Diego's laconic response. His look changed swiftly from guilt to fear in a matter of seconds as he sought Manny's face,

"You aren't angry at me, are ya Manny?" he whispered.

Manny exhaled a sigh, glancing at his friend. For the second time that night he was struck by how vulnerable Diego – the massive, strongly built sabre – actually was. The clash that had occurred that day seven years ago when he had gone before the Council in advocacy of his friend intruded upon his thoughts again. Elder Titan had tried to strike him for no reason at all.

"Manny?" Diego's voice interrupted.

Manny looked into Diego's eyes,

"No, I'm not mad, D. Just surprised is all."

Diego mustered,

"This is probably just some cruel joke of Brede's, the circumstances that have forced us together."

Ellie shrugged,

"Can we please not discuss Brede's plans right now?" she retorted. "I, for one, would like to go back to the story!"

She winked broadly at Manny. With a sinking feeling, he realised that she probably wanted him to go on with his mammoths-focussed half of the story. Inwardly he moaned.

"So, I take it you want me to continue with my part of the story?" he said, deliberately making his words as slow as possible in an attempt to aggravate his mate and the others.

The stern glower in response he received from Ellie sealed the deal.

"Okay, fine!" he shouted at her. She sent him an amused look. Feeling beaten, he stole a glance at the sabre,

"Just promise me that you'll take up _your _part of the story after this," he mumbled out of corner of his mouth to Diego.

The sabre shot him a bland grin.

"Sure, old buddy."

"Can we _please_ just get back to the story now?" Axel piped up. His eyes were glowing with excitement. "What happens next, Mr Manny?"

"How many times do I have to ask you, kid, to stop calling me that?" Manny groaned. His expression changed from annoyance to sympathy when Axel's face crumbled.

He wondered what experiences the cub had gone through to speak to him so deferentially, almost as if he was afraid that saying the wrong thing would get him in trouble. Axel batted at his trunk playfully, reminding Manny that the kid had spunk, too.

"Ah, all right," he replied. Axel and Shelley exchanged another round of excited glances with each other. Ellie smiled in anticipation. Sid leaned back on his rock, occupying himself by watching Shelley, whilst Crash and Eddie leaned forward, momentarily interested. Diego shot him a thin smile,

"Anyway," Manny continued. "So, let me see, where was I.. Now that the Time of Lacrimosa was over, like I mentioned, Chancellor Ambrose had thought it best to introduce us calves to each other fully and to the ways of the Traditions... and so it began, the very next day..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manny walked alongside Clovis as the Elder of the Three Gorges herd lead him further into the Valley. On their way, the two mammoths came across the field of the barrows. A newly installed monolith stood in the midst of them, starkly visible in contrast to the ancient upright rocks that had gradually slid deeper into the ground, some tilting sideways, due to the effects of erosion over time. It was a place of grandeur and beauty.

"Why do we have to come here?" Manny heard himself asking. His eyes slanted towards the most prominent monolith, but it held no connexion for him.

He heard his father chuckle,

"Manny, the Chancellor requested that all of the calves from the diverse herds present here gather as one so they can meet each other and learn of our hallowed Traditions."

He inclined his head,

"See, here come Abelard and William now – all the young calves – our next generations, will be here. Manny, look at me."

Manny tore his gaze away from William's excited grin to face his dad. Excitement was bursting out of him, why was his father slowing him down now?

"Not just calves of the other herds will be there, but Hopes of the Herd too," Clovis went on. He patted Manny on the shoulder, holding his gaze. Manny stared back at him, enjoying this time alone with his father. "And so, I want you to know this Manny." He cupped Manny's face in his trunk, seeking his eyes earnestly. "Show 'em what you're made of, son. I know you can do it."

Manny felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he rushed deeper into Clovis' trunk,

"I will, Daddy."

"Manny!" William called. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Bye, Daddy!" Manny grinned, waving his trunk at Clovis as he raced over to his friend. The last thing he saw as his father receded into a dark blob amidst the medium grasses was the proud smile on his face.

"Manny!" William said again, an undertone of playful scolding in his voice. "Don't you realise you've almost made us late?" he stuck out his tongue at Manny.

Manny straightened his face so as not to laugh.

"Of course Will," he shot back, feigning a stern expression. William only laughed so hard in response that he fell over on the grass.

Manny sighed,

"Now who's going to make us late?" he asked, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry Manny. Betcha can't beat me to the Falls of Brede!"

"Who's to say?"

He took off across the grasses, Will panting and laughing at the same time whilst he hurried to catch up with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Welcome, welcome," The Chancellor greeted Manfred and William, who replied that they were glad to be here. He gestured with his tusks for the two Woollies to take a seat amongst the others of their same kind.

Manny sat down hurriedly, eager to look studious in front of the Chancellor,

"Ahem," The Chancellor cleared his throat, as Manny stole glances at the other calves nearby him. Two of the calves were of the Imperial breed, one from the Southern regions of the Ademais Marches, two more of Columbian descent, along with several calves who were members of the Steppe contingents.

There was also a female calf of his species who sat alone; she appeared, from his perception, smaller than the norm. All of the other calves' tusks, including his, were budding slightly; hers were nonexistent. She caught Manny eyeing her. After a moment, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully before turning to face the Chancellor. Manny frowned at her, affronted by her boldness.

_Girls. _

"Ahem," The Chancellor said again, shooting a glare at the ruckus he heard near the centre of the group, and the troublemakers immediately hushed. Manny watched him, holding his breath as the Chancellor made his circuit around the crowd. He gave Manny a brief nod.

Nearby, Manny sensed rather than noticed the petulant scowl puckering on the face of the large black Imperial calf he had seen on the pilgrimage,

"You can make all of your introductions later," The Chancellor went on.

_I recognise you, _Manny thought at the black calf, _I think – I think you might be the other "Hope of the Herd" I saw on the pilgrimage! _

"But now, to business!"

Manny immediately snapped to attention, fastening his eyes on the Chancellor's wise visage. He sent Manny a sad smile,

"You are all here for an important occasion in the history of mammothkind – to remember the majesty of our former Regent Elder Augustine and for the start of the Council of mammoth Elders to determine the new Regent."

The black calf raised his trunk in the air, fervour shining in his eyes,

"Regent Elder Augustine was my grandfather." His tone was humble.

The Chancellor nodded,

"Aye that is true, Samarkand. Your love for him is well-known around now these parts, my son. Now pay heed to these teachings so you can emulate him come your time."

Samarkand grinned, "Yes, sir!" he touched his trunk to his forehead in a salute. Manny couldn't help but smile in his direction. He wanted nothing more than to be like the older calf.

"You are here to get your first taste of our Ways of Old - the Traditions- handed down to us by Brede at the very beginning of time."

Manny listened attentively as the Chancellor went into detail about the foundation of the Bredelands from the beginning wherein Brede trounced the Titans to the ending where she transformed, surprisingly, into a _sabre, _although he still wasn't clear on what a sabre even_ was_, hanging on every word. Once the story was complete, The Chancellor turned once again to the topic of express significance: that of conveying to the next generations the essence of mammothian government,

"As I was saying, you have been gathered here for a reason. The first, being that you, our next generation, will know of the story of how Brede formed these lands of ours and bequeathed control to us, installing us as the main guardians of justice and law and order. The second, being nominations within the herds as one group for the election of a Regent Elder to succeed our most noble Augustine, and also the election of new Elders to serve as representatives of said herd at the Councils."

"What's 'bequeathed'?" William muttered as an aside to Manny.

"_Given_," Manny shot back. "Now, hush. I want to listen."

"This is an important task, and entails much (pay heed, young ones)," he went on, darting a glare in the direction of William and Manny, who let their ears drop in shameful embarrassment. They turned again to being attentive, "effort: one who wants to be elected to either Elder of their herd or Regent of all the Bredelands must uphold our laws, respect the species of your diocese that you will be giving protection to, we call them your _lieges_; and attend the Councils of the Regent Elder when he orders them."

"This is just awesome," Manny faintly heard the calf the Chancellor had called 'Samarkand' murmur to himself. "I want to be a great Elder or Regent someday. Maybe even a Regent Elder!"

_I wish to do the same, _Manny couldn't help thinking to himself. A grin stretched across his face. The Chancellor continued speaking, so Manny turned again to face him,

"These Councils of the Regent Elder, or RE, assemble once every moon for us, the main body of Elders in service to the Regent Elder and overseers of the entire Bredelands to assess as one your administration of your herd and your diocese is going, and if you make through the first year's baptism of fire as Elder of your herd, proving to be one worthy to lead us all, your name will be recalled by our avians when the time comes for the election of Regent Elder. If you, all of you here, either male or female, pass that initiation, by virtue of your character and standing amongst your own herd and mammothian society in general you may be elected to the highest place of leadership – that of Regent Elder."

The murmurs of excitement and pleasure around Manny thrilled him. He fastened his eyes on the Chancellor's again, myriads of feelings rising within him.

_Daddy wants to be Regent Elder. And, I know he could be! _he felt a smile slowly turning up the edges of his cheeks.

"If you _are_ elected to Regent Elder, you will be allowed to guide all of the Bredelands for some twenty years, or better known as a 'score' to make it easier to remember..." he trailed off, sounding deep in thought. "One such as Augustine, lost to us so untimely, was never intended by Brede to happen," he went on, momentarily saying words that mattered only to himself.

It seemed to Manny as if he was trying to find a sliver of justification to renege the irreversibility of the former Regent Elder's death. It confused him greatly, too; after all, hadn't he just heard him extolling the glories and wonder and wisdom of Brede from the Chancellor's very own mouth? Couldn't it be possible that Brede willed it? Could it be possible...

"And if you still wish to continue in that role," The Chancellor interrupted Manny's muddled thoughts, bringing him back, reluctantly, to concentration. "You may be elected, by general vote, to the role of Chancellor (_Speaker _for the Council of the Regent, you young ones, and it is an honour given only to the most respected Elders of our various tribes, for them to oversee and direct the Councils they manage, not only for the Regent Elder but also for smaller, more informal councils of note) a most necessary role among us."

Manny found that, despite his attentiveness, the Chancellor was proving hard to follow with his manner of long and dignified speeches. However, he sat up alertly, letting everything the Chancellor said seep in, become a part of him.

"If your father or the leader of your herd," The Chancellor went on, shooting a brief glance at Manny and Samarkand and then his gaze fell on William and the rest.

Manny slowly realised that he had said that for the benefit of the non Hopes of the Herds present, as undoubtedly there were several present from herds who had no Elder, or who had no connexion to one, "is commendable in how he leads those who follow him when they report of his standing before the Councils, his son or daughter, if their character has shown itself to be worthy, will be allowed to take his place upon his resignation from the office of Elder of your herd or Regent Elder. This same law applies to when a Chancellor resigns, with the incumbent Regent succeeding him as the new Chancellor of the Councils and moderation of the Bredelands itself, alongside the Regent."

Manny glanced over at William, noting that his friend looked bug-eyed. It appeared that he wasn't the only one having trouble digesting all of these important rules and instructions in one gulp, something which afforded Manny a little relief. Manny couldn't help feeling a bit proud at Will's courtesy to their speaker; he was sure that his friend could become a great Elder himself, if given time.

The little female Woolly shot him a weary grin before turning back to the Chancellor, though Manny pointedly ignored her.

_It's only because I'm shy, _he tried to justify to himself.

The Chancellor was speaking about the role of the Regent Elder again, drawing Manny's attention away from the small mammoth girl,

"Anyone elected to the position of Regent Elder is protected by the laws of the Council; upon succession he is given his own contingent of bodyguards explicitly hoof-picked by the Chancellor himself. The Council also sees to it that the Regent Elder is safe from any attempt at harm made again his life. By these edicts, no one of our species the mammoths or _other _species, such as the tribe of the sabres," he glared.

Manny wondered what he could be thinking of to cause his face to transform from placidity to subtle rage, his eyes fairly dancing with it, "shall touch or harass the Regent Elder with intent to hurt him. As for _you,_ if anyone I see before me should ever end up touching or harassing or threatening the Regent Elder, there will be dire consequences. It will result in your candidacy of becoming Regent yourself being annulled, _at best_, and, at worst, you may be deprived of your home here in the Bredelands, and be exiled to the far reaches of Allgraig Tundra, along with the loss of your own title as Elder."

His words, said in measured, careful tones, reverberated ominously through Manny. He shuddered, vowing that he would never ever make any such action against any Regent Elder – out of loyalty to his father, his herd, and his diocese.

"Ahem," The Chancellor cleared his throat again. His expression changed to something resembling relaxation, or at least a reconciliation with his previous discontent, "We will welcome any supplicants who come before our Council, regardless of the difference of their species, as they are our lieges," he frowned, adding in a sour tone, "and even those who aren't our lieges but instead a hostile group. _However_, we must do as Brede has commanded. As I was saying, any supplicant that comes before the Council will be given a fair hearing by us, the keepers of the laws, and anyone who strikes out at a supplicant will be severely censured before the public gathered."

The Chancellor stopped short, meeting the bright eyes of the young calves in front of him. Manny shyly attempted to smile at him whilst William simply gave a quiet laugh, glad that the long speech was almost over and that they could go mingle with the others. Samarkand raised his trunk to the Chancellor again in a salute.

After a brief silence, The Chancellor finally uttered his final piece, gazing out at the sea of faces before him with a pensive look deep in his eyes,

"My children, we are the bastion for law and order and protection for the other various species who are our lieges in the provinces, your dioceses, which Brede has meted out to you and your families. We are their protection against those who might wish to use them for food; it is our utmost duty to defend them and so we shall. And by doing so on another's behalf, we thusly safeguard ourselves. Contemplate these mandates, young ones, and those who have been in this circle of teaching before, I commend you to mull them over again. The Traditions have held us in good stead amongst others of our own kind and the other species – this is a responsibility that must. Not. Be. Taken. Lightly."

He pressed his trunk to his forehead wearily. Manny sensed, rather than actively noticed, the stirrings of the calves around him; anxious to go and meet each other now.

"This has been enough teaching for today," The Chancellor inclined his head towards the fidgeting calves, in their tight little groups, with tired emphasis. "You are all dismissed and free to mingle – but take heed that your parents and yourselves will be here for at least two moons so that the Elections for RE may commence immediately. Now go enjoy yourselves, children. Go make friends with each other – you will be seeing these faces around you often in the coming years."

As one, a whoop erupted from the circle of youngsters gathered. Manny felt battered as all the other calves began talking at once, finding those they had met some days before the Time of Lacrimosa had begun, or just moving off in trios to discuss the Chancellor's words.

"Manny, this is fun, isn't it?" he vaguely heard Will shouting above the ruckus. He turned to find him, seeing right away that Will was laughing it up with a small band of calves of all different species. His friend looked like he was having the time of his life.  
>"Come on, Manny, come join us!" Will called.<p>

"I'll be there in a moment," Manny replied quickly. He glanced over at the Chancellor, who was sitting on his haunches under an overhang. "There's something I must do first."

"Okaaay," Will retorted, unconvinced. "Hurry up, though, Manny! Look at all these new friends around us!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I just wanted to come over and thank you for telling us all about the Old Ways and how much Brede cares for us mammoths, Mr Chancellor," Manny whispered.

The Chancellor turned his head to look at him. Recognition made his eyes starry,

"Why, you're Clovis' son, aren't you?" he asked.

Manny was momentarily confused by such a direct question, but he straightened to his full height, proudly looking the Chancellor in the eye,

"Yes. I am. My name's Manny."

The Chancellor allowed a rare smile to slip onto his features as he reached out his trunk to fondle Manny's topknot,

"Well, you are certainly your father's son," he replied, a note of pride in his voice. "Now go play, young Manny – your kindness has been appreciated."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Confident that his work was done, Manny returned to the groups of calves milling about. The mass was so large that he felt a bit out of it. Forlornly, he glanced around, idly trying to figure out where his friend had disappeared to...

"Manny!" he blinked, suddenly finding William face to face with him. A huge grin was plastered on his friend's face,

"Manny!" Will shouted in his ears again, making him wince slightly. He grabbed his trunk, pulling Manny along with him, "Come on, pal, you've got to come meet the other calves I've made friends with!"

_He's made friends with some of the other calves already? _Manny gulped. Shyness welled up inside him.

William led him to the waterfall that sluiced out of the tan-coloured cliffs next to the oaks of seven, Manny trailing after him slowly. Manny realised these were the Falls of Brede. The sounds of laughter and the sloshing of water alerted him to the fact that children were playing in it.

He noticed, with horror, that some of the calves looked like they were _drowning_. He grabbed Will's budding tusk, shopping him short,

"Those calves," he said, nodding his head at two of the culprits – the undersized Woolly female he had seen earlier and a slightly familiar Steppe mammoth girl – who were gasping for breath, their trunks reaching just barely out of the water, "what are they doing? Don't they know it's not safe?"

Will shot him an unamused look.

"Manny, over here we're playing a game in the lake or the muddier places near the bottom of the Falls called _Extinction._ It's a game where we try to escape from the tar that the water is being used as. It's meant to be _fun_."

"Oh," Manny replied, feeling deflated. Sometimes having the responsibility of being a Hope of the Herd was nerve-wracking. "You don't say. Is there someone keeping an eye over ... this game?"

Will didn't answer in words; he simply indicated the black Imperial calf standing at the water's edge. Next to him stood a light brown Imperial girl calf, although to Manny she looked to be around his age, seven, or possibly a year younger than that. It made him wonder why she was hanging out with such an older calf.

"Samarkand took it upon himself to keep watch over the younger ones, like us," Will explained. "He's only about three years older than you though." He turned to Manny, a smile – and the beginnings of an idea – playing on his face. "You two are around the same age and _both _Hopes of the Herds. You'd probably be great friends!"

Manny gazed at Samarkand, awe filling him. The older calf already impressed him so much,

"I-I don't know," he mussitated.

Will rolled his eyes, no doubt growing frustrated with Manny's attitude over a simple matter such as walking up to a few other calves to talk to them.

"Listen, pal," he smiled at Manny. "I'll do you a favour. _I'll_ introduce you to the four calves that I've met over there, and we'll see how that goes. Deal?"

Manny shrugged, unwilling to put up a protest in the face of Will's kind offer.

"Deal."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Samarkand!" William hollered. The calf glanced up, a hint of concern masking his expression. Manny thought he must always be on alert, given that he was one of the older ones there.

"Hey again, Will," he called back. "I take it you've found your friend?" His face relaxed into a welcoming smile. "And who might this be?"

Manny darted a brief look at Will.

_I can take care of this myself… I _hope_ so anyway. _

Will took the cue and fell back, leaving Manny standing next to Samarkand. Up close, he could see that the Imperial was heavily built without being too stocky. His black eyes glinted with intelligence and underneath it, gracious kindness.

Manny tried not to feel too overwhelmed,

"Name's Manfred, son of Clovis," he mustered, looking Samarkand in the eye. "But you can call me Manny. My friends do."

Samarkand let out a laugh, nodding at the smaller Imperial girl calf to come closer. Nearby, the Woolly female and the Steppe lass playing in the water hurried to get out, grins plastered on their wet faces.

"Well, I am Samarkand, son of Darius," The Imperial replied. He extended his trunk to Manny for him to shake. "And let me tell you, _Manny_, that you are welcome here." He added, seeing that Manny was still tongue-tied, "and don't worry, I don't _bite_."

Relief washed over Manny in waves.

"I'm ever so glad," Manny heard himself babbling, shaking Samarkand's trunk aggressively. What he was so glad about he wasn't sure even _he_ knew, but Samarkand's joke about how he didn't bite had smoothed things over.

Fortunately, the other Hope of the Herd didn't appear to mind. Instead, he just smiled placidly at him.

"Psst!" William broke in. "Okay, you two are friends now. Nice going Sammy-"

"My name is _Samarkand_," The Imperial corrected sternly, giving Will a pointed look.

Will didn't skip a beat.

"Nice going, _Samarkand_," he shot back, arching his eyebrows meaningfully. "But I think Manny needs to be introduced to the others here too."

He sent Samarkand a playful wink whilst indicating the three females watching their interactions with wide eyes.

"Hey," Manny said, feeling annoyance rise within him. He shot Samarkand a stern glower. "William's my friend, Samarkand. Don't treat him like that."

Samarkand had the decency to look ashamed,

"I'm sorry," he apologised to Will. "You're right; Manny deserves to be introduced to these three girls here."

Manny rolled his eyes.

_Girls have cooties. Why should I be interested in being introduced to any of them? Bleah! _

Seeing Will send him a pointed glance, Manny knew he was beaten. It still surprised him how quickly William had taken becoming friends with _girls._ After all, didn't he know that girl had cooties and that they were … dangerous creatures?

Samarkand's voice snapped him away from his thoughts,

"This is Theodora, daughter of Justinian, Second of the Inner Bredelands diocese," he declared, indicating the chestnut brown-furred Imperial female who stood alongside him with his trunk.

A gracious smile danced on the corners of her lips as she extended her trunk to Manny,

"Don't mind Samarkand," she whispered to him. "He just likes to play as if he's some Regent Elder in charge of _everything _and _everyone_, so we humour him a little."

Manny grinned back at her, feeling as if he had known her for some time already. His considerations about her age proved to be correct; she was just the same age as he and William, although she sounded older. Manny wondered why, but before he could delve into the mysteries of it any further, Will was shouting in his ear again,

"Manny! Manny, meet Elisabeth, daughter of Heinrich, Elder of the Steppe mammoths. She told me though that he's known more as the 'Head Honcho' of the herd instead of an Elder, and that they train both the gals _and_ guys in bodyguard training to serve the Regent Elder! Doesn't that sound cool?"

"Pleased to meet you," Elisabeth interrupted, before he could give any sort of response to William. She pawed at the ground assertively before she went up to him. She looked him in the eye; making Manny feel as if he was being weighed for something significant. After a moment she tossed her head before going to stand beside William. William grinned blissfully at her. Elisabeth stuck out her tongue at him,

"Well, she's a feisty one," Manny muttered to himself. He still wasn't sure if he liked or disliked her – although he was sure that Will _did_ like her!

He smirked as he watched Elisabeth easily pull William into the lake with her, making loud splashes. Immediately they began squirting funnels of water at each other with their trunks, laughing the whole time,

"I believe we are forgetting someone."

He turned back to Samarkand, wondering who they could have forgotten. Samarkand shot an encouraging smile to the tan-coloured Woolly she-mammoth standing diffidently behind him and Theodora,

"Come on, Catherine, don't worry."

She walked between Samarkand and Theodora until she was standing right before Manny's eyes. He looked down at her, realising he was already a few inches taller than she was. He also couldn't help noticing her eyes were a lovely shade of brown. They danced with vivacity as she stared bashfully at him.

Catherine shot him a smile that trembled as she reached out her trunk to shake it with his,

"Hello," she mussitated, in a voice that was obviously more confident than she felt. Manny smiled back at her reassuringly, glad that he wasn't the only one held back by shyness because of all of this, although he did wonder that she could be so bold earlier by sticking her tongue at him during the introductions to the laws whilst shyness consumed her now. Instinctively, he suddenly understood why: she was just as shy as him, yet during the lessons she had been trying to hide it.

"My name's Catherine, daughter of Alexander, a lower ranking member of a Woolly mammoth herd that is nobody important … I-I know who you are… My daddy speaks favourably of your f-father… Clovis... You're Manfred, his son. Oh my, this is such an honour…"

Manny reached out to take her trunk in his. He met those brown eyes of hers, hoping he could cheer her up,

"Not important?" he heard himself chuckle. "Don't say that! My dad doesn't believe that about anyone, and neither do I! In fact, he says that he's never met anyone who wasn't important before."

Catherine gazed into his eyes, happiness glimmering on her face,

"Do you really believe that?" she asked. Her shyness seemed to have vanished. Manny smiled back at her, realising his timidity was gone as well,

"Ditto," he replied. A commotion over by the lake cut short the attention he was giving the daughter of Alexander,

"Oh gosh!" he dimly heard Samarkand say as an aside to Theodora. Manny watched out of the corner of his eye as the calf darted away from him, Theodora, and Catherine, calling to William,

"Hey, William! Little Eleanor is close to the deep end of the lake, please make sure that she's doesn't get too far or we'll be serious trouble!"

William instantly halted in his play; raising his trunk to his head in a cheerful salute,

"Aye, aye, Captain!" he shot back. His voice receded as he waded deeper into the water after the reddish-brown furred calf, who merely sprayed water at him as she laughed,

"Aw, come on, _Ellie_!" William's voice echoed off the cliffs holding up the Falls. He attempted to catch her, only to slip, landing face down in the water.

"Can't catch me!" Ellie giggled. Manny exchanged amused glances with Catherine, feeling himself beginning to relax,

"Do you want to play?" He asked her. Her quiet smile was the only answer he needed,

"Hey guys!" He lumbered to the centre of the grasses. Samarkand watched him intently, interest shining in his eyes. "Will, catch Ellie. Come on, hurry up! Samarkand, Theodora, Catherine, Elisabeth, does anyone want to play tag?"

Samarkand's trumpet was answer enough.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clovis stepped out in the meadow that lay adjacent to the oaks. He breathed in deeply, the sound of calves' merry laughter greeting him.

The whistle of an avian drew his attention to the sky,

"Mr Clovis," Sofia chirped, bowing her head at him deferentially.

"Hullo, little one!" Clovis responded. He extended his trunk for her to land on, "and what news dost thou bringest me today?"

The bird let out a cheeping laugh but immediately the light in her eyes darkened,

"You of all mammoths know you should not address me so familiarly, as if I was a relation to you," she cautioned, making Clovis feel rather depressed. Could it be that Agathon was _right_ about his species' treatment of their faithful messengers? "It wouldn't do. Anyhow, commence message."

He waited briefly, and then Sofia chirped again, this time in the voice of the Chancellor: "Greetings, my dear Clovis. Your presence is requested at Council, which takes place today at high noon, where we will be discussing the virtues of Regent Elder nominees and other matters of note. I noticed that you had brought your son Manfred in today for the teaching, so be punctual. Chancellor Ambrose."

Clovis tried to ignore the grin creeping onto his face,

"Of course I'll be on time!" he met the grey bird's eyes, "could you please carry a message over to the Chancellor for me?"

"Naturally, Your Grace," Sofia replied. She preened her feathers, cocking her head so that she could take in Clovis' words more easily,

"I, um, well, yes," Clovis stammered, feeling a bit foolish. Millie was much more used to treating the avian messengers formally; whilst he still found it something of a pain to treat them as if they were almost slaves. In his own diocese he and Tessa had companionable interactions, if nothing less. He cleared his throat, noticing Sofia glancing at him inquisitively,

"Chancellor Ambrose, your message has been received. I am on my way this very moment. With all due regard, Clovis."

Sofia chirped, emphatically nodding her small head,

"Message memorised and ready for playback," she confirmed. Clovis found himself smirking, there were times when the avians _did_ seem to act rather mechanically... but then again they were only messengers, he thought. It's not as if they have thoughts or feelings or families, everything that I grew up with has taught me that they were made to serve _us_!

The whir of wings flapping broke his attention. Sofia rose into the air, smiling at him,

"Farewell, good Clovis!" she trilled. "Take care, and I will see you at the Council."

"The Chancellor is lucky to have such a loyal messenger like you," Clovis blurted out.

The elderly bird's eyes dimmed.

"Yes, I know." Her musical voice was filled with sadness.

Without another word to Clovis, she spread her wings, taking off in the direction of the Council's meeting place. Clovis watched her become a mere dot against the blue sky before slowly taking the same route that she had.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clovis reached the Council's meeting place – a large, roomy thicket fitted to hold groups of fifty or more mammoths – and sat down comfortably on a mound of earth formed into a tussock created by one of the hedgehogs for the more significant Elders.

He glanced around the area, obliquely trying to see what Elders were present… Darius straightened himself on his leafy chair, sending Clovis a quick smile. Heinrich pawed at the ground, anxiety in his every movement. Clovis could guess why the Steppe mammoth was so nervous; he was much better suited to his life roaming the plains and training up his bulls and cows to serve as bodyguards to the Regent. Participation at the Council must be unnerving for him.

His curt manner of speech and strong opinions that Clovis had witnessed during the journey to retrieve the monolith showed that Heinrich was more at home ordering his mammoths around in the wilds – it was no wonder that he seemed to be on edge here at the Council where The Chancellor discussed their character and virtues and judged their leadership prowess by interviewing members of their herd. And then, a full moon later, Elections would then officially commence.

_Elections... _Clovis shivered. Though he had been a participant in them several times before in the past, having seen his father attend them, even once as a nominee, but Alfred was never elected to the position of Regent Elder. In the years after his father's death and his succession to Elder of the Three Fjords diocese, Clovis had been present at every election – but it was only recently that he had become a contender. _My dream of becoming Regent Elder is so close to possibly one day coming true. _

His thoughts were interrupted as several more Elders emerged into the thicket: David and Miriam, the Elder and Madam Elder of the Marches of Ademais diocese strolled in, trunks intertwined, as Aron, Elder of the Mountains of Eira diocese entered along with them. They sat down opposite Clovis and Darius. Millie and Abelard trailed in after them.

Clovis met his mate's eyes, relief washing over him. She cast a tiny smile in his direction before sitting down beside him, whilst Abelard remained standing, like the rest of the Seconds, behind their Elders.

"Honoured and noble Elders, please rise for The Chancellor, Ambrose of the Inner Bredelands diocese!" Quintus' voice boomed.

Immediately, Clovis stood to his feet alongside the other mammoths present. He bowed respectfully towards the Chancellor.

The Chancellor cleared his throat. Weariness was evident from the heavy bags under his eyes.

"Enough standing on ceremony," he replied. "This is merely an informal council. You may all be seated."

Clovis sank back to his haunches, eyes focussed attentively on the Chancellor.

"As many of you know, I spent the morning detailing to your children the legend of Brede and our rules for proper management of our lives here and service to the lesser species who reside in these valleys as well as other dioceses," The Chancellor said quietly. "But now the time has come for us to turn to other issues of note." He nodded at Quintus.

Quintus stepped forward,

"We are here to discuss – and determine - for future generations whether or not the Regent Elder should relocate to the seat of our government in the Vale of Seven Oaks, as is preferable, or remain in his own diocese the length of his reign."

Having made his official statement, Quintus retreated into the shadows. Clovis couldn't help but notice the tiny smirk dancing in his eyes. He thought that the non-elder undertook the job probably for the sheer amount of amusement it brought him, as arguments were a matter of fact at _any _council.

"It sounds like an excellent idea to me." David spoke up. He set his jaw, seemingly daring any of the others to contend it.

"I agree," Miriam, his Madam Elder, and an Elder in her own right, seconded the motion. "It's only fitting for the Regent Elder to live separate from the other herds so that he is aware of all that is going on in the Bredelands."

Darius seemed undecided,

"What gives you reason to think that, David?" he threw back.

"Only that it's _reasonable_." David retorted, his eyes narrowed. His expression was belligerent,

"But how reasonable?" Clovis broke in. Every face swivelled to look at him,

"Shouldn't we think of young calves and cows in our herd before attempting relocation?"

Miriam glanced askance at his mate. The side of her mouth twisted into a sneer, as if she was judging Millie for weakness because of her small size. He saw Millie catch the glance and the sneer before ducking her head away as if ashamed of her presence.

"That depends on whether those members of your herd are strong enough to travel." David shot back, looking at his mate for approval. She gave him a nod and smile. "And if they are of the Regent Elder's herd, I should think that they would be, wouldn't they?"

Clovis felt the weight of David's glare land on him,  
>"Or are you only saying this because you think your own herd doesn't have the strength to call itself the Regent Elder's?"<p>

"You know that is not true," Clovis growled, in an undertone. "My herd is fifty strong - ten cows and bulls each with calves, also numbering in ten - and _all _well enough to travel. I object on the terms that my mate, our herd, and I love our home in the Three Fjords and thus would be reluctant to leave."

Darius leant over, his mouth brushing against his ear,

"Sentiment does not really mix with politics, Clovis," he whispered discreetly to him. His friend's words of advice didn't serve to temper Clovis; instead he only felt anger boiling underneath his placid expression.

"So, it is only for your _own _benefit that you seek for this proposition to be annulled," David remarked.

"I said nothing about my own benefit!" Clovis heard his own voice shouting to be heard above the murmur of the other mammoths voicing dissent or approbation of the plan as the two main assailants figuratively raised their tusks for battle again,

"I disagree," David shot back. "To quote your own words, you said that 'my mate and I' would prefer to remain in your diocese should you even become elected, so-"

"So that we can have a certain amount of stability and so that my followers do not have to get used again to new surroundings. Surely, you, David and Miriam, know how hard moving is – especially if we are talking _migration, _here."

His comment struck home; David and Miriam exchanged uneasy glances.

Heinrich glowered at him,

"Clovis, this isn't _migration_ – this is simple _relocation_. Know your terms."

David plastered a grin onto his face, no doubt pleased by Heinrich's words. After all, they supported his arguments against the proposition.

Clovis' eyes widened at Heinrich's rebuke,

"I do know my terms," he muttered under his breath, directing his words at the Steppe mammoth Elder. Heinrich merely rolled his eyes. He aligned himself next to the Columbian mammoths.

"I AGREE WITH CLOVIS!"

The trumpet ceased all talk. Clovis turned to see who had spoken, only to find that Abelard now stood shoulder to shoulder with him,

"I agree with Clovis!" Abelard shouted again. "As his Second, I deserve to speak amongst all you Elders and nominees here. And I will."

A few 'huzzah's' and 'go for it"-s sounded from the audience. Clovis looked up and met the eyes of The Chancellor. An appraising glint glimmered in the expression on his face.

"You have my permission to speak," The Chancellor said stiffly to Abelard.

Abelard stepped forward, sending Clovis a wink,

"Clovis is only thinking of his herd when he says the things he does. And I believe he is right; despite the fact that both the Vale of Seven Oaks and our diocese are recently close, it is still a journey of around a week for us. We had to travel hard to make it here in time so that we could see Augustine one last time."

"He does bring up a valid point," Darius, who so far had remained aloof, broke in. "The length of a journey to Seven Oaks given your home diocese is relevant. For my herd, it's scarcely a stone's throw away from Seven Oaks, but for other dioceses on the fringes this makes sense." He paused, meeting the eyes of every mammoth present. "And if the Elders have to travel from such a long distance, how will they be fresh for any council that is imperative for them to attend?"

"That makes no difference," Miriam contended.

"Let the herds train so that they can travel longer distances!" Heinrich put in. "My herd still finds it amazing how other dioceses, with their cosy lifestyles, can't keep the pace with other herds during migrations!"

"Well, other dioceses are busy protecting themselves from attacks from the vicious tribes of Sabines!" Clovis shot back. "We don't have time to devote to a workout programme!"

"Then _find_ time!" Heinrich shouted back. "Or don't presume yourself worthy of one day becoming Regent!"

"I HAVE AN OBJECTION! Miriam interrupted. "Forget that, you childish bulls, another point in favour of herds relocating to Seven Oaks once their leader becomes Regent is what Darius helpfully brought up: so that they can have access to the main councils, especially when a Major Council is about to occur."

"We could just travel hard to make it there in time!" Clovis retorted, wiping down the sweat dripping down his brow.

"Who says you'd even be able to?" David countered with a glare.

"Clovis hardly even knows what he is talking about!" Heinrich supplied.

"Shut up, Heinrich!" Darius bellowed, leaving Clovis relieved and grateful that someone besides Abelard and Millie stood by him, "I could say that you don't either, but that's not the point at the moment!"

"Aye, the point is that we decide whether the Regent Elder remains in his own diocese during his tenure or moves to the Vale of Seven Oaks!" Heinrich shot back, his chest heaving from anger.

Clovis saw a glint in his eyes that bespoke of belligerence. Darius and Heinrich took their differences to blows as the clash of tusks meeting tusks resounded in the still air.

"ENOUGH!" The Chancellor's trumpet blasted. Darius and Heinrich broke apart; bowing respectfully to the Chancellor. His expression was coldly neutral as he glowered at the two miscreants of the council,

"Everyone, take ten minutes to talk this over with the members of your diocese present, and then return to this forum."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well, that didn't go over very well." Clovis admitted with a sigh.

"It wasn't your fault, Darling," Millie reassured him. He glanced up at her, seeing a hint of reproach for his behaviour in her eyes. She twined her trunk into his, thus easing the pain of his disappointment, "I should have told you this some time before we both got caught up in a world that we have always stood on the fringes of. Here, Clovis, everyone is working towards their own gain, and to maneuver one's way through this one must be as prudent as serpents and as guileless as doves in the midst of all of the tumultuous debates and arguments that occur at council – and that is how one wins."

Clovis frowned, solemnly taking in his mate's information,

"Damn," he admitted. "I really screwed things up, didn't I? This is my entire fault."

Abelard's face fell,

"No, it wasn't," he disagreed. "If anything, it was probably mine, stepping out of place like that. I'm only supposed to be your Second."

Clovis groaned,

"It was neither of our faults. This is just how councils usually go. We're just not used to it."

He glanced again at Millie. An apology was written on her face. He knew she was upset over the fact that she hadn't prepared him properly for this.

_'This' being the protocol and how one successfully argues before a council, whether it is merely an informal council or a Major Council - one where the Regent of the Elderships and the entirety of the Bredelands present. _

He felt he was sure of the reason why: of all the mammoths gathered for the Time of Lacrimosa, naturally she had taken it hardest, as Augustine was her adoptive second father of sorts.

A slight smile quirked his mouth as his thoughts teased him about the knowledge that his Millie had grown up having two platonic friends as fathers in her life.

"If you say _that_, Clovis, then what makes you think you would be able to manage councils as Regent Elder?" Abelard pointedly asked, ripping him away from his internal musings. "And debate effectively whilst they are in session so that your motions are approved?"

Clovis found he had no good answer for that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, guys!" Samarkand called. He indicated with his trunk the thicket where the council convened.

"Ooh, that's where the adults have their councils!" William exclaimed.

A grin stretched across Manny's face,

"Our dads are probably in there," he said.

"I know!" Samarkand shouted. "Come on, girls… little Ellie, are you here? Good… let's go peek in on them."

Manny placed his trunk on Samarkand's shoulder to restrain him,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he inquired.

Samarkand rolled his eyes,

"We're just taking a look at what our dads are doing," he said. "Come on, Manny, it's not as if they'll mind." He gave Manny what looked like his brightest smile.

Manny shrugged,

"Okay, but we have to be quiet..." he agreed. He couldn't help himself, he thought, as he and the other calves trailed after Samarkand. The Imperial calf was charismatic and knew what he was talking about; he was someone good to follow.

Samarkand led them to the fringes of the leaves hanging over the thicket like a curtain. He pulled some aside as Manny did the same to the bushes to the right of Samarkand.

In front of them stood many adult mammoths, bunched off together in various groups, discussing a matter. No matter how hard Manny attempted to hear them, they were talking in such low whispers he could make no heads or tails of what issue they were discussing,

"Psst!" Samarkand nudged him. He gestured at the dark brown bull in the centre of the thicket, obviously in a conference with his Second and other members of his herd. "Look, that's my dad!"

Not to be outdone, Manny's sharp eyes found Clovis standing next to Millie and Abelard near the entrance. To his surprise, his dad looked somewhat worried.

"There's my dad," he stated.

Samarkand sighed, his eyes falling on the figure of his father some distance away,

"I want nothing more to be an Elder someday," he mussitated, "And more than that, I long to be Regent Elder... with power over all the species not our own... and I would treat them kindly and respectfully ... I just hope that I can... "

Admiration swelled in Manny's heart for the older calf. He reached over, clasping his trunk in his own,

"You'll really make a great Regent Elder someday. I am sure of it."

Samarkand glanced over at Manny, an innocently happy smile on his face,

"You really think so?" he queried.

"Yeah." Manny grinned at him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Chancellor's trumpet startled Clovis out of his thoughts.

"Your ten minutes are up," he said gruffly. "You may all return to this forum – and behave _amicably_ with each other."

One by one, the mammoth Elders and their associates returned to their places. The Chancellor looked on with keen eyes as the arguments revived again.

"I still declare that such a proposition is dishonourable and inconvenient for the members of the herds who are either too weak or too young to travel far," Clovis heard himself saying. He had made sure that he was the first to speak.

Miriam's eyes glinted as she shot back a carefully worded reply,

"This proposition has many points of favour going for it. Firstly, it allows the new Regent Elder plenty of access to Councils, whether they are major ones or informal ones. Secondly, it places him or her in the centre of action for the entirety of these 'lands, by virtue which the Regent Elder can keep in touch with various occurrences and seek to help via the aid provided by the avian messengers. Thirdly, the Regent Elder has always remained in the Inner Bredelands at Seven Oaks with his herd – it would be going against the traditions to decide otherwise."

With the conclusion of the matriarch's speech, Clovis knew that the battle of wits and words was over. The Chancellor was smiling benignly at Miriam of the Ademais Marches whilst her mate stared adoringly at her.

"It is decided, then," the Chancellor stated. "The council and the debates have spoken; the Regent Elder will relocate to the Inner Bredelands at Seven Oaks upon succession and during his administration. There is no need for a vote; this is only an informal council. You are all dismissed."

Clovis, Millie, and his Second, along with other mammoths began to turn away, ready to depart the thicket when the Chancellor's words stopped them in their tracks,

"This is only the first of many informal types of council," The Chancellor said. "Now that the mourning period for Augustine has drawn to a close, the Elections for the new Regent Elder will transpire once the moon wanes and the new moon rises into the heavens. Meanwhile, you may go hold other informal councils amongst yourselves, you elected Elders in our midst, hold more informals with your other nominees." He sent them all a wink, the only remotely cheerful gesture he had made all afternoon. "Who knows? It might be helpful. Any discussion about various particulars of law and order in our 'lands is necessary. Besides, these are also good opportunities for fellowship amongst different herds."

Clovis felt the weight of the Chancellor's stare fall on him,

"And it is not uncommon for the Regent to choose a Second, not even one of his same species, who might one day become Regent as his end of his twenty-year administration, or prove his wisdom and be elected to Chancellor. So form your friendships, and form them wisely."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"CLOVIS!" Darius trumpeted.

Clovis, strolling through the meadow with Millie and Abelard in tow in search of their errant children, halted in their tracks,

"Yes, what is it?" Clovis replied.

"Come along, I'm hosting another informal council." He smiled broadly at the trio, who exchanged hopeful glances with each other. "And I want all of you to be present."

Clovis shot a glance at Millie, noticing an encouraging grin on her face,

_Take him up on his offer, _she mouthed at him. _His prestige as the scion of the Regent will be beneficial for you and he can guide you through the tangles of debating at councils along with me. _

Clovis turned to Darius,

"We'd be honoured to accept your invitation, sir."

Beside him, Millie's approving tiny grin that had crept onto her face bathed him with happiness.

I could do nothing without my Millie, he thought to stepped forward, leading Abelard and Millie into Darius' thicket.

Once inside, they were greeted warmly by a band of Imperials that were unfamiliar to them, yet they were nothing but gracious.

"Let me call this informal council to order!" Darius called. He sent Clovis a wink. Clovis realised with a sinking feeling that Darius probably meant for him to reveal the truth behind his encounter with the alpha Cortez.

His next words dashed that supposition,

"Clovis, though you are new here, I was wondering if you might have any relevant suggestions for safeguards for our future security?"

Clovis darted a quick look at Millie, recalling their discussion a day prior about the avians and their uses. She gave him a small nod, as Clovis found the words he wanted,

"I suggest this: that we expand the use of the avian messengers to other species – notably, that of the carnivores such as the Sabine tribes and the wolf packs that live on the fringes of the Bredelands."

A matronly cow present spoke up. Clovis wondered if perhaps she was Darius' mother,

"And why do you think this might be a good idea?"

Clovis raised his trunk as if to stall her question. The cow immediately quieted,

"I was not finished. Expanding the use of our avians to the more remote dioceses where these predators roam in hopes of establishing a diplomatic communication as our avians could carry messages back and forth, keeping us informed about our enemies' movements."

A look of understanding dawned in the cow's eyes,

"I see!"

Clovis glanced at Millie, who was wearing a proud expression. _Well done, _her eyes congratulated him.

"Pray continue, Clovis," Darius suggested. "This sounds to me like a good plan."

Clovis nervously cleared his throat,

"My main reason for suggesting such a plan is that I know of a sabre pack that lives in the shadow of the smoking mountain that is led by an alpha known as Cortez. I propose, that after an assigned bird has become familiar with the area, this alpha could become the first test subject for the process."

Darius stomped his feet on the ground, applauding Clovis' decision. The other mammoths followed suit.

"I find this plan commendable!" Darius stated. "And, like Clovis, I also have a test subject that I know of for this – Hugo, Alpha of the Allgraig Meadow dire wolf pack. By the way, Clovis, since you have outlined the plans for this proposition so clearly, when it is time to be enacted you will be sure to head it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Who the hell is this Hugo?" Axel exclaimed.

Manny caught Diego's eye,

"I think it's time for you to take up your half of the story, pal," he said, making no effort Diego noticed to hide his relief.

Diego chuckled,

"Sure, buddy." He turned to look at Axel directly. "Hugo was the father of my first best friend... My closest friend before I met Manny, and of course Sid here. His name was Hudson."

Tears rose up in his eyes at the memory of his closest friend. As far as he knew, Hudson was gone. Diego cleared his throat quietly, hoping that his emotion would not be very obvious. Thankfully, Shelley provided a diversion from his grief.

Shelley raised her paw.

"So... you were friends with a dire wolf cub?" she asked. She tapped her claw on her chin reflectively. "I can't say I ever heard of that happening before… but then I was never sure whether the rumours I heard about you mismatched travellers and a baby were true either."

Diego found an incredulous smirk was creeping onto his face.

"You've- you've heard about us before you met us?" he said, momentarily forgetting the rumours he'd heard when the herd had returned to the Bredelands; snippets of a story that rang familiar to his ears - because it was their own.

Axel and Shelley nodded,

"Yes, in fac-"

"Diego! Tell _your_ half the story!" Sid implored. "Both of you," he went on, pointing an accusatory paw in Manny's direction. Manny rolled his eyes, trying – and failing – to look innocent. "Have been thtringing all of uth lithtenerth here along by constantly telling us that your pathth are 'going to cross' and/or 'have crossed' but so far I haven't theen that happening once yet!"

"Thid doeth have a valid point," Shelley agreed.

Diego rubbed his nape with one paw awkwardly,

"Yeah, well, about that," he said. His expression changed as he glowered at Sid. Smugness etched itself onto his features. "I've been right – and so has Manny – in stating that our paths_ have_ begun to cross. There's a catch, though. They're never truly gonna _meet_."

Varying degrees of disbelief and curiosity were in the faces surrounding him. Once again, the herd, with the exception of Manny himself, was speechless.

"So let me just continue on with my half of the story!" Diego went on, forced cheerfulness obvious in his voice. "It's time to return to my pack. I can remember that day pretty clearly... I was tagging along after Soto, who had been put in charge of me by Cortez whilst he and the other sabres were out on the hunt. Soto, of course, _loved_ the fact that he had to babysit me, so when he found an opening to get me off his tail he went for it..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Soto! Wait up!" Diego gasped. Soto ignored him, stalking forward through the grasses whilst Diego padded behind, carefully placing his paws into the imprints that Soto had left in the soft earth.

Diego knew that Soto was irritated with him because instead of allowing him to participate in the hunt, Cortez had ordered for Soto to have this detail.

"Hurry up, Squirt," Soto growled, his hackles rising. "Or, I might just _leave_ you behind."

He lowered himself onto his stomach as Diego copied his movements. The cub glanced up, noticing his father stride gracefully up onto a rock. Apparently he had left his hunters and was on a reconnaissance mission now instead of continuing the hunt. Diego's heart swelled with admiration as he looked at his father; he wanted nothing more than to emulate his accomplishments.

The rustle of motion amongst the bracken broke Diego's concentration. He turned to Soto. His older brother wore a scheming smile on his face. Diego couldn't help hoping that he was in on the plan...

"Diego!" Soto hissed. "I want you to do something for me. Go catch whatever is over there in the grasses and bring it back to me – _alive_." His expression hardened. "And then I'll kill it for myself. Now go!"

Without a word, Diego slipped past the older sabre. He crept past the tall grasses, practising his stalking skills, keeping in mind what he had been taught: stay low to the ground, camouflage yourself in the surrounding grasses... But all of that was forgotten as he came close to his quarry.

At the last moment, he leapt out from behind a bush that had been blocking his way. He landed onto something was covered in dense grey fur. It snarled at him viciously as Diego stepped back off its chest to get a closer look. It was a dire wolf pup.

* * *

><p><strong>Clovis' quote - that Manny relates to Catherine - about how he'd never met anyone unimportant before is adapted from a line said by the Eleventh Doctor in the 2010 Doctor Who Christmas Special. <strong>

**Review? **


	11. Forbidden Friendship

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews and following this story so carefully, it gladdens my heart to see people loving this as much as they do! Also, I have anonymous reviewers open, so if you're reading this and like to tell me your thoughts on it, please do so! This is another long chapter, but since I have no good means of cutting it in half, here it is!  
><strong>

**Usual disclaimers apply: Hudson, though whilst a product of the CI universe now, is the property and idea of Trev/thelonemongrel, and to see his original variant of the character who is (in my not so humble opinion) completely flipping amazing, check out his LiT series, the stories LiT: Origins and LiT: Yesterday's Child. And so, without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x<br>**

"What the…?" Diego heard his own voice say in disbelief. His paw was raised to strike, but unconsciously he lowered it, staring into the pup's dark eyes.

He quickly found himself assessing this new entity. Even from his prostrate position, the pup was nearly as large as he was, giving Diego cause to think that this pup was around his own age.

The sabre cub fell back onto his haunches, although one paw still rested on the heaving chest of the pup he had just captured. The wolf pup shot him a glare. Getting the hint, Diego removed himself fully from his prey.

The wolf pup rose to his feet with dignity, ignoring Diego completely. Diego couldn't help but be surprised; few animals, carnivores or herbivores, dared defy the mighty Sabine tribes, since doing so would risk death.

He watched the pup cock its head, shooting him a brief glower before the pup turned away from him. He threw back his head, about to let out a howl. Without thinking, Diego tackled him to the ground again – but this time playfully. At once, the expression in the pup's eyes flickered from hostility to sudden acceptance. His body posture still indicated that he was guarded around him, a fact that confused Diego.

Diego failed to notice that the pup was not gratified, however, with his attempts at friendliness. The grey pup thrust Diego off of him, making the cub fall on his back. The pup allowed a smirk to emerge onto his features as Diego scowled at him, annoyed at how easily he had been shaken off. Deep down inside, he knew his father – and even his brother – would not be pleased by him showing weakness like he had.

Diego's eyes deepened from bright green to a deadly yellow as he regarded the pup.

_I'll just try and take him down again. Show him_, he thought, unconsciously referring to Soto, _that I am capable of honour and killing on my own. _

He leapt at the pup, but the little wolf rose up to meet him. Snarls filled the air as they batted at each other, fury in their every movement. The pup shook him off again with a sharp blow to his shoulder.

Diego sank to the ground, hearing laughter echoing across the meadow. It was a moment before he realised it was his. He glanced up at the grey wolf pup, noticing that during the play-fight the pup's eyes had softened marginally, although he still wore a fierce demeanor.

The sabre cub wasn't finished. He threw himself at the pup again, dancing around him whilst the pup watched, unamused,

"You have got to be the most prepared sabre I've ever seen," the pup finally uttered.

"And you have got to be the feistiest pup I've ever seen," Diego shot back, knowing all too well how lame his comeback was. "You look like you could take down a cave bear all alone."

"And you have got to be the best successor to the alpha I've seen yet," the pup retorted, disregarding Diego's comment about fighting. Diego deflated; how on earth could this pup know anything about his relation to the succession in his pack?

"And you look like you're some high-and-mighty little cur," Diego snapped. "Who probably is aching to lead his own pack someday."

The pup let out a barking laugh,

"That's what you think." Without warning, his dark eyes changed from vivacity to clear aggression. "I would suggest that you do not go further down that path."

Diego shrugged,

"And I think you're just a... son of a bitch," he countered. The pup's shoulders sagged, but as the wolf pup raised his head to look at him, Diego caught a glimpse of anger in his eyes,

"Congratulations... I believe that you are just... catty." He growled. He stalked up to Diego, his eyes alive with fury, "And no one speaks about my parents that way!"

Diego snarled in return, conveniently overlooking how tense his insult had made the pup,

"So, it's a sarcasm contest that you want then, is it?"

"Wrong! Well done! Give the cub a prize!" The pup responded. He sat back on his haunches, smacking his front paws together. Diego realised that he was clapping sarcastically at him. His hackles rose from indignation,

"Great, just great! Fine, I give up, you win, Squirt."

The wolf pup smirked at him,

"My name's Hudson, after the river near where my pack lives and because I am the son of Hugo, Lieutenant of the Allgraig Meadow pack."

"Name's Diego, friend," Diego said as gruffly as possible. After a moment, he laughed. "Unlike you, my name has no reference to my father, but if I should ever need to introduce myself, I would probably do it as 'Diego, son of Cortez'!"

Immediately Hudson's expression grew serious. He glanced up at Diego, muttering something as if to himself,

"And, one day, that you will."

Diego frowned as his words reached him, puzzled as to their meaning. He was just about to ask his new friend but Hudson was already talking – and changing the subject.

"Like you, Diego, I also have a big responsibility within my own pack. I'm the Second Lieutenant to my father, and will become the official Lieutenant once he retires... or is killed in the throes of battle."

"Ah," Diego agreed. "It's like that in my pack, too. But how did you know that I'd be next in succession to the Alphacy, instead of my older half-brother Soto, who is more deserving of it? I think so, anyway..." he trailed off, catching Hudson's eye.

The wolf pup met his gaze solemnly before chuckling,

"Oh, so you _really_ want to know?"

Diego merely nodded in reply,

"The answer to your question is that I am a Seer, a position of extreme importance within my packs and other packs of the dire wolves. The position of Seer, we think, is even more essential than being Lieutenant, since Seers are reputed to hold memories deep inside them of another universe, distinct from this one, that we - _I _- was once a part of. It's also important because Brede sends us visions - but it makes more sense to call them _dreams_ - of the future, though most of the time they aren't very clear."

Diego's eyes widened,  
>"You don't say," he mussitated, aware that his jaw had dropped. He rubbed his forehead wearily, trying to consume all the information Hudson had just given him.<p>

"I hope all that information I just gave you didn't make your brain melt?" Hudson inquired, rising his eyebrows meaningfully.

Diego sighed,

"Oh, it's okay. It's just, wow, that is a LOT of responsibility for a young pup like you to have. I mean, you're no older than me!"

Hudson's eyes narrowed,

"Please, don't forget that being the Lieutenant after my father's rule is _also_ a great honour and that I am very much looking forward to it!"

"Okay, okay!" Diego replied. He went up to Hudson, placing his large paw on the pup's shoulder placatingly. "I get it; no need to get all riled up, okay, buddy?"

He watched as Hudson allowed the barest amounts of a smile to appear on his features,

"It's just that, well, I don't know where I am gonna end up in my father's pack, Hudson, the path to becoming alpha there is a fragile one."

Hudson's eyes grew sad,

"True enough, Diego… I know."

Diego found himself grinning inanely at the wolf pup, who grinned back at him just as inanely as if they had just shared a secret joke known only to themselves instead of commiserating over the burdens of heavy responsibilities that were in their future.

"Diego! Diiieeego!"

Diego tilted his head sideways, attempting to hear the roar better. His mouth played with the hints of a small crooked smile,

"That's my dad, he's calling for me." He turned away from the pup, racing to the edges of the meadow. Realising that he had left his new friend without a proper goodbye, Diego skidded on his heels, turning to face the area where Hudson remained, sitting alertly. "Look, Hudson, I promise that I'll come play with you here another time! Deal? Deal! You'll come, right?"

"DIEGO!"

The roar sounded again, this time so loud that it frightened a flock of birds roosting in the trees overhead into flight. Diego's eyes widened with fear, and without another word he silently slipped away into the fading twilight.

"I'm here, Dad!" He heard Diego's voice calling to a well-built sabre. Hudson watched the sabre cub until he vanished from sight as the darkness began to paint the sky in hues of indigo and purple.

The sabre, obviously the Alpha, bent down to nuzzle Diego affectionately, which afforded Hudson some measure of relief.

His ear twitched as he recalled what he had been taught – that Diego had not: the relations between the wolf packs and the sabine tribes had been strained for decades now, and according to the Sabre Code of Honour, friendship with another mammal not of their species was forbidden and punishable by death in the most grim instances of such friendships, notably not only wolf and sabre, but sabre... and mammoth.

"Come along, my son," Cortez purred to Diego, and the two walked off together, whilst Hudson sighed, glad that nothing too adverse had come of his and the sabre cub's meeting.

"I will come... Diego," he murmured.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Diego!" Cortez snapped. His son came next to him, his eyes wide with excitement and wonder. Cortez found himself holding in a sigh. There was no need to be overly harsh with his second-born... Immediately his expression darkened as he thought of Soto sending off his brother knowing that he was heading for danger.

"Diego," he said again, more gently this time. Diego raised his head to look into his father's face, and for a moment Cortez caught a glimpse of puzzlement shimmering in his son's eyes.

_I'm not mad at you, D, _he thought at his young cub.

Silently, he stride forward, fully aware that Diego was trailing along after him. A glance back at his son made him notice that Diego's shoulders were hunched as he walked slowly behind him.

Diego padded along behind his father, glancing up now and then to make sure his father was nearby. After a moment, he stopped short. His right paw had landed in one of the large pawprints Cortez had made.

Diego looked down at the pawprint. His own small paw was dwarfed by the sheer immensity of his father's.

The cub shook his head and then stepped over the pawprint. He lifted his head and saw his father sitting under the cover of the starry sky, his back turned away from him.

_Did I do something wrong? _Diego gulped, eyes fixed on the immense back of his father. _Is-Is Dad angry with me? _

"Diego!" Cortez snapped. Diego padded up next to his father. He glanced up at him, his eyes round with sadness.

"Diego," his dad repeated his name again, this time in gentler tones. Diego leaned up against his foreleg, slowly beginning to relax. A paw grabbed his head, pulling him in closer. Diego snuck a glance at his father again, a crooked smile slipping onto his features.

Cortez rubbed his face up against Diego's with unusual care. Diego exhaled a sigh, enjoying the attention the Alpha was lavishing on him. A low rumble made him dart his gaze upwards, only to find a smile on his father's rough features. Within a moment, he realised that his father was _purring. _

_He's not mad at me, _Diego thought with a rush of gratitude. He knew how uncommon it was for his father to even _look_ at him. He snuggled up against Cortez' legs, feeling the coarse pad of his father's paw caress his head, simply glad for this unmitigated consideration. It seemed like ages since he had experienced something even remotely matching the closeness his father was showing him now…

"Diego," Cortez spoke again, sternness in his voice. Inwardly Diego shuddered; worried that he had in fact angered his father. _But what have I done? What did I do?_

"Diego," his father repeated his name again, more gently this time, and Diego realised his tone wasn't angry, merely scolding. The sabre cub repressed a sigh of relief.

"Listen to me, my son," Diego heard his father saying as he lifted his head, seeking out his father's eyes, shining bright yellow in the darkness blanketing them. Cortez exhaled a sigh, his shoulders sinking. Diego noticed then that his father looked unusually depressed, "One day I will ascend to Brede's given place amongst the Alphas of old; Diego, my son, you must be wiser than this."

_He saw what I did today! He knows I've befriended that pup Hudson. Crap, I've disappointed him. _

Diego felt wet tears dribble onto his fur, ashamed at the rebuke.

_I only wanted a friend. _

Cortez' soft chuckle brought him out of his misery; he looked up to see his father casting a weary smile in his direction. After a moment, the rough feeling of a tongue against his cheeks removed the wetness of his tears from his fur, leaving him warm and clean. A mixture of emotions rose within Diego: gratitude for how Cortez was taking time to _act fatherly _to him, puzzlement at the alpha's unpredictable moods, and curiosity as to why he had been summoned,

"So… Dad, why did you call me here?" he asked, his voice emerging from his mouth more like a timid mewling kitten instead of a mighty sabre. Instantly he felt embarrassed.

"To let you know that I see no harm in what you've done today in befriending that wolf pup," Cortez rumbled, nuzzling his head against Diego's. Relief poured over the cub in waves. He relaxed, comfortably leaning against his father's chest. "And I happened to hear your brother's threat towards you, Diego. Don't worry, I'll speak to him about it, since he needs to start showing you the proper respect that one such as you deserve..."

He glanced up at Cortez, noticing how his father had raised his head towards the sky. He appeared to be gazing at the stars carpeting the indigo sky. Diego followed his gaze, wondering what could have made his father suddenly become so pensive and silent, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_Dad mentioned the 'Alphas of Old' are amongst the stars... could they be what he's looking at? _

Diego opened his mouth, preparing to ask, but before he could even say the words he was thinking, Cortez spoke.

"Yes, my son, those are the Alphas of old, immortalised by Brede, glittering amongst the myriads of stars." He met Diego's earnest look with another lick to his forehead. His voice lowered to a murmur, "Diego, a time will come when I will not be here, and you shall take my place."

Diego lowered his ears, surprised to hear such a pronouncement from his father so soon.

_But I thought that_ Soto _would take your place. _

A rough lick across his face again brought him back into the present, away from his traitorous thoughts. After all, if the alpha wished _him_ to be his successor, how could he be wrong?

He felt a calloused paw scoop him into its depth, dragging him closer. Diego purred into his father's chest, glancing away briefly to look at the constellations glimmering above. Suddenly he hoped that his father would explain more about the Alphas of the past to him.

He raised his head, staring deeply into Cortez's eyes. A low rumble of a growl spilled from his throat as he gave a cocky tilt of his head whilst Cortez let out a genuine laugh.

At once he backed away, heady with excitement, before pouncing on Cortez, succeeding in knocking him over onto his side.

Cortez looked momentarily startled, but the happy glint in his eyes rewarded Diego as the Alpha batted him aside playfully. Diego laughed out loud as he rushed as Cortez, who rose up onto his hind legs to meet his assault.

The two combatants growled at each other good-naturedly whilst they swiped at each other. Another rumbling laugh emanated from Cortez. Diego squirmed with joy as Cortez scooped him up into one massive paw, little giggles slipping out when his father gave him a rough noogie on the head.

Diego slithered out from under his father's grasp, his eyes sparkling. He rushed one last time at Cortez, leaping onto his back. Cortez gracefully collapsed onto his knees under the force of Diego's weight on him. Diego heard him chortle when he grabbed his ear, beginning to mash it under his teeth, knowing that he wouldn't hurt Cortez.

_I want this moment to last forever. _

Removing his teeth from Cortez' ear, Diego found himself gazing into the night sky once more. The myriads of constellations crystallised before him: he saw a mammoth herd walking through the sky, whereas on the other half of the sky two sabres stood on their hind legs, battling each other. Another inspection of the sky revealed a constellation that formed into the shapes of a sabine alpha and a dire wolf lieutenant standing side by side in obvious companionship. Diego wondered, and yearned to know, what could be the story behind that constellation, but a light groan from Cortez interrupted his thoughts,

"Dad?" Diego murmured, his eyes still fixed on the heavens.

"Yes?" Cortez replied. Diego slipped downward onto Cortez' face, his paw indicating the constellation that Brede had set in the sky of the sabre alpha and the dire wolf,

"What's the story behind that constellation?" Diego whispered, his voice thick with awe.

Cortez extended his forelegs in a stretch as Diego clambered onto his scruff to keep hold. He realised that his father was lying down, so he waited patiently for him to begin talking again,

"That is the tale of Ramiro, Alpha of the Mountains of Eira tribe, and Baldric, Lieutenant of the Steppe wolf pack. They dared to do what no one has done before – or since. In the days of these two great leaders, times were harsh for the carnivores. There was scarcely any food available to them. Infighting was the name of the game in both their packs, and day by day their families grew weaker -"

"It was well-known to Ramiro that herds of bison and aurochs and other large mammals flourished beyond the wall, but he was bound by the Sabine Code of Honour to remain with his pack in the flurries of the mountains. One day, whilst out on patrol, he came across a wolf and challenged him to a fight over ownership of the territory. The wolf demanded that he address him as, 'Lieutenant', as that was his title. Ramiro laughed in his face, and for his pains, found himself flopped over onto his back as the lieutenant, whose name was Baldric, explained his situation -"

"Ramiro was surprised to learn that Baldric's struggle to gain food for his pack was essentially his own, and so he swore a truce with the dire wolf, never expecting that a truce would deepen into an eventual deep friendship – all he thought of at the time was his own benefit -"

"Ramiro and Baldric stalked into the lower Bredelands, into the meadows where the large mammals (mmm…) flourish in plenty. This was in the years before the mammoths," Cortez growled, a bitter undertone in his voice, "came into the Valley and decided to make it their own, with everyone following _their_ rules, since they were 'Brede's chosen.' After living amidst snows for years on end, the sunshine was delightful on their fur. Together, they drew up a plan to hunt. Baldric guided the herds into unsuspecting places, and then Ramiro pounced out at them. As allies, they managed to take out enough weaklings and elders to restore their packs to vitality again."

Diego felt the rise and fall of Cortez' chest as the alpha heaved a sigh,

"This story has an unhappy ending, though," he added, fixing his eyes on the constellation of the sabre and wolf standing shoulder to shoulder. "Their alliance complete, Ramiro and Baldric nearly thought to go their separate ways, but Brede had another course of action in plan for them. Ramiro, having enjoyed Baldric's company during the hunts, gave him the proposition that he join his pack with his own. Baldric agreed -"

"A few years later, the two went hunting again into the lower Bredelands, unaware that a new menace had emerged into the Valley: the mammoths. They were out hunting a herd of antelope when the stupid herd led them straight into the tusks of danger. Before them stood an angry bull mammoth, towering over ten feet tall in height, who glared at them as the antelope took shelter behind him. He was called Julius-"

"Julius struck out at Ramiro, his heavy tusk landing on his head, breaking his skull. Blood splashed on the mammoth's ivory tusks. Baldric had rushed forward, attempting to save his friend, but it was too late. He returned back to the Mountains and told both packs of the death of their leader, and the wolves mourned for Ramiro along with his sabres. The sabres, once their period of mourning was over, turned on Baldric, believing him at fault for the loss of their alpha. They shunned him and his pack, leaving him to suffer the throes of the winter alone again as the beta of Ramiro, a shifty one called Ignatiz, took over the pack. Years later, Baldric died all alone. Some said that he died of a broken heart. His last thoughts were of Ramiro and the friendship they had shared. Impressed by his loyalty, Brede placed the figures of both leaders amongst the stars so that they would always be remembered."

Cortez paused, the weight of his abrupt silence significant. Diego had a feeling that Cortez was about to say something important in connexion to the story, but just at that moment he found himself distracted by the constellation of a sabre alpha and his son standing next to each other with perfect dignity.

"Diego," Cortez rumbled. His gaze pinpointed the sabre alpha with his son constellation that Diego was studying, "let me tell you something my father, Ferdinand, once told me. Look at the stars. Brede has installed the great alphas of the past up there for a specific purpose, to watch over us."

Diego's jaw fell open for the second time that day,

"Really?" he gasped, awe once again filling every corner of his bones. He stared intently at the constellations, feeling privileged that Brede would do such a thing.

Cortez's paw scooped him up, removing him from his position on his father's back. He nestled Diego under his foreleg. Diego met his eyes, relishing again the fact that they were so much like his own, glad that Soto didn't have eyes that matched their father's,

"Yes," Cortez declared. "This is the blessing that Brede gave us all those years ago, and one that I hope you will one day pass onto your own cubs, my son." Diego grinned, snuggling deeper into Cortez' embrace, cherishing the moment he was experiencing with the Alpha of his pack. He loved to hear his father call him his son.

Cortez' voice seemed to echo as weariness began to creep up on him, stalking him like Soto was wont to do at times,

"So whenever you feel alone, or sad, or lost, just remember that those alphas will always be there to guide you, at Brede's behest, and our great Brede, goddess over all, sabre and mammoth alike, is never wrong. And so will I… my son."

_I promise. _Diego's last thought bubbled to the core of his brain even as his eyelids drooped with sleep. Before darkness took him utterly, he vaguely, as if from some distance away, heard Cortez chuckle affectionately as his father grabbed him up by his nape to carry him back to their pack's territory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Aw, that was so sweet," Ellie crooned. Her eyes grew moist, "But the story of Baldric and Ramiro... that made me sad."

"For a _sabre_," Shelley grumbled, directing a fierce stare at Ellie.

Ellie shrugged prettily,

"You know, Shelley, I think Cortez is actually a pretty cool guy," she countered. "He's just got some rough edges."

Diego watched with amusement as Ellie nudged Manny,

"Big Guy, I'm sure you mentioned me briefly when you were telling of your introductions to the other calves." She placed her trunk under her chin, seemingly in thought. After a moment, she perked up, "I was the one called 'Eleanor' right? Also known as, 'Little Ellie'?"

Diego found himself chuckling to see Manny so discomfited. Bright red appeared under his fur, although Diego wasn't sure whether it was Ellie's direct questions or the fact that he was glad that she wasn't jealous about finally hearing about his beloved first mate from his own mouth. Although, he had suspicions that it was the former.

"Yes to both questions," Manny said hurriedly. He glanced at Diego, meeting the sabre's amused eyes.

Diego grinned,

"Your turn," he shot back, arching one of his eyebrows. "At least to keep up the _chronology_ of this tale."

Ellie's loud whispers that the tale being given back over to Manny caused an instant stir,

"We're going back to Manny's half?" Crash and Eddie exclaimed. "Good on you, bro."

Axel was neutral. "I like both parts!" he announced.

Manny roughed up his hair good-naturedly,

"Hey, me too, Kid," he agreed. After a moment, he turned to Diego, muttering out of the corner of his mouth,

"Just remind me, though, why I shouldn't just sit on you after this."

Diego smirked at him,

"Because, for one, I'm your best friend, and for two, Peaches will kill you if you do."

"Oh, right," Manny said, his eyes betraying his amusement. "I forgot that Peaches has named you her favourite uncle."

"No you didn't." Diego punched him lightly on the tusks.

"Boys, enough with the banter, please?" Ellie pleaded. Diego and Manny turned to face their audience. A quick circuit around the room made Diego notice how eager everyone was. Crash and Eddie were discussing Brede and her largesse towards all species, including their own. Sid looked almost as excited as Axel, beside whom he was sitting. Axel's eyes reflected curiosity and excitement within their depths, whereas Shelley still appeared to be as disinterested as possible.

_She's still upset over the whole, 'Brede's okay with sabres' stuff, _Diego noted. _Of course, Manny rubbed her the wrong way about it… _

Ellie's eyes fairly glinted with mischievous delight. Laying her trunk on Manny's, she eyed him,

"Manny. The story. Continue, please."

"Okay." He could see Manny give in. He noticed the mammoth glance his way obliquely,

"But let me make one point clear. I have heard this part of Diego's tale, and I know that, in these parts, that are coming up we'll be switching off with each other so that you can have both of our viewpoints in full. Understood?"

Diego nodded his head as a murmur of agreement rose from the animals gathered. He found himself gazing into Ellie's laughing eyes. Pangs of longing swept over him as he discovered faint memories of another like her rising before his own eyes. He had never seen one with beauty like hers, not before or since.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he missed her. A small measure of relief given him was that she had at least survived the battle that had ended with tearing them apart from each other. He closed his eyes, unwilling to even think of what had happened in the pack - _his_ pack - after the battle was over and so many lives had been lost... how everything, everything had been snatched from his grasp.

Pent-up emotions struggled within him, threatening to overwhelm him. He longed to say her name, bittersweet though it was with memories he had striven to repress, tell her what he never had been able to…

"Manny, go on," the sabre heard his own voice saying, husky with tears he refused to let spill. "Please, just get on with your half of the story – quick!"

Diego saw Manny dart a concerned glance his way, no doubt worried about him, but Diego turned his head away, tears brimming in his eyes for one friend, still in the land of the living but separated from him, and one friend, lost forever. He couldn't, even now, bring himself to think of the word,"death," in correlation to his best friend, Hudson, rather hoping against hope that he had just simply vanished during the aftermath. Despite his efforts to conceal it, the unbearable pain of grief still lingered, both for Hudson and the girl he had had loved - _still_ loved - years ago.

A soft trunk brushed against his foreleg, and he glanced up at Manny to see the mammoth's eyes were full of understanding. There were no words that passed between them, but Diego knew what Manny had said to him, without the bulkiness that words had a tendency to make for his friend. _"Okay, buddy."_

Diego met his friend's gaze, gratitude sweeping through him,

"Thanks, buddy," he heard himself whisper. Manny's trunk tightened around his foreleg comfortingly. He closed his eyes, hoping to shield himself from the brunt of the memories as Manny's voice filled the air, knowing that all too soon it would be his turn to take up the story despite the inner pain it caused and was causing him,

"Anyway, my story begins again one week later after Diego's heartwarming moment with his dad. I was spending more time with the other calves now, and we loved to hear stories... Samarkand was the master at them, and so, as I recall, we spent that day being entertained by a vivid story of the exciting 'old days' with a story that was nearly as ancient as the tale of Brede's creation of these 'lands..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_One Week Later_

_Inner Bredelands, The Vale of Seven Oaks, the Falls of Brede, mammoth diocese _

"Everyone, come on, come on!" Manny shouted, breathless from running. He reached the edge of the pool that the Falls emptied into, searching avidly for the others. Laughter echoed off the cliffs, making him smile.

His eyes scanned the perimeter, eventually falling on several dark blobs standing underneath the curtain of the Falls.

_Hmm, I wonder if they're playing Extinction again. _

"William!" he trumpeted.

His friend glanced up at him from where he stood in the pool. Elisabeth giggled, drenching him with another dose of water. Manny glared at her, making Elisabeth laugh in his face.

"Oh, come on in, Manny," she exclaimed. "You need to have more fun – you're always so serious."

She scooped up the russet-furred tiny calf, Ellie, in her trunk. Manny heard Elisabeth whisper something to the calf, but her words weren't audible. A moment later, a funnel of water splashed into his eyes, making Ellie let out a gurgle of delight.

Manny brushed the water out of his face, grumbling, feeling all the more certain he would avoid playing in the pool as much he could. His trunk slipped under Ellie's body as he removed her from Elisabeth, who shot a glower at him,

"William and I were playing 'Mama and Daddy,'" she explained. "Give Little Ellie back, we need her to be our _baby_."

Catherine stepped out the pool, droplets of water cascading down her thighs. Her topknot was all a mess, but Manny secretly thought that she looked quite pretty – not that he would ever let her know it to her face, not ever!

Catherine aligned herself beside him, patting Little Ellie on her topknot,

"Don't tease Manny like that," she scolded Elisabeth. Elisabeth, in response, sprayed water at her. "He has to be serious since he's one of our Hopes."

Shaking off the water again, she glanced at Manny,

"Why did you come here to find us?" she asked, curiosity gleaming in her brown eyes.

Manny found himself grinning at her, glad that he had truly begun to make friendships amongst the other calves here. Elisabeth still rubbed him the wrong way most of the time, however. Theodora was quite kind, but he didn't have the opportunity to spend much time with her since she as always in Samarkand's presence, and Samarkand each day proved to Manny that he was a friend worth having, which was the very reason he was here, extending Samarkand's invitation to his friends.

"I _do_ know how to have fun," he shot back at Elisabeth, who rolled her eyes at his statement. "In fact, I came here because fun is happening." A smile stretched across his face. "Samarkand is going to tell everyone one of the old stories that happened _after _the creation story of Brede The Chancellor told us about."

William and Elisabeth exchanged glances. William made his way out of the pool,

"What kind of story is it?" he said.

"It's a story about the war that happened during the early days of the Bredelands and a sabre," Manny smirked, glad that he finally knew what a sabre was – due to Samarkand's kind help when he questioned him about the vicious tribes of beasts who had long teeth protruding from their faces that he had heard his father mention once. "And a sabre alpha called Paris stole away the fair mammoth maiden Helen, causing the war to start since Helen was mated with a fine mammoth, Elder Menelaus. Samarkand's going to tell us his own version of it that he heard from one of our mammoth bards - in verse!"

"Oooh," he heard the other calves saying in unison.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Manny encouraged. "Come on, everyone, let's go! Samarkand's waiting for everyone in one of the council thickets that border the fringes of the Inner Bredelands."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Inner Bredelands, Vale of Seven Oaks, one of the council thickets, mammoth diocese _

"I am glad to see that you could all make it," Samarkand greeted Manny and his group of friends,

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Manny exclaimed, shaking Samarkand's trunk. Theodora came up next to Samarkand, mirth sparkling in her eyes. "Good day to you as well, Miss Theodora."

"Same to you, Manny," Theodora replied. "Now, come in, all of you. Samarkand is ready to begin."

Samarkand twined his trunk into Theodora's as Manny led his group to their places in the grass,

"My thanks, milady," he overheard him say to Theodora, gazing at her adoringly. All at once it hit him. He recalled his father and mother discussing betrothals between the mammoth herds, mainly to strengthen political ties, and that the Imperials were strong propagators of the method, especially between unrelated members of their own herds.

_Ah, so Theodora and Samarkand are _betrothed. _Silly me for not realising that. _

"Thank you all once again for coming," Samarkand said, drawing Manny's attention away from his correlations about the relationship between the older bull calf and the little cow his age, "And now, let me begin the tale."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is a story of heroes and warriors, lovers and enemies, concerning the time in the history of this favoured 'lands wherein Brede reigns highest over all the gods, this is the tale of the battles at a location known to us from our oral history as Tor," Samarkand intoned. His eyes lit up with enthusiasm. He clearly revelled in the art of storytelling.

"However, this tale is centred on interlinking relationships throughout – its focus is one noble mammoth, Achilles, who forms the basis of this song. Other characters include Helen of the place known as, 'Tor', the lovely mammoth maiden that species of all sorts battled for her heart, and the handsome captain of the guard, the mammoth, Menelaus, won her paw. However, everything took a turn for the worse when she fell in love with the Torrean sabine warrior, Paris."

He paused, taking in the visible interest his listeners were exuding, and then continued, "However, let it be known that any relationship between inter-species is condemned by both sides, and punishable by death. The affair of Paris and Helen doomed these 'lands to a war, which distracted their fathers from the matter at hand, killing them for breaking the laws of Brede."

Manny caught William and Elisabeth tossing uninterested glances at each other,

"Oh, please, don't tell me this is a romance!" Elisabeth complained. "Whilst 'forbidden love' stories are interesting and all, such tales utterly bore me." Glancing at William, she amended, "And William." William nodded his head vigorously in assent.

Samarkand rolled his eyes,

"This is just the _introduction_," he scoffed. "I haven't even properly started yet, so hush."

Elisabeth deflated at his rebuke, shrinking into a small ball. William grabbed her trunk reassuringly.

"And then everything went to hell when Paris, the sabre, and the son of the alpha of 'Tor', a cliffsface, went to visit Menelaus and Helen one day. A few nights before he had seen a few of the gods and goddesses of our noble land came before him, seeking from him an answer to a question: who is the most beautiful of the goddesses?"

Catherine perked up,

"Who were the goddesses?" she asked.

Samarkand cast a discreet glance at Theodora, who was sitting demurely in front of him. Manny saw that his eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

_He probably thinks of _her_ as a goddess, _Manny thought, finding the joke somewhat funny.

"The goddesses were Isbre, the fertility goddess and regarded as one of the most beautiful creatures ever, and Aurora, one of the minor goddesses. She was respected for wisdom in warfare. And the last goddess, Minerva, was the mother goddess, second only to Brede, who reigned over them all, and she is known for being loyal to the act of mating."

Manny caught William's eye, a giggle bubbling out of his mouth,

"He said 'mating'!" William laughed. A stern glare from Samarkand silenced their merriment.

"They came before Paris one day," Samarkand went on, knitting his brows angrily as he mentioned the sabre's name. "Demanding that he choose the most beautiful of them. This was not long after Brede had remade the Bredelands into her own image, but these gods and goddesses remained despite her presence, as her creatures clung to them, forgetting that Brede had created them solely for herself.

"They lived in a region of the clouds where Brede monitored them but kept her distance out of respect. Their king was called Romulus, who always liked a lovely girl to sleep with and most of all a good fight, so he devised a plan to wreak havoc on the 'lands of Brede in retribution for her conquest of them."

"So he called for a party of the gods and goddesses and then instructed a golden apple to land at the feet of the three goddesses must likely to cause a ruckus: Isbre, Aurora, and Minerva. They immediately set to fighting over it since a messenger bird had proclaimed that it was 'for the most beautiful.' Unable to settle their quarrel, Romulus suggested they take it to the mortals, the beasts living down below the land they ruled over from above. So the three goddesses went in search of the sabine Hope of his species, Paris."

"Paris was astonished to see the goddesses before him one day whilst he was out on the prowl, keeping watch over some flocks of goats that he had found, although he intended to eat them later. Apparently his family had sent him away because there was a prophecy that he'd cause the downfall of Tor. The three goddesses' splendour outshone the sun and they were all different species as well, the first, Isbre, was a sloth, the second, Aurora, captain of the battlefield, a sabre, and the third, Minerva, was a mammoth, like Brede. Some say that Brede took her form because of Minerva and her close relationship with her."

Manny and Catherine exchanged confused glances,

"How can he even know what species the goddesses were?" he mouthed at Catherine, who shrugged her shoulders delicately. "And how come it was one of the mammoths who's the mother goddess? Wouldn't it be fairer for another species, like a sabre, to have it in-"

"Manny!" Catherine murmured. "Hush, just listen. Stop questioning. It isn't right."

Manny scowled. He tossed his head, refusing to look at Catherine, and instead fixed his glower on Samarkand. He felt Catherine's hurt gaze flicker past him, but he ignored it.

"The three goddesses promised Paris wonderful things, trying to cajole him into picking them as the most beautiful. Minerva, being queen of the gods of the old Bredelands and mate of Romulus, promised to give him power unknown, claiming he would have all of the Bredelands at his feet."

"Paris was smarter than the goddesses had bargained for, and though the idea of the domination of the Bredelands sounded damn appealing to him, he decided to hear out the others."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"One second," Diego interrupted, holding his paw in the air.

Ellie darted a glance at him, curiosity shining in her eyes. For a moment it seemed to Diego that they flashed hazel instead. He had to look away,

"Manny, chronologically, it's my turn," he mustered, knowing what was coming next.

"So your paths are crossing?" Sid gasped. Diego glanced up, seeing the sloth high-five the possums, no doubt exhilarated that his and Manny's paths were crossing to some extent.

_I just told him they're never really gonna actually meet. Does Sid ever listen? _

"Dude, that's awesome!" Crash agreed. He sat down comfortably in front of the fire, basking in its warmth, "Well, go on, tell us what happened."

"Buddy, it's okay… you don't have to tell your story if you don't want to." Manny's voice was sympathetic. Once again, he felt the steady comfort of Manny's trunk lying atop his paw,

"It's okay, Manny," he breathed. "I can do it." He looked into Manny's deep brown eyes. Manny was frowning apparently in thought, sadness etched on his features.

Diego knew Manny was puzzled about his depression, reminding that tiger that he'd only told Manny the bare essentials of his story on the journey to Half-Peak when he had been tried to steal Pinky from the mammoth and his clingy sloth companion on the journey to Glacier Pass, although in the olden days it had gone by a different name - Brede's own. His best friend, the mammoth, didn't know about _her. _

He did know about Hudson, however, a fact which afforded Diego some consolation, since the mammoth joined him in his grief for his old friend, although Diego didn't expect that to happen at the time. Upon arriving in the Bredelands, he soon learned colloquially known as "the South" during the migration months, that Manny was not your usual mammoth. He had always known that about Manny, but he appreciated it even more then.

Diego took a deep breath, steeling himself in preparation to speech. Six pairs of bright eyes stared at him, interest gleaming in their depths.

"To keep the chronology of our story intact, it's my turn again," Diego said, attempting to smile. It slipped off of his face within a matter of moments. _A sabre must not show weakness. _

"Anyway, things with my father were going well. Our bond was stronger than usual after he'd shown me the kings of the past that Brede had placed in the night sky as guardians for us. A week later, however, he decided that it was time for a reconnaissance mission, one that was a daringly bold move, since he was sending out scouts _beyond _our borders and into the heart of the Bredelands."

"He sent Soto and me out together, still oblivious to the fact that my older brother hated me, whilst I made plans to find Hudson again to play with him. Hudson changed my life," Diego added with a grin. "But his friendship and the encounters that we made whilst on the first of many expedition jaunts was only the beginning...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The outskirts of the Inner Bredelands, sabre territory _

Diego walked companionably alongside Soto. Once again, the two brothers were on the prowl. Cortez had ordered another scouting mission, and ordered for Soto to take Diego along with him. Diego couldn't help but notice that prominent scowl sitting on Soto's lips, and he wondered what was wrong with him.

His gaze darted back and forth through the canopy of trees, searching for the slightest tremble of grasses. He was supposed to play with Hudson today, like they'd planned, but there was no sign of the wolf pup at all...

"So, that was pretty big stuff you did, cosying up to Dad like that," Soto said, ending the silence between them.

Diego glanced up at him, absently noting the glints of anger shining in his dark green eyes. He shrugged,

"I thought you should know this, oh favoured one," Soto went on, his mouth sliding to one side in a cocky smile. Diego grinned back, his eyes slanting toward the foliage again, hoping to see his friend. "I don't know why Dad didn't tell you this, but you should know that relations between us and the _filthy_ cur-laden wolf packs have soured for years. If you keep hanging with this wolf pup, you stand a good chance of getting kidnapped by them, or becoming their ... _hostage_."

Diego's eyes narrowed,

"I don't believe you," he snarled at his older brother. "Hudson's my friend; I can trust him – _and_ his pack."

Soto smirked, leaning so close to Diego that their noses were almost touching as the two brothers exchanged glares,

"Oh, and there's one other thing," Soto stated. "According to our Sabine Code of Honour, friendship with another species, be it another carnivore - or if you're really insane, one of the herbivores such as the mammoths - is _forbidden_. Even worse, such a friendship is _punishable by death_."

Diego rolled his eyes, feeling his irritation rising within him,

"So, you better watch your back," Soto warned. "Or one of the wolf packs – or your own pack – might be chewing on it."

"Shut up!" Diego growled, refusing to listen anymore to what he believed were Soto's blatant lies. His ears flattened against his skull as apprehension sunk in, throwing him off course. _Could Soto be right?_ "Why are you telling me this?"

Soto's eyes glinted with spiteful amusement,

"Because, for reasons unknown to me, our esteemed father did not tell you, although he had full opportunity to do so. Go have fun with your little friend, 'Hudson.' " He leaned in close next to Diego again, pulling him up next to him. Diego felt Soto's breath wisp into his ear, "And one thing I know that will really impress Dad will be exploring the Inner Bredelands where our enemies the mammoths dwell... but I bet you're too afraid to venture there, aren't you?"

Diego scuttled out from underneath Soto's heavy paw, his chest heaving with repressed fury.

"No, I am not!" he declared. He darted one last glare at Soto, now sitting on his haunches, watching him prepare to leave with obvious pleasure radiating in his eyes.

Diego turned away, not once looking back, hurrying away from his encounter with Soto, deeper into the diocese belonging to the mammoths. At once he changed direction, heading into the tall grasses bordering the forest, on the prowl for his friend the wolf pup. Soto's words lingered in his brain, taunting him,

_I'll show him that he's wrong. I'm not afraid, and Hudson won't be, either. _

A cry left his mouth,

"Hudson! Hudson!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rustle of grasses should have alerted him, but by then it was too late.

Diego found himself lying on his back, the breath knocked out of him. Hudson stood over him, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

Diego found himself grinning at the pup, who rolled his eyes.

"I never even saw you coming," Diego gasped,

"Aye, and that's because you're such an excellent stalker and predator combination, I can see," Hudson shot back, deadpan.

Diego rose to his feet, lowering his voice to a whisper,

"I'm so glad you heard me, Hudson," he murmured, a smile flitting onto his face. "I know what we can play today!"

Hudson tried his best to look as disinterested as possible,

"And that is?" he inquired. After a moment, his expression changed to something resembling suspicion, "It has do with danger, doesn't it? Speaking of that, don't you know that just playing together has put us both in danger?"

Diego brushed his concerns aside,

"Yeah, I heard from my wonderful brother, Soto, that our friendship is forbidden, but that doesn't matter, because my idea for today is that we go… exploring."

Hudson's expression didn't change,

"Where?" he asked flatly, eyeing Diego with a meaningful expression on his face.

The sabre cub was sure that Hudson already knew, but still he felt he had to reply,

"The Inner Bredelands!" Diego replied in a loud whisper.

"Ah, so wouldn't have guessed," Hudson retorted.

"I appreciate your obvious enthusiasm, Hudson," Diego countered. He nudged him,

"Come on, buddy, it'll be _fun_! Ready to go explore where the dangerous mammoths roam?"

Hudson rolled his eyes,

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Diego let out a whoop. He batted at Hudson playfully with one paw before taking off across the meadow. Hudson grumbled, but within a moment he was keeping pace with the cub.

Diego glanced across at Hudson, smiling again at his friend, and to his surprise, found the pup smiling back at him, despite his reservations about Diego's plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Inner Bredelands, Vale of Seven Oaks, one of the council thickets, mammoth diocese _

"Aurora, goddess of the dawn and wisdom, was up next. She offered Paris wisdom that was nearly equal to her own, claiming, that, if he chose her, she would give him great luck in battle."

"Paris thought that was great and all..."

Diego padded toward the sound of the voice, his curiosity growing with every footstep. He darted a look back at Hudson, a smile sliding past his budding incisors as he realised the pup was still keeping pace with him.

The sabre cub bent low, creeping under the cover of leaves blanketing the thicket. Hudson followed closely behind.

Diego leaned his head over towards Hudson,

"Listen," he whispered. "I think someone's telling a story. I wonder who it could be... let's go listen."

Hudson's face perfectly conveyed his disbelief,

"I am completely sure that it couldn't be a mammoth," he replied.

Diego's eyes brightened. He'd never seen a mammoth before.

"A mammoth!" he exclaimed. The voice of the storyteller sailed over the top of the thicket, loud enough the sabre cub and wolf pup to hear clearly even as they crept through the leaves, careful not to make any loud movements.

_I love stalking. I also can't wait to see what a mammoth looks like! _

The excited thoughts scuttling around in his brain momentarily distracted Diego from the story as he padded onto the open spaces between the branches,

"Finally, it was Isbre's turn to offer something to Paris in hopes that he would choose her." The voice continued. "Isbre promised that she would give him the best body in the world, so he could have all the enjoyment that he wanted with the ladies as much as he wished, and she promised him a second, much more fatal pledge: that he could have the most beautiful creature in the world as his mate."

Diego poked his head through the leaves, blinking his eyes as he readjusted to the sunlight beaming down into the thicket. His eyes widened as he took in all the creatures sitting in groups of pairs in front of him, their eyes focussed on the speaker, obviously the one telling the story.

"The most beautiful creature in the world at that time happened to be the maiden Helen of the mammoth tribe, mate of the noble bull, Menelaus." The tall black-furred calf was speaking again, but Diego's attention had turned to inspecting the beasts sitting comfortably right in his line of vision. The story faded to white noise as he looked deeper at the young funny-looking creatures.

He noted that the entities in front of him were stocky, well-built beasts, coloured in varying shades of brown. They all had long noses extending to the ground, something which confused him. One of them, a tan-coloured calf wearing a perpetual smile, used his nose to pick up some grass off the ground and then put it into his mouth. Diego found himself smiling.

_These. Are. Mammoths. _

His eyes widened as he thrust his head through the leaves, attempting to get a better look. A rough paw dragged him back under cover. He shot a glower at Hudson. Hudson matched him, glare for glare,

"We have to be careful, Diego," Hudson cautioned, his eyes serious. "The mammoths are dangerous to us."

Diego looked surprised,

"But- but they don't seem dangerous at all to me," he said, unable to wrap his head around the fact that these magnificent creatures that he was spying on would want to kill him and Hudson. _Soto did warn you of that, _a nagging little voice deep inside his head whispered.

Diego ignored it,

"Hudson, look," he said, gesturing with one paw towards the group of mammoth calves held in thrall by the story. "They're kids. Like us. Nothing more. How could they be dangerous?"

"It's dangerous for us because that's what our parents believe – on both our side and theirs," Hudson explained. "Even this is dangerous; think of what could happen if they discover us here!"

Diego pressed himself closer to the ground, using bushes as cover just as footsteps sounded nearby. He motioned to Hudson to shut up before peering out from under the branches, realising that a mammoth calf must have re-entered the thicket.

The sabre cub's eyes enlarged as he gazed at the new arrival. It was a chestnut-furred calf, one of the largest ones there, he noted. She glanced at the bushes as some leaves cascaded to the earth, and he caught a glimpse of the colour of her eyes: hazel. They reminded him somewhat of the colour of his mother's own eyes.

Diego rapidly scanned her up and down, noticing that her thighs were large and finely-shaped, her fur looked like it was so so soft, and that from the way she moved she radiated energy and kindness. Diego found himself smiling at her as she moved away, going up next to a huge black calf – the one who was telling the story.

_She'd probably be a lot of fun to play with, _Diego thought, not realising he had let out a sigh until it was too late.

He _had _seen little female sabres before; in fact, Auntie Elisabet had just had cubs recently, and two were females, and he knew his brother often slunk away with a tigress who looked extremely fierce. And his father had once brokered a deal with another sabre tribe for some females to come over and play with Diego, but Diego thought them all very silly and all quite plain in appearance.

There was even a new tigress cub in the pack who he'd glimpsed now and then with a strange whitish coat, whose name was still unknown to him, since her mother had only recently joined the pack, presumably at his father's behest. He had never seen any female, even another tigress cub, one of his own species, as beautiful as this mammoth calf.

He looked up to see Hudson lying down beside him, a smirk playing on his lips as if the pup had divined his very thoughts. Diego found that, underneath his fur, his cheeks were red from embarrassment.

Diego turned away from the pup, fixing his gaze on the chestnut-furred calf again, wondering what her name was. Hudson's words reached him as if from a far distance away, as all he could see in that moment was the lovely female calf,

"You're hoping she'll be another friend for you, aren't you, mate?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One of the mammoth calves – a dark brown bull calf – looked up and around, suspiciously. He glanced right over to where Diego was hiding, and their eyes met.

Wary of being sighted, Diego shrank back into the shelter of the bushes. He glanced over at Hudson, sensing his friend mimicking his actions, though he noted that the pup was rolling his eyes at him.

At last, after what seemed an eternity of waiting and held breath, the calf turned away, focussing his attention on the older calf again. Diego breathed a sigh of relief.

"What were you saying about this not being dangerous?" Hudson queried.

"And now I that I've delineated to you all the account behind the battle at the location called, 'Tor,' deep within the reams of history, it is time for me to sing you the rest of the story, of the battle itself, in verse!" The voice of the black-furred calf proclaimed. Immediately Hudson crept down next to Diego, his eyes bright with excitement.

Now it was Diego's turn to roll his eyes,

"I thought you said all this was dangerous," he said, emphasising the last word.

"Shh," Hudson said, ignoring his complaint. The pup cocked his head, motioning towards the black-furred storyteller. "Listen – he's telling of battles and wars… It sounds exciting!"

"When the two armies came together on common ground,

"They smashed into each other, tusks, sabre incisors, fierce angry mammals encased in protection from their lieges, an offering made for the kings." The voice of the black calf went on. Diego noticed that he was enjoying all of these declamatory tones very much.

"Studded tusks and sabre incisors bashed one another. A huge din arose – animal cries of grief and triumph, those killing and those killed. Earth flowed with blood."

"Alvar was the first to kill the enemy, a well armed warrior-tracker, Eleazar, son of Teodomiro, a courageous sabre, who fought in the front ranks. He hit his head, spearing it with his tusk. The ivory point smashed through his frontal bone."

Diego found himself wincing in pain at the graphic description of the sabre's death. He lowered himself to the ground, trying to determine what bothered him more: the graphic depiction of one of his own species' death in the midst of a battle that had set herbivores, the mammoths, against carnivores, the sabres, or whether it was the voice of the black calf, so coolly telling it all for everyone to hear.

Just as he was considering these thoughts, the voice of the black calf paused mid-speech. Diego glanced up, eager to learn what was going on,

"And there you have it," The black calf exclaimed. "All sabres and their similar ilk, such as the dire wolves, are heinous creatures, and fittingly deserve a death by the tusks of a mammoth like Eleazar received."

Hudson scowled,

"Damn him, he's halted the story to mock us," he grumbled. He pawed at the ground restlessly, "Damn, why did he stop? The story was just getting to the best parts!"

Diego crossed his forelegs, laying his head on top of them as he gazed sadly out into the mass of mammoths gathered in the thicket.

_Soto's right. I guess they really _do _hate us… _

"Hold up, Samarkand," A new voice spoke. Diego raised his head, immediately recognising that the speaker was the dark brown-furred bull calf that he'd feared had seen him and Hudson earlier.

"I don't get what you mean by that – it's just a story, isn't it?" Diego saw the brown-furred calf glance down at the younger ones beside him. Even from a distance, his sharp eyes discerned their shuddering bodies, and he wondered if, perhaps, the brutality of the story had bothered or scared them as well.

His inklings were confirmed when the brown calf went on,

"And, as much as I like the story, Samarkand, I'm not sure it's one for the younger calves," he said, indicating a small russet-furred female calf whose eyes had widened with fear. "Look, Little Ellie's frightened by it. And I don't like how you're speaking of the sabres, Samarkand; I thought you were better than that. I remember you once telling me you want to become Regent so that you can protect _all _the species in the Bredelands."

Samarkand, the black-furred calf, let out an audible chuckle.

"Oh, come on, Manfred," he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were more of a 'Nanny' than a 'Manny.'" He paused, enjoying the tremor of laughter that passed throughout the group at his remark. "And on the note of the sabres, I should have you know that I didn't mean _them_. Well, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I was referring to our lieges in the Valley, mainly."

"Shut up, Samarkand," Manny retorted, obviously hurt by the older calf's derisively terming him just a babysitter. The brown-furred calf's eyes had narrowed and he had set his jaw, glaring at the black-furred bull. "And I still think you're being unfair to the sabres. What have they ever done to you?"

Samarkand's face crumbled,

"They _killed_ my grandfather, Regent Elder Augustine," he stated, an expression of sorrow lingering in his eyes. The other calves murmured their sympathy. Manny visibly relaxed,

"But... that's still no reason to... hate them," The calf said slowly, knitting his brow.

"Reason enough," Samarkand shot back, in a laconic tone with barely-hidden fury.

"Samarkand!" A new voice spoke. Diego looked up, a smile beginning to play on his face: It was the voice of the chestnut brown-furred female calf he had seen earlier. "I agree with Manny about the sabres. Stop speaking of them so harshly! Not all of them might be like the ones who killed our Regent." She let a pause fill the air, matching the black calf's glower with another glare. "And, to be honest, I won't hear anymore of this story if you keep on stopping it from time to time to talk about other creatures like that. It's rude and mean."

Samarkand raised his tusks in the air as if to stop her flow of words,

"Theodora, Theodora," he pleaded, "Come now, girl, don't get angry with me." Theodora tossed her head, refusing to look at him.

_Theodora. So _that's_ her name. It's a pretty name. I like it. _

Samarkand glanced from Theodora to Manny, who were still glaring at him,

"Okay, fine," he muttered, realising that he was facing a losing cause. "I concede that you two are right. I hereby retract my statements about the sabres."

A cheer exploded from the group of calves whilst Diego and Hudson exchanged glances,

"I guess he's not such a bad sort after all," Diego admitted, mulling it over. "He's willing to admit when he's wrong, at least." He fixed his gaze on Theodora, glad that he knew her name now. "I hope I can meet that Theodora someday. She'd probably be a great playmate! Don't you think, Hudson?"

Hudson seemed to be deep in thought,

"I'm not sure about this 'Samarkand,'" he murmured, as if to himself. Diego found a scowl was curling under his incisors,

"Hudson, he confessed he was wrong about us carnivores!" Diego exclaimed in a hushed tone. He batted at the pup's paws encouragingly, "There's nothing wrong about him. He'd probably like us. I really think that Theodora might like us, at least..."

Hudson shook his head, worrying Diego. Apparently, his efforts to hearten his friend about Samarkand had not dissuaded him from whatever had bothered him about the calf,

"I don't know," Hudson mussitated. "I just, I don't know, Diego."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A long moment of silence draped itself over the sabre cub and the wolf pup hiding in the bushes near the thicket,

"Diego, I think we should leave once the story is over," Hudson said, breaking the silence between the two.

The sabre cub had, once again, fixed his stare into the centre of the thicket, eagerly listening as the calf, Samarkand, took up the story again: this time speaking in measured cadences about a warrior mammoth known as Achilles, who had returned into the fray at last to avenge his dear friend, the Columbian mammoth, Patroclus,

"But of all warriors in that fighting crowd, Achilles

"Was most eager to meet Hector, son of Priam."

"His spirit urged him to glut Mars, warrior god,

"With his glistening-ivory tusks, on Hector's blood, more so than the blood of any other beast."

Diego and Hudson listened intently as Samarkand went on to tell how quickly Achilles decimated the sabre army of the tribes of the Tor, his heart fiery with bloodlust.

Finally, Samarkand came to the core of the tale wherein the noble sabre Hector and the godlike Achilles faced off against each other,

"But Hector's heart would not budge. He stood awaiting huge Achilles, who was getting closer. Just as a mountain snake waits for some meal right by its lair, after eating poison herbs so that a savage anger grips him, as he coils beside his den with a fearful glare – that's how Hector's voice would not retreat."

Diego greatly admired Hector, of the Sabine tribe. Peering through the leaves, he heard the murmur of approval rising from the mammoth calves. They, too, were pleased by Hector's courage.

Diego fell into a daydream about the glorious battles he was hearing, and only woke up from it to learn a horrifying fact: Achilles had killed Hector in combat, and he refused to allow his tribe to retrieve his body to give him the proper burial rites as befitting for a sabine captain of the guards and alpha of his people.

Diego blinked away tears, unable to comprehend it. Hector was so noble... why did he have to die? His thoughts turned to the mighty mammoth, Achilles, considering that he was an equally noble character as well, but he had proven himself arrogant and selfish during the beginning of the story, nearly on par with the two renegade lovers, who had betrayed both of their species by falling in love with each other, only returning to help his kind out after his friend Patroclus had rendered himself a sacrifice in Achilles' place.

Samarkand was speaking again, telling of how Priam, the Sabine alpha who was father to Hector and Paris, had gone to Achilles, pleading with him. Diego wasn't able to catch Priam's words as he had sunk into another daydream, but Achilles' response to the alpha of the cliffsface called 'Tor' jolted him into awareness.

"His words roused in Achilles a desire to weep for his own father. Taking Priam's paw, he gently moved him back. So the two fighters there both remembered warriors who'd been slaughtered. Priam, lying at Achilles' feet, wept aloud for mammoth-killing Hector, and Achilles also wept for his own father and once more for Patroclus. The sound of their lamenting filled the thicket."

"When godlike Achilles had enough of weeping, when the need to mourn had left his heart and limbs, he stood up quickly from his tussock mound, then with his trunk helped the old sabre to his feet, feeling pity for that grey hair and grizzled face. Then Achilles spoke – his words had wings:

"'You unhappy sabre, your heart's had to endure many evils. How could you dare come to the halls of Rubic's Con, on the border near the sea, and come alone, and rest your eyes on me, when I've killed so many noble sons of yours? You must have a heart of iron."

_A heart of iron. A sabre must not show weakness. _Diego flinched imperceptibly as realisation dawned on him. _So this is why my father is insistent on being stoic and cold... This is part of our legacy, passed down throughout the generations, beginning with this story. Maybe even before.  
><em>

"'But come now, sit on this tussock mound. Though we're both feeling pain, we'll let grief lie quiet upon our hearts. For there's no benefit in frigid tears. That's the way the gods have spun the threads for wretched mortal beasts, so they live in pain, though gods themselves live on without a care.'" Samarkand went on. Abruptly, he cleared his throat, startling his listeners.

"I've decided to skip to the best parts of this story, so take heed, lads and lasses," he warned, and then launched into another line of verse-speech.

"Old godlike Priam then answered Achilles: 'Don't make me sit on a tussock mound, my lord, whilst Hector lies uncared for in your thickets. But quickly give him back, so my own eyes can see him. And take the enormous ransom we've brought for you. May it give you joy. And may you get back to your native land, since you've let me live to see the sunlight.'"

"With an angry look, swift-footed Achilles snapped at Priam:

"'Old alpha, don't provoke me. I myself intend to give you Hector. Romulus sent me a messenger, the mother who bore me, daughter of the Spirit of the sea and forests. And in my heart, Priam, I recognise – it's no secret to me – that some god led you here to halls of Rubic's Con. No matter how young and strong, no living creature would dare to the trip to our encampment. He could not evade the sentries or smash the gates – that would not be easy."

"'So don't agitate my grieving heart still more, or I might not spare even you, old sabre, though you're a supplicant here in my council. I could transgress what Romulus has ordered.'"

The patter of Samarkand's voice changed,

"And so Achilles, noble mammoth, gave up the body of the fallen sabine, Hector, to his species, despite the utter grief it caused him to do so, as he still mourned the death of his friend, Patroclus, at his claws. However, Achilles' sacrifice of returning Hector to his species brought a brief, bittersweet cessation to the war, as the Sabines gathered in the platforms of the Tor to pay their respects to Hector as Achilles watched from afar as groans and chuffs rang into the night air. And that is the end of this story... although, like any other story, there's always more left untold."

Diego found himself jolting awake, as though from sleep. He blinked his eyes, realising with a shock how immersed he had become in the telling of the chronicle of the war between mammoths and sabres at the passages of the diocese of the Tor, now lost to the erosion of days gone by.

The patter of footsteps outside their hiding place roused him, and he crouched on his tips of his paws before settling down again to calmly wait it out. He glanced aside at Hudson and noticed a smirk was curling around the pup's lips. He frowned, annoyed at himself for his split-second reaction. After all, the mammoths couldn't even see them, concealed as they were under the leaves.

At last, the thunder of hooves began to trickle off into the distance. Diego emerged from underneath the bushes alongside Hudson, blinking his eyes against the strong sunlight of midday.

He let out a sigh, his eyes slanting back towards the centre of the thicket, remembering the ebullient Theodora. His look of interest must have betrayed him, since Hudson asked,

"Still thinking she'd make a good playmate?"

Diego nodded, finding no good words to reply, though in his heart he hoped that maybe the wolf pup might one day grow to like her too so that they could all be friends,

"So, why are they here? The mammoths? And what did you think of that story!" he shot back, eager to divert Hudson from his questionings,

Hudson visibly perked up,

"What did I think of the story?" he responded. "Damn, I loved it! It reminded me of a similar one I knew from something called a_ book_, in the universe I was a part of, once upon a time – but it had _humans_ in it."

Diego scrunched up his face, puzzling over the words, "book" and "humans."

_What the hell are those? _

But before he could inquire of the pup again, Hudson was answering about the mammoths,

"The mammoths and their calves are here to elect a new Regent Elder amongst them to manage their various dioceses. They'll be here in this area for at least two-three months," he said.

Diego struggled not to feel overwhelmed,

"Great on you, knowing all this stuff for creatures who would want to kill us," he muttered.

Hudson smirked,

"Tis a gift." He said, before supplying,"but I only know this because my pack lives close by the Vale of the Seven Oaks, where the mammoths convene regularly."

Glad that he'd been given a more plausible explanation for Hudson's knowledge, Diego grinned. Hudson shot a worried look at him.

_Maybe, just maybe, if Dad keeps up sending Soto and me on reconnaissance missions (although why he wants us out here so often, I have no idea) to the Inner Bredelands more frequently, I can stalk Theodora more often! And then, one day, hopefully play with her! _

"Don't," Hudson spoke up, startling Diego out of his thoughts. "It's not a good idea."

Diego shot a glower at him,

"So you're a mind-reader now?"

Hudson let out a sharp bark,

"It just isn't! Trust me, Diego. Becoming friends with her - and even me - is dangerous."

"Let's just go home," Diego countered, refusing to answer his friend's concerns.

He began to stride forward, but Hudson's words, barely audible, almost made him stop in his tracks,

"Nothing good can come of these plans."

Damn, there were times he wished his friend wasn't so bloody cryptic!

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<br>**


	12. In Capulet's Orchard

**Hello everyone! Thanks all the great reviews and the continuing interest in this story, since it is far from over! :) ;) By the way, I have a new poll released in connection to this story, please do go check it out! :)  
><strong>

**Usual disclaimers apply: Hudson, though whilst a product of the CI universe now, is the property and idea of Trev/thelonemongrel, and to see his original variant of the character who is (in my not so humble opinion) completely flipping amazing, check out his LiT series, the stories LiT: Origins and LiT: Yesterday's Child and Elder Titan (the name) is copyright to goldenpuon. **

* * *

><p>"Diego, out of interest, what was your diocese called?" The sabre heard Ellie ask him.<p>

A chuckle emanated from his chest, a tremulous laugh of relief that the memories he had unearthed hadn't been as painful as he'd expected them to be,

"My territory was locally known amongst as sabres as the Allgraig wastelands, but we were the tribe most distinguished by one landmark that protected us: Vetta Inferno, the volcano that is now recognised as… Half-Peak."

Ellie looked at him, curiosity shining in her green eyes as she darted glances between Diego and the mammoth next to her,

"I bet there's an interesting story behind how a place with such a name as Vetta Inferno became known as Half-Peak," she murmured, shooting Manny a significant glance.

"Yeah, yeah, there is," Manny shot back, flustered by the question. Diego recognised his reluctance; the day Vetta Inferno spilled its entrails in a terrifying eruption that seemed to bespeak of the wrath of Brede that had occurred held bad memories for him, too.

"And we'll get to it when we get to it, Ellie, so just wait."

"Okay, Big Guy," Ellie murmured, nestling her head against Manny's. Manny relaxed, sinking his head next to hers, a sigh rumbling from his body. Diego allowed a brief smile to straighten his features, glad to see Manny so happy.

_Ellie's really, really good for him. I'm glad Sid and I gave him his freedom to be with her. _

He looked up to find Axel standing in front of him, the cub's face very large in proximity to him. It took him a moment to realise that Axel's face was directly in front of his as he blinked at him in surprise.

"What happened next? What happened next?" The cub was chanting. "It's still your turn, isn't it, Mr Diego, isn't it?"

_This kid really likes this story. _

Diego nodded,

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Go sit back down, Kid, and I guess I'll take it up again." He exchanged glances with Manny, who gave a slight incline of his head, subtly letting him know that he'd take up his own half when necessary.

Diego stared into the dancing flames of the fire. Laughter flickered out of it as he saw the friends of his childhood appear amongst the sparks… Hudson was there, a red image in the heat, giving him the same sarcastic look he remembered from their first encounter… and so was Theodora. He thought he saw the image of her in the fire, built from wisps of smoke, extend her trunk to him. He shook his head, the realisation slowly dawning on him that he saw only hallucinations.

He glanced up to see Sid giving him an odd look. Instinctively, he knew the sloth was about to question why he was acting so flustered, so he immediately cleared his throat,

"Okay, let's go on with my half of the story." he said, noting with pleasure that his words immediately sidetracked Sid, since the sloth was entirely focussed on hearing his words instead of ferreting out the reasons for his unusual behaviour. Diego guessed Manny had an inkling to why he was acting so strangely at times whilst they told their shared tale, but he was glad that the mammoth, unlike Sid, did not try to wheedle it out of him. "It was, once again, one week later from the time that I had first come across Hudson, the wolf pup, who became my best friend. But, I have to be honest; he wasn't my _only_ best friend in my years of growing up..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_One Week Later_

_Vetta Inferno, the Allgraig wastelands, sabre territory_

Diego drew in a long, deep breath, smells filtering into his nose. He smelled the fragrance of the firs growing alongside the riverbanks, the ashes clogging the air around the tall mountain that sliced into the sky, and the hint of a musky, earthy smell.

"Antelope?" A voice said at his shoulder, causing him to flinch away from his ruminations. He glanced up to find Soto gazing at him, coldness etched on his eyes.

Diego ignored him, although he knew he was right about the prey he had scented. He leapt up onto a rock that had been carried down into the meadow of Allgraig during a time, as Brutus had told him once; when the sky had turned black with the billowing of smoke erupting from the mountain. Brutus said this had occurred at a moment of triumph that immediately turned into a defeat for him, but Cortez had stopped by, glaring at his uncle, so Brutus had quieted at once. Diego presumed Brutus had shut up because Cortez had decided it wasn't a story for young cubs to hear.

The story that he had heard from Brutus had taken place three days after his first encounter with his friend, Hudson, and his sighting of the mammoth calves.

"Well, aren't you going to go hunt?" Soto murmured, snapping Diego out of his thoughts. He had been recalling Brutus' story. Brutus had mentioned that there was a mutiny in the ranks of the pack in revolt against the leader, Diego's grandfather, and that, if not for _his_ father; he would have been Alpha...

"How is it any concern to you?" Diego growled, jumping down from the boulder in one fluid movement. "And yes, I will be going to go hunt – eventually."

Soto's eyes softened marginally,

"Look, I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you, Diego," he said. He looked genuinely contrite. Diego sat back on his haunches to listen. "And I want to make it up to you."

"How?" Diego mussitated, somewhat flattered that he'd caught his older half-brother's attention at last.

"I want you to go exploring in the Inner Bredelands for me," Soto's voice whispered, circling him, elegance in his every movement. Diego felt rather dizzy as his eyes trailed after the older sabre as Soto circled him. "I know you love exploring," Soto went on, "and especially when you can do it with that wolf pal of yours."

Diego rolled his eyes, knowing all too well that Soto was referring to his constant playdates with Hudson that he had thought he'd kept secret.

"Cut to the chase, Soto," he growled.

A smirk danced into Soto's eyes,

"I want you to go into the Inner Bredelands on an exploring jaunt whilst Father has me off on a recon mission so we can find the mammoths' weak points, since Father has intentions for a _sweet_ revenge on them."

Diego's eyes widened,

"Why would he want to hurt the mammoths?" he said in a low voice, unable to comprehend it. The mammoths were so beautiful... surely Father didn't mean...

"Don't ask me; I have no idea," Soto replied promptly. Too promptly, according to Diego, who turned a glare on his brother. He felt, deep within him, that Soto was lying, but before he could accuse his brother of breaking the Sabine Code of Honour, Soto was speaking again,

"I want you to bring me back a... _mammoth_!" Soto exclaimed, his eyes shining with almost maniacal delight.

"Alive?" Diego queried. Was it possible that Soto wanted to befriend the mammoths too?

A strong paw cuffed him across his forehead, leaving the beginnings of a bruise, for his question.

"No, of course not, stupid," Soto hissed. "I want you to bring me back a _dead_ mammoth calf so I can feast on it." He placed his paw on Diego's back, stroking him gently. Diego looked at him, horror shining in his eyes,

"What?" he exploded. "Why do we have to kill mammoths?"

Soto rolled his eyes,

"Because they're _our enemy_," he said as slowly as possible, talking to Diego as if he was younger than his seven years. He leaned in close to Diego, nuzzling against his cheek. Diego faintly caught his words, "And to kill one of ours – and Father's – enemies would make Father so proud of you."

Diego pulled away from Soto, his chest heaving and his green eyes aflame.

"Fine," he snarled. "I'll do it. When do we go into the Inner Bredelands?"

"When the sun reaches its zenith," Soto replied, before turning around and stalking away, leaving Diego alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Diego found himself in one of the meadows adjacent to the depths of the Inner Bredelands precisely at noon, waiting impatiently for Soto.

He pawed at the grasses irritably, hoping that he might be able to come across Hudson whilst exploring the Bredelands. He knew it was possible, Hudson's wolf pack had more laxity within the realm of the mammoths than the sabres, although he realised they were still distrusted.

The rustle of thin grass threads drew his head up sharply. He turned to discover Soto standing behind him, a smirk dancing on his face.

"Come along, brother," Soto said as he padded past him. He nodded his head meaningfully at the forests and meadows bordering the entrance to the Bredelands. Diego found that he was glad that they hadn't taken the way through the Pass of Brede, since it was permanently cold in the regions nearest the Mountains of Eira. Not to mention it would make the travel arduous, given all the layers of snow packing the mountains like thick fur. "Today, _you_ will hunt."

Soto turned and glanced back at Diego, his eyes glistening with something that caused the cub to recoil inwardly, although he managed not to show it.

"And you had better bring me back a dead mammoth, or another large creature, but preferably, a _mammoth, _or there will be consequences."

Diego struggled to hide the gulp that had jumped into his throat,

"Y-Yes, Soto."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ellie raised her trunk. Diego immediately paused, wondering what she was curious about.

"Diego, Honey, I love that the focus is more on you right now," she said. "But I have a burning question: what is your father doing right now? And what's with all this talk about his grudge against the mammoths?"

Diego exchanged a brief glance at Manny, sharing a smile with him. Of all the animals gathered here in the cave, Ellie was probably the most delightful listener.  
>His gaze swept around the room,<p>

"Do you all really want to know what's up with my father and the other sabres of my pack?" he asked, dreading the response.

A row of heads nodding in unison provided him his answer.

"Okay," Diego agreed. "So then let's turn to Brutus, the one sabre who was, if anything, a second father of sorts to me."

Ellie's green eyes flamed in the light of the fire,

"I thought this was about your father," she countered, her brows knitting in her puzzlement.

Diego smiled at her,

"This _is_ about my father," he reassured her.

"Okay, then let's hear it then,"

Ellie said, shrugging.

Diego cleared his throat, glad for a reprieve that kept him from ultimately telling of the first meeting that had transpired between him and the only lass, now a lady, that he had ever loved,

"As Soto had been constantly telling me, my father had sent most of the trusted members of his pack out on recon missions throughout the Bredelands. My uncle Brutus was one of those trusted members. That fateful day I came across the other best friend I had whilst growing up, Brutus was facing problems of his own..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Move your scrungy hides!" Brutus roared to the regiment he had at his heels: Tito, the small, wiry sabre, Rogerio, his ally, and last of all, one of the tigresses. She sent him a glower, no doubt displeased that Cortez had ordered her to join this recon mission or face death at his paws for disobedience.

Brutus struggled to recall her name. Was it Elisabet, Tito's mate, and sister to Lucita? Or was it Alicia, another relative of the alpha consort? The pretty one who refused to pay any attention to any of the noble sabres of the pack, though the other tigresses accepted the ravishing of some of the fit males, much to their continued pleasure whilst Cortez looked on, indignant?

"I see no point in this 'recon mission,'" she growled. "Cortez is foolish to even think of attempting revenge on the mammoths. It just isn't done. In fact, there are many who believe it impossible."

"Hold your tongue!" Brutus snarled at her. Her eyes widened, but not with fear, as she glared at him. Belligerence exuded from every finely-toned muscle of her body. At once he remembered her name: this was Emilia, no relation to Lucita at all. Instead, she recalled to his mind another tigress...

_Remembering her won't make anything better. She's dead now, as we all know. Good thing too. That wench completely spoiled my plans.. _

Aloud, he said,

"I'll not have you disrespecting the alpha. What he says, _goes_."

Emilia chuckled,

"Brave words for a sabre who disagreed with _both_ of his superiors and attempted to take their place." She smirked at him, her grey eyes dancing with mirth, "and who is in love with said alpha's plighted alpha consort."

Brutus stepped back, unable to hide his astonishment.  
>"You lie," he protested, when he finally found his tongue again.<p>

Emilia stalked past him, her shoulders arched prettily as she lowered herself to the ground, alert for any signs of movement,

"Once again, bold words for one who has broken the Sabine Code of Honour countless times and yet still lives, in the very pack of the son of his brother, although the Pound of Flesh upon his head could easily be called in at any moment, should the alpha choose."

Brutus caught the curious glances of Rogerio and Tito. He knew they knew some of his history, but not all of it. And he was damn well going to make sure it was kept hidden. For some fool reason the son of Ferdinand, his nephew Cortez, had elected him beta despite his past. He meant to keep that place.

"You two, scout further ahead," he directed Rogerio and Tito. They nodded, beginning to move forward. "Meet up with Soto, son of Cortez, and try and find the mammoth councils. Any day they will be choosing a new Regent Elder, and it is essential that we know who it is – it will help determine our time to strike, whether in ten years or even longer, so that the revenge will be devastating."

Brutus paused. Then he added, "Cortez' orders are to kill any mammoth on its way to one of those councils, to strike fear into the hearts of the mammoths, since it would be helpful to our cause for the new Regent to have a pallor cast over his first days of his administration."

"We hear and obey, m'lord," Rogerio said, speaking for both himself and Tito. He heard the patter of the feet as they vanished off into the grasses, relishing the title they had called him.

He turned to Emilia. He found her regarding him with haughty eyes,

"_You_, come with me," he said. "It's time for a private chat."

He led her into a secluded thicket, the leaves cushioning anyone else from hearing their voices.

"You are not allowed to speak against the alpha in that way," he scolded.

"But you are?" she replied. "I have seen what you done before, m'lord, in the past during the time of the uprising. And I come to offer you a way to take it – or at least the one you desire to bed."

_She is an infiltrator and a spy, _he determined. _Clever girl, too. She slipped into the pack quite easily, and with her daughter in tow. _Suddenly, he recalled Cortez capturing some tigresses who had wandered into the territory of Vetta Inferno merely a month ago. Neither Diego nor Soto had been present, thankfully. Emilia had been among them. He knit his brows thoughtfully, realising that it had all been intentional.

Rage flashed through him at her offer,

"I am loyal to the alpha," he insisted. Even to his own voice, his words seemed flat. Emilia quirked an eyebrow at him.

He heard himself grunt,

"I am loyal to the alpha consort, if not the alpha himself, and the alpha consort's son," he admitted, shaking his head ruefully. "For those reasons alone I should immediately exile you from this pack and inform Cortez of your devious intentions."

"He is a very poor ruler, is he not?" Emilia queried in a soft voice. "And you wish to bed his beauty, do you not?"

"How do you expect me to even be able to win her?" he shot back with another question to avoid giving a direct answer to either of hers. "You surely are aware of the fact that it is a violation of the sabre code to have relations with the mate of the alpha?"

Emilia smiled,

"I come from one who can help you achieve that as you want it to be," she whispered. She leant down, her whiskers brushing against his ear as she murmured a name to him. His eyes lit up with recognition at the words.

Brutus' face was a study of conflicted emotion,

"I'll need to think this over," he murmured. "Although, personally, believe me, I would love to see Soto win the Alphacy, I think he deserves it." He paused briefly, and then amended, "Diego has won it by right of birth, but whilst he's a sweet lad, I just don't think he'd be able to lead us."

Even as he spoke, his words seemed felt like burning nuggets of fire in his mouth. He grimaced, feeling as if he had tasted the ashes of despair.

Emilia grinned and emerged from the thicket, leaving him alone. A smile curved the corners of his mouth.

_You may think you are the one playing _me_ in this instance, but you are wrong. I have the upper hand on you, Emilia – and the rest of you. Winning Lucita for myself is the only reason I will even think of joining. _

_I have played false with Cortez, telling him a mammoth killed his cubs, even though I knew it was the shadowy figure of another, resembling one of our kind. And I will make sure he never finds out that I gave him those words of deceit to bring him to ruin – entirely working on my own. Lucita will ultimately be mine if everything goes to plan with this new alliance I've wrought. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Brutus is quite good at play-acting," was Sid's comment. He placed his claw on his chin as if deep in thought. "He wath already allied with someone at thith time though, wasn't he? Emilia wath juthlt extending the offer again, wasn't she?"

Sid's torrent of questions continued, as Diego pointedly ignored his previous ones.

"He did at least like you and your mother though, didn't he D, even if he had less than admirable feelings towards your father?"

"Yeah..." Diego replied slowly. "At _times_, he was more of a father to me than Cortez was. Other times, he wasn't."

Eddie piped up,

"Hey Diego, how do you know this went on with Brutus?" he paused, his eyes solemn. "It just doesn't make sense to me, to be honest, since you were really close to your dad, or so you've said."

A rueful grin graced Diego's features.

"Before he died, Brutus confessed all to me," he heard himself saying. "He cared for me enough to do that. As I knew him, he wasn't the greatest sort, but he did truly care for my mother and did attempt to protect me. For that, I can forgive him his wrongdoings against me."

Immediately, every creature except Manny directed inquisitive glances in his direction. Manny smiled encouragingly at him.

"I never could be sure if he meant it intentionally… See, the life of a pack and the hierarchy of the Alphacy is a massive responsibility," Diego tried to explain, although he knew he was just attempting to find an excuse that would vindicate Brutus. "And though he had caused something of heinous repute in the past, he really was trying to put it behind him and move on – that's why he loved my mother..."

_I did love that grumpy old sabre, despite his unpredictability with me and his schemes against Dad. _

Ellie looked satisfied,

"Okay, we can hear what's happening with you now, Sweetie!" she exclaimed, laying her trunk on Diego's foreleg affectionately.

A look of subtle pain crossed Diego's face at her words.

_Don't say that, _he thought at Ellie. _Don't say that to me. Those were _her_ words to me during the latter part of our time that we spent together, as young adults before everything, everything went to hell. _

"Diego, come on," she said, giving him a slight nudge with your trunk. "Continue with your half of the story." She motioned at Axel, indicating the wide smile on the cub's face.

"We need to hear what was happening with my dad and Soto first," Diego hedged. "And then, we can get back to me."

"Sounds okay to me," Ellie agreed.

The sabre cleared his throat,

"So, meanwhile, whilst I was moving on my own course within the Bredelands, my dad and Soto were listening in on the councils of the mammoths... Cortez was making sure that no one could hear them as an informal council of males and females who were not elders gossiped about who might be elected Regent... "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first thing Cortez noticed as Soto padded gracefully over to his side was the absence of his younger son.

"Where is Diego?" he demanded, his mouth puckering into a scowl. "Don't you realise it's important he for him to be in Valley with us? These are essential training grounds for him, my successor to the Alphacy."

Soto rolled his eyes. Cortez set his jaw, realising that he had probably offended Soto in some way.

_Being a father _and _an alpha is hard work sometimes, _he wanted to complain. Instead, he tried to push the very thought out of his mind. He had sworn fealty to the Sabine Code of Honour in the salad days of his youth, and he meant to adhere to it.

"Just promise me that your brother is all right," he murmured to Soto. "He is the hope the entire pack – and my chance for revenge – rests on."

"He's fine," Soto replied quickly. "I sent him off on a special recon mission that will please my lord greatly."

Relief flooded Cortez. He glanced at Soto, making eye contact with those eyes of his that so resembled that of another he had loved and lost years ago. Soto held his gaze, his expression calculating. Momentarily, Cortez wondered if Soto was playing him for a fool before he shoved the thought away. Cortez found himself glad that his two sons had at one time or another, overcome their differences, and were now getting along peaceably,

"All right then," Cortez said. "Come along, my son, it is time we lurk in the shadows of the nearby thicket." He pointed it out with his claw. Soto nodded, the light of a cruel smile slowly sliding onto his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why are you cutting it off there?" Ellie squealed.

Diego sent Manny a meaningful wink, ignoring Ellie entirely. Manny winked back at him, his gesture letting the sabre know that he understood that their halves were matching up again.

"Because it's time we get back to little me," Diego retorted, his eyes gleaming with obvious mirth. It was so much fun to get a rise out of Ellie.

"And because the next time we'll hear of Cortez and Soto again," Manny broke in, finishing his sentence, "It'll be _my_ turn to take up the story."

Crash and Eddie exchanged glances before simultaneously shrugging,

"Sounds good to us."

"What did you do next, Mr Diego?" Axel asked, his voice breathless. "Soto had left you in the meadow and you were exploring, right?"

Diego found himself grinning. This cub's enthusiasm for his and Manny's shared story and his unmitigated interest in it never ceased to excite him somewhat as well,

He looked up to find Axel snuggling up against him. The cub's eyes were glistening as he gazed at Diego. Diego could see the admiration in his eyes. Without warning, guilt sprang up in him as he recalled the heinous acts he had done under Soto's regime, the worst of them all being his murder of the human woman and the kidnapping of her baby.

He found tears were brimming in his eyes. Hoping that Axel wouldn't notice the wetness, he cuffed the cub gently with one paw before drawing him closer. Axel let out a smothered purr that Diego recognised as being one of happiness.

Diego glanced up to see Manny watching him with compassion glimmering in his brown eyes.

Finally able to speak again, Diego answered,

"Yeah, you're right, Kid."

"So what happened next?"

"I kept on exploring," Diego managed to say, trying to ignore the thickness clogging his throat. Dammit, how he missed those carefree days when he could just look at the wonders of the Inner Bredelands with the two best friends of his cubhood in tow. "I knew I had to perform Soto's command, lest it give him reason to beat me. However, the events of that day ended up changing everything… and for the sake of another new friend, I decided that I would be willing to face Soto's certain wrath and expected punishment..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Diego held himself low to the ground, blending into the tall grasses. With every step, he padded deeper into the Inner Bredelands and away from the sanctity of the camouflage provided by the tan-coloured foliage, but it was a risk he was prepared to take.

He drew his head back deeply, inhaling the pleasing aromas that wafted into his nose of different musks of animals he was aiming to find whilst on the prowl. He sniffed, realising the thick scent of a heavily-furred creature in the meadow. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, letting his ears and nose do the work for him.

Half a millimeter beyond him he heard the patter of small hooves heading in a certain direction. The smell of water in the air alerted him that the herd was approaching a pool. An image of a herd of antelope appeared in his mind. He smiled, grateful it wasn't a herd of aurochs. The beasts were huge cattle with extremely long antlers that made deadly weapons should the occasion call for it.

Removing that disquieting thought from his mind, Diego turned back to excavating his path so he could hone in on a kill.

_Soto doesn't want you to get a simple little herd animal like an antelope or a bison, _a voice inside him scolded. _So pull yourself together and find a mammoth. _

Diego lifted himself from his crouched position, a grimace etched on his face. He hadn't wanted to do this – to kill another creature - from the start, but what choice did he have?

He felt the soft earth beneath his paws, and raised his head to glance at the sun. He heaved a sigh as he padded into a screen of tall grasses, concealing him from view.

He hugged himself near the ground, his green eyes flickering back and forth as he waited for any signs of movement from the largest creatures in this province,

_I would have rather just gone exploring, _he grumbled, a scowl puckering his lips.

The sound of laughter snapped him away from his solemn introspection. He peered out from the shelter of grasses he was hiding under, his eyes widening.

A large brown blob emerged into view. He squinted, trying to determine if he recognised what creature it could be. The sun's rays flashed into his eyes, momentarily disconcerting him. He felt a tiny sneeze emanate from his body before hurriedly covering his nose with his paw, anxious to not let the new enormous beast that had just gaily strolled into his stalking vicinity hear him.

The blob stood up on its hind legs before placing its forelegs onto the ground. From where he hid, Diego felt tremors shake the ground. Miniature fragments of shale skittered into each other as he looked down at them before staring out at the creature.

He knit his eyebrows, curiosity rising within him. Emboldened, he crept from his hiding place, on the prowl after the large brown beast.

Moving delicately, he stepped into the lower grasses, bending near the ground so that his belly was touching it, making as little sound as possible. He smirked, noting with pleasure how well his fur colour melted into the dusky brown colour of the meadow grasses.

Laughter rippled into his ears. He glanced up, only just realising how close this creature he was stalking was ambling, completely nonchalantly, along the lip of an incline. Diego tested the ground, his ears snapping backwards as the recognition hit him that he stood on a hill – and so did the creature.

He found himself peering at it, attempting to determine what it really was. He couldn't believe his good luck; the position of the hill made for the perfect ambush. He could easily launch himself onto the huge beast and knock it over the hill's edge, land with it at the bottom and then slice his incisors across its neck, smoothly finishing it off.

He was so absorbed in planning the ideal attack that it took him a moment for his mind to readjust and allow him to focus on studying the beast before him – his _prey_.

Looking closer, he bit back a gasp. The beast came into sharp focus into his vision, imposing itself onto his eyes as he gazed at it, shocked. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the beast who had unknowingly become his prey.

The beast turned its head, glancing in his direction, a large trunk waving in the air. Its fur was a deep chestnut, and one he recognised from that first expedition into the Inner Bredelands with Hudson,

_Theodora. It's Theodora. _

Even as his mind was making the correlations, he felt his paws moving forward, in an attempt to follow his instincts. Soto's words dogged him. His jaw slung slack as he found himself staring at the mammoth female. At that instant, she had turned her head to glance around, and their eyes met. He was amazed at how liquid and brimming with excitement her large hazel eyes were. She didn't appear to see him, turning her face away from him, and the magic was broken.

Diego felt his stomach rumble, and he placed a paw up against it as if to still his pangs of awakening hunger. He padded ambivalently to the slit in the grasses, peering out at Theodora, who still hadn't noticed him.

She was engrossed in the wonders she was taking in. Her eyes lit up as they gazed at the rugged Mountains of Eira towering over her. He saw her give a sniff mixed with a cough as she inhaled the smell of ashes lingering in the air, a remnant of when Vetta Inferno had exploded years ago during his grandfather's reign. On windy days, the ashes flew out of the dormant volcano and the air became pervasive with the stench.

A sigh rumbled from his lips. He couldn't help admiring this girl, who blithely ignored the musky smell and who seemed well able to take care of herself. He found a grin creeping onto his face as he wondered if, like him, she might possibly _enjoy _exploring the vast reaches of many places Brede had furnished for them.

His stomach growled again, reminding him of the urgency of the mission Soto had ordered him. Unwillingly, he felt drips of saliva course down his cheeks. He batted them away with his paw, trying to rationalise a means that would let him avoid attacking Theodora and still please Soto.

His appetite for luscious meat drummed into his head, urging him to 'kill the mammoth, kill the mammoth!'

Diego's eyes slanted away from Theodora over to a herd of antelope grazing peacefully nearby. He watched them placidly crop at the grass, unconscious of the fact that they were being watched.

He turned to face Theodora again, the knowledge that he was still going to attack her slamming into him like being kicked solidly in the stomach.

_A sabre must not show weakness. _

The phrase reverberated in his mind several times, overlaid with Soto's echoing voice that promised to beat him if he should return empty-pawed.

Unable to resist any longer, Diego crept to the very edge of the screen of the grasses, his paws moving leadenly as he approached the opening. His perfect plan that he had gone over earlier was in session, yet Diego felt no joy in its completion.

He winced as he heard a roar resound throughout the meadow valley. His back legs thrust him into the air as he hurtled himself at the mammoth calf, who had turned back to walk along the lip of the hill.

Her head swivelled as he leapt at her, surprise immediately replacing the laughter in her expression. Diego found himself startled by her reaction. Soto had told him countless times of how lily-livered the tribe of mammoths was, but this one did not seem flustered by him at all.

That did not stop him from instantly regretting his decision to pounce on her as his body made forcible contact with hers, the impetus from the blow sending both mammoth calf and sabre cub over the lip of the hill.

The soft grass rushed up to meet him. The wind tugged at his face as he tumbled downwards in his free fall. These sensations were so new and exciting that a laugh erupted from his mouth as he fell, rolling over and over down the hill.

Another laugh bubbled into the air next to him. Was the mammoth calf actually giggling as well? Was it possible she _wasn't_ angry with him?

He darted a glance at her as he landed at the bottom of the hill was a thud, the breath knocked of him. He let out a groan, rolling over. He found himself gasping for breath as he lifted his face from the grasses where it had been buried, and found the mammoth cow-calf staring at him inquisitively. She arched an eyebrow as he returned her stare with a curious gaze of his own.

Her flanks were heaving as well, and she was panting for breath like he was, yet only excitement glimmered in her eyes. Diego took the brief moment to assess her age with a quick onceover. She was probably two and half years younger than him, though her confidence, strength and large bulk and her constant presence with the large, tall black bull calf helped to belie the fact.

Diego forgot his mission entirely. His hunger disappeared. Hell, in that moment he even forgot her name.

"Do you like exploring?" was the first question that burst from his mouth. He averted his gaze from her, red warming the fur on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I attacked you."

A light punch on his shoulder made him look up at her again. He found her smiling at him,

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I've put up with worse play than that! Us mammoths like tough games centred on lots of fighting and death."

_Like your stories_, Diego thought.

He felt her gaze rest on him, trailing over his body until she stopped at his incisors, gazing at them with a strange eagerness. After a moment she chuckled,

"And yes, I do like exploring. It's my reprieve from the likes of my stolid playmates and my betrothed, the wooooonderful Samarkand."

Diego couldn't help smiling at the sarcasm in her voice. He wondered if sarcasm was a trait particular to all mammoths.

The mammoth calf let out a sigh,

"My only problem is, I have no one _with_ whom to explore these lovely 'lands that Brede gave us_. _All of the other calves prefer to play silly games like 'Extinction' or to listen to dull boring stories. The lessons we're given on our laws I love and can put up with, but not that, especially since Samarkand insists that I accompany him _everywhere_." A grim smile was plastered onto her face as she mentioned the bull calf. After a moment, her eyes brightened; it seemed she had forgotten him. "So I go off and explore, by myself. It's a lot of fun!"

Diego knit his brow in confusion. Why was she telling him all this? Could it be she really was that lonely and wanted a good playmate? Puzzlement swept over him as he looked at her. Did she also not realise the repercussions that even talking with each other had?

She fixed a glare on him, almost as if divining his rattled thoughts,

"Yes, I do know that. I take Brede's and our mammothian laws very seriously." She let out a 'humph.' "Just like everyone else, always underestimating me."

Diego was anxious to change the subject now.

"So… um, what's your name?" he inquired, giving her his brightest smile.

"Theodora, daughter of Justinian," she returned, tossing her head proudly at him, yet Diego felt she had done it without condescension. He found himself liking her more and more, every second he just spent talking with her.

Her next question surprised him,

"And you," she said, jabbing his chest gently with her trunk, "what's _your_ name?"

Diego straightened up, attempting to look as proud of his family as she was,

"Diego," he answered with a smile, forgetting to add "son of Cortez." A broad grin spread across her face; it was obvious that she liked his name.

He caught her gaze drifting down to stare at the bruise on his forehead. Immediately, the look in her eyes shifted to concern,

"Are you all right?" she asked, gently touching the contusion with her trunk. Diego winced when pain shot through him at her gentle touch.

"I'm fine," Diego murmured, staring at her trunk. It looked so soft. He wanted to bat it around with his paws. Maybe someday she would let him feel it with his paws...

Growing heady with excitement, Diego threw himself at her, tackling her and plopping her onto her back.

"Pinned ya!" he exulted. Her response was to let out a small laugh as she pushed him to the side, her facial expression transformed into one of playful determination.

"Someday I'll beat you at that game, Diego!"

"Not today, buddy!" he retorted, throwing himself at her chest again. Theodora landed on her back, her eyes twinkling with mirth. He was surprised to find how much she was enjoying it: this was a rough sabre game that Soto used to play with him (when he chose to play) and its purpose was to subdue recalcitrants into obeying the alpha or submitting to a more powerful sabre. "Would you like to go exploring with me? Please say yes!"

"Diego, come on, stop!" she squealed, pushing him away from her good-naturedly. She stood to her feet quickly as Diego clambered to his.

"_Theodora!" _A voice called in the distance, followed by several others.

"I have to leave now," Theodora explained, disappointment deepening her eyes to a near black colour. She held his gaze, as if trying to find a reason to delay her departure. "It was really cool to meet you, Diego."

"Same here," Diego replied laconically, giving her a small smile.

"_Theodora!" _The voices called again,

"I have to go," she muttered. "That's my herd calling me."

She darted off, her receding footsteps loud to his ears. He didn't want her to leave so soon, not just as they were just getting to know each other!

"Wait!" Diego hollered. "Theodora, you didn't answer my question about you coming on exploring jaunts with me!"

Theodora stopped short. She turned to face him, her face alight with an ebullient smile,

"Yes!" she replied. "Yes, Diego! I'll come and find you when I'm able and when I can sneak away without being caught!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Diego found a huge grin had stretched itself across his face. He felt deliriously lightheaded with happiness.

The patter of antelope hooves on the move and the thunder from his stomach immediately caused his joy to dissipate as he remembered Soto's words from earlier. He frowned, disappointed that his brother had managed to ruin his perfect afternoon.

He exhaled a long sigh, his eyes slanting in the direction Theodora had vanished. He knelt to the ground, positioning himself into a creeping posture. His ears laced back as he jumped into a quick run, his sights set on a slow-moving older antelope trotting behind the back of the herd.

A roar erupted from his throat as he felt his young body, heavy with strength, land on the creature, who bleated anxiously. With one blow, he struck at its neck, incapacitating the old antelope. The antelope slumped to the ground as he slashed into its shoulders with his long incisors, causing blood to gush out, forming a pool on the grasses. He watched the blood spot them with droplets of red, realising with horror that he had just killed another animal.

His hunger tore his mind from his thoughts, and without restraint, he tore into the downed antelope, his jaws mashing the luscious flesh. After he had helped himself to his fill, he straightened his body, becoming aware of how the meadow now echoed with silence.

He glanced down at the antelope, noticing the blood staining the tan grasses black. He raised his head, his gaze darting once again in the direction that Theodora had left.

What would she think of him? He asked himself. What would she think if she knew he was nothing but a cold-blooded killer?

The sound of roars resounded off the nearby mountains. Diego winced, recognising them as some he knew. Without a second thought, he extended his jaws around the neck of his antelope kill, setting off across the meadow towards the tall, serrated mountain that glittered sparks of fire in the south, dragging the antelope along with him. He hoped it would be good enough to appease Soto...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can guess what happened next," Crash muttered. "Soto beat you up again, didn't he?"

Diego looked surprised that the feisty possum was so angered by that possibility.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "It isn't pretty, but that's what he did. I accepted it though; I had to protect my new friend, Theo, after all..."

He immediately wanted to swallow his words when Sid and Shelley exchanged amused glances whilst Eddie and Crash started chuckling. He felt his fur grow hot, realising they understood the implications of his slip of tongue,

"She liked it," he heard himself growl under his breath. "In fact, she refused to let anyone besides me call her that."

"Okay, okay," Manny's voice said, cutting short any murmurs of gossip flying about the group. "Leave Diego alone, guys. Besides, it's my turn again."

Diego glanced at Manny gratefully. He felt relieved that he had at least mentioned Theo to the mammoth once or twice, but never by name, once they had arrived in the Bredelands so many years ago, yet at the same time he knew that Manny didn't know his and Theodora's full story – yet. He would learn of it during the telling of their interrelated tales.

Diego intended for his and the incumbent Madam Elder's story, mated to the current long-reigning Regent, Titan, to be kept as concise as possible. If it came to it, whilst in the telling of this story that he and Manny shared, he would quickly deny having any feelings for her – if only to keep her safe from the reactions of the herd and their new friends. Or, Brede forbid, any eavesdroppers who might pass it on throughout the Valley.

"Manny?" Diego asked, hoping to distract himself from his anxious thoughts. He knew Manny wouldn't betray either him or Theodora, but the incidents of violence and anger that had begun against the carnivores seven years ago when Manny had been his advocate before the Council had intensified, so that he now remained the sole carnivore in the Valley.

Being cautious and reticent about his friendship with the Madam Elder, mate of Regent Elder Titan, would probably stand both of them in good stead at the moment. He felt himself sigh, trying to shove away the weight lying heavy on his chest.

_A sabre must not show weakness_. He snapped at himself, thinking of how greatly his species respected reserve and taciturn attitudes, holding things in even if it resulted in slowly killing them... _Don't allow yourself to miss her. It's not as if she misses _you_, after all. _

"I think it's your time to carry on with the story now," he mussitated, glad for a chance to turn back to the adventures of Manny's father, Clovis. He had always loved hearing about the mammoths.

"Ah, right," Manny said. Diego saw the mammoth bull glance obliquely at him, concern evident in his eyes again. Diego gave a shrug to the mammoth, attempting to reassure him that nothing was the matter. Manny glowered at him, unconvinced. Diego wrapped his paw around Axel and drew him next to him, smiling as he gently roughed up the kid's head. Axel giggled with delight, and Diego saw the lines around Manny's face begin to relax.

"Anyway, okay, it's back to my half of the story," Manny went on, affording Diego freedom from his pesky thoughts as he focussed his attention on his friend. "I was having great fun at the Vale of Seven Oaks, playing with my new friends every day and learning more of our laws. However, things were not going so well for my father. He was surprised to find out that he'd been placed on a small informal council of non-elders that were discussing the nominees for Regent Elder in depth, since in little over a month the final votes would be cast. It also bothered him how he hadn't yet been able to speak to any council about the dangers the sabre alpha he had crossed had spoken of to him and what it might mean for his kin.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Inner Bredelands_

_The Vale of Seven Oaks, mammoth diocese _

Clovis paced in the centre of the large, roomy thicket, one of the many thickets designed for council work, that he had been requested – forcibly – to attend by one of the avian messengers. He had been the first to arrive, since the little bird had explained to him that this was an urgent matter.

Eager to be of use, Clovis found himself in the thicket several minutes too early. He took a seat on a large clay-moulded tussock to wait.

Growing impatient, he idly picked at blades of grass with his trunk. He had laid up a large pile of grasses next to him when the sound of a throat being cleared snapped him to attention,

"Greetings, Elder Clovis," Quintus said, stepping gracefully into the thicket. He extended his trunk to Clovis for him to shake. Clovis gravely reached out and took him, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt spreading through him. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, I would say that it is," Clovis replied. "What exactly are we here for?"

Quintus tossed him a look that clearly spelled out, 'You idiot,'

"We are here, four of us non-elders, in several separate thickets, with one Elder each amongst us, to weigh the merits of the Elders who are nominees in this Election, but the one Elder who is part of the group will not be discussed," He explained, quirking a curious eyebrow at Clovis. "I would have thought the avian messenger told you that."

Clovis felt abashed,

"Why, why yes he did," he stammered out. "I just happened to forget, in my hurry to get here, most likely."

_I still haven't found a good moment to announce to _any_ council about Cortez' grudge against us, _Clovis muttered to himself. _This can't be good. _

"Who all is going to be part of this council?" he heard himself ask.

Quintus gave him another sour glance,  
>"Several mammoths that you know of already," he retorted. "One is from your own herd."<p>

"Ah, Bernadette," Clovis said. He felt a smile creeping over his face, as he slowly began to relax. "She's the nanny for our calves."

"That I know," Quintus shot back. "She also is commendable for her astute wit, as she has seen many Elders and Regents come and go throughout the years."

"And so she is a fine cow to pass judgement on the present Elders who are nominees in this election – who else is going to be a part of this council?"

Quintus sighed,

"Most of the group that came to your Inspection," he said, favouring Clovis with a long stare. Clovis shrank back, feeling as if he was being weighed in the balance and found wanting. _I should really find a relevant time to mention Cortez' threats to someone other than this council of mammoths I already know and who have heard of it! _

"Cornelia, daughter of Tiberius, will be present, although unfortunately Julia, daughter of Octavian, has another engagement with another small council." Quintus paused, and then added, "And Cyrus will possibly be attending, but that I can't say."

A smile arched the corners of Clovis' mouth. He recalled Cornelia as being the smallest cow, prone to quietness, but he knew from messages conveyed by the avian messengers that she was known for her wisdom and gentle advice, especially to young nominees hoping for the attainting of stewardship over the Bredelands as Regent Elder.

The rustle of grasses combined with the patter of footsteps caused him and Quintus to glance up at the entryway. Two cows emerged into the thicket, one a dark brown furred cow with strands of grey mixed into her coat. Clovis nodded at her. The cow sent him a stern glance, but he didn't quail under the matron's stare as the second cow followed behind her,

"Greetings, Bernadette and Cornelia," Clovis welcomed.

Bernadette shot him an irritated look,

"Spare us your courtesies, Elder Clovis. We are here to evaluate the nominees, not pass time in idle chatter."

Cornelia sent him a brief smile, shooting a cautionary glance at Bernadette. Clovis felt a sigh throb from his chest. He was used to Bernadette and her tendencies to go against the grain, but it was obvious that Cornelia wasn't, and was trying to keep her in line.

"My thanks to thee, Elder Clovis," Cornelia murmured to him. She extended her trunk for him to shake. He took it gravely. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you again."

"I think the same," Clovis replied as he allowed his trunk to slip from her grasp. Cornelia took a seat on a tussock mound next to Bernadette.

"Where is the avian messenger for this council?" Bernadette spoke up, darting her eyes at Quintus. "I would think it would be necessary."

Quintus smirked,

"You are a _mammoth_, my dear," he said. "Mammoths don't forget any minor details needed. An avian messenger would be extraneous in such company – I believe we know all the pertinent information about the nominees in question ourselves."

"True enough," the cow retorted. "There are four of us here; we are awaiting our fifth member of this council, who is late, so let's just begin the discussions on the nominees."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Clovis agreed. "I shall start. Let's talk about the virtues and leadership skills of David and Miriam of the Marches of the Ademais diocese."

"David listens too much to his mate," Bernadette declaimed. "He allows her to hen-pick him aggressively, and can't speak for himself without her guidance. I shall not be voting for him."

"A mite judgmental, don't you think?" Quintus shot back. "How about his leadership skills?"

Bernadette gave him an acerbic glance whilst Cornelia moved to answer the question,

"I believe he is a fine leader. The avians have brought me back good reports of how well he manages the diocese, making sure that his entire herd has plentiful food and water. He is looked up to by his lieges and his herd."

Clovis didn't doubt her words. Even from his brief interactions with David, he had thought the Southern bull cordial and invested in his herd, even if his mate was something of a detriment to him, it could be said that he took his governance and care of his herd seriously. Clovis felt a smile bridging the corners of his mouth, thinking of Millie. _It was David's only misfortune that he didn't have a mate as admirable as Millie. _

Quintus reflected on her words, even as Clovis felt the weight of the older bull's appraising stare land on him,

"And what are your thoughts on Elder David, Clovis?" Quintus enquired.

Put on the spot, Clovis felt he had little choice but to stammer,

"I-I agree with Cornelia. Elder David, despite his shortcomings, is a fine leader, but I cast my vote with Bernadette."

Bernadette's mouth slid into the barest of smiles as she glanced at him. He nodded at her, glad that they were for once in agreement with each other. He all too well remembered the last time when he'd held an informal council of his own to vote upon journeying to Seven Oaks when she had protested against it and his decision.

Quintus rolled his eyes,

"Ah, well, I find that Elder David is a fine young chap as well, but my own interactions and his performance at councils small and large has shown me the same examples of weakness in leadership that you have brought up. He is not getting my vote either. Next!"

"Next we should discuss Aron, Elder of the Mountains of Eira diocese," Clovis said, enjoying his role of leader of the council. Cornelia and Bernadette exchanged glances as they leaned close together, engaging in a brief murmur of talk between themselves before turning back to face Clovis and Quintus.

"He is another strapping young Elder," Bernadette conceded. "As he originates from the Mountains of Eira, he is tough and uncompromising."

"Sounds like Heinrich," Clovis heard himself mutter. Bernadette frowned at him,

"And that is because the two are close," she explained. "Their dioceses are adjacent and over the years, as their friendship has grown, they've rubbed off on each other."

"… And your opinion of his leaderships skills?" Clovis shot back, anxious to know what she thought. He also wanted to divert the conversation from Heinrich. A shadow descended over his face as an image appeared in his mind of the Steppe mammoth scowling at him.

"He takes the lead in councils and offers opinions on worthwhile propositions, but his herd is often unruly," Bernadette proclaimed. "If he can't keep his herd in line, how can he lead all of us well?"

"You have a good point," Clovis agreed. _Damn, I wonder what she thinks of _my_ leadership skills, amongst other things pertaining to nominees, especially since she's from my own herd. _

He turned to Cornelia, whose eyes twinkled as she looked at him,

"I believe he is a fine leader. The avians have brought me back good reports of how well he manages the diocese, making sure that his entire herd has plentiful food and water. He is looked up to by his lieges and his herd. I've even heard that songs were trilled of him when he staged a splendid military coup against a band of dire wolves, bringing back their heads as trophies."

Clovis remembered that incident. In his own diocese, it had been the talk amongst his herd members and the lieges for months, and one day they had even been graced by the Columbian mammoth's presence. Aron was massively tall (though not as tall as Darius) and he radiated sternness. One time, he had even slapped one of his messenger birds for speaking out of turn whilst Clovis watched helplessly. He had thought to speak to Aron about it, but the Columbian's tour of the Three Fjords was over. Clovis had missed his chance.

"Well, despite him being a 'fine' leader," Clovis declared, "I can't cast my vote for him. I saw, myself, that he doesn't treat his messengers with care and consideration, in spite of his care for his lieges and his herd."

Cornelia and Bernadette stared at him, their eyes wide with disbelief.

"I vote for him," Cornelia said. "His good traits outweigh his faults."

"I second that," Bernadette glowered. "I've even had the chance to personally meet him, and he was nothing but kind and gentle and considerate to an old matron like me."

_Maybe to you, but not to those lower in rank in the line of species here in the Bredelands, _Clovis thought at her.

"Surprisingly, in this instance, I agree with Clovis," Quintus broke in. "He's too rough a leader. However, since he's a bad boy, no wonder he has half the female voting majority hoping to lift their trunks in his favour."

Bernadette and Cornelia let out a grunt, pointedly ignoring what Quintus had mentioned.

Hoping to dispel the tension, Clovis changed the topic,

"Opinions on Heinrich, Elder of the Steppe mammoth herd?"

_I am _not_ voting for him, _Clovis reminded himself, his annoyance with Heinrich returning anew. _Can't stand him at all. _

Cornelia looked as if she was about to answer his question, but her next words startled him,

"Where is our fifth member?" she worried. "He should have been here by now."

"Who was it?" Bernadette asked,

"Well, it's wasn't Cyrus. It was one of the young bloods, a bull from the Steppe region. I can't remember his name!"

Quintus rolled his eyes,

"I got a message via avian carrier that he is doing fine, just late. His name, I believe, was Arthur, Cornelia."

"Oh," she mussitated, her face relaxing into a more settled state. "Well, if he is all right, then let us continue with our discussions. We are on Heinrich's virtues and leadership skills, are we not?"

Her answer was three heads nodding in unison.

Bernadette shot a glance laden with annoyance at Clovis before speaking,

"Heinrich has many times proven himself capable of marshalling those who follow him into order. As he governs no real diocese but is instead the main trainer of the bodyguards for the Regent, I have gone personally to his protégées and interviewed them and seen them in action." She paused, allowing herself to take a breath. Clovis noted that her eyes lit up as she continued, "His daughter, Elisabeth, means to follow in his footsteps and succeed him as Elder, and she has the makings for it. The bodyguards he trains (although, admittedly, they weren't at their best when Regent Augustine was attacked) are loyal to the one they serve and unswerving in their posts."

"Well, you seem to like him very much," Clovis grumbled, not caring whether he made his dislike for the Steppe mammoth known at large.

To his surprise, only Quintus seemed bothered.

"I agree on the points Bernadette has mentioned," Cornelia said, interrupting Quintus before he could say anything on the subject. "Bernadette has made it clear that Heinrich has her vote, however, I have noticed that he is brusque and quick-tempered in personal company: qualities I find distasteful in a ruler. He shall not receive mine."

Clovis glanced at Quintus, eager to hear his opinion,

"Heinrich is definitely quite a heavy taskmaster," the bull conceded. "But, he does have his good points too. He earnestly loves his daughter, he defends our borders aggressively, and he is willing to listen at councils to those of higher rank than he is, although he is prone to arguing, as I heard, and refusing to alter his opinion." He favoured Clovis with a long glance. "Rather like someone I know."

The rebuke stung, but Clovis shrugged it off,

"Well, tis time for us to discuss whether Darius should unanimously be voted in as the next Regent Elder," he broke in, a smile lifting the corners of his cheeks. He would be happy if Darius was elected.

At that moment, he felt himself wince as a tiny sound trickled into his ear.

"Fair enough," Quintus agreed. He turned to Cornelia, "Let's hear it."

Cornelia began to speak in her soft voice, but Clovis felt as if her voice was reaching him from a long distance away as he raised one of his ears, hoping to pinpoint the scarcely audible sound that he'd heard.

He snapped back to attention just as Cornelia was finishing. He felt relieved, her body language and the impression he'd gotten from her muffled words indicated that she'd spoken favourably of his friend in relation to the elections, and that he had her vote.

A smile appeared on Bernadette's matronly face for the first time since the council had opened,

"Darius is a _very_ fine young mammoth," she exclaimed. "He knows of the inner workings of the government since he has a long history, through his family's herd, in these parts. His wise and gentle leadership means that there is little to no friction within his herd or the lieges of his diocese."

"Heck, he even treats his avian messengers well," Clovis interrupted, earning himself a sour glance from Bernadette. He guessed she still believed the proper way to treat their avians and the lieges were with cold, formal reserve: something he disagreed with.  
>"Be that as it may, it is unprecedented," Bernadette scolded. "That might be fine for him, but not for the rest of us. We must demand respect from the avians and the lieges by ruling over them firmly yet gently. That is the way it has always been since Brede created these 'lands for <em>our<em> use."

"I guess I agree with you then," Clovis muttered, feeling as if he was forcing the words out of his mouth. _Damn, I never expected all of these elements that go into leading the Bredelands to be so hard. _

"It is my turn, then!" Quintus bellowed, immediately quelling the rising tension between Clovis and Bernadette, who stopped glaring at each other to pay attention to him.

Clovis saw Quintus' mouth open and close, but no words came forth. The rustle of the grasses seemed loud to his ears. A musky, pervasive scent filled the recesses of his trunk. He flinched as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled when some mysterious dread filtered through his body. He stiffened, drawing the attention of the others in the conference with him. Cornelia and Bernadette shot him puzzled glances. Quintus paused, his eyes worried as he glanced at Clovis meaningfully.

"Everyone, listen to me," Clovis muttered, urgency in his voice. "I believe we are being watched."

Quintus and Bernadette exchanged a look of amazement, whilst Cornelia gazed at him gently, as if she wasn't able to comprehend the meaning of his words. After a moment, the low rumble of a growl sounded forth from the bushes behind them. Clovis took immediate action,

"Quintus, you go around the thicket and cut them off at the far left. Cornelia and Bernadette, I want you to burst though the bushes. And I will go around the thicket and cut them off at the far left. We have no time to lose. Go NOW!"

Quintus nodded gravely before stepping outside of the thicket quickly, in the direction Clovis had specified. Cornelia and Bernadette glanced at each other, grimness in their eyes as they burst through the bushes as one, completely destroying the council thicket. Clovis felt the wind in his face as he rushed around the other side to the open space behind the newly dismantled thicket. He sucked in his breath as he met the green eyes, alight with vicious intent, of the sabre alpha he had encountered on the night of his Inspection.

_Cortez._

He glanced over at Quintus, finding to his shock that the high-ranking mammoth had blood seeping from his leg. He was brandishing his tusks at a heavily-built sabre who Clovis presumed was the alpha's son, although he appeared to be losing ground with every moment.

Without thinking, Clovis darted into the fray, his tusks aiming for the sabres. His heart fell as he realised he was too late. The sabre and the younger one that had accompanied him had flown. The scuffle of leaves was the only sign that remained of them.

"Well done, Clovis," Quintus murmured, drawing his attention to the wounded bull. His eyes swept over the mammoth quickly, but Quintus only scowled at him,

"Tis naught but a scratch, stop yer worryin.''

"I didn't think you had it in you, Clovis," Bernadette commented from her place beside Quintus, where she stood, her trunk laying on the wound on his leg to staunch its bleeding. Clovis knew that they'd have to take him to see a healer immediately. "I didn't know you were such an able commander of military maneuvers."

He felt a sigh expel from him,

"I do what I must," He said, the words tasting like ash in his mouth. "Even if it's the really hard thing to do." He glanced at Quintus, trying to ignore the guilt thudding through his body. "I am sorry that you were injured, Quintus. I should have done my best to prevent that."

Quintus scoffed,

"Hmp, young one, this here is a battle wound. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He let a small grin slip out. "You've proven yourself, Clovis. Even though we weren't supposed to discuss you during this council, just let me say this: you have _my_ vote for Regent Elder."

Clovis felt tears pricking at his eyes. Hearing this praise from the Second's most trusted confident was almost too much.

"I will try my best to be worthy of it, Quintus… my friend," he whispered, earning himself a tiny, weary smile from Quintus, although he noticed the bull's eyes were twinkling. "Now let us get you to one of our healers immediately."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We should probably get back to my dad and Soto real quick," Manny heard Diego mutter. The mammoth's head swivelled to glance at the tiger, who was undergoing a bit of pain in attempting to tell their stories of growing up on the two separate courses that life – or Brede – had planned out for them.

"Sure, Buddy," he said, resting his trunk on Diego's foreleg again. The sabre looked up, meeting his eyes, and for a moment he saw his face reflected in the sabre's green eyes. He held Diego's gaze, all too aware of the flickers of sorrow he saw dancing in his friend's expression, although the tiger was trying to hide it.

"Okay," Diego replied, unable to stop a low groan from escaping his chest. "Anyway, my dad was pleased with this recon mission, especially since it had provided him and Soto with valuable intel about the mammoths…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cortez felt a laugh bubbling at the back of his throat. He threw his head back, letting out a roar of jubilant laughter.

He turned to find Soto giving him a stare laden with sheer disdain.  
>"Ah, come, Soto," he chuckled, attempting to cheer him up. He reached out, messing up Soto's ruff whilst Soto growled at him. "You did splendidly today! You nearly took down that old windbag of a mammoth!"<p>

Soto grunted,

"Someday I _will_ take down a mammoth."

"And you will, my son, you will." Cortez encouraged his son as they strolled through the grasses of the meadow, heading in the direction of the smoking mountain located at the farthest south region of the Bredelands. "In time, my plans for revenge against the mammoths will be completely ready – and then will we strike!"

He favoured his oldest son with a long smile,

"Everything is coming together."

"How?" Soto's reply was laced with bitter impatience.

"The mammoths will most likely choose as their next Regent Elder the very son of the Regent who died a short time ago. From what I have heard of him from doing recon missions around here, he harbours much hatred towards us for killing his father. If elected, he is sure to make a hasty decision… one that will bring everyone in the Bredelands to the brink of... _war_."

Soto's eyes lit up at the sheer mastery of Cortez' plans,

"You really think that will happen?" he enquired, licking his lips eagerly. Cortez saw drool trickling down the sides of his mouth, droplets landing on his whiskers.

"Yes," Cortez responded. "And we will cut them down one by one. And then we shall feast, and feast, and enjoy our revenge!"

"That will be a _glorious_ day," Soto agreed, but Cortez heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"It will be," he promised his son. He made the same vow privately to himself. "It will be. I swear it upon Brede, herself."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	13. Peripeteia

**Okay, thank you all for waiting so patiently! My apologies that this chapter is really long. I'm so sorry that I got so distracted (because of Tumblr mainly and new fandoms) but I will never leave the Ice Age fandom and I do plan to complete all of the novels in the CI series! **

**As usual, you should know by now that Hudson is Trev's and so, without further ado, here's the new chapter, and the conclusion of this arc! Also, the chapter is so long because the site fudged the word count up a bit, it's really only 20, 583 words!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The cave was once again frozen in silence as the herd took in Diego's words.<p>

"Wow, so did this… act of revenge come quickly then?" Diego heard Ellie murmur, almost to herself.

Diego, opting not to reply with words, shook his head instead. He glanced at Manny, willing him to explain.

Manny spoke.

"No, Cortez's act of revenge grew larger over the years," the mammoth began. "During our journey to Half-Peak, Diego explained it to me. As time passed, Cortez' plans grew larger than just revenge, but…"

"No one knew of it until much later," Diego cut in, his eyes flashing in the gloom. "And by then, it was too late."

"So… what happened next?" Axel broke in, his eyes wide with enthusiasm. "Did you meet up with the little mammoth girl again?" he added with a chuckle.

Diego's eyes dimmed immediately at the mention of Theodora. His heart sank in his chest as he recalled encountering Theodora in the woods, mere few weeks upon reaching the South – in actuality the Bredelands of yore – with the rest of the herd, one day after he and Manny had just played one of the mammoth games together. After bantering some with Manny, Diego separated from the main path… and found himself face to face with the one lady he'd never expected to see again.

He had been as in awe of her beauty as he had first been when he had met her that day in the meadow.

She had recognised him after a moment.

"Diego? Is that you?" she had whispered, almost as if she couldn't believe it. She'd stared into his eyes wonderingly, though he caught shades of joy flittering within their depths as well. "Diego… I thought you were dead!" she'd continued, reaching out to pull him into an impulsive hug.

"Well, as you can see I'm here and in the flesh," Diego had snarked at her in response, making her chuckle.

"I missed you, Diego," she had admitted as he found himself drowning in those hazel eyes of hers.

"Yeah, I missed you too," he had muttered, trying to act as if his lack of contact with her over the years since the battle between the species that had separated them didn't matter to him at all.

"How has Hudson been?" she had asked, her eyes briefly shooting around anxiously to determine they were alone. Diego sighed inwardly, realising she must be on the lookout for her mate, someone who probably wouldn't be keen to receive him.

Her mention of Hudson had made his heart clench inside him as his eyes misted over briefly as memories resurfaced that he wanted to forget.

"I lost track of him after the battle happened," he had said, unwilling to say anything more about the topic. The loss of his friend still pained him. "I don't know how he is, Theo."

Her hazel eyes had brightened at once at his usage of his old nickname for her.  
>"So…" he'd said, beginning to feel awkward, all too aware of how close her trunk was dangling next to his foreleg, "how have you been?"<p>

"Well enough," Theodora had replied, a trace of sadness emerging into her eyes. "Diego…" he turned away from her, just as a pleading note entered her voice. "Diego… you were my best friend growing up… you have no idea of how much I missed you…"

He had gazed into her eyes again, conflict rising within him. How could she know how many sleepless nights he'd had, thinking of her? How could she sense that he still loved her? But, no, that was never to be. He cursed himself again for even thinking that it was, no, it _had_ been possible.

"I am glad the valley is treating you well," Theodora had commented after he'd let the silence drag out too long. "Most of the species here are suspicious and tusk-hungry at the sight of carnivores."

"That doesn't sound much too different from how we were treated in the past," Diego had retorted, pulling his gaze away from her probing eyes.

He had felt a gentle trunk touch his shoulder, and he glanced back over his shoulder at Theo.

"It's not just that," Theodora had admitted, her eyes clouded with worry. "I fear that in this valley, things might get worse for you, Diego. It's why I was so glad to find you again… I worried that something had happened to you in our years apart."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me," Diego had shot back, giving her a cocky wink.

"Just be careful… Sweetie," she had added, squeezing his shoulder with her trunk. He had just been about to open his mouth to query why he should be careful, but a trumpet nearby interrupted him,

"THEODORA!" a voice, which had struck him as oddly familiar, bellowed. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"This is probably the last time I am going to be able to see you," Theodora had murmured, her voice fogged with breathy sobs. "Now I need to go before he finds us here – just talking – together. I'm so sorry!"

"Theo, wait!" Diego had tried to call after her when he found his voice again, but all he heard was the whistling of the wind through the leaves. Theodora had flown.

"Diego? Diego? Diego?" Sid's voice right next to his ear snapped Diego out of his memory. He shook his head blearily "Diego, we want you to continue your next part of your story!" Sid added, tapping his head. Diego snarled at him, causing Sid to scuttle backwards up next to Shelley.

_Can I even do this? _He spoke to himself in his head, closing his eyes against the brief memory of the mammoth girl. He saw traces of her smile deep within his head, filling him with sadness. _No, but I must. The truth needs to be heard. _

"I can take up the story again, Buddy, if you want," Diego heard Manny offer, but he merely shook his head.

"It's fine, Manny – we can keep the balance of going back and forth like we've been doing. These are happy moments for me that I'm about to tell anyway… my friendship with Hudson, and Theodora."

"They really meant a lot to you, didn't they?" Ellie said. Diego nodded. Her words sounded more reminiscent of something he'd knew Manny would be more apt to say, but he put it down to the fact that Ellie and Manny's relationship had deepened even more throughout the years so that now they sounded at times like _one_ mammoth, not two.

Diego cleared his throat, if only for the sound to distract him from the niggling thoughts of his imaginings if he and Theodora were still together, and because he knew he couldn't disappoint the listening crew any longer than necessary,

"Um… I can keep on telling the story," Diego muttered, his eyes shadowed. He glanced away from Manny's piercing stare, focussing on the sparks of fire popping before him. Why do all these memories have to be so hard, he wondered. "Anyway, let me continue… meeting Theodora was similar to my experience with meeting Hudson. I was so excited to have a friend, especially ones like them, so I returned to camp with an antelope like Soto had ordered, told my mama who it was for, and then snuck out again onto the plains, hoping to find Hudson so I could tell him that there was a new friend to add to our duo…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

_Vetta Inferno, the Allgraig wastelands, sabre territory_

Diego crept back into the camp, lugging the dead carcass of the antelope in his jaws. After a moment, he stopped short, releasing the leathery neck of the animal from his mouth just as Lucita emerged into the open clearing.

Her eyes fell upon his kill and he noticed her brighten imperceptibly as the hint of a smile curved her lips. He stared at his pretty mother, knowing full well that she rarely made any gestures that resembled happiness anymore. He knew she was sad and possibly lonely, but what pierced his heart was that he didn't know why she was so quiet and how often sorrow turned her brown eyes into muddy puddles.

Diego cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders proudly as he thrust the antelope carcass towards Lucita.

"I brought down my first kill today," he declared, feeling a smirk play with the edges of his mouth. Lucita's eyes probed him meaningfully, making Diego finally amend, "At Soto's command."

"Is that so?" Lucita returned, placing her nose up against the carcass to let the pungent scent of the dead creature tease at her hunger, but since the antelope belonged to the elder son of the alpha, she knew it was not her place to eat any of it.

"Yeah," Diego responded, becoming less confident. Why wasn't she proud of him? "It was a challenge Soto gave me to do," he explained, seeking for some sort of white lie that wouldn't unduly upset his mother. "And I succeeded."

The areas next to Lucita's large brown eyes crinkled as laugh lines, remnants of a happier era in her life, emerged onto her face. His mother was only in her late twenties, he'd heard Soto whisper scornfully to some of the other sabres, but she looked so much older at times – as if she was remembering a hidden sorrow from a time gone by.

Diego found himself growing annoyed with his contemplation of his mother's grief. He felt his paws itching to explore, to seek out Hudson. He wanted to tell the young pup everything he could about Theodora, and then arrange with him to meet up with both of them so they could go on an exploring jaunt together.

He turned on his heel, about to take off across the plains when Lucita's voice halted him:

"Diego," she murmured as he swiveled to face her. His heart lurched as he noticed the depths of sorrow peering out her eyes – but he saw a certain understanding lurking there as well. "I'm worried about your brother and you …"

"He treats me fine, don't worry," Diego replied hastily – a bit too hastily, since Lucita frowned at him, her mouth forming a thin line at his words, seemingly not believing him about it.

Opting not to reply verbally, the tigress crossed over to her son, nuzzling him affectionately. She licked him on his nose as Diego protested against her usage of such a gesture. He was seven years old, and she was nosing him all over as if he was a mere cub! Nevertheless, Diego felt a purr sliding from his throat as Lucita continued to lick him and bump noses with him tenderly, staring into his eyes.

Cortez was always too busy to bother (except for that one night when he'd shown Diego the alphas in the constellations and explained the concept of hierarchy in the leadership of the sabre tribes) to give Diego any physical affection, and, even though he was embarrassed by Lucita's motherliness, he enjoyed the attention.

Lucita nipped at his ears playfully as he batted with his large paws at her face before she trapped him under her own large paw, drawing him up next to her. He saw that her eyes were filmy with unshed tears, but he had no idea why. She bent her head down to nuzzle against his face, and when she raised her head again he noticed that her tears were gone.

"Diego, just promise me this," she mussitated, a slight catch evident in her tone. "Promise me that you'll be safe. I worry about you… my precious… _only_ baby…. So much."

Diego laughed off her concern.

"I'm always safe, Mama," he retorted. "Come on, can you please let me go now? I'm going to meet with a friend."

Reluctantly, Lucita's paw lifted and Diego slipped out from under her grasp from where she was lying on the grasses. Ashamed of himself, Diego daintily walked over to her, giving her a kiss on her nose before he snaked away across the plains before she could catch him and tussle him into another hug.

x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-xx-

_No species land – a neutral area in between the Allgraig wastes and the Vale of Seven Oaks in the Inner Bredelands_

Diego hurried across the plains in the direction of the forests that bordered the foothills of the Mountains of Eira. He glanced back and forth cautiously, knowing full well that he was advancing upon enemy territory and danger was imminent.

The trick of his frequent meetings with the wolf pup was to be on his guard and sometimes, wait. The scent of two large wolves entered his nostrils, making him recoil. He lowered himself next to the tan and green grasses of the plains as the dire wolf sentinels stalked past him, their heads raised as they marched around their domain to vouchsafe the protection of their own kind.

After an interminable moment for Diego, who was holding his breath anxiously as he watched for them to go past, they gracefully paced onward. Diego let out a sigh of relief and then moved his own paws but didn't watch where he was stepping. His paw landed on a stick, making a loud _snap_ in the silence blanketing the grassy plains.

Immediately, the two sentinels' heads' shot up and he saw the large, black brutes dart their eyes his direction as one.

"Well, congratulations once again on your impeccable habit of announce your presence quietly," a voice whispered, its inflections sarcastic. He spun around, dancing on his tiptoes and glancing back from the periphery of his eye to make sure the sentinels hadn't seen him. Thankfully, they had returned to their posts and he had gone by unnoticed.

"I _said_, congratulations on your impeccable habit of announcing your presence quietly," the voice reiterated, barbed with sarcasm. Diego found himself staring into the dark grey eyes of the dire wolf pup.

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence," Diego shot back, knowing by now that to play Hudson's game one needed a rapier wit and also the comprehension that Hudson wouldn't let anything untoward pass without comment. "And, for the record, Hudson, I'm getting _better_."

Hudson shook his head, trickles of a coughing laugh emerging from his throat. Diego favoured him with an annoyed stare until the pup was over his merriment.

"That'll be the day," Hudson replied, still laughing. He focussed his attention on Diego, holding the cub's eyes, and immediately Diego felt scrutinised again. He enjoyed spending time with Hudson, he really did, but he could do without the interrogative questions. To his surprise, Hudson didn't ask any of them. Instead, the pup's eyes brightened as he nudged Diego's paw. "So what are we gonna do today?" he asked the cub.

"First, we're going to go down to the fjords since I'm up for a game of catch that fish, and then we'll explore the foothills…"

"And then you'll tell me about how you met up with that girl mammoth," Hudson finished his thought for him, making Diego shoot a frustrated glare at his friend. Hudson sent Diego a knowing smirk.

"What is it with you; do you read my mind or something?" Diego exploded, extending his paw so that it batted against Hudson's front paws. Hudson responded in kind and within a moment the two were play-fighting.

Diego rose up on his hind legs as Hudson's jaws opened and shut as the pup bit down, only hard enough to bruise on his leg but then the impetus of Diego's jump pushed him forward, knocking down Hudson.

Diego smirked from where he stood over the pup,

"You're going to have to try harder if you want to beat me at wrestling," he challenged, causing Hudson to snarl back at him, although he knew the pup wasn't angry with him.

He stepped back off of the pup's stomach. Hudson rolled over, pulling himself upright again, a sly twinkle in his eye.

"And I _do_ read your mind," he said, making Diego knit his brow at him, hoping to formulate a good response but his words were lost to the wind as Hudson shouted, "Betcha can't catch me, Diego! I'll beat you down to the pond!"

"So, it's a race you want, is that it?" Diego called, already feeling his legs begin to pick up impetus beneath him. "Then you're on, Hudson!"

Hudson let out another barking laugh as he turned on his tail, his legs beating out the quick rhythm of a gallop as he moved in the direction of the pond. Diego let out a happy growl, hurrying after his friend. He hoped that at the pond that the fjords emptied out into there would be some ducks to play with swimming inside of it, but he knew it was too much to hope for. The ducks never frequented the pond anymore, and so now it was a duck pond… that was duck-less. Going to the pond was always a disappointment for him.

As he ran after the wolf pup, Hudson's mocking words of reading his mind swirled around in his head. Could Hudson really read his mind? Or was he just being cryptic as usual? And how in the hell was he able to finish his thought about Theodora?

Diego put on speed, surpassing Hudson, his heart pounding in his chest as he tore after the receding black blob in the background as Hudson's frustrated growls came breathing down his neck.

However, he pushed himself forward, his vision beginning to blur from his overexertion just as his paws made contact with the water of the duck pond. Hudson jolted into him from behind as he was running too fast to stop, knocking Diego into the water.

Diego gulped for breath as the water enveloped him to its watery chest, struggling against the embrace but fear snared him, leaving him unable to even scream for help.

He continued to sink underneath the water, his eyes beginning to close as he gives in to the pangs of death, when he felt a large bite clamp down on the nape of his neck. The bite tightened, pulling him up from under the welcoming embrace of pond. Diego shook his head, coughing heavily as he pushed all of the water out of his lungs.

He turned around, staring Hudson in the eye. The wolf tossed his head nonchalantly, seemingly unaware of the great deed he had just done.

"You saved my life, Hudson," Diego said to the pup in between coughs. "I… er, well, thank you."

Hudson shot him a grin,

"You're one of those critters that can swim," he replied, ignoring Diego's appreciative glances at him. "So why couldn't you swim to save yourself?"

Diego's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that his best friend, the wolf seer, was for once gobsmacked by him – and not in a good way, either, he added to himself, feeling rueful.

He shook his body again, tossing the water off. A few droplets landed on Hudson, staining his fur from grey to black. Diego stared at Hudson, imagining the bloodstains growing black from gore wounds, and wasn't able to keep himself from flinching, remembering Samarkand's lurid story.

"Well?" Hudson pressed.

Diego couldn't find his voice for several moments; he was so overcome with shame. What if Hudson thought little of him? What if Hudson mocked him? The "what ifs" overwhelmed him. He felt like he was being swept under the surface of the pond again, but from this there was no escape.

"I don't know how to swim," he admitted at last, raising his head to meet his friend's eyes. Hudson held his gaze silently, nodding for him to go on. "I was never taught, by my father, the alpha, or my mother. I've heard, from the talk that goes around here in the forests, by eavesdropping on the messengers for the herbivores, that most of the large cats can swim as babies…. But… but." He paused for breath, trying to keep the tears from making rivers down his cheeks, not wanting to cry but only now that the danger was past did he realise how frightened he'd been. "But I never learnt how. Going in the water's fine, but not too deep."

"If I wasn't here you might have died," Hudson murmured, a note of reflection in his voice. "That would not have been good."

"For Soto, my much-admired brother, it would've been _great_," Diego shot back, not caring that his sarcastic comeback might hurt Hudson.

Hudson's next words left him breathless with shock.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you, Diego, son of Cortez," the wolf pup responded, the light in his eyes warning him not to contradict him. In the space of a few minutes, Hudson's attitude changed. "But let's go play that game of 'catch that fish' right now and then we can talk about whatever you want to."

_Theodora… I want to talk about Theodora with Hudson and make plans for my two best friends to meet each other. _

Hudson strode past Diego, who still stood rooted to the ground, his green eyes wide with shock, Hudson's words rolling over and over in his brain.

_A great destiny... _

Hudson's shoulder's brushed against his but he still didn't move from the spot, his mind already beginning to dance with images of what his future would be like. He saw himself taking the seat of the Alphacy and reigning over his sabres so that peace prevailed through his territories. He imagined countless meetings with Theodora so that, over time, they grew to become close friends, and worked together to end the suspicion and hatred both tribes of mammals bore for each other. He revelled in the vision of a united Bredelands, a Bredelands that would please its goddess...

"Diego!" Hudson's voice called, shattering his reverie. "Come on! I thought we were going to play our game! And I'm going to win, hahahahaha!"

Diego's eyes perked up,

"We'll see about that!" he roared, hurrying through the grasses and down to the shallows of the pond where Hudson waited somewhat impatiently.

…

"I met her, Hudson." Diego's voice was a whisper.

The wolf pup regarded him with lazy eyes, his ears flattened against his skull.

"And who in particular are you referring to?" his friend countered, licking at his paws nonchalantly.

"The little mammoth calf, Theodora," Diego replied, his voice filled with eagerness. "Hudson, I can't wait for you to meet her and become friends with her like I have. She's around our age, maybe a bit younger, but she's so cool!

Hudson got to his feet, his expression sour.  
>"Have many times do I have to tell you, Diego, that becoming friends with her will bring you nothing but pain and trouble?"<p>

"You haven't even met her yet!" Diego protested, holding the wolf pup's gaze. "Don't judge Theo until you've had a chance to play with her, Hudson."

Under his chiding words Hudson deflated considerably, but sparks still glinted in his eyes.

"All I'm saying, Diego, is that you should be careful," he advised. "Just think about what the mammoths will-"

He was interrupted as Diego pulled on his ear excitedly.

"Okay then we're gonna go find Theodora!" he exclaimed. "Oh Hudson I'm sure she'll like you so much!"

"One can only hope," Hudson shot back, with an undertone of derision.

"Then let's go!" Diego shouted, taking off across the meadow as Hudson trudged along behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well, did you actually meet up with her?" Crash interrupted, sounding eager. "And were you able to contain your need to eat her?"

Diego ignored the possum's blatantly offensive remark.

"Hudson'th kind of a grump," Shelley added, giving Manny a significant glance. "It'th not much of a surprise to me that you and thir mammoth later became friends."

"Stop calling me _sir_," Manny bellowed, now not even trying to restrain his aggravation. "I'm not part of that life anymore."

Shelley pursed her lips indignantly as she squared her shoulders. Her intent not to budge was obvious.

Axel chuckled aloud.

"A sabre cub befriending a mammoth? Bite me; I can't wait to see where this leads."

Diego caught a frown starting to appear on his lips at the cub's words. Trickles of Theodora's and Hudson's laughter fell into his eyes like the patter of rain feeding the earth.

"Well, I'm glad you're so excited to hear it, Kid," he growled at Axel, past caring if his words sounded sharp. "Because it only leads to pain and suffering for all three of us involved."

"Then why did you become friends with them?" Axel insisted, seemingly not quailed by Diego's anger. "Why did you do that when you knew what the cost was it in for you?"

"_Us_," Diego retorted, angling his head slightly to glance at Manny. Manny shot him a weary smile, yet one that was laden with gentle understanding, knowing that it wasn't just the friends of his youth Diego was referring to but his herd in the present as well. "Why are you friends with the sloth lady?" Diego countered.

Axel grunted,

"We're not technically friends, Diego; we're just two stragglers who found each other-"

"And learned that they needed each other to survive," Shelley broke in, finishing Axel's sentence for him.

"I don't see how that's any different from my friendships with Hudson and Theodora," Diego added. Shelley and Axel passed a knowing glance between them.

"It's different," the sloth lady and the sabre cub said in unison. Immediately Axel's eyebrows shot up with surprise as Shelley fumbled with her knitting needles. Diego smirked at them, reading the slow comprehension dawning on their astonished faces. _They're as much of a herd in their own way as our own herd is… and my first herd with Hudson and Theodora was. _As those names crossed his mind his eyes clouded with sudden tears.

Words penetrated the depths of his watery melancholy, nipping at the bubble of his pain and making it explode.

"It's different because it's clear to all of us here that you and Hudson and the mammoth girl share a bond, or at least are going to," Axel was saying. "And what's more, I think you actually _like_ the mammoth girl."

"Who wouldn't?" Diego shot back. "She was – and still is – a beautiful lady."

He found himself wondering why Axel wasn't as keen on friendships with other species as he was. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the cub had ancient Sabine mores ingrained in him, doubtless from living amidst a pack for even a little while. Diego's heart sank. Taking Axel under his protection highlighted how much he had yet to teach his newly adopted son, no matter how much the cub was resistant to it.

"I didn't mean it like that," Axel retorted, raising his eyebrows as a low raspy chuckle emanated from his throat. "From how you talk about her, we all _know_ she's a beautiful lady… however, I think your feelings for her went deeper than just mere affection."

_That whippersnapper. _Despite his hurtful words, Diego was impressed by the sabre cub's spunk and honesty. _He's only around… eleven at best as far as I know. Maybe Peaches will be able to bring him over to realising that it's not _wrong_ for two different species to care about each other deeply. _

"Axel," Manny said, his voice heavy with warning. Immediately the cub's ears flattened against his skull nervously. "Axel, leave Diego alone. He's been kind enough to take you in, but he has his own sense of pride so I'd advise you not to offend him." The mammoth bull sent Diego a wink, making Diego smile crookedly at his friend.

"Haha, Manny, the kid's not offending me," he hurried to explain. "He just doesn't know what I know yet."

"And what do you know?" Axel prodded, his bright green eyes reflecting the glow from the fire eerily.

"What this herd – and the pack I had with Hudson and Theodora – has taught me; that friendship and love can stretch beyond boundaries and create a family where one hadn't been before."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Inner Bredelands, meadow beyond the Vale of Seven Oaks, mammoth diocese _

The sun had shot to its zenith by the time the sabre cub and the wolf pup wended their way back to the high meadows where the mammoths browsed amongst the tall grasses. Diego always loved going to the high meadows, because in the distance one could hear the rumble of the waterfall situated farther back in the valley that the mammoths supposedly met at to hold councils and for their calves to build friendships with each other as they splashed around in the pool at the bottom.

However, the meadow granted a peace that Diego often couldn't find back home with the pack. In the lea he could lay down, skillfully concealed amidst the tan grasses, and gaze up at the unending blue of the sky above, yet still be able to be ready to spring into action should an intruder interrupt his reverie. His father had often tried to convince him that the mammoths were dangerous, and so had Soto, but he refused to believe them.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Hudson grumbled, his voice peeved.

And now his best friend was saying the same thing, but much more subtly than his father or his brother, something which grated on Diego but he refused to show it. Apparently he just couldn't win when it came to his desire to form a friendship with the mammoth girl whose name still kept playing over and over in his mind like music to him.

"Of course it is," Diego muttered. "She's only a couple years younger than us, and curious. She'll be here."

"You're just saying that because you want to _eat_ her," Hudson said, knitting his brows in concentration as he tried to sniff the little mammoth lady out.

"She's my friend," Diego stated, refusing to take Hudson's obvious bait. "And I want her to be yours as well, come on Hudson, lighten up a little."

Hudson rolled his eyes, clearly unamused.

"How many times do I have to state the obvious to you, Diego?" he returned. "Even spending time with me puts _both_ of us in danger. And now you want to put your new little 'friend' into the same peril as both of us. We could all be killed because…" Hudson's tone softened noticeably. "Because you want to have a friend."

Diego met his friend's dark grey eyes, nodding slowly. No more words needed to be uttered; after that shared glance the two friends declared an unspoken truce, settling down alongside each other in the haven of the long grasses to await the presence of the curious mammoth girl, knowing that she'd seek them out.

...

The susurration of the wind playing with the saplings lulled the sabre cub and the wolf pup into a false sense of serenity. Diego found his eyelids closing without his meaning them to. It hit him then how tired he was from his late night jaunts with Hudson. He'd devised that plan so that they both could spend more time together by hunting at night under the protection of the darkness. Since his proposition, the cub and the pup had ventured out beyond the borders of their lands to practice their hunting skills in secret, and already they worked a team, sensing each other's movements and intuitions, and by trial and error learning the true purposes of cornering and killing prey.

Diego had one limitation to their prey, though: he insisted that no mammoths be hunted and killed. Hudson had scoffed at his words, telling him to act more like the sabre he was. His friend's comments had reminded him too much of how Soto shot him down the same way, leaving him silently upset. Fortunately, Hudson had noticed and brusquely apologised, but he still hadn't been too eager about _this_ expedition.

"She's not coming," Hudson hissed in Diego's ear, rousing him from his sleepy mindset where memories, visions, and whispers of the future mingled. "Did you even tell her when we'd be coming?"

Diego looked up, finding Hudson staring at him with a disgruntled expression plastered on his face.  
>"Damn," he agreed. "I guess I forgot to tell her…"<p>

If Hudson could've crossed his forelegs, he would have - to show his utter annoyance at Diego's lack of planning. He frowned at Diego as the cub rose to his feet.

"Let me guess, you're now going to set off into the den of those beasts to find her and tell her of your plans for her meeting _me_."

"We can meet back here tomorrow," Diego said, struggling to hold back a groan. "Hudson, would it kill you to have a sense of adventure?"

"I had enough of that, thank you, in another life I led," Hudson retorted, sounding rather bitter.

Once again, Hudson's cryptic words made no sense to the sabre cub. He squared his shoulders, hoping to look as confident as he could as he pushed his way out of the grasses.

"I'm going to go find Theodora and tell her of our plans to meet down by the pond here at sun's zenith tomorrow," Diego hurried to say when Hudson's eyes widened with sudden fear. "Don't worry, Hudson. I'll be fine." He offered the pup one of his lopsided smiles, making Hudson shrug slowly in response. "You can return to your pack and I'll signal you when I return safely."

"By letting me hear your thoughtful brother beat you with his paws?" Hudson commented, a wary expression in his eyes. "Diego, there's more danger out there than just the mammoths! I've heard from the gossip amongst my pack that a new threat has emerged – a tigress known best for the blood she spills has returned to the Bredelands – she's called the tigress of red. No one is safe, and she might make _anyone_ or _any_ pack her next potential target." He paused, and then amended, slowly, "I heard that she might have started with the mammoths, possibly in order to stir dissension amongst their kind after the death of their leader."

_Brede damn it, he knows_,was Diego's thought when Hudson mentioned Soto's abasement of him, which occurred far too often than he liked.

"You'll know when I get back," was Diego's only remark. He knit his eyebrows thoughtfully, wanting to mull over the pup's information about the tigress of red but the realisation that he had no time to stand around worrying about imaginary tigress villains struck him as he turned away from his anxious friend.

"Be careful," Hudson's whisper reached his ears as he prepared to throw himself into a lope. Diego nodded in reply before hurrying across the meadow, his tawny body blending into the grasses so that he was indistinguishable from the long flowing saplings.

If the cub had looked back, he would have seen etched on Hudson's face a subtle interplay of thought: _Be careful, my friend. You have no idea of how important you will be to later events… be careful._

…

The rush of the falls combined with the laughter of children drew Diego inwards as he advanced closer into the heart of the mammoth territories established in the Inner Bredelands. His heart pounded so loudly that he was sure that the mammoth kids could hear it as his paws started sweating from anxiety, making the ground even cooler beneath his feet.

Diego peered through the covering of leaves as he scuttled underneath one of the bushes surrounding the falls in the form of a natural partition. The sabre cub gulped, remembering his past encounter with the mammoths when Samarkand was telling that awe-inspiring tale of the war between his species and the creatures he was now seeking to infiltrate. However, that had been in one of the council thickets – a fact that he recalled Hudson informing him of later – and whilst it had been situated snugly it didn't emanate the feeling of humble intimacy that this place did.

It felt like a home because of its location next to the falls where food and water would be available in plenty for the mighty beasts and because it encouraged their young ones to form friendships to last lifetimes. It was the ideal setting for herds of the next generations to grow and flourish.

Diego couldn't keep himself from letting a sigh escape. There was no place in the Outer Bredelands where he lived that felt remotely like a home at all, since in the Allgraig wastes there was only patches of grass, hard granite rocks, little water to be found, and scarce amount of prey. Sometimes he wondered why Cortez insisted on living within sight of the hot bubbling rock that he'd named Vetta Inferno for the sparks of fire dwelling inconspicuously on the inside.

He crept along through the spaces offered by the row of bushes, pressing his body alongside the ground so that he wouldn't be noticed. Samarkand's words against sabres rang in his head, making him wince slightly. He knew that if the dark young mammoth bull found him he'd be lucky if Brede allowed him to escape with his skin.

_Damn, and all I want to do is just find Theodora so that I can tell her to meet us in the meadows tomorrow, _he groaned inwardly. In an effort to shrug off his worry, he pulled aside some leaves blocking his view with his left paw, causing a small hole to open within the bush. He grunted, raising his head to peer through at the children playing.

Six mammoth children were playing and talking together, their laughter pealing throughout the hidden vale. He immediately recognised the Imperial mammoth, his silky black fur gleaming in the dappled light as he presided over the others in their play. Diego thought that he was practicing at playing the lord of his future herd.

Within seconds his speculations became evidence.

"Manfred, son of Clovis, bring me some water. Elisabeth, would you stop hitting William like you're doing and listen to me?! Has anyone seen little Ellie? Ah, there she is. Manfred, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her but instead you stand there transfixed at Catherine."

"Yes, m'lord," the dark brown calf who Diego assumed to be Manfred from his earlier observations mumbled. "Where is Theodora, my lord, I thought she would be anxious to see you today."

The young mammoths were doing such a good job of acting like little adults that by now Diego couldn't distinguish which of their courteous words were play or not, but the mention of Theodora made him perk up slightly.

_Oh Brede where is she? _He thought, fastening his gaze on the pool area before drawing his stare down low to focus on the bushes forming a palisade on the far left of the natural enclosure.

Samarkand's voice pierced his mind again,

"Manny, Theodora will be along shortly. I can only hope she hasn't gotten lost again."

Manny's eyes narrowed at Samarkand defiantly.

"Theodora doesn't get lost," he muttered, sounding irritated. "You're her betrothed. You _know_ she's probably exploring." He paused, before adding, "So stop making me the scapegoat for her; she's sure to be along shortly."

"Well then let's hope she's not mixing with scoundrels like the _sabres_," Samarkand said darkly.

The female calf aligning herself next to Manny finally dared to speak up,

"Samarkand, my lord, you know that Theodora would never do that," she soothed. "Theodora is quite faithful to the laws that govern us."

Those words finally brought a smile to the older calf's face.

"Truer words were never spoken, my dear Catherine," he addressed the little female as the dark brown bull calf next to her scowled at him, annoyance etched on his face. Diego smirked, recognising that Theodora's defender was interested in the tiny female next to him even if he wasn't aware of it. "So I guess it falls to pass that we wait."

"Let's discuss something other than Theodora's lateness," Manfred sighed. His ears lifted as he grew excited. "Why don't we talk about the adults' nominations?"

A chorus of "Yes" met Manny's proposition, as Diego began to grow restless, anxious for any sign of Theodora so that he could explain to her their plans for the next day as Samarkand shot Manny a look that communicated sheer disgust at the younger calf's suggestion.

_He just can't stand to have anyone better than him, _Diego decided about Samarkand. _He thinks he's _born_ to rule. I am, too, but my hold on the Alphacy is tenuous at best. _

"All right," Samarkand agreed, adding his affirmation to Manny's idea. Diego noticed he had the gall to at least appear gracious. "But let's not talk about who should have the right to succeed as Regent Elder and instead talk about some plans I've overheard the adults discussing."

"And those are?" William butted in, his eyes flashing with eagerness to learn the business of the adults.

"Oh, nothing much," Samarkand replied with a smirk. "Just that the carnivorous tribes of the dire wolves and the sabres might be entrusted with our _avian messengers_ so that we can -."

"I'm here!" A voice called out that Diego recognised, making him immediately forget Samarkand's comments involving his own species. He watched as Theodora pushed through the bushes, wearing a huge smile on her face. Her own happiness was so contagious he found himself smiling back even though she had no idea he was there.

"Fashionably late, as usual," was Catherine's remark as Theodora hurried to stand next to the other calves. "Theodora, where were you?"

Theodora's shoulders drooped.

"In the high meadow," she admitted. "I was playing by myself and I didn't notice the time."

_She was looking for us! I knew I was right. She _is_ my friend! _

"Ah," Samarkand murmured, strolling over next to Theodora. He bunched himself so close to her that Diego could see that she was uncomfortable about his nearness. "My dear, I was worried about you. I couldn't stop thinking that one of the sabres might have gotten you."

"They are not _all_ that bad," Theodora protested, thrusting Samarkand's trunk away from hers. "And I don't need you to concern yourself about me. I can take care of myself."

"Call me m'lord, since we are playing that game," Samarkand ordered, shooting her a glare which spoke volumes about his internal state.

"I can take care of myself, m'lord," Theodora muttered on cue just as Manny broke in.

"Sabres are dangerous," he stated whilst Diego groaned at the inane practicality of the declaration, something that he felt sure was said purely to impress Samarkand. "You could have gotten hurt."

Theodora laughed at him. Diego grinned to himself; he loved hearing her laugh since it reminded him of the music of the wind playing amongst the few sparse trees up in the territory of Vetta Inferno. Just then, fear struck his heart painfully – which if Theodora betrayed him? But she wouldn't, would she? She was his friend, right?

"You, William and Samarkand could have gotten hurt in those various play-fights you do with your tusks," he heard Theodora parry at the dark brown bull calf.  
>"That's different," Samarkand grunted. "It's for practice for later in life when it comes the time for us to choose mates. The carnivores are only killing machines with no heart or scruples."<p>

"'Choose mates'? Why, my dear Samarkand I thought we were betrothed." Theodora's voice was teasing.

"That was only an issue brought up as an example," Samarkand insisted.

Diego's thoughts and attention on Theodora and Samarkand's discussion were torn away as he heard the leaves rustling slowly and ominously as he glimpsed the outline of a figure gliding through the bushes, a dark, oily scent piercing his nostrils as his brain worked to decipher the murky black smell into a distinguishable shape in his mind. The image quickly took form inside his mind – an outline of one of his own species – but it was husky in appearance yet the silhouette implied a sort of supine grace despite the bulk. Diego shrank from the vision, his eyes widening. The sight of this figure reminded him too much of his half-brother to grant him any calm. Fear coiled in his chest as the pads of his feet began to sweat.

He crouched low to the ground, tense with fear, as the low, throaty rumble of a laugh reached his ears… It sounded like a tigress' laugh.

"It is known," a voice murmured as he glanced anxiously from below the leaves, but still Diego couldn't make out the figure of the speaker. "She has returned."

He grimaced, not knowing at all who this "She" was as the leaves rustled again, giving evidence to the fact that the saberess had vanished from his sight. Now that his fright was over, Diego's attention refocused on Theodora. There had to be a way to let her know that he was here.

He tried to keep from shuddering as he realised that he might have put her in danger because of the tigress he'd glimpsed but he told himself that nothing was wrong; surely the saberess was only a traveller passing through the high lands of the Inner Bredelands and meant no ill intent to anyone. Hudson's words before he'd left the wolf pup rang in his ears: _A new threat has emerged… tigress of red… No one is safe… _

Diego couldn't contain himself any longer as he watched Theodora continue to chat with Samarkand, her eyes flashing.

"Psst!" he whispered loudly, making the leaves shake as he stirred underneath them, trying to garner the attention of the mammoth calf herd. He had to keep her safe, even if it meant being noticed by the other mammoths – Samarkand particularly worried him and he felt certain that the large Imperial would attack him without a second thought – but he had to alert her that he was there, he resolved, even if it meant risking injury.

He raised his head, sniffing keenly to absorb all the smells filtering through the vicinity of the Falls, inhaling the sweet and berry-laden scent of Theodora, the musky dry hints of wood emanating from Samarkand and the two other bulls, the aroma of roses emitting from the shy cow and the pinecone aura radiating from the tan cow alongside her.

However, much to his relief, there was no longer any remainder of the scent that he'd noticed was indelible to the tigress shape that had been his opportunity to see. Now that the saberess wasn't his concern, he fixated on drawing attention to himself imperceptibly in hopes that Theodora might look over at his hiding place.

Theodora and Samarkand had begun to bicker, their voices audible over the roar of the Falls.

"… I'm just saying there's no viable reason for any of us to have empathy for our enemies," the black bull calf was saying. He shot Theodora a triumphant glance, only for her to snuffle at him indignantly.

"Any of us? Any of us _who_? Are you talking only our kind, the mammoths, or every other herbivore in the Bredelands as well?"

"Of course _only_ the mammoths! Brede gave us the choicest of the lands to reign over and all of the herbivores in the food chain respect us for keeping them safe," Samarkand intoned. "That's why we established the Regent Eldership, to protect our lieges and make sure everyone stays in line." He shot a look over at Manny and William, who were watching the interactions with practiced eyes, having had to endure it all many a time before, starting with Samarkand's tale of the war between mammoths and sabres several weeks ago. "Isn't she just the best?" Samarkand boasted. "A girl who can go toe to toe with me in discussing our politics is so worthwhile."

"You make me sound like a trophy or something," Theodora complained, scowling at her betrothed. She rolled her eyes and then glanced at her friends before shooting a defiant remark at Samarkand. "And we didn't establish the Regent Eldership you nummy, Brede did when she created these 'Lands. Don't you remember what the Chancellor said to us after he told us the story of Brede's creation of her lands and then the tales of the Regents who then were corrupted as they ruled in her name?"

Samarkand had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Fine," he replied, making his voice sound as huffy as possible. "You're right, I'll give you that."

"What did he _say_?" Theodora pressed.

"That 'If we do not learn from our history, no matter how much we are frightened and repulsed by it, another Julius may arise'," Samarkand replied dutifully, giving Theodora an encouraging smile. "Happy now?"

Manny broke in eagerly,

"Hey, one of my dad's mentors, Julia, daughter of Octavian said those words! My dad thinks she's one of the greatest leaders these lands have ever known without being known as any elder of any sort." He smiled at Samarkand and Theodora, hoping to ease the tension between them by distracting the two to another topic. "The Chancellor must have thought her words – since she's one of our oral scholars – good enough for repetition throughout the Bredelands."

"Pfft, the non-elder council that exists in various herds in quartets," Samarkand scoffed. The expression on his face was like storm-clouds of rage, but Diego couldn't guess why the notion of the non-elder councils was so malignant to him. To the young cub the idea was foreign and untenable yet it sounded feasible. It made him wonder why his own father the alpha didn't construct such a council, only taking the counsel from one advisor, his uncle Brutus, but he guessed that his father had his own reasons for doing so. "It's just a group of scholars and their set who sometimes get chosen as minor elders that mainly exist to breathe down the Regent Elder's and the nominees' necks."

"We need that council to keep the balance, my dad says," Manny argued, seemingly daring Samarkand to question the word of his father. "They're also the conduits for our avian messengers throughout our lands of Brede."

Diego groaned inwardly, wishing that all of these young mammoths would stop arguing over inane (and, to him, _boring_) political matters so that he could attract the attention of Theodora. He did _find_ their talk fascinating, but what was more important to him was for Theodora to know that she needed to meet him and Hudson in the high meadows on the morrow.

He rattled the leaves on his bushes, shaking his body so that myriads of green ovals fluttered to the ground in front of his eyes. Samarkand was still contending volubly with Manny whilst William darted a glance at Elisabeth, shrugging, yet thankfully none of the bull calves took any notice of him. The two remaining female calves started a conversation with each other about babies and what goals they wanted out of their lives, with Catherine saying that she only wanted to have a family and a strong, dependable bull whilst Elisabeth desired to head her father's herd upon his death and monitor the steppes as a bodyguard.

However, one pair of eyes slanted in his direction. He found himself beginning to smile as he recognised the green glints in Theodora's hazel eyes. She beamed at him, sending him a tiny wave with her trunk, indicating that she'd seen him.

Diego found himself smiling at her as he curled his paw, waving back at her. He rose to his feet slightly, gesturing with one paw as the leaves trembled above him, though he tried not to worry what might happen if Samarkand was alerted to his presence. Diego didn't even want to imagine what Samarkand might do if the mammoth teen saw him.

He watched Theodora's mouth moving as she offered some excuse to leave the group. Diego noticed a flicker of rage cross Samarkand's expression whereas Manny and William merely looked curious. He heard snippets of talk as the two female calves teased Theodora about her giddiness, saying that she looked as eager as a sloth on a playdate.

Theodora tossed her head brightly, completely ignoring their suppositions. The mammoth teen snaked his trunk into Theodora's as she turned away, making Diego's friend glower at him. Her eyebrows arched with sudden anger as Samarkand shrank from her. The expression in his eyes was hurt, and for a moment Diego felt sorry for the older calf, though he couldn't pin down _why_ he felt that way. Maybe it was because the teen clearly cared about Theodora as much as he did, and Diego couldn't grudge him that.

He thrust himself backward out of the bushes as the thunder of hoofbeats rumbled in his direction. Within a moment, Theodora's head pushed through the leaves, wreathing her in a floral crown. Diego's paws grew sweaty as she gave him a big smile before struggling to pull herself free of the branches entangling her.

The cub threw his paws over Theodora's shoulders, drawing her out of the branches as she grunted from the effort. Blood trickled through her fur, making Diego retract his claws hurriedly, murmuring his apologies, but Theodora was having none of that.

She butted him on the head playfully as he fell over onto his back, enjoying her closeness. He felt her large hazel eyes probing him, so he rolled over onto his feet before leading her further into the meadow, away from any prying ears so that she wouldn't be in danger.

The mammoth calf and the sabre cub fell into step with each other as Diego explained his purpose in coming to the Bredelands and how he wanted to Theodora meet his friend Hudson, the wolf, on the morrow.

Theodora squeaked with excitement at his invitation,

"Oh, Diego, I love the idea! Will we play games too then?"

"What kind of games?" Diego grinned at her.

She nudged him with her trunk playfully, mischief dancing in those eyes of hers.

"Oh, the usual type of games," she said, winking at him. "Strong endurance building games, like tag, for example." Her face lit up. "I love that game because I want to be a strong mammoth like my friend Lis, who's going to lead a bodyguard brigade of her own someday for the Regent Elder. Or we could play battle games like the stories Samarkand often goes on about," she added with a sigh of annoyance. "I like those games, but those stories get old so quickly!"

Diego found himself just staring at her as she continued to talk, thinking to himself how _different_ she was from those like her. He could never see Samarkand even attempting to talk to him like an equal, but Theodora didn't care about species parameters.

"I really like this idea of yours, Diego," Theodora was saying. He turned to look at her, soaking up her every word. "For me to meet your wolf friend is such a good plan. I can't wait to interact with you both and, oh my gosh, for us all to get to learn about each other and our own species. It might even be useful to all of us in the long run, too."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I was thinking when I had this idea," Diego replied. _Actually I just wanted to spend more time with you and for Hudson to see that our friendship isn't as dangerous as he _says_, but sure let's go with that. _"So, can we expect to see you on the morrow then at high noon?"

Theodora rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, of course not, you nummy," she teased, batting at him with her trunk as he leapt at it, yearning to feel the soft fur beneath his paws. "I'm going to be there, Diego! I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'll find a way of slipping away from the Vale without my herd or Samarkand knowing."

Her mention of Samarkand made Diego's heart quake.

"You're not going to let him know about any of this?" he pressed, not caring if his worry was painted across his face.

Theodora shook her head indignantly.

"Brede, no! I don't trust Samarkand around _you_." Her words set Diego on edge but her next sentence restored his hopes. "Since he doesn't know what he's missing since he's so against you… your kind…." Theodora paused, her formerly happy expression transforming to one of forlorn distress. "And if he does know about our friendship… he might do something awful to you, and I don't want that to happen." She turned to face him, giving him one of her big smiles that lit up her whole face. "So don't worry about it. I got your back, partner."

_Partner. She calls me _partner_. She really does consider me her friend! _

"And I've got yours, partner," he replied, smiling at her. Only just then did he realise that the sun was past its zenith and shadows were beginning to creep over the meadow, heralding the coming darkness.

_Damn, I should probably get back home… mother will be worried, _Diego realised. He turned to face Theodora, who was fringed by the fading light, her fur shining golden brown, and he found himself smiling at her.

"Look, Theodora, we should both get back home," he said, not expecting her face to crumble at his words. He touched her foreleg gently, and she finally managed a small smile for him. "It's getting late and our families are likely worried about us." _Most of them. _

"But I hardly got to spend any time with you!" Theodora protested, stomping her foot on the ground. "Diego, there's still so much for us to learn about each other."

"I thought that Brede doesn't allow relations between mammoths and sabres," Diego retorted. He didn't know if he was trying to make a joke or not. Theodora immediately narrowed her eyes at him, her expression defiant.

"That's only what we've been _taught_ to believe that Brede has said," she insisted. She batted him on the head with her trunk playfully. "I think that there might be more to it… Brede's lovely, isn't she?"

"Mmmhmm," Diego murmured in agreement. "Theodora, I'll see you tomorrow – at noon. Meet me in the meadow, because I'll be there with my friend Hudson, the dire wolf. And you're often in the meadow anyway."

"However, within the parameters set down by the mammoth elders, so never in your part of the meadow," Theodora reminded him. She added, with a wink, "But don't worry, I'll find a way of sneaking beyond the guards without anyone seeing me."

"So… see you tomorrow?" Diego said, holding Theodora's gaze.

Theodora nodded her head eagerly,

"You bet!" she said, turning away from him. "I can't wait to meet your friend! See you, Diego."

"See you, Theodora," Diego replied, watching her throw herself into a lope, her movements, despite her bulk, graceful and agile. He grew lost in admiring her again, his gaze fastened on her until she became a small dot in the horizon, finally vanishing from sight.

xxxx

The next day, Diego waited until the rest of the pack departed on various missions, most in search of prey to kill, before slinking out of the territory his father controlled. He didn't notice the pair of teal-blue eyes narrowed at him from beneath a curtain of bushes as he crept away from the pack's borders and into the broad meadow of no-species-land.

Diego chuckled to himself, glad that he'd inherited his father's slyness and agility; those were the traits that served them both well, useful for the hunts and useful for times like skirting the attention of the watchful eyes of the ladies in the pack and the older males who'd Cortez had set up as bodyguards for Lucita and Diego, although Diego detested them.

He found Cortez' concern somewhat out of place, given that his father was too engrossed in his long-term invasion plans against the mammoths, something that still had the power to made Diego shudder, to give much time to his successor and the mate who'd provided him.

Diego forced his traitorous thoughts away from his mind, knitting his brow in determination, and pushed himself deeper into the meadow.

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

"Wait," Diego heard Ellie's voice saying. He found the female mammoth staring at him, her green eyes alive with curiosity. "Diego, who was the tigress cub with the teal eyes who saw you leave?"

"Ellllllie, I thought I said no more interruptions," Manny grumbled under his breath to her. Naturally, Ellie ignored him.

"Oh," Diego realised. "I've mentioned her before in my parts of the story, but I haven't given her name yet." As the words passed his mouth he grimaced. He wasn't sure whether it was from pain or rage. He noticed Manny and Ellie exchange glances when they saw his grimace, but wisely the two of them said nothing.

"Well, who was she?" Crash said, his voice petulant, but Diego could see that he couldn't keep himself from being excited, either. Clearly everyone, barring Manny, who had some inkling about the identity of the _other_ unknown tigress in his life, was eager to hear his revelation, although Diego dreaded it.

Diego inhaled a deep breath. It was time to name one of the demons of his past and, in doing so, bring her to life again.

"Shira."

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

"Hudson!" Diego called. "Hudson, c'mon. Theodora's gonna meet us here at sun's zenith!"

The large dire wolf cub materialised from one of the bushes in the meadow, fixating Diego with a glower.

"Shut up!" he barked. "Surely your sabine kind has instructed you in the ways of subtlety? Do you want to reveal our position to our enemies?"

Diego took no notice of Hudson's words.

"Theodora is not our enemy," he insisted, letting the words drip from his mouth slowly and a tad patronisingly, and he saw Hudson's face harden at him, annoyance etched on his face. Hudson scowled as Diego raised his head, knowing how much Hudson hated being treated like a cub much younger than his seven years, but at the moment Diego was enjoying rubbing it in. "And she's quite excited to meet you. So behave."

"What am I, your cub?" Hudson retorted. "Brede above, I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends!" Diego said, his mouth tilting in his lopsided smile. "And Theodora can be our friend, too. You'll see."

"Your entanglements with the mammoth tribe spell evil portents for you." Hudson's eyes were very bright, and his voice sounded hollow. Diego lifted his ears uneasily, but the moment passed. Hudson turned to look at him, a strange glint in his eyes but it disappeared when he shook his head, seemingly to clear away the mist in his head.

Diego was about to ask his friend if he was all right when a girl's voice echoed across the meadow.

"Diego! Hey, Diego!"

_Theodora. _

"Theodora, hey!"

The Imperial mammoth girl was a brown spot in the distance. The thunder of her footsteps made the ground tremble as she coasted to a stop in front of them, yet she wasn't breathing hard at all. She glanced from the sabre cub to the dire wolf cub, her mouth spreading open in an expansive smile.

"Theodora, Hudson. Hudson, Theodora," Diego said. Hudson's eyes narrowed at Theodora, but the female calf only continued to smile at him. Diego noticed the slightest flicker in her eyes as she stared at the wolf cub, who was already quite large in stature and matched Diego shoulder for shoulder, and was possibly even the tiniest bit bigger than him, but Diego never minded it.

Hudson's mouth drew into a slit as he met Theodora's gaze, causing the mammoth girl to bit her lip before giving him an uneasy smile. She glanced at Diego and her eyes pleaded for help. The sabre cub sighed inwardly; he hadn't expected such hostility from Hudson at all.

"Hudson, she's not dangerous." He heard his own voice saying, and it sounded loud in the soughing silence of the meadow. "She's only here to play with us."

"Bu what if she could be a spy?" Hudson asked, his eyes roving Theodora up and down. A growl rolled in Diego's mouth at his words – he didn't want to believe them but what if Hudson was right? – but before he could protest Theodora had shoved her face up close to Hudson's.

"I'm _not_ a spy!" Theodora said. "I'm Diego's friend!"

Hudson's eyes had widened when Theodora made her rash intrusion of his personal space, slumping backward on his haunches.

"All right, all right, fine," he conceded, staring into her eyes. "You speak truth. Now get off me."

"With pleasure," Theodora murmured, backing away from Hudson. Diego saw Hudson's chest heave as he sighed with relief. After a moment, Theodora's trunk touched Hudson's face gently. Diego found himself smiling at her, his face warm with happiness, as she went on to say to his friend, "You were right to be concerned for Diego, Hudson. Trust me; I'm not here to hurt him. We're friends! And I want to be friends with you, too. There's so many games the three of us can play together, and so much we can learn from each other."

Hudson nodded, his expression thoughtful to the point of seeming almost pensive.

"You are wise for your years, Theodora," he said, sounding older than his own seven years and his words were echoes of his gift – an echo from the future, come to speak to the present. "And surely you – and maybe Diego," he added with a glower as Diego shrugged with a careless smile, "may bring about some good for the mammoth and sabine tribes in constant struggle with each other."

"That sounds like something Brede might say," Theodora mused. She looked about to question Hudson further but Diego was growing tired of the chatter. He threw himself into a lope, batted at Theodora's foreleg, shouting, "You're it! Time for a game of tag!"

Theodora tossed her head, her laughter pealing across the meadow. She began to run after Diego before she noticed that Hudson remained behind, sitting on his haunches as he watched Diego running.

"Hudson, come on!" Theodora invited. "Come play tag with us, we need everyone to play!"

In reply, Hudson smirked, but within a few minutes he fell into step with the mammoth calf and the sabre cub. Diego was trying to avoid getting tagged as it when he looked up, his mouth spreading open in a grin as he saw, for the first time, Hudson genuinely smiling and laughing aloud.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

"I have another question," Sid blurted out, making everyone nearby turn their heads to glare at him. Sid ignored them, focussing on Diego. "But how can we know what you say is true, Diego, when I've never heard you mention having… affection for anyone?"

Diego stared at the sloth, waiting for him to continue as Sid grimaced,

"Romantically?"

Diego glanced at Manny, feeling the tips of his ears grow hot. The mammoth's warm brown eyes were stern and he could sense Manny's discomfort. Knowing that he was causing Manny discomfort because of his lies in the past – lies of omission that had obliterated any sign of Theodora or Hudson from his life – made Diego feel ashamed. Bile rose in his throat.

"I think Diego can explain why that is," Manny said, heavily. He glanced at Diego briefly, and Diego saw his eyes flicker at him, his expression solemn. Again, Diego found himself regretting the lies he'd told to gain Manny's sympathy on the journey to return the baby to his father and tribe. At times he wondered why Manny trusted him so implicitly, given how their relationship first started out, but he did.

Diego stared into the flames, watching the fire crackle as the branches were devoured by the sparks jumping into the air, unwilling to answer the question.

"Yeah, who was Shira?" Crash broke in. "Who was she to you?"

"No one!" Diego heard himself growling. His snarl rumbled throughout the cave and he saw Shelley shrink backwards in sudden terror. Diego regretted his anger as Shelley clung to Sid, her eyes large with distrust.

"Diego?" Manny's voice echoed in his ear, and he forced himself to look into the mammoth's eyes. Manny could always see when he was struggling, and Diego was always torn whether to be grateful to him for it or resentful that Manny knew him so well. "Diego, do you want me to tell them?"

_Oh, yeah. About my lies. My lies to you, out of everyone. And all so that Theo and Hudson had a cover, so that they'd be safe. _

"… Yeah." Diego said, and then turned away, laying his head down on his forelegs, staring morosely at the embers in the fire.

"I don't know much about Shira," he heard Manny saying, as if from a long distance away, "Except for lies." As the word passed Manny's mouth Diego winced. "Diego told me that she was a mate or lady friend of some sort, but it's not the truth." There was a pause. "Diego's confided in me that he never cared for any female of the sabine kind."

"Sooo… is she even real?" Eddie piped up, his voice curious.

Diego looked up at the group of animals gathered around the fire, noting that everyone's eyes were on him. He heaved a sigh, stole a quick glance at Manny, who nodded at him with a brief smile, before saying,

"… Yeah, she's real… unfortunately." _She made my life a living hell. Her and the tigress she so slavishly served. I hope she's _gone_ by now. _

"And so that means Theodora and Hudson are real, too!" Ellie rejoiced. Her mouth relaxed into a broad grin and Diego found himself smiling back at her, glad she wasn't angry at him. None of the others seemed angry, either, although Sid still looked miffed at Diego for startling Shelley. Ellie extended her trunk to touch his foreleg gently. "Diego, I'd love to meet them someday," she said, her eyes gleaming with delight.

"Well, Ellie, you've already met Theodora." Diego said, punctuating his statement with a rueful chuckle.

Ellie's eyes widened as she gasped. He saw her glance at Manny, her jaw dropping in astonishment.

"Seven years ago, when Peaches was only a little calf," Diego went on, feeling a smirk spreading across his face. "Manny and I were in that football game that the mammoths hosted, and you and the rest of the herd came to watch. I saw you chatting with a lady Imperial and recognised her scent as familiar to me."

"That was Theodora?" Ellie whispered, sounding scarcely able to believe it.

Diego nodded.

"Yes, that was Theodora," he confirmed, his eyes sad. Ellie was still excited.

"Well, I'll have to go see her around then. I can't believe that I didn't catch her name when I first chatted with her that was silly of me!" she laughed. Her laughter dribbled away as a thoughtful expression flitted onto her face. "Diego, what about Hudson? Will we be able to meet him someday? I'd love to meet your friend."

Her statement sent daggers of ice into his heart. He grimaced, hating the reminders that Hudson was gone. Hudson was as dead to him as Theodora had to be, in order to keep them safe. However, the reality was much crueler.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Diego murmured. His bones ached as images twirled through his mind, images that he didn't want to remember but that always came to him, unbidden and insistent and demanding. Vetta Inferno's top spewing lava and smoke, the battlefield strewn with bloodied bodies of sabre and mammoth. The smash of tusks against skull as a bull's tusk raked upward through Hudson's right eye. The wolf's cry of pain as his eye exploded inside him. The image of his father lying prostrate on the ground, blood dribbling from his chest as Brutus stood over him, a triumphant glare on his face, before his claws shredded his father's ribs open, as Diego stood nearby, feet rooted to the ground, too frightened to even scream. Seeing a huge white light out of the corner of his eye, turning around, frantically realising that Hudson wasn't there as the bile rose in his throat and his cries were torn from his mouth.

Diego shook his head, his stomach turning at the brutal memory. He found Manny looking at him, his expression pensive, and wondered if he was contemplating the same tragic day that had been so long in fulfillment.

"Maybe we should turn back to my playtimes with Hudson and Theodora now," Diego said, struggling to keep his voice steady. When he saw the assent in the other animals' eyes, he plunged forward, wanting nothing more than to _forget_.

"After tag, Theodora challenged us to races and it made me proud to see how well she kept up with us… and then we dashed into the pond, throwing water on each other in a sort of water-fight…"

xxxxx

xxxxx

"I thought tigers didn't like water!" Theodora crowed as she sprayed water through her trunk in Diego's direction.

"This one does," Diego smirked at her. He was just about to add, under his breath, his insecurities about the water and his inability to swim but Hudson's paw lifted a funnel of water into his face, interrupting him.

Diego spluttered as the water exploded into his eyes, blinding him for a moment, but he recovered quickly, chasing after Hudson as the pup sent him a smug look. He heard Theodora laughing as she continued to splash water at them through her trunk.

When they were all thoroughly drenched, Diego dragged himself out of the pond and into the soft grasses next to the watering hole, panting. Theodora sat down beside him on his left whilst Hudson took his place on his right. He was too tired to notice how Theodora was looking at him, appreciation shining in her eyes, but nothing escaped Hudson's sharp glance.

"Let's do something else," Diego said, irritably shaking droplets of water off of his fur. Theodora arched her eyebrow at the sabre cub and the wolf pup.

"I have a better idea that can help us dry off," she commented. Diego exchanged an uncertain look with Hudson as they watched Theodora inhale air into her trunk. Giving them a devilish smile, she exhaled deeply, hot dry air flooding through their fur. Within moments, their fur didn't feel like it had been in contact with water at all.

"Well, that's a neat trick, Theodora," came Hudson's wry comment. "How'd you learn it?"

Theodora shrugged.

"It's just something that comes in useful when we older calves are playing together or watching the younger ones. I discovered it," she said, pride in her voice. "I plan to put it to good use when I help lead the mammoth dioceses someday."

"You talk as if you want to be Regent Elder," Hudson said, incredulous.

Theodora exhaled a sigh, idly playing with her topknot. Diego sensed that the topic wasn't one she wanted to discuss, but there was no avoiding it now.

"There's nothing that says I can't," Theodora shot back. "The laws of Brede granted impunity to both bulls and cows in regards to the leadership of the Bredelands."

"I thought you were betrothed," Hudson remarked. "And at such a young age."

Hudson was not going to let the matter go. Diego and Theodora exchanged an eyebrow message.

"That is only politics," Theodora groaned, not liking this line of questioning. "Darius, the Elder of my herd, and my father, his Second, enacted the betrothal for me and Samarkand with my dad when we'd been newly born. Samarkand has since laid his claim upon me, but I haven't decided for him." Theodora concluded with a definite humph in her voice.

Diego was beginning to find all this discussion about the politics of the mammoths tiring. He didn't see why Hudson was so interested. From what he knew, once Theodora came of age, she could try to become the next Regent Elder. It was as simple as that.

Hudson spoke up, having read his mind once again,

"So you don't care for him?"

"Like I told you, Hudson, it's only politics!" Theodora set her jaw, narrowing her eyes. "When the time comes for me to join with him, I will, because it's my duty and that is the highest honour of mammothian law to respect, since duty is the surest goal that Brede has given my kind."

"But I thought you wanted to be the Regent Elder," Diego said quietly, holding Theodora's gaze. She frowned, looking away from him.

"She gets her wish in a way if she agrees to mate with her betrothed when she comes of age," Hudson announced. "All her power comes through him."

Diego grimaced.

"But that's not what _she_ wants… she wants the actual leadership of the Bredelands," he protested. "And through her _own_ actions, not his."

Theodora's sigh drew Diego's attention to the pretty mammoth cow.

"Hudson's right," she agreed. "I'm of a lower rank than Samarkand anyway, though any bull or cow can be elected to the Regent Eldership. It's the hierarchy of power that's been with the mammoths ever since Brede created these 'lands." She turned to fix her gaze on Diego and Hudson, her expression stubborn. "That still doesn't mean that I don't want it. I would love to lead the Bredelands into an era of peace and stability… hopefully help my mammoth kindred to see that you carnivores are all not as bad as they make you out to be."

_So that's why she wants the Regent Eldership, _Diego reflected, feeling proud of his friend. Aloud, he said,

"C'mon, follow me. I have another idea for something we could do together."

Theodora's eyes lit up.

"Spoken like a true leader," she teased, but underneath her teasing was admiration.

"Ha, real likely," Diego scoffed as he took the lead, loping through the grasses. He knew exactly where he was heading. Theodora and Hudson flanked his sides, keeping in step with him easily. "At this rate, I don't expect to ever take over my father's pack." A pause. "I'm not a leader."

Theodora exchanged a meaningful glance with Hudson, and then sent Diego one of her sunshiny smiles that always sent him flying with happiness.

"You're a leader in other ways." She indicated herself with her trunk and then Hudson. "You only need to look at me and Hudson to see the proof."

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

Diego led the girl mammoth and the wolf cub across the meadow in a straight line. He heard Theodora and Hudson falling into the patter of conversation behind him, their previous tension with each other forgotten. He smirked to himself as Theodora's cheerful laugh pealed into the open sky when Hudson made some sort of snarky comment to her.

Diego sighed, feeling relieved that his two friends were learning to be friends with each other. His dream was slowly becoming realised.

_Does this mean I am a leader, like Theodora says? _He wondered, glancing back at the young cow. She noticed his look, grinning back at him. Diego found himself smiling crookedly at her before he forced himself to look forward again to break down the path through the grasses for his friends.

In the distance, a large, sturdy log loomed into his line of vision. It looked massive enough to hold three yearlings from their disparate massive species without collapsing on the inside. Seeing it gave Diego the spark of an idea. The sabre cub threw him into a lope, racing through the grasses in a straight path towards it. Theodora and Hudson exchanged a brief glance with each other, shrugged, and then hurried after him.

"Well, he is the tracker." Theodora's words floated downwind into his ear as Diego gritted his teeth in determination. The log rose up before him, seemingly dwarfing him, but he'd built up enough momentum to leap onto it.

He stood on top of the log, puffing his chest out with a small measure of pride, watching as Hudson and Theodora jarred to a stop in front of it. Hudson rolled his eyes. Theodora gave him a bold smirk as she thrust herself onto the log, getting stuck midway up it.

"Need any help, mammoth?" Hudson muttered.

"Shut up, Hudson," said Diego, unsheathing his claws. He wrapped them gently into Theodora's fur as she grunted, helping her up onto the log.

"You know, I could've done that by myself, Diego," she insisted. For a few moments, she idly played with her topknot, but he saw that she wasn't unhappy with his assisting her. She turned away from him, her gaze fixating on Hudson, who remained on the ground. "Well, are you coming, Hudson?"

"You two are crazy. Simply crazy," Hudson growled.

"By that he means we're great," Diego whispered to Theodora, making her giggle. Hudson was unimpressed.

"I know you're talking about me," he said, leaping up onto the edge of the log behind Theodora. "And you two are still crazy."

"Haha, Hudson maybe you're the crazy one," Diego said, trying to make a joke. "I mean, with you claiming that you get visions from _Brede_ and all…"

"I DO NOT LIE!" Hudson shouted. Diego shrank back, surprised by Hudson's sudden anger. Theodora's eyes grew wide, but she didn't budge.

"We're sorry, Hudson," she soothed. She nudged Diego. "Tell him you didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, Hudson," Diego murmured. "I didn't mean it. You're not crazy, that was mean of me to say…"

"Are you going to lead us across this log or no?" Hudson queried. His abrupt change of the subject startled Diego. He decided that he wasn't going to disappoint or anger his friend again, so he drew himself up to his full height.

"Yes, I am," he stated, turning away from the cow and the cub. Hudson rewarded him with one of his rare smiles before falling into step with Theodora.

The sabre cub padded along the middle of the log, enjoying the heat of the sun warming his fur. He glanced upwards, noting that the sun was at its zenith, but he wasn't bothered. He leapt down at the edge of the log gracefully in one fluid motion. He cocked his head slightly, feeling the tremor on the ground as Theodora stumbled off the log. He looked over to see if she was hurt, but heard laughter instead. Her trunk brushed up against his face as she teased away all of his concerns, and he was just about to pounce on her when Hudson interrupted.

"Do you smell that?"

Diego breathed in deeply, scents slithering into his nostrils. A fresh scent filled his body. It was fresh, light, tasteless. _Water_.

"It's water," Theodora declared, nodding her head. She set off; her pace brisk, in the direction the whiff was coming from.

The grasses swayed back and forth in the breeze as the three young creatures stopped short. A pond lay just below, seemingly formed out of the remains of a sinkhole. It was such a secluded location that the scents in the area implied that few ever came here.

Diego snuck a brief glimpse at his two friends, panting for breath. He saw that their sides were heaving and their mouths were agape.

Without saying anything to them, Diego threw himself into a lope. He heard thunder at his back as Theodora's hooves pounded the ground, shaking it slightly with every step. Hudson's were quieter, muffled by the mammoth cow's, but Diego heard those soft footfalls as well.

He drew to a stop at the water hole, letting his back legs slide under him to sit down. Hudson and Theodora came up next to him. He let them drink first, watching with fascination as Theodora funneled water into her mouth with her trunk. She did this by scooping up water into it then channeling it into her mouth, something Diego found endlessly fascinating.

The mammoth cow caught his gaze, squirting him with a large spay of water. Diego didn't have any time to protest as water filled his mouth.

"I'm gonna get you, Theodora!" he shouted at her, making her laugh.

"You'll have to catch me _first_, tiger!" came her response.

"Is that a challenge?" he taunted.

The girl mammoth's reply was to shoot more water at him, drenching him all the more.

"Oh, it's so on," Diego said with gritted teeth, hating the wetness soaking his fur. "Chasing you will help me dry off!"

"Only if you catch me," Theodora said in a sing-songy tone as she began to pick up speed. Diego leapt after her, his predator instincts springing into gear in order to track her.

_Boy, she's fast. _

He hadn't realised the problem it would be attempting to even keep up with her. He'd never expected mammoths were so fast.

Theodora's laugh pealed across the meadow.

"I'm winning, Diego!"

"Tag _again_," Hudson muttered. He remained next to the pond, having no interest in joining in his best friend and the mammoth's games. "Seriously, I'd be impressed if you two could think of something _else_ to do."

Theodora pulled up short. Diego's eyes widened. He was running too fast to stop so quickly. He crashed into Theodora's hind legs, fell over twice, and then sat up, dazed. Theodora's trunk trailed down his sides, checking for injuries as he sighed, enjoying the attention.

"Well," Theodora said, once she was sure that Diego was all right. "Hudson, I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" the young males asked in unison, and then laughed out loud that they'd timed it as one.

Theodora rolled her eyes at them.

"We could play mammoth games," she said, smiling at them. "They're lots of fun."

"I hope those games don't involve politics," Diego muttered.

"Some do, but not all… we have games similar to tag, like the tigers play. Or war games."

Diego perked up visibly at that.

"War games! That sounds cool." He sought Hudson's gaze. "What do you think, old pal?"

Hudson shrugged.

"Anything's fine with me, as long as it's not tag."

"I have another idea!" Theodora said. "We could play a question game! It's very popular amongst the mammoths. You basically treat the mammal who's 'it' as if they're a noted someone, and ask them questions."

Diego smirked at her, about to say something when Hudson interrupted,

"Excellent idea. Since Diego apparently already has some questions for you, Theodora, you two can start us."

Theodora looked mildly puzzled that Hudson knew the rules of the game already, but let his remark pass.

"All right then," she said, giving Diego one of the big smiles he adored. "What questions do you have for me, tiger?"

"Who are your parents?" Much to Diego's surprise, his question emerged in a whisper, instead of the bold way he'd been intending to say it.

"Who are my parents?" Theodora repeated, as Diego thanked Brede and all her lucky stars that the girl mammoth had heard him, so he didn't need to say it again. Theodora's face lit up. Diego noticed that she seemed eager to tell him and his friend about her family.

_She trusts me. She trusts Hudson. _The thought made every fibre of his body strain with excitement, keen to listen to her words.

"Well, my parents are Justinian and Constantine," the mammoth cow said, her face wreathed in a huge grin. "My father, Justinian, is the Second of the herd we belong to, Elder Darius's."

Diego hung on her words, listening intently. Hudson watched her with practiced eyes.

"Being the Second of any mammoth herd and being the Elder's right-hoof mammoth is a great honour," Theodora went on. "Seconds serve the Elder in any way that they can, but…" she paused, her face drooping with sadness.

"What's wrong?"

Theodora brightened slightly at Diego's concern for her.

Theodora lowered her voice conspiratorially, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice,

"It's-it's just that my father doesn't like that our Elder, Darius, is showing so much interest in Clovis (he's the dad of one of my friends) since it makes him worry that our Elder has apparently forgotten him in favour of Clovis." She sighed, narrowing her eyes defiantly. "And he worries that he might be replaced within our herd by a woolly mammoth bull, not even of our own kind. And he's great friends with our Elder, too!"

Theodora let out her frustration with a short trumpet blast, stomping her feet into the grass irritably.

"Don't worry too much," came Hudson's cryptic statement. Theodora glared at him, still not over her annoyance with the mammoth bull Darius favoured over her own father.

"What does your father do within the herd?" Diego asked, softly.

"Oh! He's got a similar duty to the steppe mammoths," Theodora said to him. "He helps keep the law and order within our Imperial herd and other outlying areas that we govern in our diocese." She grinned at the two cubs. "Sometimes he even lets me help him."

"I'm sure Daddy would be _so_ impressed that you're hanging out with two species that could kill you. Easily."

Hudson's sarcasm hit a mark.

"Shut up," Theodora retorted, tossing her head briskly. "I have plans for no one – including my family – to know about my friendship with you and Diego, Hudson."

"But can you keep such a tremendous secret? And not only you, but Diego, too," Hudson added, eyeing Diego with a hard glint in his expression.

"Of course!" Diego and Theodora answered in unison, giggling. Diego held up his paw for Theodora to bump whilst Hudson watched them, unamused.

"Secrets are dangerous," Hudson warned, but neither Diego nor Theodora was paying any attention. Diego was plying the mammoth cow with more questions about her family, like what her mother did, Theodora was happily replying and explaining the mysteries of the mammoth way of life, and Hudson's admonition was forgotten.

"… My mum's one of the mammoths who's in charge of directing the avian messengers on their routes throughout the meadow," Theodora was saying.

"That sounds important," Diego broke in, "and cool."

Theodora smiled at him, her eyes alive with emotion.

"It is cool," she agreed. "And it would be fun if the avians could be used to communicate with your species."

"As if that would ever happen," Diego scoffed. "Any other mammoth besides _you_ would probably kill me on sight. You're different from the others."

Theodora punched him on the shoulder with her trunk.

"Don't make me come wrestle you, Tiger Boy," she said. "And don't think so little of my species either."

Diego punched her right back, on her tusk, rolling his eyes.

"I could beat you with a paw tied around my back," he countered. Theodora bent down into fighting position, her rump in the air, her eyes sparkling with determination.

"I'd like to see you try, Buck-tooth!"

"Nobody calls me Buck-tooth!" Diego snarled, his fur stiffening with annoyance.

"Nobody except me!" came Theodora's response. Diego stared at her, noting her movements, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce…

"Well, then come and get me, Tiger Boy," Theodora went on, wiggling her rump at him. Diego leapt into the air, trying to land on her back, but she'd slid her tail underneath her again. "Too slow!" Theodora shouted at him.

"You only won this time because I let you win," Diego muttered, lowering his body into crouch position again.

"Yeah, right, Diego. I won fair and square."

Hudson stood watching them, having no interest in the games.

"Nicknames and banter already, Brede slay me," he growled to no one in particular. He sniggered as Theodora shoved Diego backwards, pinning him down. The sabre cub tried to extricate himself out of her forelegs, but her grip held as she giggled.

However, Hudson had noted something unusual about the mammoth cow. For one, her interest in carnivores was odd, no matter her father's line of work in law enforcement of the plains, and, for two, she was right about her prowess in fighting.

"Why are you able to beat Diego so easily?" Hudson grunted, his expression thoughtful. Diego and Theodora glanced over at him. Finding he had an opening, Diego escaped Theodora's forelegs, sticking his tongue out at her. She responded with the same gesture.

"Well?" Hudson addressed Theodora.

The mammoth cow shrugged, but her eyes betrayed her as she smirked back at him.

"I guess it's because I'm as fierce as a tigress!" came her reply, couched in a joking tone, but her attitude suggested she thought it was true.

Diego blurted out,

"Hey, Theodora, maybe you were born the wrong species! Maybe you should've been a sabre, like me!"

One glance at Theodora's face immediately dispelled his assumptions. Theodora looked hurt by his words, her head drooping as she looked away from him. Silence hung heavy over the small trio.

Finally, the girl mammoth turned to look at Diego. Diego glanced away from her when her sad glare made contact with his eyes.

"Diego, I'm proud of my heritage, my place in life as a mammoth and daughter of one of the four mammoth tribes, supporter of Brede's laws, and I'll never betray them…" she hesitated. "But, I'm fascinated by sabres as much as you are fascinated by mammoths, and I really like getting to know you better, you and Hudson. I'm not the wrong species though. I'm a mammoth, and proud of it!"

Diego looked contrite.

"I'm sorry, Theo," he said, rubbing his head into her chest. "That was stupid of me to say. Can you forgive me?"

"Did you just call me _Theo_?!" the mammoth cow squealed. "I love that nickname! C'mon, tag! You're it!"

Diego stood rooted to the ground, watching her lope away from him, his expression dazed.

"… I take it that's a yes?" he muttered to himself, throwing himself into a run to catch up with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Vale of Seven Oaks, the Inner Bredelands _

Clovis could barely contain his excitement. He glanced over at Millie, who stood beside him, thankful for her constant critiquing and assistance during his campaign for Regent Elder. He watched his mate lift her head proudly, looking every mammoth in the clearing boldly in the eye.

_Och, Millie, you're the one who should be Regent, not I. _

He sighed. Millie didn't want the Regent Eldership, no matter how much he would encourage her that she deserved to become a nominee.

"I don't want it, Clovis," Millie said one night. The two were stargazing on a small knoll not far from their herd, a few days after the Time of Lacrimosa had run its course. "I will gladly help you prove yourself to the other herds and teach you the intricacies of politics, but I don't want to run for Regent Elder. Ever."

"Why?" Clovis dared to ask, though he felt he already knew the answer. Millie's eyes grew misty with tears.

"It's too personal for me. Too many horrible memories," Millie said. "My mother was the Elder of my herd; it cost her her life. And then the mammoth who helped my father through his grief, fostered me like his own daughter, lost his own life the same way. I'd rather stand by your side to keep you out of trouble, to ensure that doesn't happen to _you_," she joked, nudging him with her tusk.

"_Clovis_!" Millie's voice hissing in his ear thrust him into the present. She prodded at him with her shoulder. "Pay attention."

Clovis obeyed her, his gaze taking note of all the mammoths gathered, bunched up in small clusters of their own herd. Every mammoth present grouped itself according to its species. Trumpets, bellows, and chatter filled the air until it was nearly deafening.

Clovis and Millie stood alongside the three other Elders nominated for the Regent Eldership on a grassy dais where everyone could see them. This was the Major Council, the most important Council the mammoths convened.

_And the one that will determine our next Regent Elder, and the policies that will lead us from this day, _Clovis thought. By this point, Clovis didn't see how he would have any chance at becoming Regent Elder, since his introduction into the world of Bredelands politics had been frustrating, unnerving, and eye-opening.

Governing the Bredelands was such great power, but hinging upon that was great responsibility as well. He was beginning to loathe himself for dreaming beyond his borders. He'd stepped too far out of the comfort zone, and now look where he was.

He snuck a glimpse at Darius. The Imperial's posture was defined, rigid. His eyes were narrowed into slits. Clovis found himself wanting to shudder as he gazed at his friend. _This mammoth is a leader… and he could be a terrifying one with his appearance alone. _

"Appearances alone do not a leader make," he turned to look at Millie, who, apparently, had just read his mind. His mate smirked at him, enjoying his bewilderment. Millie shrugged. "Look, Sweetie, I know you admire Darius for many things, but you have to remember that he's got a hair-trigger temper. He's a leader that needs checked continually to make sure the Bredelands prospers."

Clovis mulled over his last few days in the company of Darius. His mate's words rang true about the Imperial's character.

"If not, he could lead us to the brink of war," Millie went on. "Which is why I hope that Darius has the good sense to make you his Second, since you and Abelard have experience with each other in checking the other's power and Darius could use your council?"

Clovis felt his fur grow hot. He fumbled with his topknot, hoping his embarrassment wouldn't show. Millie already guessed what he couldn't say, her expression hardening.

"You haven't told the Council about that sabre's threats, have you." It wasn't a question; Clovis had made it known to her his difficulties in finding the right moment to spring the announcement to Darius again or anyone else about the alpha's vendetta against the Bredelands.

Clovis was just about to respond when the Chancellor ambled by, followed closely by the four representatives from all the mammoth tribes in attendance. Clovis held his breath, his heart pounding, until the Chancellor passed. The whispers of discussion between the Chancellor and the representatives seemed loud to his ears. He was at the peripeteia – the point of no return – when it came to his ambitions to lead the Bredelands as the potential Regent Elder, and he couldn't remember a time when he'd been so afraid.

When he glanced at Millie again, his mate's eyes were merry, her momentary consternation forgotten.

"That was wise of you not to respond to me," she said. "You're really growing in your PR sensibilities."

His trunk snaked out, intertwining within hers as he held her gaze,

"It's only because I had _you_ to teach me," he said. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "and honestly, dear, won't Darius tell the Council about the threat? He knows."

Millie shook her head decisively.

"Darius is too busy with his own concerns and the fact that he may well be the next Regent Elder to focus on that," Millie replied. "It'll be up to _you_ to ensure that the rest of our species knows about this, to prepare for it."

_Brede above help me. _

"Elder and Madam Elder of the Three Fjords diocese, may I remind you that we are _in session_," the Chancellor interrupted. Clovis and Millie broke apart, looking embarrassed by their public display of affection and that they'd been (possibly) overheard. "And you would do well to pay attention to the proceedings," Ambrose went on. "It does not behoove you to be so distracted."

"Yes, sir," Clovis and Millie responded in unison, before laughing discreetly together. The laughter revived Clovis' spirits considerably, appeasing some of the fear lingering beneath the surface, but anxiety remained. At this point, he was totally out of his depth. He rubbed at his topknot to distract himself from the thoughts threatening to overwhelm him.

Visions of the Bredelands under his governance teased him, images of two futures flitting into his mind. In the first one, with Millie at his side, he was the noble and respected leader, beloved by all who knew him. In the second, he was the ruination of the Bredelands through his lack of competence in political matters and because of a war between the species of herbivore and carnivore. Clovis preferred the first vision, since it gave him great hope. Excitement began to soar in his chest that maybe, just maybe, he could be Regent Elder… but could he dare to hope that might be so?

The thunder of the Chancellor's hooves beneath his feet ripped him away from his contemplations. Clovis sought glimpses of the other nominees, to read the expressions on their faces.

Heinrich's face was stolid, seemingly impassive, but expectation glinted in his eyes. His expression seemed to indicate that it didn't matter to him if he won the election or not, since he was probably already thinking over his own problems at home on the Steppes. Clovis frowned at Heinrich. Was it possible that he'd misjudged the bull because of his prickly manner? He'd like to think that it was so. _Maybe once this is all over Heinrich and I can apologise and work on being proper friends. _

Aron and David were twin boulders, their faces betraying nothing, though Miriam's expression was one of discontent as the Chancellor moved past her mate without even sparing him a second glance before continuing on his circuit around the meeting thicket. The Seconds for each Elder stood at their leader's side, supporting him with their presence. Clovis caught the glance of the amber brown Imperial standing slightly behind Darius. Darius had told him, briefly, about Justinian, enough for Clovis to respect the other bull. His heart dropped as he noticed Justinian looked somewhat worried.

It wasn't uncommon for a newly elected Regent Elder to choose a Second that wasn't his own species group. Considering all the time that Darius had spent with _him_, instead of his own Second, now made Clovis anxious. _What if Darius chooses me as his Second for his Regent Eldership over his own Second? What will I say to Justinian? _

The Chancellor drew to a stop in the middle of the thicket. His advisors gathered around him, their whispers loud in the breathless silence clouding the meeting area. Finally, the Chancellor looked up, away from his group.

With painful, deliberate steps, he strode past every Elder in the session again, his eyes glinting. He stopped short in front of Darius, son of Augustine. The choice had been made. Audible gasps arose; before cheers drowned them out.

"Darius, Augustine's boy," the Chancellor began to say. "Son of my oldest and dearest friend, the Major Councils deem you worthy to take up the mantle of Regent Elder. Serve us well, my boy."

He nodded his head at Darius, before falling back, in order to let the other Elders congratulate Darius on his succession.

Clovis swallowed his disappointment, secretly feeling relieved. After all, there were always other years…

He went over to Darius, Millie at his shoulder, with Abelard trailing behind, to slap his trunk to his friend's success. He couldn't help noticing how elated Justinian looked. The law-enforcer bull was almost beaming over his pride at Darius' victory.

"Congratulations, Darius," Clovis said to the Imperial, inclining his head slightly in a show of respect. "I am sure you will lead us well, and into a prosperous age."

Darius laughed out loud, making Justinian glance at him uncertainly as Clovis gaped at him, feeling left out of the joke.

Darius grinned at him. "Don't worry, Clovis – your time will come. You are just as worthy – maybe even more – than me to assume this office, and because of that, I have chosen you as my Second."

Clovis was aware of Millie's proud smile as he beamed up at Darius, momentarily unsure of what to do or say. Justinian raised his head, not allowing his disappointment to show, but Clovis saw it.

As he was trying to figure out how to accept Darius' offer, the Imperial's trunk grabbed his own, lifting it into the air.

"Rejoice with me, my kindred!" Darius announced. "Not only have I won the election, but I won the heart of this good mammoth as well. He is the one I have chosen for my Second."

Clovis' fur grew hot as he smiled nervously as trumpets rumbled around him. He caught the Chancellor's gaze, where, to his astonishment, he found the older mammoth looking on him with something amounting to genuine approval.

Darius' hold loosened on his trunk as he inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm his rampant nerves. Darius turned to Justinian, murmuring words of reassurance to him that Clovis heard, glad that Darius wasn't so callous as to remove his Second from the place he deserved.

Clovis cleared his throat.

"Darius, ahem, I mean, Regent Elder, I have a petition to make," he said quietly, but loud enough that the Imperial heard.

"What is it that you ask, Second of the Regent Elder?" Darius questioned.

"I ask only that the RE's Second be granted impunity to live in his own diocese while he is in service to the Regent," Clovis explained.

Darius ruminated for a bit, his trunk resting on the tip of his tongue thoughtfully.

"My first act of Regent Elder is this," he shouted to all the mammoths present. "Let us convene an informal council to set this matter to rights."

It took several debates ranging from a half an hour, some much heated arguing from the Elders present and their mates, with Aron and Miriam contesting the opposing side, before the matter was concluded.

A conclusion was reached that the Regent Elder's Second may remain in his or her diocese if compelled to do so by ties to the area or a desire to keep some stability within their own herd that they led.

Clovis had won his first informal council, turned the arguments in his favour, and still had fallen within Darius' good graces. However, it nagged him later, as he returned to the campsite with Millie, that he'd once again failed to announce to the Major Council that a sabre had threatened war against them. Darius had shrugged it off, ultimately, as he went off to celebrate with his entourage, saying that nothing would ever come of it. Clovis wanted nothing more than to trust his friend, but then his mind called up images of RE Augustine's wounds, making him worry.

Millie was right: though Darius hated the sabres for killing his father, he was too lighthearted and involved in Bredelands politics and learning how to govern an entire Valley and then some to bother with it. Clovis knew that Darius had a hair-trigger temper, especially when pushed. He could easily see Darius, now the Regent Elder, declaring war on the sabres if danger threatened any mammoth herd again.

Fortunately, there was no sign of any sabre or a pack within the borders of the Bredelands, so Clovis told himself that everything was all right, though he kept bringing up the matter to Darius every time he saw him, knowing that time was running short. It was almost time to return to the Three Fjords.

xxxxxxxxxx

Theodora watched Manny run after his friend William. The calves were playing in their little secluded meadow, but their time together was growing scarce. The elections had concluded with Darius of the Imperials, as the new Regent Elder, and Manfred's father Clovis was his Second. Fortunately, her father hadn't been displaced, but thinking about it never failed to annoy and sadden Theodora. A smile broadened her lips as Diego's voice came to her.

"_Aww, that's a shame about your dad. He sounds like he'd make a great Second to your Regent Elder." _

Diego knew hardly anything about mammothian government, and yet he tried to comfort her. Her betrothed, on the other hoof, had done nothing of the sort. Samarkand's prideful strut and the arrogant tilt of his head clued her in that he didn't care anything about her own father's loss in the elections.

Word came on the wings of an avian messenger that this afternoon in the meadow was the calves' last time together. Theodora saw Manny sigh to himself, and then steal a glance at Catherine, who looked just as upset.

Sadness burrowed itself into the marrow of Theodora's bones. Today she would journey with her herd deeper into the heart of the Bredelands, where the Imperials reigned. Tears began to brim in her eyes. _I won't be able to see Diego anymore. _The thought cut her with the bitterness of an icicle arrow.

Samarkand's eyebrows quirked at her pensive expression before he turned on his heel to go look for something, he said. Theodora didn't even bother guessing; she knew he was going in search of flowers for her to make up for his previous bad behaviour to her.

She turned her attention to eavesdropping on her remaining friends talking together. Will was hanging on Elisabeth's words as she explained the details of steppe mammoth Elder hierarchies: her father, Heinrich, was the "Head Honcho" and the Elder who presented himself before the councils, whilst her mother was the true Elder of the herd, managing the bodyguard training and helping protect the borders.

Lis was quick to say that the matriarch led the herd since the female of the species was always fiercer and more violent about securing the home grounds over the males, hence why Brede had laid down that Steppe mammoth Elders were always female, but sent their males in for council duties, which is how Lis and Heinrich came to be at the Vale.

Theodora raised her eyebrows, impressed. Every time she heard more about what the Steppe cows did she yearned to join them, with an ever-growing hunger in her soul. Will was saying to Lis that she should try and convince her mother to take a route up near the Three Fjords sometime. Lis readily agreed to this, her voice ringing as she said that it wouldn't be too much of a problem, at all.

Theodora swept her gaze around, catching more snippets of talk as Manny expressed his quiet gratitude that his parents and Catherine's had formed strong bonds, so there was the potential that she could stop by and visit as well, with her herd.

Diego's excited face rose into her mind as a slow smile crept into her eyes. She turned away, feeling distraught that she couldn't have as many play-dates with him anymore when a pungent, earthy scent sent her heart racing. As she pivoted on her heel, she caught a glimpse of Will and Lis clasping trunks whilst Manny and Kate stared at each other somewhat bashfully, but she couldn't care less.

_He's here!_ Her heart exalted as adrenaline pumped through her veins as fast as churning river. _But this is the last day I have to play with him._

She noticed Samarkand's flowers fall out of his trunk as he got distracted by little Eleanor – who had grown rapidly the few months the mammoths had been at the Vale, and was nearly as big as Lis – taking it upon himself to calf-sit her. Theodora smirked to herself, hurrying to follow the trail of Diego's scent.

Her nose clued him in to his hiding place, her mouth widening in a devilish grin. She stood quietly, waiting for Diego to emerge out of the bushes, completely unsuspecting…

Her hair stood on end as Diego stepped out, seemingly unaware of her. Without thinking, she threw himself at him, and the two rolled over together from the force of her tackle.

Diego looked up at her, his eyes glinting eagerly. He didn't seem to mind her impetuosity, as he smiled up at her.

Theodora blew a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Pinned ya again," she said, grinning smugly.

"Theo, you're really heavy," Diego groaned, trying to pull himself out from underneath her.

"Sorry," Theodora apologised, with a sly smirk on her face.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something," Diego said, throwing his head back confidently. Theo found herself grinning at him again. It was so much more enjoyable to spend time with her tiger friend than Samarkand, but she couldn't pin down why her friendship with Diego made her feel so alive.

Theo sighed inwardly. In the few precious months left to her and the sabre cub, Diego had taken to meeting with her secretly in the mornings, just before the dawn, or at the sun's zenith. Both the sabre cub and the mammoth cow blithely ignored Hudson's dire warnings about spending time together. Diego took her on exploring jaunts throughout the Bredelands. Once, he led up her close to Vetta Inferno, since she'd been curious about the smoke, explaining that it was a dormant volcano and thus highly dangerous. Theodora had only giggled. Another time he'd taken her to the largest waterfall he knew about. They stood side by side as rainbows shimmered out of the mist, enjoying the view. Hudson sometimes accompanied them on those jaunts, dourly and sarcastically, often muttering that it wasn't a good idea, but neither Diego nor Theo paid him any mind.

She padded quietly along in Diego's footprints, trusting that he had something amazing planned. Theo wasn't disappointed. Diego took her up beyond the waterfall to a headland above it. Theo gasped with delight. They were now up so high that the wind was singing a song in her ears. She peered over the edge, her eyes widening as she took in the sight below her. Dappled in various hues of green and gold and brown, the Bredelands stretched out before her in all its beauty. Sparks of blue in the distance indicated waterfalls, or fjords.

She began to smile as she saw tiny dots below which slowly formed into animals, going about their daily lives without a clue in the world that she and Diego were watching them. She sighed, leaning against Diego comfortably as they observed the tableau of creatures eating, playing, or resting together below them.

Theo snuggled up next to Diego for several moments, appreciating every stolen moment she had with her friend. At the back of her mind, she knew why Diego had taken her here. He was encouraging her to pursue her dream. She found herself smiling at him before she nestled up closer to him, which he didn't seem to mind.

Theo sighed sadly to herself, causing Diego to glance over at her, his eyes thoughtful. A trumpet resounded throughout the valley, which Theo recognised as her father's.

"Diego, I'm sorry, but I have to head back," she said, hanging her head. "If my parents or Brede, Samarkand, notice me missing, I'm roasted mammoth."

Diego couldn't hide his disappointment from her.

"This is the last time we're gonna have time to play together, isn't it," he whispered, averting his gaze from her.

"Yes… no! Listen, Diego, my friend Manny's dad, Clovis, proposed a plan that sends the messengers birds to communicate with the predators on and around the outskirts of the Bredelands to make contact with them…" Theo's heart sank. She wondered if Diego had heard her through his sadness. "We can still talk with each other via the messengers, even if we can't play together."

Theo nearly began to cry as the finality of her own words took hold.

_I don't want to say goodbye to him. _

Again, the trumpet sounded, making Theo jump. Diego turned his intense green stare on her, and she saw that his eyes were wet. She reached out her trunk, gently touching his cheek. After a moment, she hurried off; her shoulders slumped as she tried not to cry. After all, if she came home crying it'd only awaken the suspicions of her parents or Samarkand, and she had no intention of anyone knowing about her friendship with Diego.

She chanced a quick look back at him. Diego stood alone, on the headland overlooking the waterfall, his gaze fixated on the dying golden colours of the fading sunset.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

"It's like you said, Soto." Soto watched the small female sabre out of lazy eyes, his jaw broadening in a slight smirk. "Diego's consorting with a mammoth female and a wolf cub."

"The wolf cub I know about, but this girl mammoth is a new development," Soto replied, noting the small tigress before him. She was a recent newcomer to the pack, but he'd been quick to see that she had no use for his brother and avoided him at any moment, whilst adoring _him_ excessively. Soto decided to use this to his own advantage.

The tigress' teal blue eyes glinted.

"He doesn't even know that I'm stalking him every time he crosses the borders," she went on, seeking for his approval.

"That is just what I want to happen," Soto said in a voice that was dangerously low. "He must never catch onto us, or he might turn against us _all_."

"You believe that he would betray the pack of his father for his new friends?" the tigress snarled, her face hardening. "That little son of a b-"

"Yes, we share an opinion on what his mother is," Soto edged in smoothly. He reached down to rub the little tigress along the back. It didn't escape him how much the tigress enjoyed his touch. "Now, hurry along back to your job. I expect the best work from tigers who want to be in my future pack," as he said those last words he winked at her. "I'm expecting a lot from you, Shira. Can I trust you?"

Shira's eyes glimmered at him. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"You can trust my mother and me with your life, alpha Soto," she said. "We will do anything to make sure you take back the Alphacy, even if it takes years to happen."

"Very nice," Soto agreed. "Very nice."

xxxxxxxxxx

Diego blinked back tears after Theo had gone and twilight had replaced the soft yellow colours of the dying day. His thoughts were all in a jumble. His body felt like it was trapped in tar, reliving precious memories with Theo from days that had vanished far too quickly.

She'd said – he'd heard, dimly, from the recesses of his melancholy – that someone from her calf play group's dad was working to get their bird messengers to contact the carnivores, so there was a chance he could still talk with her. _But that isn't like _playing_ with her!_ Everything in Diego's body screamed. _I miss her already. Hudson is still around, but now that Soto's onto my scent…_

"Hello, Diego," a voice said from behind him. Diego flinched. Soto stood behind him, his expression haughty. "Dad sent me out to look for you."

"As if you even care about me," Diego shot back.

"Are you watching someone leave?" Soto asked. Diego quickly stopped looking at the trail where Theo had disappeared onto.

He didn't say anything. His silence must have been answer enough for Soto, who cuffed him roughly across his face with his large paw.

"C'mon, little brother, it's time to hurry home now. Just so you know, you're sure to get it from Dad."

Diego glanced up at Soto, a bruise already forming on his face. He loped forward, trying to ignore the pain. He headed in the direction of Vetta Inferno, whilst Soto trailed behind him. Worried that Soto might hit him again if he didn't keep up the pace, Diego accelerated his speed. He came upon a thoroughfare through the valley, breathing heavily as he slowed to a stop. Heavy footsteps shook the earth below him. Diego looked up, his eyes widening as he realised that a herd of Woolly Mammoths was travelling below.

Diego slipped out of sight into the tall grasses as a precaution. He noted that Soto was doing the same. He sighed quietly, grateful for the dusk hiding them better than camouflage could, as his ears caught snippets of chatter from the bull and lady mammoth at the front discussing a political matter, whilst two young bulls chattered to each other about the friends they'd made, yelling to the other from their seat on their father's backs.

The mammoth convey vanished into the deepening night as Diego breathed a sigh of relief. He slunk out of his hiding place, followed closely by Soto, who broke into a run. Diego growled at him, angered that Soto was trying to leave him behind.

_There is no way in hell I'm gonna let him win. _

His heart racing, Diego's paws pounded against the run, faster and faster, until he was under Brede Pass. The immediate taste of the cold in his mouth was revolting after spending so much time in the humid meadows of the Inner Bredelands all summer. Their own lands stretched out before them, black, dark, forbidding.

Diego made his way across the charred volcanic rock to the pack's territory, feeling the heat with every pawstep. Brutus emerged from one of the dens to greet them, not his father. Alarm bells rang in Diego's mind.

"Hello, young alphas," Brutus said to them, bowing to Soto whilst completely ignoring Diego.

"Where's my Dad?" Diego demanded, his eyes flashing with subtle rage.

"Cortez has other matters to attend to, whelp," Brutus responded. "Such as preparing the groundwork for an invasion against the mammoths. As such, I am acting as regent."

"Did he even tell you that you could?" Diego was incredulous.

Brutus rewarded him for his remarks by swiping his paw across Diego's cheek again – the very same cheek that his mammoth friend had touched before saying goodbye to him – as Diego stared at him, wordless with pain.

_I trust you, Brutus! Why do you hate me so? _

Diego hurried away from his brother and his uncle, stumbling and trying not to cry – for the second time that day.

xxxxxx

"Your family was a real piece of work," came Ellie's comment, by way of commiseration.

"Hey Diego, you have a great taste in girls," Sid teased as Diego struggled to hold back his emotions at the remark. Crash and Eddie began to say similar things, which Diego strove to ignore.

Shelley didn't say anything, but she smiled at Sid's joking observation. Axel smirked at him.

"This is outstanding. That you, Diego, could have such close connections with a mammoth female before you become storied in fame along with Manny and the sloth seems quite impossible."

Diego smiled back at the cub, the lines around his lips weary.

"Well, there's a heck of a lot more to that story, Kid."

"And now it's time to skip ahead three years!" Manny broke in.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
